


I Never Let Go

by Shybutterfly93



Series: INLG [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Drama & Romance, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fluff and Smut, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Rape/Non-con, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 112,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shybutterfly93/pseuds/Shybutterfly93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as he is allowed, Yunho will never let go of his little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as Jaejoong could remember, he was not an average child. Not in looks, not in mind set, and now at the tender age of 16 he couldn’t be more different from his peers. He was not girly nor boyish; not rebel or a saint, just different. He was childlike with an innocence about him that stemmed from a lack of street smarts, a father who was always working, a mother who just never had time, and sisters who were in their own little world. His best friend Junsu always described him as a six year old trapped in a 16 year olds body; an anomaly that was way too trusting and all to tender hearted.

The bullying started around age 11. At the time Jaejoong didn’t even understand that they were making fun of him. To this day half the time what his classmates said went right over his little head. It took him longer to understand innuendos and the insults thrown at him. He would be oh so confused but stopped asking for clarification. That just seemed to infuriate them more. He was not slow or thick by any means. He was smart, really. He was in all advanced classes at school. So advanced in fact that he took extra courses outside of school and multiple college prep courses. However, like most teenagers, the pressures of sociality and family got the best of him. At 14 he snapped. Unless it was in a book or on a test Jaejoong needed someone to hold his hand help him through the fire.

With the help of Junsu and, when they were not completely self-absorbed, his three sisters, Jaejoong managed to put on the right mask at the right times and survive. Unfortunately there were the inevitable times were he was on his own. It was those times that led him to forever keeping at least two rubber bands on his wrist at all times. When he wasn’t snapping his wrist or worse he daydreamed. He would get so lost in his not always pleasant thoughts for hours on end until someone finally brought him back to reality. Sick with worry his parents put him in counseling right away. Twice a week he sat with a very nice woman named BoA and talked about his life. In an effort to teach him independence his parents convinced a family friend to offer him a job. The Kim’s were more than well off but believed something other than academics was needed in the boy’s life. That and he was awfully dependent on others.

And so, every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday, he worked as a waiter at a small western style café, obeying to the demands on his harsh boss and even curler costumers. Jaejoong went through a lot of rubber bands at work.

 

~

 

Jaejoong bit his lip as he fiddled with his notepad. The girl, Taeyeon was her name, bitched and drowned on and on about how her order was all wrong. She was really pretty and on the dance team. Jaejoong knew because he went to school with her. Jaejoong didn’t like his job very much as is. His boss wasn’t the nicest and nor his co-workers. But it was seeing people he knew outside of work at work that he disliked the most. A lot of his schoolmate would came to the café to harass and give him a hard time. Taeyeon was no different. Worse actually. She delighted in seeing his panic attacks and would always trip him. And that was just at school. Outside, in the real world, she didn’t hold back. But Jaejoong being Jaejoong took it all with a forced smile and snapping of his bands. As much as he wanted to run to a corner and cry, this was work. He had his work face on and until the clock stuck 11 he would keep it on.

“I know you’re stupid but I didn’t think even you could be that stupid. I asked for ham on wheat, not sour dough. And this shake sucks.” She topped it off by dumping it on the floor, banging the now empty glass on the table for added effect.

Taeyeon sat with a smirk as her friends cackled at her cruelty. Jaejoong snapped his wrist faster and bit his lip. He didn’t stop, not even what the taste of copper filled his mouth.

“But you did ask for sour dough.” He tried. “I even had to slice up one of the bread bowls because almost no one orders it.” The teen made to show her the ticket but she refused to even glance at it.

This was in fact what she asked for, he was sure. He read her order to her twice before taking it back to the kitchen. He can’t mess up, not again.

“Well then whose fault is that? Don’t you know the costumer’s always right? Or is that also too hard for you to process?”

Another round of laughter at his expense. Jaejoong’s rubber band broke. This was why he always kept two with him.

“Taeyeon, please. You’re disturbing the other costumers.” It was just after sevens to the café was busy but even then Taeyeon’s screaking could be heard throughout the small establishment. Jaejoong felt eyes on him. Their pity wasn’t helping.

The beautiful girl sneered at him while her friends laughed. “Watch it Kim. Don’t think that just because we go to school together means you get to have a back bone. Now be a good little idiot and fix my fucking order. I’m the paying costumer here, not you.”

Defeated, Jaejoong snapped one final time and bowed. She was right, he was the employee, not her. If she said he messed up then, well, maybe he did. “I’m sorry, I’ll fix this right away, no charge.” It would be taken out of his check but he didn’t mind. It wasn’t like he was doing the job for the money. Maybe that was why his co-workers’ disliked him so much. Another broken rich kid, they thought.

Taeyeon made a face and pushed the plate on the floor as well. The ceramic shattered on impact spilling sandwich and thick cut fries everywhere. Jaejoong flinched. “You know what screw it. I’m not that hungry anyways. Come on girls.”

A few more evil giggles and unnecessary remarks and they were gone. Jaejoong sighed. This wasn’t the first time she had done this, although it did probably fall under top 10 worse Taeyeon stunts ever. Every time she came in she would order food, ask the most impossible task to be done, only to complain, cause a scene and leave without eating or paying. Jaejoong knew it wasn’t nice to think this but he hated Taeyeon. Really, really hated her. She was mean and evil. When they were in middle school she would steal his homework to copy and take his lunch during break. She was always pushing him too. She was a selfish, snobby, evil girl with a terrible attitude and fake hair because her all fell out one day when she tried to bleach it. He knew because Junsu’s mom was the hair dresser who was tasked with fixing it.

Hours pasted and Jaejoong was in the final stretch of his shift. He worked closing every Friday and absolutely hated it. He didn’t want to complain but he didn’t think it was fair he had to work so late when he had one of his college prep course the following morning and his language class right after. At 8:00 a.m. no less. There was no use in asking to skip. His parents would never allow it.

As Jaejoong began wiping down tables the door chimed signaling a customer. Laughter and commotion filled the small empty establishment. Jaejoong tilted his head. He had never seem these three boys, well, young men before. They looked slightly older than he and for sure didn’t go to his school. None the less they looked nice, maybe a little sweaty but that hardly mattered. He put his work mask back on and rushed over to them as they took their seats.

Jaejoong smiled his best smile. “Hi! Welcome to Hug. How can I service you today?”

The laughter died down except for one young man with black hair tied in a ponytail. “Hug? Hahaha what kind of gay ass name is that?”

Jaejoong’s smile fell. He got that a lot. He never knew what to say when they asked. Personally he thought the name was cute.

The raver haired one stopped laughing and cried out in pain. One of the other men, a tall one with brown hair, a shade lighter than the other by the window, kicked him under the table. “Way to be an ass Chun. Don’t mind him, Jaejoong, it’s a great name, cozy even.” He flashed a smile of his own.

Jaejoong started at what had to be the most handsome man he ever saw. He had kind almond eyes, a perfect jaw line, and a cute little mole above his lip. His voiced sounded like honey tasted, so deep and rich. He felt his tummy do a flip and suddenly forgot how to speak. “How…”

The man chuckled softly and Jaejoong found the sound to be both beautiful and manly. “Sorry if that kind of freaked you out but you are wearing a name tag.”

Pop! Jaejoong broke out of his trance and looked down trying to fight off his blush. “Sorry. Um, right. Uh do you know what you would like to order?”

The one by the window spoke this time. “Yeah, I’ll have the chicken sandwich, the French onion soup, the pini pizza whatever that is, a side of fries, a large coke aannnd…” He peered around Jaejoong to the desert case. “Two of the blueberry scones.”

“He’ll also be on a separate bill.” Chimed the man with black hair. Chun was it?

Jaejoong wrote it down. “And for you.”

“Let me get the baked potato soup in a bread bowl”

“Oh I’ll do mine in a bread bowl too.”

“How are you not obese?”

“Lacrosse is amazing.”

“Not that amazing.”

Jaejoong couldn’t help but giggle at the exchange. He was right, they were nice. And funny too. As they bickered he noticed the brunette staring at him with a soft smile on his face. Jaejoong looked down again and blushed. He didn’t like attention. It was almost never good. “And you sir.”

The men reached out a hand place his long fingers under the boys chin making him look up. “Better. I’ll just have a coffee for now. Not decaf.”

Jaejoong blinked. The hand was so warm; large with long fingers. It was making the spot where it touched tingle. “But it’s 10:36.”

“True but I’m in college.”

Jaejoong didn’t get it. “…but it’s 10:36.”

The black haired guy laughed again. “Dude this kid is too good. Can we keep him?”

“Ew, Yoochun he’s like 14.”

“I’m 16.”

“Seriously?!” they said at once. That was the common reaction. He didn’t quite look his age. He didn’t know what he looked like to be perfectly honest. His sister told him it was because he was so pretty people got confused. Suddenly the look the handsome man gave him was very different. Still kind and still soft but very different. Jaejoong wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

The man laughed softly and removed his hand. Jaejoong wanted it back.

“You done eye fucking the kid so he can put in our order?”

Jaejoong blushed again at the other male’s comment. The handsome man shot him a look, kicked his friend again, and turned his attention back to Jaejoong. “Ignore him. But seriously Min will be on a separate tab from us.” He point to the point to the sweater of the three sitting next to him.

“Why am I always on a separate check?”

“Because although your stomach is bottomless our wallets are not.”

“But you’re rich. OW! Dude!”

“We don’t have practice until Monday, you’ll heal.”

Jaejoong giggled and tried to hide it behind his hand. He made a separate check and all but skipped off. He could feel the other male looking at him. He decided he did like it. He gnawed on his lip as he nervously made the coffee. He was so tall and handsome. Kind and warm. Jaejoong wondered if he was always like that. Wondered if the other liked looking at him as much as he liked being looked at. Mama once told him boys didn’t look at other boys like they did girls. That always confused him. In primary school he liked his friend Heechul because he was really pretty and really nice but then papa got upset and mama had to explain why. He still didn’t get. If he liked someone, why did it matter what bathroom they used?

He handed the order off to the cook. He groaned about wanting to go home already but started on the food anyways. Hug was set to close at 11 but at as long people were inside they were open. That was the rule.

Half pass 11 the trio ate and was ready to leave. Jaejoong liked them. From their conversation, that he didn’t mean to listen in on, he learned that they were 19 and first years at Korea University. They were in the Lacrosse club and had just won a game, hence the sweatiness. The one who ate a lot was named Changmin, the one who talked a lot was Yoochun. He didn’t know the others name but he hoped he would. Maybe they’ll come back and he can ask. The man in question was currently paying and writing something on his receipt. He was staying something too but Jaejoong didn’t hear him. He tried to pay attention, really, but he was so tired and then he had his stupid college prep course tomorrow and he still had to clean up and...he started snapping himself.

“Stop.”

“Huh!”

The man smiled warmly but his voice was firm. “Don’t do that. The snapping, don’t do it okay.”

Jaejoong looked down apologetically and bit his lip. “I’m sorry.”

The hand was under his chin again. “You have nothing to apologize for. I get it but try to stop okay?”

Jaejoong nodded eagerly. The fact the he had only known the man for a little over an hour meant little. He wanted to listen to him. It felt natural and right.

The man made to caress his cheek but stopped. He balled his fist and stuffed it in his pocket. “Thanks for putting up with us by the way. Sorry we made you stay so late.”

Jaejoong shook his head. “Oh no, it was our pleasure really. Besides it Friday. I don’t have anything important to do.” He smiled genuinely. He didn’t like staying late but he didn’t mind. At least not for him.

He laughed. “You are too cute. Well good night Jaejoong. Oh and uh, if you’re not doing anything tomorrow, give me a call me okay.”

Jaejoong watched as the man and his friends left. What a strange thing to request. He didn’t have the man’s number or even his name. It was only then he noticed what was written on the paper. Jung Yunho and a phone number.

 

~

 

The next morning Jaejoong was late to his class. At 10, during his 30 minute lunch break he managed to find Yunho’s kakao and messaged him. He was too nervous to call. At 10:02 Yunho called him. Jaejoong was late again getting back to class. At 11, when class was over he called Yunho again and at noon, instead of sitting in his language class learning about similes and metaphors he was walking hand in hand with Yunho on their first date. Jaejoong was really glad he skipped his language class.

 

~

 

 

_\---6 years later---_

Yunho was exhausted. At 25, he was the youngest person to ever make head of designs at the advertising firm he worked and the youngest at all to gain a title higher that junior. Yet even with the status, it seemed like he still had to prove himself. Graduating top of his class from Korea University wasn’t enough. Single handedly landing one of the biggest contacts even seemed to mean little. Besting many of his senior only pissed them off. What did they want from him?

Many people believed he bought the job and title. A few of the lower employees believed he was a part of some scandal and this was penance to keep him quite. He could understand them to a degree. He was young, more than little good looking, and was a total mystery. But the truth was there for anyone who cared, he came from a very humble background and work his way to the top. Many refused to believe it.

Yunho sighed in relief seeing his home come into view. The job meant a lot more money, not that he needed it thanks to Changmin and the checks that were deemed to keep coming for another several months, but the hours were grueling and the old men he was forced to entertain atrocious. The only real upside he was he did have status now. Status and title that made him in charge of a lot of people. He gave the orders, he decided who stayed and who left. He decided when the meeting were held and he called the holidays. Or a half day. Like now.

Yunho parked his Audi TT in the drive way and all but ran inside his large home. He toted off his shoes and walked to the living room. “I’m home.”

A little blonde head popped up from behind the couch. A body soon followed it and collided with his own. “Daddy!” Jaejoong squeezed Yunho tightly and stood on his tip toes for a kiss. Even at 22 Yunho was still a head or taller than him.

Yunho closed the gap and kissed his lover sweetly. “How’s my baby boy doing?”

Jaejoong’s eyes twinkled. “Better. You’re home early daddy, did something happen at work?”

Yunho shook his head. “Nothing important. Beside you know where daddy would rather spend his time.”

Jaejoong giggled as Yunho slightly tickled his sides. The blond snuggled further into him daddy’s warmth. The hours Yunho was gone were long; Yunho often got home around nine or later. It hurt his heart the night he would eat dinner with Yunho by his said. Oh he had friends of course but that did little dull the ache of going to bed without the touch of daddy. But daddy promised the late nights would only last a little longer, then he’d be back at home with Jaejoong no later than four. It was hard but Jaejoong was a good boy, he’d be patient. It was why weekends were so precious to the young man. Any moment Yunho spent with him and not his laptop was a treasure. He always held a glimmer of hoped his daddy would come home early, especially today, but that almost never happened. He couldn’t help but squeal a little at the surprise.

Yunho lifted the smaller male easily. On instinct Jaejoong hooked his legs around him. They kissed again, less innocent this time. Yunho purposely made Jaejoong brush against his hardness. He felt the boy shutter; god he loved making him do that. He hotly whispered in his ear. “And what was my baby boy up to today?”

Yunho always asked about Jaejoong’s day even though he knew his baby’s schedule down to a T. He helped organize it after all. Jaejoong found it hard to speak as Yunho kept causing their cocks to touch. He felt Yunho nip his ear causing him to moan. “I…I…I- It was g-g-good. I st-started working…on…Chunnie’s birth-birthda- Oh daddy.”

Yunho didn’t stop. He sucked harshly on Jaejoong’s neck “And?”

“And mmm daddy please?”

“Finish telling me about your day baby boy.”

Jaejoong whined, his daddy wasn’t playing fair. “I…Susu called and…and I tal-talked to h-him for a bit. He and Chunnie are f-f-fight-ting again and..”

Yunho slammed them against a wall. Jaejoong whined in both pleasure and pain. The two were one in the same to him and Yunho and he drown in it. He ground his powerful hips harshly into Jaejoong’s smaller ones. “Let’s try this again. Tell daddy what his baby did today.”

Jaejoong closed his eyes, loving the feel of Yunho over powering him. “Joongie waited for daddy to come home and play with him.”

Yunho quickly undressed Jaejoong. Once his loose sweat pants fell from his slim waist the real reason why he came home early was reviled. Jaejoong cock was bright red and leaking; swollen from all the hours of wearing the metal cock ring Yunho put on him early this morning. Jaejoong could have called Yunho at any time and ask for relief but he didn’t. When his daddy gave him a task, he saw it through. Yunho was so proud of him. He licked his lips and hummed. “And daddy’s baby was a good boy wasn’t he.”

Jaejoong moaned loudly when Yunho finally touched him. “Ye-yes. Joongie was good. Joongie was v-very good. He didn’t touch himself. Not once. O-only when he went potty.” There were tears in his eyes. It felt sinful having Yunho stroke him but god he wanted more.

Yunho used his other hand and played with his pierced nipple. He still remembered the day Jaejoong got it done. It was his 18th birthday. His friend Heechul insisted it was necessary for Jaejoong to do something drastic. The leap into adulthood he called it. Yunho wasn’t totally found of Heechul but he was a good friend to Jaejoong and he did love the piercings. He got his belly button done the same day.

“Da-daddy please. Jaejoongie was good. Really good. Oh please daddy please.”

Yunho shush the boy with a deep and loving kiss. “Shh daddy knows baby, daddy knows. And because you were such a good boy you get a reward.” Yunho kissed him again, plunging his tongue deep into Jaejoong’s warmth. At the same time he made quick work of his pants and pushed the whole of his length into Jaejoong.

The boy’s screams were swallowed by the kiss. It was so tight it burned but god was it hot. It amazed Yunho to no end how no matter how much he abused Jaejoong’s little it always stayed tight and tiny.

Jaejoong moaned and screamed as Yunho pounded into him relentlessly. Jaejoong had long since learned to take Yunho whole without any prep. It wasn’t easy due to Yunho’s size but god did it feel amazing. He dug his nails in to the soft, pale flesh of the boy, spreading him further. The angle was awful but it wasn’t long before Yunho found that bundle of nerves and slammed into it again and again and again.

Jaejoong was crying at this point. Good it felt good, so fucking good. Yunho licked up one of the fallen tears. “What a slutty baby I have, so desperate for my cock. So fucking needy and desperate.”

Jaejoong didn’t respond he couldn’t.

“Does the slutty baby want to cum? Hm? Does he? You’ve been such a good boy, daddy won’t say no.”

Jaejoong nodded. He knew the rule. He didn’t always need to ask for permission but during play and scenes he either needed to ask or wait for Yunho’s okay. This was neither but he was wearing a ring so it just barely made it into play. With the little strength he had left he begged. “P-please d-d-da-dy. Please l-let me c-cum.” His muscles were tightening; spazzing at random. He needed to cum now.

Yunho ripped that ring off and began furiously pumping Jaejoong cock. “Then cum baby.”

With an arched back and cry Jaejoong came all over his daddy’s stomach and hand. Yunho continued to pump into him until he himself came. They stayed, leaned against the wall, for a few moments longer catching their breath. Jaejoong make to disentangle himself from Yunho until the later stopped him. “I didn’t say we were done yet baby.”

Jaejoong was spent but clung on to Yunho like a koala; the deep honey voice helping him find his strength. He was so happy daddy came home early. With Yunho still buried deep inside of him, they headed upstairs because as promised, they were nowhere near done yet. And daddy never broke a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaejoong moaned and withered in ecstasy as Yunho continued to suck and play with his pierced nipple. He was so exhausted, so tired, so spent. He and Yunho had been at it for hours, literally. He must have cum at least seven times now, he was sure he couldn’t go anymore. But between Yunho’s mouth, the cuffs that held him to the bed, and the vibrator buried deep in his ass, the young man found his small member standing proud once again. (It was pretty vanilla from their normal play but still quite taxing).

Yunho moved to suck at his belly button. That always made Jaejoong crazy. It was so easy to make his little baby Joongie come undone. Over the years Yunho had learned and memorized all of Jaejoong’s spots and places and buttons. A simple kiss, a lite touch in the right place, and the blond was putty in his large, highly skilled hands.

Said blond bit his lip. “Daddy, please. No more.”

Yunho sucked at the tender soft flesh for a little longer before letting go. “You sure about that love. Your little baby cock says otherwise.” Yunho emphasized his point by kissing Jaejoong’s tip. Jaejoong hissed he was so over sensitive. Yunho just chuckled low and deep loving the shutter that ran through his lover. “No, I don’t think my baby is done yet. He’s just getting started isn’t he?”

Instead of a reply Yunho was answered with the deafening tone of Jaejoong’s obnoxious ringtone. Yunho reached out a hand to decline the call and went back to Jaejoong’s cock. Not a moment later Shy Boy started up again. Yunho repeated the action but before he could do anything else, Secret started again.

“Fuckin’ seriously.” Yunho sat up to turn off the device that dare interrupt him. Jaejoong giggled at his daddy’s anger. “Hush or you’re getting gagged.” Jaejoong bit his lip to stifle the sound but still grinned. His daddy could be so funny at times.

Phone off and in the drawer Yunho went back to work. He lightly ran his teeth along Jaejoong’s cock. The younger now bit his lip for an entirely new reason. “Tell me angel, how is it possible that someone so small and so precious can have a hole so greedy and so sluttly?” Yunho emphasized his point by slipping in three fingers along with the lubed up toy.

Jaejoong all but screamed as the high speed device was shoved up against his prostate. It hurt as it pulsed at his sweet spot but god did he love it. He loved everything Yunho did to him simply because he loved Yunho. He loved their sessions and games and play times, but most of all he loved Yunho. Yunho was daddy, his all, his everything. Even if the male introduced something he wanted to question or wasn’t so sure of, he would say quite because his daddy’s pleasure meant more to him than his own. This of course always upset daddy. Jaejoong didn’t get it for a long time. He was made to serve and pleasure daddy right? But Yunho explained it went both ways. If he didn’t like something or really liked something he needed to speak up. Sometimes he forgot but he was getting better. And his stutter was gone too. For the most part.

Yunho chucked again. Jaejoong felt like cumming just from the deep honey voice alone, it happened before. On more than one occasion he came from little more than daddy’s voice. “Oh please Joongie, we’re put much bigger things inside of you now haven’t we.”

Jaejoong blushed at the words and their truth. They weren’t helping. He was close, so dangerously close but he couldn’t. Not yet “Da-daddy, please. I can’t…” He trailed off not wanting to say the dirty word.

“Cum?” Yunho finished. “You can cum baby you know that. It’s just that every time you do the little pink toy in you goes up a notch. And you know what happens when we reach ten don’t you? We’ve played this game before baby doll, I know how much you love it.”

Jaejoong swallowed hard. He did love this game. If the vibrator reached ten before daddy came, it meant he lost the game, and losing the game meant he was getting ringed for the rest of the afternoon. Jaejoong hated cock rings, especially the metal ones that vibrated. Yunho very rarely used them ever since Jaejoong’s training was over but every so often he did open up his collection (gained for the years of training) and slipped one on his lover.

In fear of having one of those cursed things on for god knows how long Jaejoong was determined to win. But daddy wasn’t playing fair! He never played fair. The toy was already at seven and daddy was still hard.

Yunho began finger fucking Jaejoong alongside the toy.

Daddy was such a cheater sometimes.

As Jaejoong came for the eight time Yunho’s phone chimed indicating a call. He ignored it and instead raised the toy to eight. He lazily licked up the boys cum. Jaejoong twitched and tried to moved away but Yunho slapped the inside of his thigh stopping his squirming. “Ah ah ah, none of that.”

Jaejoong pouted and whined. Yunho removed his hand and brought it to Jaejoong’s lips. Wordlessly, he welcomed the digits. “Such a good boy I have. Daddy loves you so much.” Jaejoong smiled around Yunho’s fingers.

Yunho’s phone buzzed again.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Yunho growled and answered the phone. “What?”

“Well excuse me for trying to reach my son. Where is he? Why is he not answering his phone?”

Yunho was ready to pull his hair out. Why didn’t he check the ID? “Busy. He’ll call you back.”

“Listen here you little mongrel. Hang up this phone and there will be hell to pay.”

“Daddy, who is it?” Jaejoong whispered. He knew better than to interrupt when his daddy was on the phone but normally daddy hung up the phone by now. Daddy was a very important person with a very important job but he almost never answered the phone during their special time. When he was get punished sure but that was different. Plus, his phone rang too. Unlike daddy, very few people called him or even had his number. His curiosity spiked.

Yunho took a deep breath before replying. “Mrs. Kim, please” Yunho didn’t miss the light that lit up in Jaejoong’s eyes at the mention of his mother. “Now is the worst possible time. He’ll call you back I promise so if you’ll excuse us-”

“I couldn’t give less of a fuck if you are busy or not. Now put my son on this instance.”

“Daddy I want to talk to mama.” Jaejoong looked up at his daddy with nothing but love in his eyes.

Yunho sighed and unlocked Jaejoong’s hands. He would never keep his darling away from his parents. That be sick. But god did he want to sometimes. They were toxic, evil people who did nothing but hurt their son and mask it as help for their poor broken child. It was unforgiveable what they had done to their child and Yunho hated them for it. The hatred his lover’s mother had for him was on whole other level though. He never told Jaejoong about all the awful things his mother did and say to him, and he never would. It was likely Jaejoong suspected something but Yunho wasn’t going to test that. The Kim’s were terrible people but Jaejoong loved them all the same so Yunho kept his mouth shut, especially in regards to Mrs. Kim. Not that the woman did much to hide her malice.

With another sigh he turned down the toy and put the cellular device in Jaejoong’s small delicate hands.

“Mama?” he questioned cutely.

“Jaejoong! Baby why didn’t answer my calls? It’s because of that man isn’t it. He’s too controlling Jaejoong, I told you that.”

Jaejoong giggled. “Oh mama, Yunnie loves me, know that.” Yunho pulled the boy closer into his side and nuzzled his neck. Jaejoong giggled some more and Yunho could almost see Mrs. Kim fuming. He may be respectful but that didn’t mean he didn’t loved pissing her off. He had to be careful though. The woman was not above harming her only son to get at him.

“Hm questionable. Anyways, I called to tell you Seonhee is getting married.”

Jaejoong’s doe eyes grew wide. “Seonhee noona? Really? When? To who?” Oh this was so exciting.

Jaejoong tried to roll away from his daddy’s sinful touch only to have said male pull him back and kiss him, harshly fucking him with the toy. Jaejoong rarely ended the kiss first (half the time he couldn’t) but this was important. He was always a little dizzy and light headed after their kisses. The few seconds their mouths were attached did enough damage to where Jaejoong heard none of what his mother had said or was saying. Yunho left a trail of wet kisses along his jawline until find his ear and nibbling on it still sliding the toy in and out slowly. Jaejoong failed to hold in his moans.

Mrs. Kim stopped her ranting. “Jaejoong, honey are you alright? You’re not listing to mama”

Jaejoong gulped. “N-no mama. I’m fine, I’m sorry” Jaejoong covered the mouth piece of the phone. “Daddy please. Mama will know.”

Yunho smirked wickedly and kept up his maintains. “Your point?”

Jaejoong pouted, honestly a little upset this time. He knew daddy didn’t like mama, daddy thought he didn’t know but he did. He wasn’t stupid. He understood why too, mama wasn’t very nice to daddy even when daddy was really nice to her. He didn’t understand how anyone could dislike his daddy but the last time he brought it up mama was so mean to him he actually ran away for a while. He stayed with Junsu because he didn’t want daddy to know about the fight but he found out. Daddy always found out.

“I was saying we are holding a small get together to celebrate their engagement this weekend and I want you to come.” Jaejoong’s eyes widened. Oh no. A small get together meant a really big party with many people Jaejoong did not know and did not want to know. He remembered being forced to attend all his mother’s events when he was younger and they were just awful. Everyone was either super mean to him or spoke to him like he was a child and not in the nice way like daddy but in the mean way like he was less of a person or stupid or something. Since moving out four years ago he hadn’t gone to a single one. He would do anything to keep it that way.

“This weekend? Um…” Jaejoong searched around desperately for a way out. “You mean the whole weekend?”

“Of course dear. Friday morning until Sunday evening. Oh darling it’ll be so much fun. I have so many people I have to introduce you to. Like-”

Jaejoong stopped listening to his mother. He didn’t want to meet mama’s friends, he didn’t want to go to her party. He wanted to meet noona’s soon to be husband of course but not like this. He was so bad at parties. People already thought he was weird and they always stared and whispered things they thought he couldn’t hear. They asked too many questions he couldn’t answer and talked about things he didn’t understand. No, he wouldn’t go, he just couldn’t. As Jaejoong battled with himself, Yunho gently took the phone from his hands and pulled his trembling body into his side, rubbing his back softly.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Kim, Jaejoong and I can’t stay the weekend-”

“And just who said I was inviting you?”

Yunho ignored her comment and moved on. “We’ll see you Saturday afternoon but that is all. We have to go now.” Yunho hung up the phone before she could make another remark. He removed the toy inside Jaejoong and put it to the side. His darling was no longer trembling, which was a good sign, but the chance of an anxiety attack was still there. “Baby, what do I always tell you?”

Jaejoong burred his face into Yunho’s side finding comfort in the elder’s sent. “But it’s Seonhee noona daddy. I haven’t seen her in so long and mama wants me to go.”

“What do I tell you Jaejoong?” Yunho stated again this time more sternly. He nudged Jaejoong from his side and forced their eyes to meet. “What does daddy always remind his baby?”

Jaejoong blinked twice processing the question. Daddy reminded him of a lot of things like to wear his seatbelt in the car and to brush his teeth before bed. “That you love me?”

Yunho chuckled at his darling’s cuteness. “Besides that baby doll. Daddy always tell you, you don’t have to what?”

Oh, now Jaejoong knew. “That Joongie doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to do.”

“That’s my smart boy. If you don’t want to go to your mother’s party you don’t have to love, no one is going to force you.” Jaejoong opened his mouth to speak but Yunho stopped him. “No one, not even your mama. We can go see Noona, have lunch, and then leave. If you feel up to staying, we will. If you want to go home, that’s just fine too, okay.”

Jaejoong smiled and nodded. Daddy was so smart. He always knew what to say to make him feel better. “Okay.” He climbed into Yunho’s lap and hugged him, arms around his strong neck. “I love you daddy.”

Yunho returned the hug. “Oh my sweet darling boy, you could not fathom how much I love you too.”

 

_\---Friday---_

“Mama!”

“Baby!”

Jaejoong ran into his mother’s welcoming arms and hugged her tightly. Yunho did his best to not be jealous. It was Jaejoong’s mother after all plus the boy was insanely touchy, he would know.

Mrs. Kim pulled back, cupping her son’s cheeks. “How my favorite boy doing?”

“I’m your only boy mama.”

“That’s why you’re my favorite dear.”

Jaejoong giggled and hugged her once more. “I missed you mama. Why do you and papa never visit? We have plenty of room. And you’ve never even seen the house.”

“Oh Jaejoong, mama has missed you too but you know how old I am. I can’t make the trip with these bones.”

 _You’re 59 and live an hour away_. Yunho bit his tongue and suppressed an eye roll. The woman was always doing this; exaggerating her health condition to make Jaejoong feel bad about no longer living at home compelling him to do her biding. As loving as she may seem, she was manipulative and harmful. She cared more about herself and the opinions of others than she did about the wellbeing of her family. Her own husband wasn’t even safe.

Tired of remaining invisible Yunho made his presents known. “Hello Mrs. Kim.”

The older woman looked him once over, eyes never meeting his. “Yunho.” Was he court reply.

Jaejoong skipped over to his daddy and pulled him forward. “Mama, Yunho took off work just to make it this weekend. Isn’t tha-”

“Jaejoong what on earth are you wearing? It’s bad enough you walk around with that ridiculous thing on your neck and then you dress like this. Honestly it’s like you gone to the dogs since leaving home.”

And there it was. One of the many reason why Jaejoong’s mother was the bane of Yunho’s existence. Jaejoong’s oversized long sleeved black V-neck and white skinny jeans wasn’t the problem. The fact that he was wearing something Yunho bought for him and not what she did was. It was a petty thing to chastise the boy about but Mrs. Kim was a control freak. She never allowed for Jaejoong to be himself and never showed any support for him or any of her other children if they were doing something she did not explicitly approve of. His sisters long since stopped caring but Jaejoong was always and forever thirsting after his mother’s approval and attention. Always pushing himself well and past his limit just for the off chance that she may be proud of him. At one time, Yunho did his best to understand his darling but Jaejoong’s break in college was the last straw. He spent years helping Jaejoong learn he didn’t need approval from anyone, not even him but it was always a struggle when his mother was involved.

Jaejoong imminently deflated at his mother’s words. He thought he looked nice and he really wanted mama to see the new shirt daddy got for him even if it was little warm for the season. He shrank into Yunho’s protective hold on his waist. Yunho placed a small loving kiss on the collar Jaejoong wore every day around his neck. He could feel the older woman’s disgust but cared not. Jaejoong came first, end of story. “I’m sorry mama. D-do you need any help with lunch? We came early to-” He stopped when she waved off his words.

“Oh sweetheart you know we have help for that. Now come along, your father is dying to see you and hopefully can convince you to change your hair back to a respectable color.”

Jaejoong didn’t move from his spot and Yunho knew why. “Go along with mama Joongie. I won’t be far. I’ll put our stuff up in your room and come fine you later okay.” He whispered in his ear. Another kiss to his cheek and a pat to his bum and Jaejoong was all smiles again, happily taking his mother’s hand.

Yunho sighed. This was going to be a long day. Hopefully just a day. The choice was still up to Jaejoong hence the luggage. He lifted their bags and began the climb up the long ivory stair case to Jeajoong’s childhood room. The boy’s room hadn’t changed a bit since he left it four years ago. Still the same posters on the walls of old boy bands long forgotten and disbanded, still same closet filled with clothes he both hated and, thankfully, no long fit, and still same bed coved in stuffed animals and dolls. Yunho made a face. Mrs. Kim throw out her son’s toys years ago. In a sad attempt to regain his favoritism, she replaced them with look alsikes not so long ago.

Dropping the oversized, too full duffle bag to the floor, he surveyed the room. He smiled slightly. Jaejoong’s room was cute, something akin to his room at their home but less hello kitty and Rilakkuma stuff. Still, it was the only room in the overly grand mansion pure and untainted. The rest of the not so humble abode was ostentatious and pompous; it looked like something out of a show room instead of a home where children were raised. Yunho remembered how Jaejoong would tell how he used to hate his house because he could never play in it or run around like other children in their homes because his mother was so terrified he might damage something. It was what isolated to boys to his room 90% of the time.

 _Two living rooms, a sitting room, drawing room and a “salon” and the woman couldn’t find time to make a playroom for her children._ Yunho wanted to believe Mrs. Kim wasn’t always so icy but it was hard with how he saw her treating Jaejoong. She was a busy woman when her children were young. She was, still is, a highly successful interior designer with four children. It couldn’t have been easy, especially with a child that needed a little more time and patience like Jaejoong but that still didn’t excuse her behavior.

Yunho sighed. He left the room not wanting to leave his baby alone with his parents much longer. He found them in the sun room (lord help these people) near the back of the house. Mrs. Kim was outside watering plants while Jaejoong tired not to look to uncomfortable talking with his father. “What do you mean you’re still not working? You’re 22 years old, not in school, what kind of possible excuse could you have to not be contributing to society?”

Jaejoong bit his lip playing with the ghost of a rubber band he use to wear religiously. “Well p-papa it’s j-j-just tha-”

“Again with that damn stutter of yours. Didn’t I pay to have that fixed? You don’t still have those hissy fits do you? I’m sure I paid to rid you of those two if I check my check book.”

“Mr. Kim please tell me you are handling the one handling the case with the Samsung Lions because I’m not sure if I can handle another season such as the last one.”

Mr. Kim complete turned his attention to the new comer in the room, he stood from his seat more out of fear than respect. “Ah Yunho I was hoping you’d make it. And how are we?”

Mr. Kim didn’t hate Yunho like his wife but he didn’t like him either. Four years when they met for the first time Yunho instilled so much fear that the sports attorney rarely said much when Yunho was around. Jaejoong knew none of this either. It was easier to let him think he got along with his father. It was believable. Yunho was everything a man could want in a future spouse for his children. In Mr. Kim’s case for one of his daughter admittedly but he let it go…somewhat.

Yunho smiled politely. “I’m doing more than well thank you. A little over stress with this project at work but they pay me so I really can’t complain.”

Mr. Kim laughed. “Ah yes, I’m sur-”

“I’m so sorry to interrupt but J-baby, do you think you can help me find my dress pants. I know I packed them but you know me, if it’s not in front of me it’s not there.” Without waiting for a reply, Yunho quickly took ahold of his boyfriend and left the room.

They made it as far kitchen which was bustling about with maids and cooks before they stopped. Yunho sat Jaejoong down on a bar stool and grad a glass to fill with water. When he was back in front of his baby Jaejoong’s breathing already became ragged. “Breathe baby, you need to breathe. I’m here now and I’m not leaving your side again but you need to breathe. Come on pay attention to daddy. In.”

Jaejoong took a deep breath in.

“And out.”

He released it.

“Good boy, one more time. In.”

“And out.”

He blew it out.

“Such perfect little treasure I have.” He handed the glass to him and Jaejoong took it with shaky hands. He took a few gulps spilling a little on his chin and shirt. Yunho wiped him off with a found dish towel. “Careful angel, you’re not a fish.”

Jaejoong tried to smile at his daddy’s words but found he couldn’t. He looked down at the glass in his hands. “Why does he hate me?”

Yunho’s heart broke. “Oh baby doll no. No, no, no, no, no. You’re papa doesn’t hate you. He’s just a little grumpy, you know that.” He cupped his baby’s cheeks and pressed their foreheads together.

This time a tear fell from Jaejoong’s eye. “Yes he does. Mama too, they hate me and hate you and hate everything I do and-”

“Shh calm down baby, calm down.” Yunho held him close and rocked him as he cried.

This was why he hated visiting Jaejoong’s parents. This was why he limited the amount of time Jaejoong spent alone with them. Yunho knew the two loved their son, they just had an awful way of showing it. From forcing him to go to a school he did not want to and should not have attend to sending him off to that horrid place believing it would “help”. They showed little affection to him as a child and expected him to act and function like what they considered normal

The married couple never even took the time to understand their son. The episodes, as Mr. Kim so off handedly called them were panic attacks. They happened both at random and when Jaejoong was put into a high stressed environment (hence college not being a suitable route for the boy). All these things could have been avoided and well-handled had the Kim’s opened their hearts and not have their wallets at the ready to give money to the next sick doctor claiming they could cure Jaejoong. Jaejoong did not need curing. He was not sick. He was not broken. Jaejoong was diagnosed with panic disorder and anxiety disorder at 18 after Yunho got him properly tested. To this day the Kim’s denied they had anything to do with it. They went from trying to “fix” their son to treating him like he was some sort of shame to the family.

Jaejoong hick upped softly, telling Yunho in his own little way he was okay now. Yunho pulled back and wiped the boy’s eyes with the sleeve of his pull over. Jaejoong smiled a tiny smile at Yunho. “There’s that beautiful smile I know and love. Let’s see if we can keep it on.” Jaejoong giggled as Yunho tickled his sides. “Nothing is wrong with you baby doll, it’s them with the issue, not you.”

Jaejoong nodded and spoke softly. “Okay daddy.”

“Would you shut the fuck up already?!”

Jaejoong and Yunho’s tiny intimate moment was interrupted but neither cared. Yunho shook his head and laughed as Jaejoong bounced up and down in his seat smile growing bigger and brighter.

“Do you want me to leave? Is that it? Would that get you off my ass?”

“Actually that be lovely, do it!”

“Bitch.”

“Asshole.”

“Whore!”

“Degenerate!”

“Noona!”

Mikyeon looked away from her husband, all fire and hated leaving her eyes. “Jaejoongie!”

Jaejoong ran for the smaller woman and held her tight. Mikyeon hugged her little brother as tight as she could. She pulled back and planted a big kiss on his cheek. Jaejoong laughed and wiped off the lipstick. “I missed you noona.”

“Oh we missed you too hun. When did you get in? We would have come home sooner had we known. Leave it to mother to not even pick up the phone. Bitch.”

Jaejoong gasped and tried to fight away his smile. “Noona, you can’t call mama that.”

“She is Jaejoong and you know it. Fuck, you of all people are allowed to call her that.” Jaejoong his laughter behind his hands. “And Yunho, come here.” Mikyeon held out her arms for the younger. Yunho gave her a quick embrace and let go, opting for putting an arm around Jaejoong’s tiny waist.

“Mikyeon, looking as beautiful and…fiery as ever.”

The 27 year old department store worker laughed daintily. Jaejoong scrunched his nose as the sound. He hated when she did that. She playfully hit his chest letting her hand linger for a second too long. “Oh Yunho, such a gentleman. Unlike someone!”

“Fuck you. What’s up Yunho?”

“Hey Kris.”

“Hi Kris!”

“Hey kiddo.”

“Don’t talk to him.”

“Fuck you!”

“Why do I let that happen? It’s not like you’re even any good at it.”

“And that’s my queue to get drunk.”

“I hear arsenic works wonders.”

Kris walked away middle finger high in the air. The woman just rolled her eyes. “Never get married Jaejoong. No man can be trusted. Even the ungodly hot one’s.” She winked at Yunho.

Said man raised an eyebrow. “Starting a little early aren’t you _noona_.”

“No such thing Yunnie, besides it’s not like he understands.”

“Understands what?”

“See what I mean.”

Yunho shook his head. Mikyeon was an okay older sister (now at least) but the woman didn’t know the word boundaries. She was a shameless flirt and a slut in every sense of the word. Not that her husband Kris was much better. The man didn’t even bother to hide his cheating at this point. The two married entirely too young and the age gap, while not much, did have an effect (Mikyeon was five years Kris’s senior).

Yunho lost count of the number of times she came on to him. He would have told her to fuck by now but she was Jaejoong’s sister so he remained polite. Actually come to think of it there was that one time when they first met where he did tell her off. All that did was make the sales woman try harder.

“Why is Kris downing a bottle of father’s brandy?”

“Hm maybe he’s an alcoholic.”

“Shouldn’t you, you know what never mind.”

“Noo-” Jaejoong didn’t even finish his squeal as his eldest and favorite sister enveloped him. Jaejoong melted in her arms.

Still holding her brother she smiled at Yunho and nodded. He did the same, letting the siblings have their moment. Off all three of Jaejoong sisters, he liked Jinhee the most. She was the unspoken head of the family and a real mother to Jaejoong. She lived in Busan now with her husband Leeteuk so seeing her brother was a rarity but not as rare as back in their school days. She was kept so busy she never had time to be a sister. Jinhee blamed herself for a lot of Jaejoong’s struggle. Yunho never said otherwise. He liked the woman but a small part of him believed that if she had stepped up maybe Jaejoong wouldn’t have had to go through so much. He wouldn’t have been so lonely that’s for sure. She was also the only one in the family besides Kris but he didn’t count, that treated Jaejoong like a person. She didn’t fully understand he little brother but mattered little.

They were whispering softly to each other, a site that made Yunho yearn for his own sister. He shook it off and graded a beer from the fridge. He didn’t feel like dealing with that right now. Jinhee said something and Jaejoong was gone in a flash. Jinhee looked on with a smile.

“Sorry we weren’t here to greet you. We went out for breakfast.”

“At noon?”

“We left late and came back earlier. I’m sure you can assume why.”

Yunho chucked and handed Jinhee a beer. “Mikyeon and Kris were that bad huh.”

“You have no idea. I must have asked Yesung at least four times if he’s sure he wants to merry into this family.” She took a swig of her beer.

“Yesung? Why do I know that name?”

“He was an intern at father’s law firm. He works there now. He and Seonhee meet when he was still an intern but they didn’t start dating until much much later.” They started making their way to one of the living rooms. “Six months and they’re engaged. Six years and what’s your excuse again.”

Yunho finished off his beer. “Your mother.” Jinhee laughed. Sadly it was true. Yunho would have married Jaejoong long ago had he not been so fearful of his lover’s mother’s retaliation.

Jinhee bit her lip, a habit she and Jaejoong shared. “How is he by the way?”

Yunho sighed. “He’s not broken noona, we’ve been over this.”

“I know, I know but…I worry.”

The taller glared. “I understand that but there’s nothing to worry about. He’s fine.”

“Having a panic attack twice a week is not normal nor fine.”

“Fun fact, for many people it is. Plenty of people live with anxiety and panic disorder and guess what their fine too. By the way he’s down to one a month, if that.”

Jinhee took the hint and said nothing more. As much as Yunho liked the woman she could be a real pain sometimes. He didn’t mean to get so icy with her. Jinhee cared, he knew that, but sometimes it was like the woman forgot Jaejoong didn’t need fixing and that pissed Yunho off. His baby wasn’t broken, he wished people would get that already.

The scene they walked into was like one out of a painting. Jaejoong was sitting in his sister’s lap chatting happily with her and Leeteuk. Mrs. Kim was chatting with a maid about lunch details while Kris and Mikyeon finally stopped their bickering and settled for sitting on the couch side by side watching TV. It was unreal to Yunho, everything was a little too nice and too civil.

“Well you’re already met everyone, but that is my son Jaejoong. Stand up boy, show some respect.”

There it is. Jaejoong got up from Seonhee’s lap and bowed 90 degrees. “Hello Yesung-shii, it is nice to meet you.”

The other, Yesung, stared wide eyed and mouth agape. His eyes traveled too far and lingered too long “Wow.”

Yunho could feel his blood boiling. Jaejoong was beautiful, end of story, prettier than his sisters and prettier than his mother whom he resembled. But Jaejoong belonged to Yunho, a shameless passive man who wasted no time in making his presence known. He pulled the smaller male close to his side and smirked. Yesung blinked twice realizing what he had done.

“Um, yes, it’s nice to meet you too. Both of you.” Yesung avoided the eyes of the man who stood several centimeters above him.

“This is Yunho, son, Jaejoong’s friend.”

“Boyfriend.” Yunho quickly corrected. “Six years and still going strong.”

Mr. Kim made a face and Yunho glared. Gay marriage was made legal in Korea years ago yet the man was still as homophobic as ever. His wife too. Jaejoong’s interest in boys or rather interest in Yunho rather than anyone else, added to their belief of his nonexistent brokenness.

“Lunch is ready. And we’ll be having it in the sun room since it’s such a gorgeous day.”

“It also happens to be Jaejoong’s room in the house.” Mikyeon turned in her seat on the couch to look at her soon to be brother in law. “It’s so sad to watch a mother try so hard to win back the love of her son.”

“It’s even sadder to watch a daughter grow up to be such a disgraceful and crude slut.” Mikyeon shrugged and waved her mother off.

Jinhee took charge as always. She took her mother’s arm. “Come on mama, I’m sure there is a lovey meal waiting for us. Everyone.”

There was no argument as everyone stood and followed the pair out. Jaejoong put a hand on Yesung, innocently trying to get his attention. Yunho didn’t miss the shutter that raked through the man. “Yesung-shii, would you like to sit next to me today? Everyone else knows you, maybe we could get to know each other too.”

Yesung was about to answer (yes most likely) when Yunho wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s middle. “He can’t baby doll, you already promised to sit next to Jinhee noona and _daddy_ today, remember.” He finished with a kiss to Jaejoong’s cheek

Yesung’s eyes went wide as realization sank in alongside Yunho’s words. Jaejoong didn’t notice, he was too busy studying his daddy’s face. He didn’t remember making that promise. He mentally decided to sit next to daddy of course but he didn’t remember Jinhee noona. But if daddy said he promised than he promised. “I’m sorry daddy, I guess I forgot.”

Yunho nuzzled his cheek. “It’s okay angel, that’s what daddies are for. To remind their little ones” he locked eyes with Yesung “and others, when they forget things.” Yesung gulped but still looked on stunned. “I think I hear your fiancé calling Yesung, why don’t you go look into that.”

And just like that, the spell was broken. Yesung was gone leaving Yunho alone with his doll.

Jaejoong cocked his head. He didn’t hear anyone call. He was about to tell daddy when three finger were shoved roughly into his mouth. Yunho backed them up, cornering the boy against a wall. Jaejoong gagged and tears started to well up in his eyes as Yunho roughly pulled his digits in and out.

“Oh Joongie, what am I gonna do with you. Baby is so innocent he can’t even tell when someone wants to fuck him.” Yunho began kneeing Jaejoong’s crotch.

Jaejoong’s eyes grew wide. Wait, no. Daddy wasn’t going to have then make love here was he. Out in the open. Where mama or papa or anyone could walk in and catch them! And what daddy talking about? He made a sound but Yunho just kneed him harder. Jaejoong started to groan.

“That’s it, moan like the slut you are. Yesung knows you’re a slut too angel. The way he was eyeing you, staring at your ass. Oh he knows but what he doesn’t know is that you’re only a slut for daddy.” Yunho tore his fingers away and trust them into Jaejoong’s ass. Jaejoong hadn’t even realized his low riding skinny jeans were down. No underwear. He never wore them unless daddy said.

Yunho kept up his quick prep work never breaking eye contact. Jaejoong was red and sweat was already gathering at his brow. God he was beautiful. Yunho basked in his glow. “Who owns you?”

Jaejoong fought to hold himself back. “You do daddy.”

Yunho purposefully hit Jaejoong’s spot once and then angled his fingers away. “Who is allowed to touch you?”

“You daddy.”

Another hit. Jaejoong winded and began pushing back on Yunho’s hand. Yunho leaned in close. “Who is allowed to fuck you?”

Jaejoong shamelessly humped Yunho’s hand “You daddy.”

Hit. “Who loves you?”

Jaejoong’s vision was fading but he heard his daddy loud and clear. “You do daddy.”

Yunho kissed Jaejoong hard muffling his screams as he studded at the boys prostate. “Then cum for daddy.” He spoke into his mouth.

Jaejoong moan long as he came from just penetration and Yunho’s voice alone. Yunho continued to suck as Jaejoong’s lip as the boy came down from his high. He removed a small plug from his pocket and coated it in Jaejoong’s cum. Jaejoong hissed when the toy brushed against his cock and groaned when Yunho pushed the plug past his normally tight ring of muscle.

“Never forget those things baby. Now come on, your family is waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I tried writing fluff and this happened haha. 
> 
> Oh where do I begin? Hooray for SMTown! And don’t worry, I’ll be nice with Yesung. Besides he’s not the one ya’ll should be freaked about. I didn’t want to deal with eights sister so I just did the first three. If I got their names wrong let me know. I also don’t know the names of JJ’s parents so if one of you does, gimmie.
> 
> I know this is super OOC but shut up I’m having fun haha.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch was not as miserable as Yunho had originally been anticipating. Mrs. Kim had on her fake perfect mother/ hostesses act that, while incredibly annoying, was considerably more pleasant when compared with the alternative. Mr. Kim seemed comfortable enough, Kris was sober, Mikyeon was…on something that kept her civil, and everyone else appeared content; happily chatting away and catching up on the latest news and gossip on subjects that only pertained to old rich families. Currently they were engaged in a re-telling of Seonhee and Yesung’s very first yet ‘disaster’ of date. There was another round of laughter when Yesung finished the part about how he only had a visa on him and wore a black belt with brown shoes. Yunho was at a loss as to how that equated to a disaster. Let alone funny.

Jaejoong tugged on his sleeve to once more ask to be freed of the plug within him. Yunho rubbed the back of his hand affectionately, silently promising to reward him for being so good. The small gesture put his pet at ease and allowed him to fall back into the pleasant atmosphere with the rest of his family.

“So Yunho, I heard that you went to Korea University. I did too. Mind if I ask what your major was?”

Yunho shifted his eyes up to see Yesung offer him a friendly smile with mild eyes than held an apology. Yunho took a huge risk when exposed his and Jaejoong’s relationship in such a forward way to a complete and total stranger (he made a mental note to apologize for that too) but his jealousy and possessiveness got the better of him. It wasn’t completely misplaced. There were very few people the artist trusted around his Jaejoongie, mainly because there were very few people who had innocent intentions towards the young man. Had they been on the street and the lawyer not soon to be family, Yunho might not have been so nice. Yesung obviously didn’t mean any harm but his wondering eyes were enough to trigger a reaction the dominate man.

Yunho wasn’t too surprised by Yesung’s quick understanding though. Being the ever observant type, he could tell that while Yesung wasn’t in the lifestyle, he wasn’t 100% who he was saying he was either. Then again, no one in this family was. Aside from Jaejoong, Mikyeon, as crazy, slutty, and drug addicted she was, was the most honest out of them all. Yesung would fit right in. “Funny story about that. I was a graphic and art design student until I switched to business management in my final year.”

“Wait.”

“What?”

“Really?”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Why is my cup moving so much?”

Without a second thought Kris moved the knives out his wife’s reach.

Everyone minus Jaejoong was shocked by the new information. It was humorous really. Yunho was aware of how he looked and came off. It was true, he didn’t exactly fit the description of a computer arts geek. He was social, co-president of the lacrosse club, slept around a lot, and was the poster boy for the quintessential cocky, charming, hot jock on campus. It was hard to picture him knowing anything more computers beyond how to open Word and the basics of PowerPoint.

Jaejoong smiled with pride. To the outside world Yunho was an athlete with a brain who could dance. He was not a terribly privet person but he was very selective in what he shared and whom with. However, to Jaejoong the man was an open book with big letters and pretty pictures to help him follow along. He saw his daddy stay up until sun rise because the font had to be just right. He knew the man was a computer expert but couldn’t type to save his life. Only Jaejoong knew of his fear of clowns or how he always lost his keys or would wake up when the stars were still out because he had to be the first one to cop whatever new video game he was currently obsessed with that he would beat in less than a week and then preserve it in his gaming cabinet to never touch again. More than once Jaejoong was ‘blessed’ with honor of accompanying him on this ritual. It was a little selfish of him to think this way but Jaejoong liked to pretend that sometimes it was only he who was granted access to the mysterious world of Jung Yunho. And it many ways, it wasn’t a far stretch.

Yesung went on with his polite interrogation, happy someone else was in the spotlight. “Why change so late? Did you manage to graduate on time?”

Yunho shrugged. “I did and I had my reasons. I had planned on minoring in it anyways so getting a few extra credits wasn’t hard. I work at an advertising firm now overseeing projects.”

“So you’re not the one actually making the ads?”

“Sadly no. But the pay is good and I do get the final say in most matters. I could do without the hours though, and the occasion fool.”

The group laughed at Yunho’s half joke. Yesung nodded, genuinely intrigued. “Impressive. What about you Jaejoong? What do you do?”

Jaejoong looked up. His large eyes and lips in the shape of a small O made him look like a cross between a deer in headlights and a goldfish. He bite his lip unsure of what to say. It wasn’t that he hated this question, it was just…difficult for him to answer. He didn’t really have any ‘normal’ hobbies. He liked cooking but he did that more out of necessity because he had seen daddy burn water so he didn’t count that as a hobby. He did laundry because daddy still in college mode and therefor didn’t understand the importance of separating the darks from the whites and he cleaned because daddy was a neat freak who never had time to do more than the dishes every night and the bathrooms every Sunday. He got the mail and signed for packages and did the grocery shopping and put food in the bird feeder because he really wanted a kitten but he had to prove he could take care of it first although now that he thought about it he might have to get rid of the bird feeder once he actually got the cat.

But that stuff didn’t count. It was never the answer people were looking for when they asked him that question. They wanted to know about school which he didn’t graduate from. They wanted to hear about his job which he didn’t have. There were lots of ways he spent his time and countless things enjoyed doing but they didn’t count. And saying that he made sure that daddy was happy and that their lives were perfect didn’t count either.

A large warm hand took hold of his small clammy one. He looked at it, than at Yunho who was still had his eyes forward. All he had to do was squeeze and daddy would do all the talking for him like he so often did. It was like a weight was being lifted of his shoulders every time Yunho spoke what Jaejoong felt but didn’t know how to say. He liked not having to make decisions or worry or talk on the phone because that was scary. Yunho did all of that and more for him; he took care of everything. He wasn’t controlling or abusive like Junsu once thought. He even encouraged Jaejoong doing things on his own or have a life outside of him but Jaejoong didn’t want it. For six years he willing put his heart, mind, soul, and body in his daddy’s hands and not once had the man hurt him or took advantage of that or steered him wrong. Yunho controlled every aspect of Jaejoong’s life because Jaejoong asked him to. He trusted his daddy and it turn his daddy took that trust very seriously.

He was about to take the offer when his father interjected. “He’s a bum.” All eyes flew to the left end of the table.

Yunho glared hard in Mr. Kim’s direction. The saying if looks could kill came to mind as the elder worked hard to avoid his gaze. Yunho was downright terrifying when it came to Jaejoong. He made a mama bear look like bad mother with how fiercely protective he was to the younger. No one would be surprised if he was willing to or had killed in the name of his lover. Four years ago when he meet Yunho he fell silent to the young man’s gaze and words. It was humiliating and he’ll be damned if he let it happen again.

“Father, was that really necessary?” Jinhee tried.

“Yes Mr. Kim, that comment really was not needed. Especially since it’s not like you do a whole lot more aside from roll over and do tricks for a bunch of idiot baseball players when compared to your other employees and paralegals, right Yesung.”

“Ohh please don’t bring me into this.”

Mr. Kim meet the stormy dark stare of the man a seat from him for a brief second. Now he was fuming. “He is. He’s a bum with a house he didn’t pay for, no job, and no plans of looking for one either.” He looked at Yesung now. “You know he got into all three SKY universities and still managed to flunk out. He may look it but the boy’s not stupid.”

“Father.” Seonhee snapped.

“Burrrnnnn.”

“Oh shut up addict. You’re not helping.”

Jaejoong sank lower in his seat close to tears while Yunho was seething. “Watch it Mr. Kim, we’ve been over this.” He spat through his teeth.

“He didn’t even finish one semester. He slept in on exam day because he was sad and had a headache. Now he does nothing.”

“Being a little harsh don’t you think?”

Mr. Kim sent his son in law a look that quitted him. Kris said nothing and continued to monitor his high as a kite wife.

Yunho was about to end the conversation when Jinhee stepped in. “Okay papa why don’t I take you down for a nap hun? You must be so tired from work and all those cases.”

“He works three days a week. He’s tired cause he’s 70.”

Jinhee hushed he husband, hopeful that no one else heard his comment. She stood to help her father from his seat. She loved him dearly but he could be less than desirable, most days. He was arrogant, tactless, cold, and horrifyingly stubborn. Only Jinhee knew how to handle him.

“Does this mean I’m the favorite again?” Mikyeon said, words a little slurred.

“Will you please shut up already?!”

Mikyeon rolled her dilated eyes and looked at her soon to be brother in law. “You sure you wanna marry a bitter bitch who’s still ticked I fucked her favorite boy toy back in high school? Get over it unnie, he wasn’t even that good anyways. Also who calls themselves Attack? False advertising.”

Seonhee saw red. She may come off calm and poised but she had a temper she never really learned how to handle. It was no secret she hated her younger sister. The incident all those years ago was just one of the many reasons she couldn’t stand the sight of her. “I fucking hate you!”

“Welcome to the club.” Said Kris finishing his drink.

“So anything else new?” asked Leeteuk in an effort to defuse the chaos.

“Yes Yunho, how is your sister these days?”

A thick blanket of silence suffocated the room at Mrs. Kim’s comment. Mikyeon and Seonhee stopped bickering, Jinhee stilled and Kris and Leeteuk were at a loss for words. Everyone froze except for Yesung who went back and forth between everyone, clearly confused with no clue as to what just happened.

Jaejoong recovered first and broke the silence. “Mama,” He spoke slowly and carefully. “You know it’s not nice to talk about Yunnie’s sister. You already-“

“She’s fine.” Jaejoong looked at his lover. Yunho squeezed his hand under the table letting him know he was okay. “I saw her a few weeks ago.” It was a lie, he never saw his sister. “She’s doing much better in fact. She’s taking her meds, is less violent, hasn’t bitten anyone in almost a month.”

Jinhee looked at her husband and encouraged him to laugh awkwardly with her. “Ha ha, good one Yun, hey did I ever tell you about the time I-”

“Really? Did they say when they were going to release her? 13 years is a long time and I’m sure you miss her terribly.”

“Mama stop.” Jaejoong tried again.

“You could say that but I only wants what’s best for her and for her to get well soon. You see my family believed in getting loved one’s help and not just sweeping it under the rug with a couple of notes.” He finished with a smirk.

Yunho suppressed a dark laugh as Mrs. Kim’s face fell at her failed attempt to derail him. Everyone walked on egg shells when the topic of his family came up. Yunho however could care less. He was so apathetic and numb to the situation that he saw a shrink one Tuesday out of the month per Jaejoong’s request. Seeing your parents drop dead at the dinner and your little sister saying she poisoned them should shake a person and at one time it did. When he was younger he would have nightmares and cry himself back to sleep. He couldn’t unsee his mother gasping for air or his father foaming at the mouth. It was his alkalis heel for years and got him into a lot of fights back then. But that was years ago and today, he couldn’t give less of a fuck if he tried.

A long time ago he learned that she and the situations and so many other things he was forced to deal with were not worthy of his attention; Not his care nor tears or anything. Jaejoong still worried because yeah, losing your whole family at 12 was hard but life went on and so did he. He visited his parent’s graves every once in a while, sometimes with Jaejoong sometimes without, and he continued living. Everyone else and their clear discomfort with his cool demeanor was their problem, not his.

“I’m confused, who is Yunho’s sister?” Yesung whispered to his fiancé.

“Some crazy bitch who killed her parents, said Yunho raped her blah blah blah-”

“Noona!”

“What? It was all over the news. People in France heard about it. Our little Joongie is dating a celebrity.”

“There is a lot more than wine in this glass.” Kris said, setting the glass back down after he sniffed it. “Come on dearest.” He rose, taking hold of the petite woman’s upper arm and left the room.

“Welcome to the family, Yesung. We’re all fucking mad here.” Mikyeon’s voice faded out as Kris lead her upstairs.

The room was silent again. The only audible sounds being the occasional cough or rustle of clothing. Jaejoong was deaf to it all. He looked to his mother in, what he believed to be a glared but rather looked more like a hurt puppy who couldn’t grasp why they had been kicked.

Mrs. Kim took a sip of her wine as if nothing had happened. “Now then, now that that’s over with, we can all get back to our nice meal.” Everyone, including Kris and Jinhee who were back in the room, took the hint and chatted on as if nothing had happened, even though they had long since finished their meal.

Jaejoong didn’t move. Yunho rubbed his thigh lovingly to get him to relax but he was numb to the usually sensual gesture. This wasn’t the first time his mama had done something like this. The night he first introduced Yunho to his family came to mind. He had never seen his mama act so mean or his daddy so uncomfortable. There were other times too, like Mother’s day and Christmas and other minuscule points out of the year where, for a few hours, the two most important people in his life were forced to occupy the same space. Yunho would be pleasant and polite while his mother… was not. It was slowly becoming clear to Jaejoong that his mother didn’t like Yunho, and for the life of him, his little mind couldn’t comprehend why.

“Jaejoong, is something wrong dear?” Mrs. Kim spoke slowly with a condescending tone. She met her son’s eyes daring him to defy her, casting the same look she would give him when he was younger. It vexed her how little of an effect it had anymore.

Jaejoong snapped. He stood bolted from the room. Things were not okay and she knew that but there was something else, something laced in her words and eyes that not only hurt him but scared him too. Whatever hopes he had for this weekend vanished with those five words.

Yunho stood as well. He took the stairs one at a time, giving both himself and Jaejoong time as he made his way down the long hallway to the old bedroom of the only person that meant anything to him. Yunho had friends but they weren’t his life. If they left, he would be sad but he would live. If Jaejoong left…he didn’t want to think about that. It was unhealthy, his dependency, and he knew it was wrong to find anchors in people and all that bullshit but as long as Jaejoong felt the same, was it really so wrong? Maybe they both were sick and if so what was the harm in being sick together?

A loud crash brought him back to reality. Yunho ran the remaining distance, swung the door open, and was met with the sight of a destroyed bedroom. Pillows were ripped, stuffed animals thrown about, and on the floor, shattered into several tiny pieces, laid the replica (the real one being at their home) of the once beautiful, percaline little twin stars lamp Jaejoong had received when he was three. He always forgot how much damage the smaller male could do in so little time. To anyone else the childlike young man had thrown one hell of a tantrum but with years of experience Yunho knew better.

Said boy sat on the floor at the foot of his bed, face buried in his knees, hands fisted into his blond locks as he shook and cried. Yunho knelt before him. Carefully prying Jaejoong’s hands from his scalp, he held the trembling pale appendages in his own larger ones. He did a once over on Jaejoong’s wrist and arms, relived when he saw nothing. He rubbed small circles on the back of his hands and hummed a soft tune. Several minutes later, Jaejoong stopped moving and his whimpers became soft hiccups.

He continued his actions as he waited patiently for Jaejoong to speak. A lot happened today, any of it could have triggered his panic attack but Yunho never thought it wise to assume. He would need Jaejoong to tell him before he could move forward.

Jaejoong still kept his head down. “I’m stupid.” He whispered.

“No you’re not.”

“And useless.”

“Not that either.”

“A baby.”

“And what’s wrong with that.” Jaejoong finally looked up at his daddy’s caring face. Softly, Yunho brushed the rest of the fallen tears away. “Jaejoong there is nothing wrong with you. Feeling helpless does not make you useless and not knowing does not make you stupid, you know that. Is that really what’s bothering my baby? Because the stuffing coming from melody’s back side says otherwise.”

Jaejoong looked to where the destroyed toy lay. He never really like My Melody in the first place. He did feel a little bad about Kiki and Lala though. Even if they weren’t the real Kiki and Lala. He felt his daddy’s hand on his chin turning his face back to meet his. He was waiting and he’d wait for an eternity because daddy’s patience with him was endless. Jaejoong was forever grateful to that because it usually took a while before he could speak after a panic attack. He hated how he needed to find the words on his own. It meant asking himself questions and really thinking. Thinking could be scary for him. His thoughts were not a place he liked and he feared that if he ventured too far into the recesses of his mind he might not come back. He told himself it was a silly fear. Daddy would always be there to bring him back.

An unknown amount of time passed before Jaejoong opened his mouth. “Daddy is a hero.” Yunho said nothing, silently urging him on. “He fights monsters and darkness and protects Joongie from everything and he’s supposed to because he’s daddy and that’s what daddies do but when daddy needs a hero Joongie can’t do anything.” Tears started to fall again. “Like when mama is mean to him or when daddy is hurt, Joongie just sits there like a baby because he’s a coward and stupid and useless and-”

“Jaejoong stop.” Jaejoong immediately stopped speaking, his bottom lip still trembling. Yunho uncurled the small fingers that were digging tiny crescent moons into the soft flesh. They managed to break skin but thankfully not deep enough to draw any worrying amount of blood.

It was then Jaejoong noticed what he had done. He wasn’t allowed to hurt himself. He curled into himself some more. He was about to bite his lip when Yunho quickly stuck two fingers into his mouth. He spoke low and calmly. “Don’t even think about it. What’s the number one way to upset daddy?”

“Wurt mywelf.”

“And what were you about to do?” Jaejoong held his head down in shame.

Yunho withdrew his fingers and pulled Jaejoong into his lap. He reached for his duffle bag, fishing around for the mini first aid kit he always had on him. Kit in hand, he opened it, got what he needed and tended to Jaejoong hands. He taped Pororo Band-Aids to each one and sealed it with a kiss. Jaejoong, who had stopped crying, looked at Eddy and Poby on his hands and then at Yunho. “I’m not taking them off just so you can have Pororo and Crong.”

Jaejoong pouted and Yunho to kiss it away. He tickle his sides joined in his baby’s laughter. Jaejoong snuggled more into the comfortable cradle of his daddy’s arms and sighed contently. A few more minutes past until Yunho felt it appropriate to speak. “I’m not a hero.”

Jaejoong sat up a little. “Yes you a-”

“Sshhh. Daddy let you speak not it’s his turn.”

Jaejoong whispered his apology and got comfortable again.

“Daddy’s not a hero baby. Far from it. He’s seen a lot and learned a lot. That doesn’t make him a hero, just a little more experienced it all. Your mama isn’t the first person to bring up my past and she won’t be the last.” He looked down to see if Jaejoong was listening. His pet nodded cutely and he continued.

“I’m not a hero and you are not a coward. I know how to face my demons while you are still learning how to battle yours. But you’re trying and you are willing to learn that makes you the bravest and strongest person I know. You are honest with yourself and you are not afraid to be afraid. That takes a lot of courage baby. It’s the people who lie to themselves that are the cowards.” He let that sink in before he went on. “You are not stupid either. Someone who got a near perfect on his entrance exams and speaks three languages fluently is not stupid. And useless? Who navigated us all around Tokyo and America?”

Jaejoong smiled softly at the memory. “Me?”

“That’s right. You’re like a mini GPS.” It wasn’t a lie, Jaejoong did have a natural sense of direction. “What you are is kind and beautiful and loving and generous and the most helpful person on this planet.” He move so their eyes could meet. “You’ve helped me too angel. Part of why I can face my demons is because of you. I can walk through my darkness and not be afraid because it is you that is by my side. So no baby, I’m not a hero, it is you who is mine.”

A light blush painted Jaejoong’s face. Yunho put his hands over the warm cheeks. “You are the light of my life Jaejoongie. I promise I will protect you and guide you and help you as you have helped me.”

“And together we will grow into better versions of ourselves and the best versions for each other.” Jaejoong placed his smaller hands on the large ones. He knew the promise well. It was one Yunho made to him on the day they became official and would always recite to him. He could say it back words and forwards and in three different languages. No matter how far gone he was that promise always grounded him and brought him back.

Yunho smiled proudly. “Perfect. Just like I said, my baby is brilliant.” He placed kisses all over his face and Jaejoong giggled at how they tickled.

He threw his arms around his daddy’s neck and hugged him tight. Yunho returned the embrace. “Don’t worry about me so much okay? Or your mama and papa. They’re old, all you can do it let them be.”

He giggled again. “Okay. I love you daddy.”

Yunho hugged him back. “I love you too baby doll. To the stars and back and a hundred times over.”

Jaejoong snuggled into the warm embrace. Yunho absently mindedly ran his hand up and down Jaejoong’s back in a slow soothing motion. He drifted lower from time to time. Jaejoong moaned softly when the skilled hands lingered at his ass. Yunho chuckled softly and gave each cheek a squeeze earning another moan. “D-daddy.”

Yunho didn’t stop his caresses. “Yes love.”

“You promised to reward m-me for be-being good, right?”

“Hmm I did.” He slipped his hands into the tight white pants.

“C-can I have my re-reward now?”

Yunho’s hand had now reached the plug from early “I don’t see why not.” He switched the plug on.

Jaejoong moaned loud and long as it pulsed and abused his prostate. He could feel the feeling of release knocking at his door from wearing it for so long. Yunho pushed it deeper earning another long mewl. He was so close, it was right there. Just few seconds more.

“Cumming already? Oh sweet little Joongie, we’re just getting started.” He removed it quickly and Jaejoong groaned in frustration. His slapped his ass hard. “Take your clothes off now.”

Jaejoong wasted no time in obeying. Yunho walked to the door and locked it. He surveyed the contest of his bag, glad he over packed. He unzipped his pants and pulled his already rock hard erection out. He had been hiding it for a while now.

Jaejoong had only just removed his pants when Yunho was on him again, pressing his back hard against his still clothed chest. He moaned loudly when Yunho attached his lips to the soft flesh of his neck and stocked his leaking cock slowly. “Mm, no one loves hearing you wake the dead more than I baby doll, but something tells me you really don’t want the whole house to know just how much of a slut you are for my cock. Or do you? You always were a proud little thing. Should I open the door and let them all see how proud you are?”

Jaejoong shook his head furiously; half out of confirmation, half out of deliriousness.

Yunho chucked darkly. “No, you are for my eyes only.” He click a pair of hand cuffs around Jaejoong’s too small wrists and abandoned his cock for a moment to attach a set of nipple clamps. He threaded the small chain through one of the D rings on Jaejoong’s collar so that there was virtually no give on their pull. Jaejoong bit back a moan at the pain he loved so much.

Yunho coated three fingers in lube and shoved them into Jaejoong’s already prepped entrance. “Remember Joongie, this is a reward, so all you have to do is sit back and enjoy.” He took his small ear lobe in his mouth and hummed as he scraped a fingers against his prostate. He smirked when he received a long whine. “But I know what you really want.” He whispered. In a motion that seemed all too fast, he withdrew his fingers, reinserted the plug on its highest setting, and pushed Jaejoong too his knees. “Have fun.”

Jaejoong grinned like a drunk man taking his seventh shot. He licked long and slow from tip to base of Yunho’s cock. Once, then twice more until he took the head whole. Yunho hummed his approval and messaged Jaejoong’s scalp as he bobbed sucked at a steady pace.

Jaejoong was in heaven. He loved his daddy’s cock. It was long and thick and beautiful. He loved the feeling of it inside him, the weight of it on his tongue, the comfort and protection it brought. He loved how no matter how much fun a toy was, no matter much it stretched him, it could never compare to Yunho. Yunho was care and love and moved in a way that plastic and silicone couldn’t. Also, there weren’t too many toys in their arsenal that were much bigger than Yunho. Part of that was Yunho’s creation and the rest was because his daddy was just that well-endowed.

The hand in his hair gripped harder causing him to moan more. The vibration it sent through Yunho drove him wild. He took a firm hold of Jaejoong head and fucked his face. The obscene sounds of saliva mixing with his pre cum speared him on. To an on looker it would appear Jaejoong was in pain but Yunho knew better. He knew Jaejoong loved the have his oxygen restricted, that he loved when Yunho took control and drove into him. “That’s it baby, take me, take all of me.”

Jaejoong relaxed his throat as Yunho continued to abuse it. He was so content, so happy, so hard. The plug within him, the clamps on his nubs, and the pre cum sliding down his throat was enough to make him cum. He held off though. Yunho was close too and he wanted them to cum together.

Sure enough, three more rapid thrust later and Yunho was spilling his release down Jaejoong throat with a low groan. Jaejoong followed suit as he sucked and drank all that Yunho gave him.

His master pulled him up by his collar (Jaejoong screamed as his nipples were stretched further) and attached their lips in a deep kiss. “You are so lucky this is reward baby, otherwise I would have you lick up the mess you made at my feet.”

Jaejoong giggled, still high from his orgasm, and closed the distance between the two of them. Yunho massaged his wet muscle with his own, loving how he tasted mixed with his lover. He pushed Jaejoong on his back on the bed, not breaking contact. He ran his hands up and down his sides, pinching and probing until he could feel Jaejoong’s small erection poking him again. “So precious, everything about you is so small and so so precious.” He ran his thumb over Jaejoong’s over sensitive head.

“Daddddyyy.” He winced.

Yunho let go of a path of skin he was sucking on and chuckled. “I know, I know.” He sat up and gave Jaejoong’s erection a hard squeeze. “Don’t move.”

He didn’t wait for conformation, he didn’t need it. This was Jaejoong’s time, technically he could do whatever he wanted but Yunho knew he wouldn’t, he never did. His word was law and Jaejoong almost never went against it. The amount of trust Jaejoong had in him was unreal. He gave his entire life and well-being to the older and Yunho worked hard ever second to never let his baby down. What they had was impossible to descried. Jaejoong gave Yunho all the power but really it was Jaejoong who was in control. All he really did was guide the easily distracted male.

He searched his bag for a few more contents and returned to the bed. His little Houdini had somehow managed to maneuver his arms underneath him the reach for the plug still inside of him and press it deeper. Yunho lifted his small hips and gave each cheek two painful slaps with his hand. He ignored the whimpers of his pet “Reward or not, you know the rules.” He gadded Jaejoong by the chin and kissed him hard. “Don’t tempt me again. You’re ass has been looking pretty pale these pass couple of days and I have been dying to change that.”

Yunho released him and got to work with the ropes. Their bed back home was fashioned for all their activities and games and what it couldn’t withstand they did in their playroom. However, being in the childhood bedroom of his lover, Yunho had to get creative. The double bed didn’t have a bared head board nor was it like the one they had that was high with hooks installed into it. Using a long piece of rope he looped it through a D ring and tied it to the bed post near the floor. He did the same with the other side as well. The effect was Jaejoong’s head was completely immobile and his collar tighter on his neck forcing him to take short, shallow breaths.

Next he bent each leg and tied thigh to calf in a way the kept them bent and Jaejoong exposed. It wasn’t much but with the other restrains nearly cutting off the smeller’s air supply, it completed it’s purposed. The point wasn’t to completely immobilize the boy, that wouldn’t be possible in such a setting, but rather provide just enough helplessness and adhere to Jaejoong’s love of breath play.

“Daddy, please.” Came a breathy whisper.

Yunho kisses his sweat covered brow. “Patience baby doll, almost there.”

He stripped himself and removed the plug, placing it on the nightstand near the knife and keys he always had in case Jaejoong used his safe word. Back on top, he brought their lips together in a sweet kiss and pushed in.

Jaejoong made an audible gasp and with what little movement he had, throw his head back onto the pillow. The burn and stretch he had come to love crave so much, it was intoxicating, his drug he never wanted to recover from.

Yunho attacked his neck as he started moving at a steady pace. He angled his hips to hit that sweet bundle of never he had been assaulting all afternoon. “So fucking tight, how are you always so fucking tight for me hun.”

Jaejoong didn’t answer. His eyes were sewn shut and he was struggling to breath. Perfect. “More. Harder. Faster.”

“As you wish love.”

Yunho doubled his speed and Jaejoong’s eyes shot open. In takes of breath, the slapping of balls on ass, skin on skin, sounds of please and more filled the thick air. Jaejoong could feel that wonderful pressure beginning to build up once again. “M-more.” He managed to choke out.

Yunho reached between them and took ahold of Jaejoong’s cock and stroked it in time with his thrust. He played with one the already red nipples earning another pained whimper from his lover.

“More.” He begged again. Yunho speed up his hand and his trust. He ground and bit his tongue, holding himself off until Jaejoong said.

“Daddy more!” his voice was almost gone along with his vison but the internal scream was heard. He could feel everting and nothing, it hurt but it also felt so god damn good.

With his other free hand Yunho squeezed Jaejoong’s neck. Jaejoong’s air supply was now completely gone. His mouth opened and closed like a fish and his eyes were bugging up.

Yunho bit his neck hard enough to draw blood and growled against it. “Cum for me slut.”

Everything happened at once. Yunho let go of Jaejoong’s neck and pulled the release on the ropes around his neck as he came. Jaejoong silently screamed out his own release as sweet sweet oxygen filled his lungs. What felt like hours, only last a few long seconds.

Yunho’s arms and legs gave out and he collapsed half on the small man. “So beautiful. I love you so fucking much.” He whispers as he kissed Jaejoong’s sweat covered brow. The body beneath him breathe deeply and erratically. Yunho forced himself to recover faster and grabbed his knife. Jaejoong was still gasping for air when he cut his legs free and took off the clamps. He set the knife down and reached for the key to the hand cuffs. Jaejoong didn’t move and inch after being released.

Yunho cradled the boy and help him against his chest. Jaejoong almost immediately started breathing normally. “Nod if you are okay?” He felt a tiny nod in chest and sighed in relief. Now he could relax. He pulled the quit over them and closed his eyes.

“Was Joongie that good?” asked a muffled, scratchy voice.

Yunho laughed softly, eyes still closed. “Worthy of two halos.”

 

~

 

It was after two a.m. when Yunho snuck back into the room from going downstairs in a quest for food. They had missed dinner and he was starving. Jaejoong needed to eat too but it was rare the boy would eat more than just a few bites of chocolate after sex. And that was usually only when a scene was so intense he reached sub-space. Still he at least needed something for his throat.

With a mug of tea, a plate of food, and a sports drink in his mouth and Yunho was back in the dark bedroom. He let his eyes adjust for a second and carefully steps around the broken lamp. He down on the bed side table cleaned up the broken pieces as much as best he could. The rest he would vacuum in the morning. Next he washed the plug and put away the rest of the toys. As he got back it bed Jaejoong yawned and opened his sleep heavy eyes.

“Morning.” He said in his raspy raw voice.

Yunho sat up in bed and Jaejoong laid his head in his lap. “Joongie it’s 3:00 a.m., hardly morning.”

“Still morning.”

He laughed and kissed his still sweaty brow. “God you sound so sexy like that.”

“But not as sexy as you.” He teased.

Yunho laughed again and carded a hand through the tangled mess of blond. “Did you enjoy your reward?” Jaejoong nodded. “Good. Hungry?” He felt Jaejoong shake his head. “You at least need to drink something angel.” He cracked open one of the bottles and handed that warm to tea to him.

Against his will and still half asleep, Jaejoong sat up and took the mug from his daddy. He took small sips and let honey and ginger cool his throat. He tried to pass it back. “All of it love.” He did as he was told and finished his tea while Yunho drank his own drink and eat from the plate he brought. Jaejoong’s stomach won over his head and he eventually opened his sore mouth to be fed.

“I feel like I’m back in high school.” He half whispered, leaning his head against Yunho’s side.

Yunho set down the now empty plate down and wrapped his arms around him. “Is that good thing?”

He frowned it thought. “Yes and no. I really didn’t like high school, but that’s when I met you so I can’t say I hated it.”

Yunho smiled and leaned in for slow and soft kiss. He held Jaejoong’s chin so that their eyes were still locked. “I love you so much baby.”

He smiled softly, “I love you too daddy.”

They kiss one more time and settled into the small bed. Yunho held Jaejoong close to him.

Several minutes later a hoarse voice said “I feel sticky.”

Yunho laughed louder than he meant to. “Do you wanna shower?”

Jaejoong snuggled into Yunho’s naked chest. “No, sticky is good.”

Yunho chuckled again. “M’kay. Night baby doll.”

“Good morning daddy.”

Yunho rolled his eyes and then closed them.

Jaejoong’s eyes snapped open again. Something just occurred to him. “Did you go outside like this?” he was referring to Yunho’s only clothing being a pair of tight fitting boxers.

He hummed in response.

He and Yunho walked around without cloths all the time at home but something about doing it in the house he grew up in just didn’t sit right. This was the first time he was ever even topless in his own bed. “Did any one see you?”

 

_\---Earlier---_

_Yunho yawn and shivered slightly as he walked downstairs to the kitchen. He was too lazy to search for his cloths in the darkness, especially since there was still ceramic little twin star lamp to clean up. He realized now he could have used the bathroom light as illumination but the moment was done and over now._

_He flipped on the lights in the kitchen and went straight for the pantry._

_Just as he as hoped, stocked were bottled beverages and snacks. He cracked open a Gatorade and down it in several big gulps. He graded one more for later and honey and ginger for Jaejoong’s tea. Temptation got the best of him and he took box of panda cookies as well._

_Eating the cookies a handful at a time, he got a mug and a plate and headed for the fridge._

_“You two fucked and you didn’t even have to decency to cover up afterword, how lovely.”_

_Yunho stuck his head out of the refrigerator to see Mrs. Kim sitting at the far end of the kitchen island with a large glass of wine and a half empty wine bottle. Bulgogi and veggies in hand he rolled his eyes. “Great, drunk mama Kim.” He closed the refrigerator door and walked over to his plate and pandas._

_“He was my last chance as greatness, my crowning moment. Now look at him. He’s got the mental capacity of three year old and he takes it up the ass. I accepted that he liked dick, I was fine with it. I even picked out a fine young gentleman for him too but nooo. Of all the fags, my son had to pick you. You don’t even have any money. Or do. I can’t remember. How much was the life insurance on your parents again?”_

_He didn’t answer and continued to share out food in to the plate._

_“What? No reply? The great Jung Yunho how always has something to say is rendered speechless. I must be getting my touch back.”_

_He recovered the dishes and put them back in the fridge.  “My dead mother warned me about talking to drunk old hags.” He moved to the rice cooker_

_Mrs. Kim started refilling her glass. “That all you got.” She took a long drink from it. “You know what I really hate about you?”_

_“Here we go.” He said as he put the food in the microwave and started on Jaejoong’s tea._

_“You don’t know who I am. I’m mama. I am everything to that boy. Before you came around he didn’t blink without my permission. Still doesn’t most days. It must suck to always be competing against someone you can never beat. You’ll never win. He’ll always do what I say and he’ll always come when I call because at the end of the day he loves me. I admit you are a setback in the plan I had for us but in a few months, you’re time will be up and he will be right back with me where he belongs-” she stopped when she heard laughter._

_Yunho was stirring the contents in the cup and when a dark and deadly laugh attacked his body. He let it free starting the drunk designer. “I forgot how funny this place could be. I forgot how fucking hilarious and absolutely pathetic you are. You are so deep in denial it’s sad.” He tasted the tea and added more honey. “Since we’re going to talk about a human being like he’s an object, let’s play a game, Jaejoongie loves games.”_

_“Stop calling my son that.”_

_“Shut up.” He turned to her. “When Jaejoong want to go shopping who does he ask for permission? When Junsu calls him to go out or know if it’s okay to be late to an event, who does he check in with? Your number is six on his speed dial. And I didn’t program his phone, although he did ask me to.”_

_“You are in my house you little weasel.”_

_“Oh like I give a fuck. But tell me, how does it feel completing against someone you’re not even in the same league with. That must really suck. What must suck even more, is knowing that he’ll do whatever I ask and cum whenever I say because at the end of the day he loves me. What’s different about us is that I love him and I never leave any room for doubt. Now you are a setback in our happily ever after but I only have to put up with you what, a few hours on Christmas and New Year’s. He’ll spend a day or two with you and then poof, he’s right back with who he belongs to.”_

_The microwave buzzed. Plate and drinks in hand Yunho made his departure. “You may be mama Kim but I’m daddy Yunho.”_

 

 

 “No one important.”

Jaejoong, calmed and smiled. He settled back into warmth of his daddy and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My god I went crazy with the adverbs here. I hate it! Shout out to all my old school k-poper’s who still remember The Trax. We old but well…triangle happed and we gotta deal with that (real talk, that song was my shit in like 5th grade, I was weird haha).
> 
> Let me know what you liked, disliked, what I should improve, and whatever else you feel like typing away in that comment box below. I kind of rushed the ending so let me know if you like it. 
> 
> Love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

I was very rare for Jaejoong to wake up before Yunho. It was more common for the latter to be up and fully dressed with a tumbler full of coffee in hand giving a kiss goodbye to the blond as he headed out the door and off to work. The few times Jaejoong’s eyes did open before Yunho’s, he would try to sneak out of bed to make breakfast for the two of them but as Yunho found it impossible to sleep without the smaller tucked into his side, he was always up just seconds after Jaejoong began whisking eggs.

Today was neither of the two. Today, instead of being at home, he was in the one he was desperate to escape as a child and teen. Rather than being in his large king size, pillow top bed that he never wanted to leave, he was in a smaller, less comfortable one that brought him many sleepless nights and even more tear filled ones. He was in a space that at one time belonged to him but was never really his own. Yet as the early-morning rays leaked in through power blue and ivory curtains, warming his skin and relaxing him further, Jaejoong, for the first time, felt nothing but peace in his parents’ house.

He stretched and curled further into the warmth next to him. Jaejoong wasn’t a morning person but even he saw the beauty in them. They made everything fresh and new; carried promise and hope. And just like his daddy, they kept their promises. It _was_ a new day.

He heard the faint rustling of the other residents of the household waking. He smiled because he couldn’t care less if he tried. He had no cares, not anymore. School was over, he wasn’t forced to work, and there was no stupid early morning Saturday class to go to where he knew more than the teacher. So he didn’t sneak out of bed to make breakfast. He didn’t force his eyes open to see his lover off. He didn’t dare move at all for fear of shattering the perfect tranquility that fell over his childhood bedroom. Instead he occupied himself with the rise and fall of his daddy’s chest as he continued his peaceful slumber. He snuggled deeper inhaling Yunho’s sent. It was manly and woodsy, with a hint of spice, a dash of mint, and the faintest remnants of their love making from the night before. He loved it.

He rolled and adjusted so he was fully on top of the man. Jaejoong was quite petite in comparison to his daddy. The man didn’t even stir when he put his full weight on him. He rested his chin on his chest and sighed contently. His golden bangs danced up and down as tiny puffs of air left slightly open cupid bow lips.

He loved Saturdays. They were the most perfect and wonderful days of the week. Saturdays were filled with movies and video games and ice cream and shopping and milling about doing nothing at all and everything at once. His sister’s engagement be damned. Jaejoong intend to spend his Saturday as he always did for the last six years; spending the entire day with his daddy.

Yunho wrinkled his nose in his sleep and Jaejoong had to bite his tongue to keep from giggling too loudly. Strong tanned arms found their way back around him as they always did whenever the smaller moved. Jaejoong craned his neck to place a tiny kiss on Yunho’s chin, then resumed back to his comfortable position.

He assumed at least an hour had gone by, by now but he was hard pressed to move. The other occupants in the Kim household were awake now, stirring about in preparations for the upcoming festivities. He drowned it out with the soft snores of the man he loved. He reached out and play with some of his dark brown fringe. His daddy would need a haircut soon.

He couldn’t help but think back to high school, a time that brought as many tears as it did smiles. More often than not he he slept over at Yunho’s place. Sometimes lacrosse practice would run late or he would have an evening class. And because Jaejoong would rather wait for the other that return to his own empty home he would stay in Yunho’s apartment, killing time with studying or homework, often falling asleep exhausted from his own day.

Yunho never disturbed him as it seemed pointless. Jaejoong would misses the last train and the buses stopped running. The two wouldn’t move until the sound of Yunho’s alarm forced them to, even if it meant being late for school the next day. The then teen usually was. It hardly mattered. His grades coupled with his partner’s influence allowed him to get away with almost anything.

Almost.

The faculty was one thing, his school mates another.

Warm lips were at his neck messaging the areas they marked the night before. Jaejoong moaned softly at their movements. Yunho was no long asleep. “Good morning baby.” he said in a sleep laced voice.

“Morning daddy.” He rasped out.

Yunho reached up a hand and caressed Jaejoong’s neck. He leaned into the touch. “How are you feeling love?” There was a double meaning in his words.

Jaejoong purred like a kitten. “Better. It’s Saturday.”

The chest beneath him rumbled with laughter. “So it is. Why don’t we grab some breakfast huh?” He turned and looked at the hello kitty alarm clock on the dresser. “Or should I say lunch.”

Jaejoong said nothing and instead lied tiny butterfly kisses on his daddy’s naked chest. Yunho sucked in his breath when Jaejoong took a small chocolate nipple into his mouth. He hummed in pleasure massaging the boys scalp. “Come angle, there will be plenty of time for that later.” His words did not reflect his actions as his hands moved from the male’s slim waist to the soft globes he was somewhat obsessed with. “Joongie, I know you’re hung- FUCK!”

Jaejoong moved so that their bare half erect hard on’s slid against one another. The friction was making them both dizzy with lust. “Don’t want food. Want daddy. It’s Saturday.”

Jaejoong epped when Yunho rolled and pinned him to the bed. “Fine, but you first.” He continued the grinding Jaejoong has started making the other moan. “Than daddy, than you again, and then food. We can even get bingsu if you want.”

At the mention of his favorite frozen treat the younger stilled. He eagerly rolled from underneath the sex crazed man and hop in the shower.

Yunho dropped down into the bed with a frustrated groan. He should have known Jaejoong would choose shaved ice over sex. “Tease!” he shouted into the pillow.

Jaejoong merely giggled as he turned on the hot water.

 

~

 

After dressing (and an extra-long shower where Yunho exacted his revenge) they were out and about at one of Jaejoong’s favorite shopping centers. Even though today was technically kind of a big deal at the Kim Manor, they both were itching for some freedom. It was Saturday after all. An Italian styled bistro that offered Saturday brunch was their restaurant of choice as the house was little too chaotic at the moment. Neither wanted a front row seat to Jaejoong’s mother barking out orders at innocent employees or Seonhee losing in under stress and taking it out on anyone that dare cross her path. After yesterday, a day of pampering was needed.

After brunch, and a watermelon bingsu Jaejoong was sure held the answer to world peace, shopping was next. Jaejoong wasn’t a material person by any means but…well the nymph could shop. Every store he walked into, be it designer or boutique or discount or even thrift, the younger male managed to find something to spend money on. Jaejoong was meticulous as he dug through the racks, studied the shelves, and tried on half the store. He was efficient but picky.

Whether it was 10 minutes or 10 hours Yunho stood patiently by his side, bags in hand, offering his opinion when asked. He wasn’t much of a shopper himself but every so often something would catch his eye and his baby would all but shove him into the dressing room but that was rare. He usually just agreed to whatever Jaejoong picked out for him. He knew fashion, Yunho didn’t.

“Chunnie would love this, don’t you think so daddy?” he asked holding up a blue top with a geometric pattern on it.

The pianist birthday was at least another three weeks away but Jaejoong had been planning for over a month now. Over the years he had grown considerably close to his daddy’s friends. They were nice and funny and the polar opposite of the kids he went to school with. He partially liked Changmin and Yoochun and not just because the former was daddy’s best friend and the latter _his_ best friend’s husband.  

Yunho smiled and nodded. “I think he’ll love it.”

Jaejoong beamed and headed for check out. His baby was forever thoughtful of other but forever forgetful of himself. Part of the reason why he let Jaejoong go crazy on these trips was because it was the only time he was ever a little selfish. Jaejoong deserved everything his little heart could want and Yunho, as long as it was not harmful, made it so.

A couple stood in front of Jaejoong in line. They were taller than him, which was common, but appeared to be about his age, maybe a little older. The woman was very pretty and feminine while the man very handsome and manly. They reminded him of he and daddy. He’d like to think there were an attractive couple too.

They were arguing about who would pay for their items but there was no real anger in their voices. In fact they were smiling and it sounded almost playful, like a game. Jaejoong loved games.

“Song Yi-yah, give me back my wallet.” He half-heartedly reached for it.

She moved it out of his way and handed money from her own to the cashier. “You paid for lunch and dinner yesterday. Not mention rent. I have money too you know.”

“Yes but I have more than you.”

“Oh! I’m sorry I haven’t been alive for over four hund-” He silenced her with a hand over her mouth.

“Okay.” He kissed her cheek and they walked away hand in hand.

Jaejoong stared after them until the cashier called his attention. He apologized and handed over his things along with one of Yunho’s credit cards.

Money was a…strange topic for them, or rather just for Jaejoong. He had his own, he really did but it wasn’t necessarily his. It was a trust fund set up by his parents that went into effect the day he turned 18. He refused to access it though. Using that money would just give his parents power, turning his into a puppet much like his noonas. That was the last thing he wanted.  The large sum would remain in the bank, gathering interest until the day he donate it to charity like he did with all the money his parents gave him.

“Here you are sir.”

Jaejoong thanked the woman and reached for the bag but she wasn’t handing it to him. She gave it to Yunho who already had his hand out. Daddy always carried the bags, no matter how many there were. Jaejoong took hold of daddy’s empty large hand and left.

Yunho took care of both of them, finically and otherwise. He made more than enough and his assets were always expanding (it helped to have a finical guru as a best friend). And while Jaejoong liked being taken care of and would never ever consider altering that balance, he always felt a little bad he wasn’t contributing. His name was on all of Yunho’s accounts and cards but as he had no means of generating income, he never felt like he had the right to any of it.

Maybe they weren’t like other couples. Oh Jaejoong wasn’t so naïve as to think that they were the same but he’d like to think that where it counted they weren’t so different. Yet the more he took notice, the more he felt the world were telling him otherwise. His father thought so. Jaejoong didn’t have job, or a degree and he had no interest in changing either of those factors. A relationship was about give and take but what did he have to give?

A kiss landed on his temple and he looked up. “You’re doing it again. Stop it.”

“But-”

“But what baby? Everyone is in a power exchange of some sort. Ours is just a little more exaggerated than most. You’re happy right?”

He nodded quickly. He didn’t want daddy to ever think he was unhappy. He so, so, so very happy.

“Good. I’m happy too, and as long as we’re both happy nothing else matters right?”

And his daddy was right because at the end of the day, as long as they were happy and together, what was left to matter? Not his mama or papa for sure, nor his noonas or money or anything. They didn’t determine his happiness, not even daddy did that. Happiness was a choice and while some things might influence that choice it was still his to make. He didn’t like working, so he quite. He wasn’t happy at home so he left. He hated college so he dropped out. Jaejoong was his own person capable of his own decision making with his own mind and heart. He gave those things to Yunho but in more ways than one they were still his. He still had a choice and he would always have a choice. Nothing and no one could ever take that from him.

“Joongie look at me.” He obeyed. “You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of baby, alright?”

He smiled at the man he choose. “Okay daddy.”

Yunho pecked his lips. “That’s my boy. Besides, you cook and you clean and do a hell of a lot more than some housewives, that’s for damn sure.”

Jaejoong’s spirts brighten back up as he laughed and took hold his daddy’s arm since his hands were occupied with their shopping bags. He leaned his head on his shoulder as they continued their walk to the next store.

Two stores later they stopped for some much needed bubble tea when Jaejoong heard his name.

“Jaejoong?”

They both turned. Yunho raised an eye brow at the new comer where as Jaejoong’s eyes widened. The little doe took an involuntary step back, an act that didn’t go unnoticed by his owner.

“Holy hell it is you. Jonghy- Jonghyun would you get the fuck over here already.”

“Damn Kibum, you told me to look at sheets, I was looking at sheets geeze. Whoa, Jaejoong? Hey man how you been?”

Another step back.

“Hello, can I help you two?”

The duo directed their attention to the speaker. He voice was lite and his tone pleasant but his gaze was cold and impassive. Yunho didn’t know who or what he was dealing with but Jaejoong’s reaction told him enough.

“Uhh, right, he your boyfriend or something? Because if so Onew owes me money. We both knew you were a twink we just never figured you’d actually get someone.” The one named Jonghyun laughed but stopped when he meet Yunho’s eyes.

“I’ll ask you one more time, can I help you.” He slowed down his speech and handed Jaejoong his bubble tea, never taking his eyes of the two in front of him.

Jaejoong nibbled at the straw. He studied the tile flooring as if a badge of courage would suddenly appear.

Kibum eyed him up and down. He rolled his eyes and put on his best bitch face. “Calm down asshole. If you must know we’re friends of his from high school. You remember us, don’t you Jaejoong?”

Jaejoong looked from his surgery drink to his old classmates.

 

_\--2 nd Year--_

_Jaejoong gasped in pain as he was pushed into some lockers, dropping his books._

_Jonghyun laughed and kicked a notebook out of reach. “What a loser.”_

_\--1 st Year--_

_Jaejoong hated public speaking but thankfully he was almost done. He took a deep breath. “A-an-and fur-further m-more I th-”_

_“I’m sorry but did anyone understand a word that the weirdo has said thus far? Actually I take that back, the sorry part I mean.”_

_The whole class erupted in laughter. Jaejoong fled from the classroom in tears._

_“Good one Key.”_

_\--3 rd Year--_

_Jaejoong was finishing up the last of his report on steam cells for AP Bio. It wasn’t due until Monday but he’d rather spend his weekend with Yunho than homework. As it was, he was almost done._

_“AHH.” He screamed as someone dumped a box full of cockroaches and other insects found in the biology lab on both him and his homework. He graded his bag and ran._

_“What’s the matter? I thought you loved animals!” Jonghyun call after him. He high fived Onew who was also laughing at the fleeing teen._

_Jaejoong spent that Sunday rewriting his report._

_\--_

 

Jaejoong looked back at the ground biting his lip. He gripped Yunho’s arm tighter as he no longer had his rubber bands to comfort him.

The boy at the bubble tea cart looked between the two parties, awkwardly still holding Yunho’s drink. “Um…”

“It…it’s ni-nice to see you g-guys again. Are y-y-”

“You still stuffer? I would have thought you out grew that by now.” Kibum remarked snidely.

Jonghyun elbowed his now boyfriend and slung his arm around Jaejoong’s small neck. He almost dropped his drink “Remember how he could never answer a question in class?! Smartest kid in our whole fucking grade but the second he opened his mouth. U-u-uh, w-what.” He mocked.

Jaejoong gulped and did his best to laugh. “Y-yeah Jong-”

“Ahh it’s all good little man. You only ever used it for sucking coc-”

“You really don’t want to finish that sentence.”

Jonghyun’s blood ran cold. Even his quick witted boyfriend was speechless. He released Jaejoong and watched as he curled into the man- no, beast before him. His voice was laced with venom and his eyes deadly. He was a beast protecting his belle. It was hard to believe that the whimpy little kid, who still very much looked like the same whimpy little kid, he use to pick on in high school stood at his side.

A lion laying with a lamb in real life. If he didn’t see it, he would not have believed it.

Kibum spoke first. “Right. Um, we should get going. We’re meeting some friends for uh, a meeting. S-see you around.” They walked past them quickly without looking back.

Yunho took his drink for the paralyzed bubble tea boy. He would have loved to snap the one named Jonghyun arm in half but resisted. He didn’t do that anymore. “Baby, are you ready to go?”

Jaejoong didn’t move from his spot “They weren’t my friends.” He whisper.

Yunho pulled him into a hug and held him close. “I know baby, I know.”

“They knew. He said he would never tell but he did, and they all knew.”

That part Yunho didn’t understand but he could sense Jaejoong was in no position to talk about it right now. He’d question it later.

 

~

 

It was truly amazing how quickly Jaejoong could return to his normal joyful self. Not even minutes after running into old high school bullies was he once again laughing and smiling as he pulled Yunho into a dress shop. At a time the brunette feared his baby was repressing he feelings but soon learned that Jaejoong was just a naturally happy and warm individual. It took few words to bring him down but almost nothing to lift him right back up.

His little one walked along the racks oohing and awing at the colors and designs. His small hands gently brushed over the pretty ribbons and delicate lace as if they would crumble if he wasn’t careful. It was adorable.

He looked back at Yunho with pleading doe eyes. The elder nodded and waved him on. His eyes sparked as he picked a few and ran to the dressing room, his daddy close behind.

Yunho was glad the store was just about empty. It was a small enough place that it only took one or two people to oversee it. Currently the only other person in the store was a girl at the counter, enthralled with her phone, oblivious to them. It was terrible customer service but he was thankful for it. Very few people had a kind word to say about Jaejoong’s love of bows and lace dress. He lost count of how many friends he had to cut off. You don’t realize how big of a dick someone is until they make your boyfriend cry.

“Daddy?”

Yunho turned to see his baby doll step out of the small cubical. A doll, that’s exactly what Jaejoong looked like. The dress had off the shoulder cap sleeves and fell just above his tiny knees. It was the prettiest baby pink with white lace trim and lilac accents. Small heart shaped buttons went done the bodice and in the back was a lace up corset that ended in yet another big ivory bow. It had a Lolita feel to it but with a modern twist. It was perfect.

Yunho had set down the bags and twirled his doll in a circle, the dress skirt swirling with him. “You look beautiful baby doll. The prettiest princess I’ve even seen.”

Jaejoong blushed and giggled. “Can we get it?” He already knew the answer.

“Only if you promise to let me show you off in it.” He cupped the boys rosy cheeks and placed the sweetest kiss on his lips.

Jaejoong pulled back and darted back into the room to get dressed. Yunho chuckled at his hare like speed and took a seat, waiting for him to finish.

Jaejoong had lots of dresses. Some plain, some elaborate, some modest, others not so much but all were loved and worn at some time or another, be it inside their home, or on a casual trip to the grocery store. He was no longer scared of wearing them in public. Junsu never cared if he wore pants or not and of course daddy mind didn’t. Plus with his tiny waist and soft features, if he did his hair and make-up just right, no one would be the wiser. He even fooled Yoochun and Changmin a few times.

Yunho was lost in his thoughts. He kept thinking about those two assholes whose names he couldn’t be bothered with remembering. It wasn’t the first time someone decided do be a dick to his baby but to call him a slut? The insult made no sense. They had sex while Jaejoong was still high school, yes, but it wasn’t a household fact or anything. Yunho didn’t care who knew but Jaejoong was shy. As long as the little doe said nothing, he would keep quite too (Yoochun and Changmin excluded, those two idiots guessed). So how the fuck would it make news at an elite privet high school?

It was possible Jaejoong had been with someone else, he did give suspiciously good head after all. No, that was impossible. Jaejoong was a virgin when Yunho met him, he said so himself; Yunho was his first lover. Jaejoong never lied (only to get out of punishment but that didn’t count) and he never hide anything either, he stopped after Yunho made his promise to him. There was no real reason to doubt the younger male and yet he couldn’t stop thinking about the words of some stupid rich kid bully. It had to be a rumor; that was the only logical explanation. A stupid rumor and nothing more but…what Jaejoong said after. For the first time, in six years, Yunho didn’t understand the 22 year old.

Jaejoong all but skipped to the register with his new dress in hand. He waited patiently for the girl at the counter to turn around but she never did. He craned his neck to see what she was doing and frowned. She didn’t look busy, in fact she looked like she was texting. That didn’t seem very professional. Maybe she was talking to someone very important. He waited another moment.

Still nothing. He looked to his daddy who was still by the dressing rooms for help but the man didn’t look his way. That was odd, daddy was always watching him. He shook his head. _Bad Jaejoong, bad, how can you be so selfish._ “Excuses me.” He asked in a polite voice. “I’m very sorry to bother you but I’m ready to check out now.”

His smile fell the second she turned around. No. He wished Jonghyun and Kibum were back. Hell, he’d rather run into Shindong of all people just not her. Anyone but her.

“Well, well, well, so Key wasn’t just starting shit. Your psycho boy toy really pissed him off. Where is hottie anyways? Or maybe hot is the wrong word because if he’s with you, he can’t be all that.”

Jaejoong gulped and dug his nails into his arm. “H-hi Taeyeon. I-I’m ready t-t-to che-”

She held up a finger and stopped him. “Don’t tell me, don’t fucking tell me that, that was you in the dressing room!” She laughed just as loudly and high pitched as ever. “You cross dressing freak!”

 

_\--1 st Year--_

_Jaejoong twirled around in the dress back stage. He would never do this. Never outside of a department store dressing room or the comfort of his home, but he was promised it was safe and the dresses for the drama clubs production of Seven Brides for Seven Brothers were just so pretty._

_Click! Click! Click!_

_He turned around to have his greatest fears realized. In the doorway stood Taeyeon, Tiffany, and Seohyun with their phones out._

_“This is so going in the school paper.”_

_“And facebook!”_

_“And twitter!”_

_They laughed and ran off._

_“Freak!”_

_\--_

 

To this day Jaejoong never learned how they knew he was there. He was sure the door was locked. Ka-

“What do you do now anyways? I heard you dropped out of KU because you couldn’t handle it.”

“I-”

“What’s an ugly stupid cry baby like you to do? Guess you’re not that smart after all?” She laughed again. It always pissed her off how he was so much prettier than she.

 

_\--1 st Year--_

_Baekhyun stood up one the cafeteria tables, much to the teachers’ displeasure, envelope and mic in hand. “Attention everyone, the votes for this year’s hall of fame are in.”_

_Taeyeon winked at her friends. She stood and fixed her uniform._

_“And the winner for prettiest girl in school is…Kim Jaejoong?”_

_“WHAT!?” Taeyeon shirked._

_Jaejoong looked up at Junsu for help. The soccer player shrugged in confusion._

_Taeyeon stomped of to Baekhyun. “What do you mean that little freak is the winner!? He’s not even a fucking girl!” She shouted._

_“Might as well be.” She heard Shindong comment._

_“Shut up fatty!”_

_“What the hell are you getting mad at me for? I didn’t know he would win. If it helps, it says you came in second.” Baekhyun tried. He was just as stunned as she._

_It didn’t. “You!” She pointed at Jaejoong. She graded a milk and soda from a table ignoring the owners protest. In the next second she dumped the contents over Jaejoong’s head. “Whose prettier now cock slut!”_

_The whole cafeteria burst into laughter._

_Jaejoong ran out crying, ignoring Junsu’s calls for him to stop._

_\--_

 

He could feel the tears welling up. He bit his lip and gripped his arm harder begging them not to fall. He couldn’t cry in front of her.

“Aw, is the baby gonna to cry?”

 

_\--2 nd Year--_

_Jaejoong hastily put his books away in his locker. He shoved them in not caring what they would look like come Monday. It was finally Friday, and that meant- CRUNCH!_

_He whipped his head to the left and dropped down to his knees. The small box at his feet, that he woke up extra early this morning to wrap and protected all day, had been destroyed, stepped on. He was about to see what he could salvage when a pump that was against dress code stomped on it again. He didn’t need to look to see who the culprit was._

_“Awwww, it the baby gonna cry?” Taeyeon taunted. She walked away with friends laughing._

_Jaejoong sat and clutched the destroyed gift to his chest._

_“Who do you think that present was for?” Tiffany asked._

_“Who gives a shit, probably some other ugly freak like him.”_

_Jaejoong let his tears fall. Now what was he supposed to give Yunho for their anniversary?_

_\--_

 

“Baby is something wrong?” Jaejoong sniffled and turned into his daddy before his tears could fall. He and let out a muffled cry into his shirt. “Angel, what’s wrong?” His owner asked again, his voice sick with worry.

Jaejoong shook his head. “I-I don’t want the dress anymore.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

Yunho nodded and pet his head softly. He looked at the Taeyeon. “We won’t be purchasing this item.” He said curtly.

Taeyeon’s eyes shifted between them. Her mouth fell open. “Oh hell no.”

Yunho narrowed his eyes. “Is there are a problem?”

“He pays you doesn’t he? That has to be it because why else-”

Yunho put his hand over hers. He smiled his award winning smile. “You should know,” He strengthened his hold. “I’m not above hitting a girl. Especially when she’s a bitch.” He let go and started to leave with a still sniffling Jaejoong.

Taeyeon held her hand to her chest it pain. “He’s a slut you know!”

Yunho stopped and turned around. “Oh I know, but unlike you, he doesn’t do charity work.” He could almost hear the girl seething as he left.

When they were far enough away, he stopped and had Jaejoong sit on a bench. He was hyperventilating. Yunho dropped their stuff and held the boy’s face.

“Baby, listen to daddy, you need to breathe. Listen to my voice and breathe honey.”

Jaejoong hiccupped as he tried to calm his nerves.

“Come on Joongie, in and out, in and out.”

He obeyed.

“Good boy. You really had me worried there.” He moved and held his small hands, rubbing the back of them with his thumb.

Jaejoong sniffed and tried to still his trembling lips. “Th-that was Taeyeon. Wh-why is she so m-mean to Joongie d-daddy?” He whipped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

Yunho got a handkerchief from his back pocket and pat dried Jaejoong face. He knew all about Taeyeon. “Oh angel. I’m so sorry. She’s a very angry girl and while that is no excuse for her actions, unfortunately she takes it out on you.”

“B-b-but why?”

“I don’t know baby, I really don’t know. Sometimes people can be so mad it makes them hurt others because it makes themselves feel better. I don’t know why she hurts you baby but it’s not you she’s upset with, remember that.”

Jaejoong nodded and blew his nose into the handkerchief. Yunho smiled at him, he didn’t deserve it. He bit his lip and held out his arm. He couldn’t face his daddy. “I’m sorry daddy.” He whispered.

Yunho frowned and then sighed as he examined the appendage. Jaejoong didn’t just dig into his arm, he scratched and picked making the tiny wounds worse and bleed. “Damn it Jaejoong what do I always tell you? It hurts daddy when you hurt yourself baby. Is that what you want? Are you trying to hurt daddy?”

Jaejoong shook his head wildly. He started to cry again. “No daddy no, Joongie would never! He-he’s sorry daddy. Joongie is really sorry.”

Yunho took a deep breath. He was being too harsh he knew but he had worked so hard to get Jaejoong to stop harming himself and in turn his baby had done his best too. He was so proud of how far Jaejoong had come and truth be told this was nothing compared to what he use to do. It still hurt him every time he had a relapse though. “Hand daddy the first aid kit.”

Jaejoong quickly reached into his shoulder bag to retrieve what his daddy asked for. He handed over the small white kit covered in pororo stickers to him.

Yunho opened it and go to work cleaning Jaejoong’s self-made cuts. They weren’t deep, just big. As long as Jaejoong didn’t pick at them they would heal without scaring.

“You are not allowed to have long nails anymore.” He said under his breath. “Deep breath love, this is going to sting a little.” Jaejoong did as he was told. He winced but didn’t move. “Daddy is sorry too baby doll. He should have been there for you but he…he wasn’t. I’m sorry.” He unwrapped a large patch and stuck it on.

Jaejoong made a face at its plainness and flesh toned. “I can’t have a pretty one?”

Yunho chuckled. “They don’t make pretty ones that big baby.” He kissed it and checked Jaejoong’s other hand and arm just in case. He stood to throw away the trash.

“I really am sorry daddy.” He said when the brunette returned.

“I know princess. Daddy is sorry too. We both made mistakes today and that’s okay but if you hurt yourself again I’m going to have to punish you okay.”

Jaejoong’s eyes widened and his hands flew to his bottom. Yunho laughed. “Now why would I spank you when I know how much you love it?” He whispered lowly in the others ear. He kissed it and hummed. “Mmm, it is such a turn on to see you all red and bruised, maybe we should fix that tonight. It’s not a punishment if I let you cum.” He took Jaejoong’s pierced lobe into him mouth.

Jaejoong mewled softly and bit back his moans. “D-daddy please. P-people are watching.” It was a lie but he knew it would only be a matter of time.

“Good.” He growled, voiced heavy with lust. “They should know who you belong to.” He sucked on the patch of skin just below Jaejoong’s ear a little longer. “Or maybe I should take you over my knee right now. Let everyone know what a bad boy you are.”

“J-Joongie is a-a good boy.”

“Oh I know princess, I know. You’re daddy’s good, sweet, perfect little boy.” He palmed Jaejoong’s growing erection. “But you are also my naughty, dirty, slutly little boy.” Jaejoong moaned at the word. “And daddy loves so both so very much.”

Jaejoong wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and let Yunho have his way. People were definitely staring now. Jaejoong throw his head back in bliss. Good. He wanted them to see, he wanted them to know who he belonged to. He loved when daddy marked him. They were decelerations of love that made him shine with pride, he loved showing them off. Daddy did too.

A girl gasped and tuned away with a blush. Jaejoong giggled but stopped when Yunho pulled back. Jaejoong may be an exhibitionist but Yunho was too possessive to entertain the kink any longer. “Why do we head home huh?”

Jaejoong whined and grabbed Yunho’s tent. “Want daddy now. It’s Saturday.”

Yunho smashed their lips together. “You’re a walking kink you know that.”

Jaejoong giggled like a drunk as Yunho pulled him into the nearest bathroom.

He locked the door to the handicap stall and dropped their bags. He pushed Jaejoong against the cool tile and took his lips. As he massaged Jaejoong’s wet muscle with his own, he stroked the boy to full hardness.

“Turn around.” He demanded. Jaejoong did and Yunho torn down his pants. He groaned at the site. God he loved Jaejoong’s aversion to underwear. 

Jaejoong wasn’t ready for the first slap but moaned none the less. Three more equally hard one’s followed making him whimper and whine. “Daddy...”

“It’s not a punishment if I let you cum right?” He laid down more hard slaps, his other hand pumping Jaejoong’s cock. He didn’t stop until his hand stung, and even then he just switched hands.

Jaejoong’s eyes teared up at the pain. He moaned loudly and shamelessly as he pushed his ass out further begging for more. He loved it. The pain made him dizzy, burning into pleasure as it always did.

“Fucking slut.” Yunho spat as laid one final hit. He gripped Jaejoong by his golden locks and pulled his head back, still breathing him off. “You want the whole mall to hear you? Hun?”

“W-want, dadddyyyy.” He choked out.

Yunho chucked darkly and roughly shoved three fingers into Jaejoong’s mouth. The tike immediately started sucking.

Yunho pulled at his small hips some more until Jaejoong was bent leaning on a bar. He pulled his fingers free for the nymph’s hot mouth. And spread his angry red cheeks. He kissed and sucked on them as he inserted two fingers.

Jaejoong cried out into his arm as Yunho scissored and flexed his long fingers inside of him. He was there, right then…that is until Yunho stopped pumping and gripped that base of his cock. “Daddy!” screamed. “You promised, you promised!” He pouted as he dry orgasmed.

Yunho laughed again and spit on his fingers. “I can’t let you cum to quickly darling. Where’s the fun in that?”

Jaejoong was about to continue his temper tantrum when he felt Yunho’s tongue push past his tight ring of muscle. He mewled at the intrusions.

Yunho moved his tongue slowly with his fingers and began stroking Jaejoong’s cock again. He pushed in one more. Jaejoong didn’t need any prepping but foreplay was fun, and god did his baby taste heavenly. Or should he say sinfully for the boy truly had horns under that halo.

When the need grew too much for the both of them, he stood up and unzipped his pants, dropping them just enough so that his cock sprung free. He aligned it up with Jaejoong clenching and unclenching hole. He moved the blonds arm from his mouth. “Scream.” He growled and pushed in.

Jaejoong came with a cry as soon as Yunho was in, shoot his seed all over the wall and his shirt.

Yunho moved animalisticly, gripping Jaejoong so tight he was sure to bruise. He licked up the tattoo along his spine and shoulder blades. Jaejoong was adorable and cute and kitten like but he sinful and dark as well. It drove Yunho mad.

“I can’t hear you baby.” He taunted hitting the boy’s prostate dead on. He palmed his cock at the same deadly pace. “Let daddy hear his name from those pretty lips.”

Jaejoong twitched and whimpered as his oversensitive rod was pumped and pulled. “Daddy, daddy, daddy!” He cried.

“God I fucking love you!” He growled and bit the boy’s neck. Between now and last night there was not a single spot on the boy that was still snow white.

Jaejoong was close again. He clenched and unclenched his whole knowing how much his daddy loved it when he did that. Yunho had to place a hand on the wall to brace himself as his orgasm ripped through him. He kept pumping Jaejoong as he rode it out. He came just seconds later for the second time.

Yunho laid against him catching his breath. He kissed up and down the boys inked back, licking up beads of sweat as he went. “Everyone is sure to know who you belong to now baby boy.”

Jaejoong blinked lazily and hid his face in his arms. “Seriously? Now, you’re shy?” Yunho laughed and kissed his sweaty cheek.

He pulled out and licked up Jaejoong’s sweet cum from his hand. “I love you too daddy.” He heard his little one whisper.

Yunho turned him and kissed him lovingly on the lips, sucking on his bottom one, making it plumper than it already was. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

It was times like these he was thankful for Jaejoong’s shopping addiction. He pulled on the new pair of dark wash jeans Jaejoong had pick out for him, and buttoned up the white dress shirt he usually would have worn to work. He helped a boneless Jaejoong into some distressed white denim shorts and a black and red V-neck long sleeved top.

“We look silly daddy.” He giggled playing with the man’s sweaty bangs.

“I look silly. You look beautiful as always.” He kissed his nose and continued to do what he could with the boy’s hair.

When they stepped out of that stall hand in hand they meet a beat red Kibum. Yunho smirked while Jaejoong his face in his daddy’s side.

Kibum forced a smile and ran into the nearest stall.

“Think he heard everything?” Jaejoong looked up with a smile and nodded his head. “Good.” They shared one more kiss and left the bathroom.

The further they got from the restroom, the less and less eyes they meet. Jaejoong was pretty oblivious to it, which was a good thing. Yunho walked proudly, staring down anyone that looked at them a little too long.

“How about we grad a bit to eat and head back? I think you did enough damage for one day.” Yunho joked holding nine different bags of both varying shape, size, and color.

Jaejoong smiled and nodded in agreement. They were almost out the mall when he stopped with a gasp. “Wait, daddy we forgot to get Yesung a present.”

Yunho held up a white bag with two doves on it. “You already got them a wedding gift baby doll.”

Jaejoong childishly shook his head and headed in the direction of another store. “No daddy. This one has to be specially just for Yesung.”

“Why?” He asked, jealousy thick within his voice as he followed the male into a pretentious looking department store.

“Because it’s his new. It’s his welcome to the family present.”

“I didn’t get a welcome to the family present.”

Jaejoong paid no mind and went to work. “Excuse me,” he asked an employee walking by. “Do you have this in any other colors?”

She nodded and took the tie to the back room.

Yunho took a seat as Jaejoong danced around the store. Every so often his little one would run up to him hold something to the man chest only to shake his head and disappear again. He chuckled softly at the scene.

_He’s a slut you know._

How dare she. How dare anyone because in fact Yunho know. He know was a nymph Jaejoong who loved spicy food and singing and late night drives. He knew how he feared big dogs and thunder storms and bugs and people not liking him. He knew that while Jaejoong hated his language classes and school he loved learning and still self-studied often. He knew that when Jaejoong bit his lip to the right it meant he was thinking but when he bit it to the left it meant he was nervous or scared. He knew why Jaejoong use to snap himself with a rubber band and why he asked Yunho to switch to an electric shaver from his old school razor. He was there for when he quit his job and his breakdown in college. He knew of the doe’s obsession with selfies and plushies and hello kitty and j-rock and piercings and tattoos and everything else because if there was one thing Yunho knew it was Jaejoong. The 22 year old was 1999 computer manual written in old Spanish and Yunho understood every word.

The thought that there was a stone he had yet to turn over or a secret he hadn’t uncovered was preposterous. Insane. Illogical! Jaejoong would never keep a secret from him. He would never hide anything from him because he was daddy and babies told their daddies everything.

…right?

He shook his head, disgusted with himself. The seed of doubt was there, planted by the words of a few insignificant idiots and one comment he still didn’t get.

_They knew. He said he would never tell but he did, and they all knew._

What the fuck did that mean? Who was they? What did they know? Why-- why was that guy staring at Jaejoong?

His baby was bent over looking at some watches while a man less than a meter away watched him with hungry eyes.

The man was his height but a little heavier set with broader shoulders and a bigger frame. He wasn’t fat nor more muscular, just bigger with hair a shade darker than his and hard features. Yunho stood and walked up behind him. Size meant nothing, he could take him. “Enjoying the view?”

The man turned and smirked. “What gave me away?”

Yunho rolled his eyes. “Call it a 6th sense now move along before I help you move along.”

He gave Yunho a once over and laughed. “Whatever you say pretty boy.” He started making steps in Jaejoong’s direction.

Yunho put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “Try another direction.” He pointed towards the entrance.

The man yanked away and glared. “You lookin’ for a fight punk? Last I checked what I was doing wasn’t any of your god damn business.”

Yunho kept his calm demeanor. “Oh but that’s where you’re wrong dumb dumb because everything about that boy is my business.”

“Fuck you, you bitch.”

“Aw, did you think that one up all by yourself?”

The man swag at him. Even with all the bags Yunho still easily step aside. He blocked the second punched and delivered a blow of his own to the man’s ribs. He was ready to strike again when he caught the eyes of a few people in the store. He glared and they looked away.

“Let’s not cause a scene dumb dumb.” He said taking a step back.

“Fuck you!” He spat.

“Didn’t watch my cartoon as a kid did you?”

The man lunged for the third time. Yunho stepped to the side and kneed him in the stomach. He elbowed him hard in the back and stepped on his neck. He glanced up to see Jaejoong at the front of the line ready to pay. “Damn it.” he cured. What he wouldn’t give to be a teenager again, just for a few seconds. It been a long time since he fought.

He removed his foot and let the man stand. He raised his fist again “You really wanna try hitting me again?” The man dropped them.

Jaejoong was paying. “Tell you what, I’ll be the bigger man here, although that seems to be your thing.” He held up a hand before the other could retort. “I apologize but you see the thing is, that guy over there, the one you were eyeing like a wolf, he’s mine, and I’m a little possessive when it comes to him. I can’t tell you how many men I’ve sent to the ER because of him, it’s a little embarrassing. Anyways, what I’m saying is if you wanna keep your teeth and your fluids inside your body, which I’m sure you do, move along. I don’t really wanna hurt you. Every time I do he gets upset with me and I can’t stand that. Plus I just got this shirt.”

The man’s glare slowly turned into a smirk. Yunho didn’t like that. “My mistake man.” He said arms raised in surrender. “You’re right. Let’s not upset little JJ.” He turned and left the store.

Yunho saw red. Five years ago he would have followed that man. Five years ago he wouldn’t have given a shit about making a scene or his damn shirt. Five years ago he would have just wanted to stain his fist and the floor with someone else’s blood.

But that that was five years ago.

Six years ago he would not have held someone’s bags or spend all day at a shopping center. Six years ago he wouldn’t have cared if someone was crying or if they were happy and if he fucked someone in a bathroom stall he would have left them as soon as he was done with them. He certainly wouldn’t have helped them to their feet and laugh as he fixed their hair. He probably wouldn’t have even known their name.

But that was six years ago.

Since the day he put his parents in the ground 13 years ago Yunho stopped caring. He was cold, murderous…lost. He didn’t have wide eyed, childlike, young man that called him daddy; whose laughter brought him peace, and smile made him world spin. Six years ago he wasn’t Yunnie or Yunho-yah and five years ago he wasn’t daddy. For 13 plus long years he was just Yunho. A violent teen with no one and no purpose.

Jaejoong pulled at his arm to get his attention. “Ready to go daddy?”

Yunho smiled and took his hand, all thoughts of his past dissipating. “Ready baby.”

“I got you something too daddy.”

“Really? What is it?”

“Haha! I can’t tell you silly daddy, it’s a secret.”

He laughed and tried to sneak a peek into the bag. Jaejoong giggled and reached over trying to stop him.

It was amazing what a little time could do.


	5. Chapter 5

After stopping for dinner, they arrived back at the Kim mansion just after 11. They had missed the party but that was the plan. Somewhere between Jaejoong’s animated ramblings about what he bought and someone mistaking him for a girl, he mentioned he didn’t want to attend the event. He would say his goodbyes, congratulate his sister, but then he wanted to go home. The young man had a long day and he was ready to crawl into his proper bed in the right house. Yunho couldn’t agree more, excited to not have to be in that horrendously oversized sized house for more than a few more hours. He didn’t hate Jaejoong’s family, he really didn’t (at least not all of them), but he had, had enough for one weekend.

Yunho parked his Audi in the long drive way. There were two more cars from yesterday. He assumed they belonged to two or more guest over staying their welcome. He turned off the engine and was about to get out when Jaejoong stopped him. “Something wrong love?”

Jaejoong bit his lip. “You can wait here daddy. I’m just gonna give Yesung hyung and noona their gifts anyways. You don’t have to come inside. It won’t take long.” He said with a small smile.

Yunho noticed Jaejoong’s shifting eyes but blamed it on his paranoia. He was in desperate need of a good night’s sleep. Still… “Are you sure Joongie? I can get our things while you say goodbye-”

“That’s okay!” he said quickly. Too quickly. “I can get Leeteuk hyung to help me or even Kris or…Tao?”

Yunho tuned to look where Jaejoong’s eyes were. Running side my side to one of the new additions to the collection of cars was Kris and his friend Zitao. Yunho raised an eyebrow in surprise immediately catching on. It was pretty bold of Kris to invite the male. Especially when the only relation he had to the family was his not so legit marriage and the fact that he and Jaejoong went to the same high school. Tao had transfused to their school in their final year and was a decent enough human being to not add to Jaejoong’s torment. He didn’t stop it but at least he was nice where it counted.

He heard his car door open then close. Jaejoong had taken the engagement present and Yesung’s gift (a pair over very nice, reasonably priced cuff links) out of the car with him. “I’ll be right back.” He said, and once again Yunho’s paranoia struck because he could have sworn he heard nervousness in his babies’ voice.

He frowned. Not wanting to argue or question his little one’s motives he tuned the car back on and reclined his seat back. He must really be tired. He was seeing things, hearing things, suspicious of the single most important and trustworthy person in his life. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and turned the radio on to a late night R&B station. Maybe it was something he ate. That tapioca did smell funny.

20 minutes passed and Jaejoong had yet to return. It really shouldn’t take that long to drop off a few presents and grab a small suite case and a duffle bag. Maybe he was still packing. He did have a thousand and one beauty products (that he really didn’t need). Or maybe he was having trouble finding the couple to be. Whatever the reason Yunho gave him more time.

15 more minutes passed. It was getting late and Yunho wanted them to get home soon. He reached for his phone and hit one for Jaejoong. He groaned in frustration when he heard Secret next to him. He hung up and covered his face with his hands.

Another five minutes. Now he was growing restless. Yunho did not jump to conclusions. He was not the most logical person but he was not the unpredictable, ticking time bomb he used to be either. He was pensive and so calm that often it was perceived as cold. He thought and acted with reason, trusting his gut and following his instincts and right now they were telling him something was very wrong.

Jaejoong was rare breed. He was the last good and innocent soul on the plant with his own very special school of thought that only Yunho truly understood. He knew Jaejoong better than the boy knew himself and that’s why the more he thought about it the less sense it made for why Jaejoong had asked him to stay behind, and for so long at that. He turned off the car and made his way to the door.

It hurt to think about; the idea of Jaejoong hiding something from him. It wasn’t possible so he was just hurting himself with unnecessary thoughts. After all, Jaejoong was the masochist, not him.

“What the hell Mikyeon!? You ruined everything!”

Yunho suddenly wished he took Jaejoong’s advice and stayed in the car. He sighed in relief none the less. Now it was clear what he was trying to help Yunho avoid.

CRASH! “What the fuck is wrong with you?! I didn’t do shit!”

He took the stairs two at a time and made his way to Jaejoong’s old bedroom. He arrived at a closed door but that wasn’t the weird thing. The lights were off, their bags still laid on the floor, and Jaejoong was nowhere in sight.

“Baby.” He called. “Joongie you in here?”

There was no answer. _Weird._

Before turning and leaving he checked the obvious places first; under the bed, in the closet, in the bathroom…the bathroom. He only just noticed that the only light in the room was emitting from a crack underneath Jaejoong’s bathroom door. He went to open it but it was locked. He knocked twice. “Baby, you in there?”

He heard the flush of a toilet and waited. “Y-yeah.” Was the tiny reply. “I…I’m just not…not feeling t-too good i-is all.”

“Damn cheap tapioca” he muttered. “Take your time baby doll. Daddy will finish the packing okay?”

He waited several seconds later for Jaejoong’s reply but it never came. He knocked again with a little more concern. “Baby, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Mhmm.”

Yunho moved from the door. For now it was enough. He finished packing their things and waited another moment for Jaejoong to emerge. When he didn’t, he swung the duffle bag over his shoulder and walked slowly to the door. He looked back but the door remained closed. “Daddy will be downstairs angel, okay?”

He sighed and left.

As he was trudged their stuff back down stairs he thought about what could have caused Jaejoong’s tummy ache. He didn’t have more sugar than usual. It had to be the damn tapioca. It looked funny and smelled weird- ZOOM! A glass flew from somewhere and narrowly missed his head. He walked a little faster fearing the next one wouldn’t miss.

At the foot of the staircase he ran into Leeteuk. The office manager was leaning against the banister, looking as tired as he felt. “What did we miss?” he asked, more out of due friendliness than actual curiosity.

The older male shrugged and took a swig of what appeared to be scotch. “The usual. Seonhee went crazy, is blaming it all on Mikyeon, blah blah blah,  you know the drill.”

In that moment, Mikyeon came rushing down the stairs with a bloody lip, Jinhee close behind with a towel and ice pack. “THAT BITCH! I didn’t ruin her party, she and her fucking crazy psychotic ass did!”

Jinhee pressed the wrapped up ice pack to her sister’s face. “Mikyeon, you know how she gets when she’s stressed.”

“Are we seriously blaming her bipolar disorder on stress!? Bitch was fine ten fucking seconds ago!”

Yunho had a hard time believing that. Seonhee may cry or scream or some combination if the two at the drop of a hat but Mikyeon have of a way of triggering it. she would either. He started to feel a little bad for Yesung.

“She’s your sister.”

“I want a blood test!”

“Too fucking bad!” Yunho was taken aback by Jinhee’s outburst. Leeteuk however did not seem phased. Though that could be the alcohol. “For one fucking night at you had to do was stand there with your ken doll, smile, be pretty, and pretend to be happy for her! If I can do it, so can you!”

Mikyeon was not backing down. “She’s blaming me for shit I didn’t even do though! Did I ruin her dress? No. Did I make her spill wine all over that guy from dad’s office? No. Did I tell Kris to give Tao a bj in the mother fucking bathroom?! No!”

Yunho stifled a laugh. Kris and Zitao were not just a thing. Jaejoong had told him that since high school the two had been inseparable. Their relationship went beyond friends with benefits but as Kris was the heir to a multimillion dollar pharmaceutical company and Zitao born into a strict traditional Chinese family the two thought it was futile. Until Mikyeon came along. They played pretend when necessary (and to spite Seonhee) but did what and who they wanted. It was a well-known secret among the Kim siblings. Not anyone else though, including a tipsy Leeteuk who no longer understood personal space or what whisper was. “Kris and Zitao have a bit of the thing going on I think.”

The sisters finally looked at the two of them. Mikyeon rolled her eyes. “Oh my god oppa they’re fuck bubbies. You act like I don’t know or care. Hell I support it.”

“Ice.” Jinhee warned.

Yesung walked in from the living room. “Hey Yunho have you seen Jaejoong, I wanted to thank him for the gift.”

“Shouldn’t you be with your blushing bitchy bipolar bride right now?” Mikyeon sneered, showing off her unfinished literature degree.

“Not going to lie, I’m a little terrified of her right now.”

Yunho ignored them. “He didn’t give it to you himself?”

“Well I think he meant to but I found the bag just sitting there on the floor in the living room. Curiosity got the better of me.”

Yunho frowned but this time his sane mind was agreeing with his paranoid one. Something was definitely wrong.

Another glass came at them from upstairs. They all turned and looked up. “Why the fuck do you get a gift? It’s my day!”

“Honey, it’s our day. And you did get a gift which I now see you are using as ammo.”

Scatted about on the floor where the bits and pieces of the beautiful crystal flouts Jaejoong had gotten them. They were overpriced because they were part of some limited addition royal set or some crap Yunho saw no reason to remember. Perfect for Seonhee. At least they were perfect.

“Honey please calm down.” The lawyer tried again. “Look there’s more in the bag, I’m sure your brother got something just for you too, oh, wait no this is for Kris.”

A vase came crashing down next.

“Please stop talking.” Mikyeon dead panned.

Yesung slumped and tuned to Yunho. “So you haven’t seen him?”

“No. He came into the house before me.”

“He’s up in his room I’m pretty sure.” Stated Jinhee side stepping some broken glass.

Yunho brushed some glass off his duffle bag. “No. I was just up there and didn’t see him.”

“Really? That’s odd. I could he sworn I was him running there. He looked upset about something. I hope you don’t mind Yunho but we asked Kangin to go check on him. Kangin is so sweet and he and Jaejoong haven’t seen each other in so long, it be good for them to catch up. Kangin hasn’t stopped talking about him since he got here. He must have really missed him after all that time in England.”

“Who?” he asked thought it was more of a warning.

“Don’t get jealous Yunnie. Kangin’s hot and all, with gorgeous muscles, but no way is Jaejoong leaving you for him. He’s already been down that road before.”

“Who the hell is Kangin?” Five pairs of eyes turned to him as if he had grown a second head. “What?”

Mikyeon spoke first. “Oh this is gonna be good.”

“Kangin’s a… former crush, kind of.” Jinhee assured him.

Yunho’s pulse stared to race. That didn’t help.

“I thought he said he was Jaejoong’s ex-boyfriend?” Yesung tried. Yunho glared at him. “Or I could be wrong. I’ve been told I have terrible hearing haha.”

“I thought they were just fuck buddies like my husband and that panda.”

“Why don’t you go take one of your colorful pills?” Jinhee prompted after seeing the steam practically coming from his head.

“You all heard her.” She left the room in a flash.

Yunho closed his eyes to keep from leaving the house.

“Yunho honey,” He opened his eyes and looked at Jinhee. “Kangin is just a friend from high school is all. He’s two years older than Jaejoong and what they were could hardly be called dating. They haven’t talked in years and the only reason he’s here in the first place is because our families are close.”

That wasn’t the problem though. Who Jaejoong dated or slept with or did anything with before him, Yunho could care less. But the fact that this was new information to him and it was being delivered by someone else…well, it stung. It was the first time in a very, very long time Yunho didn’t know something about the person he dedicated his entire being to. He felt his chest constrict. Now he understood why Jaejoong didn’t want him to come inside.

Wait, did she say _JJ_? Yunho snapped out of his trance.

“Don’t worry about it man.” Leeteuk slurred. “Kangin’s a nice guy. You meet him.”

There was truth in the drunk’s words but god he wished there wasn’t.

“Oh that’s right.” Jinhee chimed again. “He said he saw JJ at the mall. Yunho, don’t tell me you were the crazy guy he ran into-” He must have looked more menacing than he thought because she fell silent.

Yunho dropped his things and ran up the tall staircase. There was always an explanation but for once Yunho wished there wasn’t. Taeyeon’s texting. The overly aggressive guy at the mall. Why he called Jaejoong JJ. Jaejoong’s fear when he looked at the cars in the drive way. Why he was taking so long. The light in the bathroom. His voice. It all made sense but Yunho prayed he was wrong.

He stumbled around a bend but caught himself and ran faster. Jaejoong would never cheat on him. The sun would have to implode twice and all the stars in the sky fall before that ever happened. That wasn’t what he feared. That wasn’t why he was running cursing the size of the house.

He came crashing to a halt when two people exited Jaejoong’s room at the end of the hall. Standing before him was the man from the store, the same man he was ready to pound into the linoleum. The same man who was looking at Jaejoong like a predator ready to pounce.

“We meet again. Yunho right? Or should I say daddy?”

“Kangin.” He said to himself.

“See JJ he knows me.” He had his arm slung around Jaejoong wearing a very triumphant smile.

Yunho’s voice caught in his throat at the sight of his angel. Tears were streaming down Jaejoong’s face like there was no tomorrow. His face looked swollen and there was a bruise forming on his left knee. He was clutching his Kero Keroppi plushy to his chest as if the little frog could take away the pain. He must have missed it while packing.

Kangin’s small eyes held the same evil and hunger as before. He bend down and placed a sickening kiss to Jaejoong’s head. He whimpered and hide his face in the toy frog. “Mm I do miss that sound.”

Yunho clenched his fist so tightly his tanned knuckles were tuning white. His blunt nails were digging into his skin much like the terrified boy before him had done so many times before. Kangin was no ex-boyfriend. He didn’t know who he was but at the moment it didn’t matter. Yunho just wanted him dead. “Joongie baby,” He said softly, the complete opposite of what he felt inside. He crouched down as if trying to cox a rabbit into coming to him. In reality, it wasn’t a far starch. “It’s okay love. Come here baby.”

His angel tried but Kagin pulled him closer. He flinched and tried to pull away as the taller male nuzzled his ear. “Aw, JJ don’t go now. You and I were just getting reacquainted.”

“Remove your arm before I remove it from your body.” He said in a lethal voice.

Kangin, getting bored with his game, did so and pushed Jaejoong forward. The boy tripped and limp the rest of the way. It was then Yunho noticed a nasty bruise surrounding his bloody ankle. He meet Jaejoong halfway and fell back to his knees hugging the male to his chest. The blond buried his face in Yunho’s chest and cried loudly and in pain. Yunho wrapped his arms tighter around the shaking male and rubbed his back. “Shh, it’s okay baby, it’s okay. Daddy’s here. You’re safe now, daddy’s got you.” He whispered. Jaejoong didn’t stop crying.

“Sucks you guys can’t stay longer. I really missed you JJ.”

Yunho glared hard at the man wishing he could kill him on the stop. He opened his mouth to curse but Kangin stopped him. “Ah ah ah. We don’t to frighten the little thing more than he already is now do we daddy?”

“Fuck you.”

Kangin laughed softly, still sounding dark and ominous. “You really have no clue who I am do you? What did he tell you? That you were his first? His only one? Oh that’s rich. Richer than both our families combined.”

Yunho wanted to move. He wanted to take his baby and run. He wanted to throw Kangin over the stairs and into the broken glass below but he didn’t. He couldn’t move. Something kept him still, listening to the brute’s words.

“That you’re first time in there?” He asked pointing at the door? “Bed’s not that comfy but JJ more than makes up for it, am I right.” He took two steps forward. Yunho held on Jaejoong even tighter if that was possible. He was so close he could feel Kangin’s stale hot breath on his face. “You may be his daddy now but I was his master. His non-existent gag reflex? You’re welcome. I made that slut into what he is today so why don’t you show some fucking resepc-”

Yunho swung as hard as he could, hitting the vial man square in the jaw. He picked up his still crying flower, who wrapped his legs around his waist, and left.

He blindly walked down the hall and to the stairs. He saw no one and heard nothing has he walked out the foyer still covered in glass and out the door to his car. He was silent as he opened the passenger side door and carefully placed Jaejoong inside. He buckled the boy’s belt like he so often did and was about to pull away when tiny bruised hands pulled at his chest.

The sight broke him. Hot tears were spilling from Jaejoong’s eyes and snot running from his nose. He was shaking all over and whimpering softly. There was a tear in the sleeve of his shirt and hair were a mess. His face was swollen but the left side was redder than the other and there was yet another bruise forming right below his eye. Yunho lifted his crew neck preparing for the worse. Jaejoong winced when his fingertips ghosted over the purpling skin on his side. He would need more than just Yunho’s emergency first aid kit.

“Don’t leave.” He begged softly, simultaneously holding Kero Keroppi to his chest and his daddy’s shirt with his small fist. “Please don’t leave me daddy.”

Yunho smoothed out his hair and cupped his swollen face gently. He was on the verge of tears himself but he needed to be Jaejoong’s rock right now. He kissed his forehead and whipped away his cascading tears. “Daddy has to get our bags baby. He’ll be right ba-”

“NO!” He screamed. “You can’t leave Joongie, you can’t! He’s sorry daddy, he’s so so sorry and so so stupid. He’s stupid for telling you to stay in the car but you can’t leave him! Please daddy please, don’t leave Joongie alone! Bad things happen when you leave him alone!” He was wailing once more and staining Yunho’s shirt further.

Yunho held him and rubbed his back, whispering reassuring words in an attempt to cool his panicked senses but it was useless. Jaejoong was in the midst of a full on panic attack and it would be awhile before he calmed down. “Daddy’s not going anywhere baby, he’s right here, he’s not going anywhere.”

Jaejoong continued to cry and hyperventilate, smearing tears and snot on his daddy’s new shirt. The angle was uncomfortable for the both of them but neither was about to move. Yunho felt powerless as he knelt there on the ground holding onto the broken man. He hadn’t felt this helpless since Jaejoong’s break down in college. That was the worst of his panic attacks he ever saw, he didn’t think they could get worse. He didn’t know what to do then and he was lost now. All he could do was hold him and let Jaejoong know he was there and that he wasn’t moving.

An unknown amount of time passes and Jaejoong was still crying but not as hysterically. Yunho pulled away just enough to reach into his pocket and get his phone. He kept one hand on Jaejoong’s back rubbing soothing circles. He scrolled for the number he was looking for and called it.

“Hello?”

“Yesung?” he asked surprised. “Where’s Leeteuk?”

“Half on top of me complaining about how Jinhee gained weight. What’s up?”

He didn’t waste time. “I need you to pick up me and Jaejoong’s bags from the foyer and take them out to our car.”

“Sure, no problem. Let me just-”

“Now.” He tried to keep his voice calm and leveled.

“Um okay.” It must have worked.

“Oh and Yesung.”

“Yeah?”

“Save this number to your phone and send me a text got it?”

It was little terrifying how someone five years his junior gave him orders he feared disobeying. Yesung now understood why Mr. Kim didn’t like the man and never looked him in the eye. Yunho was young but very, very dominant. “Yeah, got it.”

Yunho hung up first and looked up at the tearful boy. “We’re going home soon baby doll. We’ll get you fixed up and warm then we’ll take a nice long nap okay?”

Jaejoong nodded and sniffled. “J-J-J-Joongie is-is s-sorry da-daddy.”

Yunho reached in to the glove box and grabbed a tissue for him. He held it to his face and told him to blow. “It’s okay angle. We’ll talk about it later.”

But it wasn’t okay and he wasn’t so sure he wanted to talk about it. Jaejoong may be the one cry but Yunho was just as torn up inside. He was hurting but he continued to push it aside because Jaejoong came first. No matter how Yunho was feeling, he would always make sure that Jaejoong was taken care of first. He was angry and hurt and sickened with himself for feeling such away but the emotions were there and he couldn’t deny them. Just who the hell was Kangin? And if Jaejoong had even the faintest tiniest idea that, that man was in the house, why would he dare go alone?

No more than three minutes later Yesung came out with their duffle bag and small suite case. “Hey, where do you…” He trailed off when he took in the state of Jaejoong.

“Just put them in the back seat, thank you.” Yunho said never taking his eyes off his little lamb. The tears were still pouring and but he was quite now. At least that was something.

Yesung closed the car door and stood there awkwardly. “Yunho,” He said.

“Hm?” he acknowledged but didn’t turn.

“I…I know I’m new to the family and all and I…I don’t really know anything about you and Jaejoong but…I hope you know you can trust me.” Yunho finally turned and looked at the man. “I get it, kind of. Not really but I knew a girl in college who was like you two…I think, but-”

“Yesung. Thank you.” He said with a smile. It was small and it didn’t quite reach his eyes but it was the most genuine one he could offer at the moment.

Yesung smiled back. He bent so he was somewhat at eye level with Jaejoong. “Thanks for the present Jaejoong.” He said as if he were speaking to child. Yunho smiled again. He was learning. “Feel better kay. Maybe next time we can go for ice cream or something.”

Jaejoong looked up from Kero Keroppi at the other. He fisted one of his eyes and nodded.

Yesung smiled at him one more time and straightened. He patted Yunho’s shoulder and walked back up the driveway back into the still chaotic household he was about to marry into.

“Ready to go home baby boy?” Jaejoong hugged the plush toy a little tighter and nodded.

Yunho kissed his forehead tenderly and stood. He gently closed the door and walked at a brisk pace to the driver’s side. He felt Jaejoong following him with his wide eyes, red and puffy from his tears, as if, if he looked away for even a second, Yunho would vanish. _I’m not going anywhere baby, I wish you would have a little more faith in me._

He got in and started the car. He placed a comforting hand on Jaejoong’s thigh and began the long drive home.

 

~

 

They arrived home faster than expected. Yunho admittedly was going well over the legal limit as his emotions took the wheel and not him. Neither talked the whole drive back, each too consumed with their own thoughts and too afraid to voice them. The silence was defining and continued as they sat there in the cooling down vehicle. Yunho cut the engine some time ago but made no move to get out and as Jaejoong couldn’t walk, he was stuck as well.

Jaejoong glanced at his daddy, who was facing forward, than looked back at his treasured toy, searching for advice in the little frog’s sown on face. What was he to do? He saw Kangin’s car in the driveway and panicked. He hadn’t told daddy about him but he was going to, really. But every time he even thought about it he would black out, go back to that horrible, horrible place and he would cry. Daddy would hold him and love him and make him feel better and Jaejoong didn’t deserve any of it.

He wanted to tell daddy, he really did, because Kangin was a monster and daddy was the best monster fighter ever. But he was afraid. Daddy loved him but even he wasn’t capable of loving a man so broken and used. Kangin destroyed him that first year of high school and if he told daddy he would have to explain about that time over the summer as well and he just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t break his daddy’s heart like that.

He told his daddy everything. Yunho knew every dirty little secret and all the big ugly ones too. He was going to tell him but the memories of Kangin were so fresh in his mind it was like he was 16 all over again. He forced the man out of his mind and flushed his recesses free of him and found comfort and solace in his daddy’s love. And as time went on, Jaejoong’s monsters and nightmares became nothing more than distant memories the felt so long ago he thought he imagined them.

Until he saw that all too familiar black BMW in his parent’s driveway.

The memories he worked so hard to repress came gushing back at full force. It have been years since his former abuser ever even crossed his mind but seeing that BMW again made it feel like it was just yesterday Kangin was shoving his cock into him as Jaejoong begged and pleaded for him to stop.

He was going to be brave just like that day in school first year, right before the end of the year, when he stood up to the man. He was going to face his fear and come back to the car and tell daddy all about Kangin, even that day over the summer. Daddy would be so proud of him that maybe he would forgive him. But that didn’t happen. Instead what happened was what always happened.

The sound of a car door opening and closing brought him back to reality. Yunho was at his side in less than a second picking him up to take him inside. Jaejoong wrapped his arms around his neck as Yunho kissed and told him he would make it all better. Silent tears escaped his tired eyes. He didn’t deserve this.

Yunho punched in their security code and stepped inside. As he toed off his shoes he entered another code activating their security system. Never was he so thankful he had it installed after a nosy neighbor became a stalker. He carried Jaejoong to their bathroom upstairs not bothering with the lights. He knew the layout of his house well after years of dwelling in it. He reached their bedroom and once in the attached bathroom flipped on the lights. He set Jaejoong on the large counter and duct under the sink to fetch real medical kit.

After years of having to patch himself up from all the fighting, Yunho knew a little more than just first aid. He even considered becoming a doctor for a time but after seeing his pre-med friends almost die in college and followed his heart and when with the arts. Siwon use to keep him awake all night as he crammed for exams. Yunho always agreed to help because before Jaejoong, sleepless nights were his norm. It never did much good though. Siwon still failed most of his classes and even after retaking them twice or more still barely screeched by. Thank god he was just studying to be a nose and throat guy. Maybe he would give him a call, see how school was going and catch up.

“Daddy.”

It was so faint, so muted that if he were any other person he might not have heard it. If he were any other person he could pretend to have not hear it and go on thinking out his old friends and what they were up to. But he was not any other person, he was daddy and daddy always heard his baby call. He left his kit for a moment and came back with a washcloth damp with warm water. He smiled as fake smile they both saw through.

“Do you want any ice or pain meds love?” he asked, trying to distract the doll and himself. “They’ll help with the swelling.”

“It’s okay.” he said softly.

Yunho avoided his eyes and occupied his hands and thoughts with gently whipping Jaejoong’s tear stained face and neck. A bath could wait until morning. He peeled off his shoes and socks next, mindful of his right foot. Despite what Jaejoong said, it would need to be iced as soon as he was done. He hoped it wasn’t anything more than a bad sprain. He washed the wound clean of it clotting blood.

“Daddy.”

That voice. That sweet innocent voice that gave him life and made the sun rise. That sweet little voice that often mixed up his R’s and W’s and added a Y at the end of everything. That voiced that giggled like a wind chime and moaned his name like a whore. That voice brought him to his knees and gave him strength. It made him whole. That voiced that gave him life and tonight it was almost taken away.

He shook his head. “Be a big boy for me baby doll, this might hurt a little.”

The little doe winced as he daddy applied the alcohol on his ankle, than an ample amount of ointment to heal it faster. He did his other knee and face as well. Daddy had strong hands. They were big too. They hugged and touched him and made him feel hot and nice; wanted and protected. They could be rough and powerful but also tender and loving, like right now. He didn’t deserve them either.

Since Jaejoong wasn’t bleeding on the outside, other than his foot, there wasn’t much Yunho could do for his bruises except try and soothe them. He began wrapping a bandage around Jaejoong’s foot to help steady it and prevent more bleeding. If it didn’t get better in the next day or two than he would need to see a doctor.

Jaejoong didn’t like doctors and Yunho wasn’t a fan of them either. And not just because of how they would try to ‘help’ him when he was younger. They asked too many questions and always made them both uncomfortable when they would question regarding Jaejoong’s bruises. They looked at them and just shook their heads. The doctors eyed him suspiciously and the nurse would whisper to Jaejoong things like “there’s help if you need it” and push a pamphlet or the name of a shelter or something domestic violence related in his hands. They were idiots. They couldn’t tell a consensual, loving relationship for an abusive one and it was incredibly insulting to them. “There we go, all done. Let’s get you into bed dear.” He picked Jaejoong back up and carried him to their bed.

Why didn’t daddy call him a good boy? Daddy always called him good and strong and would kiss him for being brave. But he wasn’t doing any of that. He wasn’t even looking at him. Daddy always looked at him. He squeezed the little green frog tighter. Tears were beginning to brim his eyes yet again but he blinked them away. He had no right to cry. He daddy was upset with him but still taking care of him and loving him. He wasn’t allowed to cry.

Yunho pulled out a pair of soft pajamas. They were pink with white hello kitty faces on them and Jaejoong’s absolute favorites. He would stay in them all day and say it felt like he was being snuggled by a thousand teddy bears. A game of cat and mouse always ensued late in the evening when bath time came around.

 He ran his hands over the silky cotton. He held them to his chest and inhaled their sent. They even smelled like Jaejoong. Their whole house smelled like the boy. No matter what he used to clear or wash clothes, everything always smelled sweet like fresh baked cookies or vanilla or ice cream. Literally, they had a candle called homemade ice cream. Jaejoong still smelled better though.

“Daddy.”

His sugary voice brought him back. Yunho walked over to him and set the pj’s down. “Arms up beautiful.” Jaejoong obeyed and let Yunho undress him. He stood on one foot and let Yunho steady him as he peeled of his pants and stepped into the fuzzy pink one’s Yunho got him for Christmas one year. He unbuttoned the top and helped Jaejoong slid his little arms through the sleeves. He buttoned it up and kiss Jaejoong’s uninjured cheek when he was done.

“Daddy please.” He tried again as Yunho tucked him in bed and put Kero Keroppie at his side.

Yunho kissed his forehead again. “We’ll talk about it in the morning love, okay? Just rest alright. Daddy will go get you some ice.” He stood and left the room

But Jaejoong wanted to talk now. Daddy was upset and it was all his fault and he wanted to, no, needed to fix it. He was still scared of daddy’s reaction once he confessed to his crime but it needed to done. He crawled out of bed but not before fixing the covers back over Kero Keroppie.

Yunho was not a meter from their room before he heard the mouse like pitter patter of Jaejoong’s feet. He held in a frustrated groan. He needed time and he needed space and he needed Jaejoong to stay off his god damn leg. “Go back to bed baby, I’ll be there soon.” He said and resumed walking.

Jaejoong ignored him and continued to limp towards his daddy.

Yunho stopped again. Now he was getting angry. He turned around. “Jaejoong, get back in the bed now.”

Jaejoong flinched at the sound of his name. Daddy only ever used it when he was really super upset with him. “But daddy, Joongie is sorry, he-”

“And I said we will talk about it in the morning. Now go to sleep. Daddy is going to be very upset with you angel if you don’t turn around and get back in that bed _now_.” He turned around and continued walking, going down the steps and into the kitchen.

 _But you’re upset now._ Jaejoong stood there, weighing his options. Returning the safety of his bed seemed so nice but Jaejoong had a feeling that once the sun was up Yunho was going to avoid the subject even more. There was no positive outcome, he was either bad for a few hours or things would be bad forever. He’d rather disobey his daddy this one time than face an eternity of guilt. He pressed on.

It took some time and he had to hop down the stairs one at a time but eventually he made it to the kitchen. Even in the middle of the night and room was bright and welcoming thanks to the moonlight coming from the sky lights and the double patio doors. He loved their home, everything was warm and inviting. For a split second he wanted to pretend that today didn’t happen and that everything was okay, until he saw Yunho. His daddy was putting ice in a plastic bag with a cigarette in his mouth. Now it was Jaejoong’s turn to get angry. “You said you quite.”

Yunho did quite. He gave it up five and a half years ago after Jaejoong wouldn’t stop hounding him with facts and statistics on the dangers of tobacco. His cravings came back on occasion but he usually fed them with either some gum or a patch. He had an emergency pack in his office drawer for when he really needed it and god did he ever need it.

He took a long drag from the stick and blow the smoke out upwards. The burn in his lungs and nose was calming but not calming enough. He resumed cracking ice from its star shaped tray and placing them in the bag. “If I turn around and see that you are still behind me and at least not trying to retreat, so help me god Jaejoong I will chain you to the bed and this time you won’t like it.”

He angrily limped towards the man ready to throw the pack away. “Smoking causes several types of cancer and can lead to heart disease, emphysema-”

“Oh come of it Jae, I really don’t need this right now.”

“COPD, blood clotting, and-”

“Wrinkled skin, bad teeth, erectile dysfunction. I know the drill Jaejoong. You’ve slipped me leaflets with that last one circled many times.”

“And death!” He yelled finally reaching the pack and throwing it in the sink. He turned on the tap, making sure the death sticks could never be used again.

Yunho rolled his eyes. “Oh look who suddenly cares about safety.” He re-filled the now empty tray with water and carefully placed it back in the freezer.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jaejoong demanded.

“Stay in the car daddy, it’s okay daddy, I’ll be right back daddy.” He emphasized each line with a harsh banging on the tray on the counter.

“I said I was sorry!”

“I ALMOST LOST YOU TODAY!”

Jaejoong froze. Yunho never yelled at him, never like that, never out of anger. The man before him was fuming and gripping the counter top so hard Jaejoong thought it might crack. He smacked the bags of ice to the ground and continued to not look at him.

“I almost lost you today.” He tuned to look at Jaejoong. “And I can’t lose you.”

Jaejoong’s eyes widened. He could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Yunho cry. Now he would need both. Daddy wasn’t angry, he was heartbroken. “Daddy.” He said in a hushed tone. He placed his small hand over the large tanned, white knuckled ones.

Tears were falling from Yunho’s normally dry eyes but he held in his sobs. He stared at Jaejoong’s injured hands and spoke. “Do you know I was ready to mangle him.” It was a statement. “I was ready to slit his throat and watch him suffer after seeing what his did to you. I wouldn’t kill him exactly but I would watch the life leave his eyes and feel no remorse what so ever. Had it all figured out too, always have.”

“Daddy.” Jaejoong was shocked. He knew all about Yunho’s past but this was first time he ever heard him speak so morbidly.

Yunho choked out a sob and collapse. He pulled Jaejoong into his lap and held him close. “I can’t lose you baby. I can’t. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I’ve thought about it and I just can’t. Everything goes dark if I don’t have you; everything is meaningless and pointless and…” he cut off, unable to continue.

Jaejoong was crying now too. He did this, he hurt his daddy in this way. “I’m so sorry daddy. Joongie is so so sorry.”

Yunho blinked his tears away and held Jaejoong’s face in the palms of his hands, careful of his bruises. “Then why angel, why? Why? If you had even the tiniest idea that, that…man was in there, why would you not take me with you?”

Jaejoong held his head down and sniffled. What could he say? Suddenly his reasoning made no sense. All of sudden, the truth became harder to say.

“Baby look at me.” He did. “It is my job to protect you. It’s the greatest job in the world and tonight you took it from me. We could have avoided this Joongie if you just trusted me.”

“Joongie does trust you daddy! He does!”

“Then why have you never told me about…” He refused to say that creatures name. “Him. Is he a jealous ex?”

Jaejoong said nothing.

Yunho took that as a yes. “Angel you know I don’t care about those things. I don’t even care that you lied to me.”

“I never lied to you.” He said quickly.

Yunho sighed. “Joongie, I’m not stupid, I can tell you had sex with him.”

“But I never lied to you daddy.” He instead.

Yunho looked at him confused. He adjusted into a more comfortable positon on the floor and looked at the blond quizzing. There was undeniable truth in his eyes. “You told me you were a virgin.” He tested.

Jaejoong furiously shook his head. His eyes started to tear again for the umpteenth time in the last 12 hours. “No daddy, Joongie said he never made love before and that was the truth. H-he said you were his first lover and that’s the truth too. No one ever touched Joongie like you, no one ever made Joongie feel special or loved like you. Ka-Kangin used rope like daddy but…but Joongie never asked him to. Joongie always asked him to stop but he never did.” He said the last line so quietly, the sound of a pin drop could be heard above it.

Yunho’s eyes went wide. He was the dumb dumb. “Oh my god.”

 

 

_\--Earlier—_

_“I’ll be right back.”_

_Jaejoong did a light jog up the steps to his former dwellings and cautiously peered inside. No one was there, but that was just the foyer. He had much more area to cover. He quickly checked the kitchen, the dining room, the dining hall, the sun room, the family room, the parlor; daddy was right, his childhood home was unnecessarily large._

_He faintly heard his sisters yelling upstairs and aside from a maid or two the place was just about empty. He sighed in relief. He was being silly of course, worrying and acting like a spy in his own home for no good reason._

_But that BMW._

_It wasn’t possible. Kangin was all the way in England. He hadn’t seen the man since the summer before his 3 rd year when… He didn’t want to think about it._

_He doubled back to the dining hall to drop off his noona’s engagement gift. Seonhee was going to be so happy when she say the crystal flouts Jaejoong go for her. She collected china for reasons unknown to him but as Jaejoong collected elephants and his daddy sex toys, he let it go. He wished they weren’t so expensive though. The lady at the store told him it was because they were part of a limited edition royal set that was not being made anymore so with a heavy heard he handed over the plastic for the glass._

_The hall were the party was being held was being cleaned by the staff and decorations being taken down. The table where he was sure the gifts were supposed to be was empty._

_“Excuse me,” He asked politely to a staff member walking by. “Have you seen my noona? I really want to give her, her present.” He held up the bag with doves on it with a smile._

_The man, who was probably younger than him, rolled his eyes. “You mean crazy? She’s upstairs. Just following the screaming.” He picked up a box and walked away._

_Jaejoong frowned. Well that wasn’t very nice. None the less he took the man’s advice and went upstairs. Sure enough Seonhee’s former room was the epicenter of the chaos. The door was slightly a jar so he could hear every word._

_“I hate her!”_

_“Seonhee please calm down.”_

_“Shut up Jinhee! You’re just as bad as her!”_

_Maybe he would just leave her gift by the door. He place the present on the floor carefully, and off to the side. That way she wouldn’t accidentally step on it. He wished he had though time to write a card but a simple to and from would have to do. He really wanted to get home._

_He reached for his phone but it was nowhere. He frowned realizing he must have left it in the car. He glanced at the grandfather clock in the hall and saw 15 minutes had already passed. He needed to move faster. He didn’t want daddy to worry. Bounced back down stairs, he went in search of Yesung._

_When he reached the foyer yet again he heard laughing coming from the family room. That sounds like mama. He should say goodbye before he leaves. He got as far as the entry way when he froze, dropping the bag. His heart stopped and his body forgot how to work. Suddenly, running into Taeyeon earlier today didn’t seem so bad._

_His mother and Kangin turned at the sound of the fallen paper bag._

_“Oh good Jaejoong you’re finally here. Look who made it honey.”_

_“Hi JJ.”_

_His body started to function again. He ran back up the stairs and into his room. He slammed the door closed and backed away from it. He tripped backwards over something. It was he and daddy’s suite case._

_He dug in his pockets but remembered he forgot his phone. He opened the door and was about dash out to the car to safety when he heard Kangin’s footsteps around the corner. He closed the door back and ran to the bathroom. He turned the light on and looked for something to use. It was okay, he could do this. All he had to do was get something and wait it out. With shaking hands he started to haphazardly search the contents under his sink. All he had to do was wait and then daddy would come and-_

_“That wasn’t very nice JJ.” He froze. “I told you’re mama that you looked upset and Jinhee agreed. They asked to come check on you.”_

_They sent him?! Why would they not send daddy or Jinhee come herself? His tear ducts when to work again._

_Kangin closed the distance between them. “Aw now don’t cry little JJ. I just wanna talk.” He crouched down to his eye level. “I saw your pretty little face at the mall and was about to say hello when your crazy boyfriend stopped me.” He hooked two fingers in to his collar. “Now I know who you’re playing bitch for.” He slapped him hard._

_Jaejoong was caught off guard and feel back. His eyes watered at the sting on the slap. He stayed down knowing if he got up things would only get worse._

_Kangin pushed him against the wall and towered over him. Jaejoong held his face and looked away. He was close, Kangin never did care about personal space._

_“Take your pants off.” He ordered._

_Jaejoong furiously shook his head._

_“No?” He yanked his hand away and slapped the boy again, harder this time. “You know I hate repeating myself JJ. Take you’re fucking pants off now.”_

_Jaejoong cried and continued to shake his head. “H-hyung, p-please don’t do this. P-Please.”_

_“Huh.” He stood back up. “Pretty boy has got you trained pretty well I see.”_

_Jaejoong shook like a leaf but risked looking up. Kangin smiled that same smile that always meant more pain was coming. Sure enough the man lifted his foot and stomped on Jaejoong’s ankle._

_“AHHHH!” Jaejoong screamed and cried and tried to push his foot away but the man just dug his toe deeper._

_“God I missed your screams. And the thick walls too. Go on JJ, exercise you’re lungs, no one can hear you, it’s just you and me, and besides we all know how good I am at controlling your outburst.”_

_“P-please hyung, s-stop.” He sobbed. “It hurts.”_

_He stepped off of the ankle and moved away. Jaejoong saw blood seeping through his sock and prayed for Yunho to come._

_Kangin threw him again the bath tub knocking the wind out of him. Jaejoong could feel the bruised already forming._

_“You really know how to piss me off JJ.” He grabbed him by his hair. “You deny me for that! And stop crying. I see your hickies and bit marks and your fucking collar. You’re a cock slut and you love this.” He punched the other cheek. “But you deny me!?”_

_He dropped him. Jaejoong crawled to the door only to have his ankle crushed again. “AHHH, please hyung, stop!”_

_“Ohh JJ I know what stop really means to you.” He grabbed him by the face and forced their lips together._

_Jaejoong found his strength. Not again, he can’t hurt daddy again. He punched and kicked at the man that was prying his lips open. Kangin pushed him up against the door and shoved his tongue in. Jaejoong bit it hard. Kangin pulled away in pain but didn’t drop him. There was fire in Jaejoong’s eyes, a fire he had never seen before. “You fucking little-”_

_“Baby. Joongie you in here?”_

_Jaejoong’s eyes widen. Before he could call out to his daddy Kangin slapped his hand over his mouth. He mumbled and tried to pull away but the man was so much stronger than he. He pinned his arms and body against the door and locked it._

_They heard and saw the handle move but it didn’t budge. A knock was next. “Baby, you in there?”_

_Kangin stretched his leg and flushed the toilet. He kneed Jaejoong hard in the stomach. “Tell him you’re not feeling well.”_

_Jaejoong glared. Kangin licked up the side of his face. “Make pretty boy go away or I will rape you right here while he’s on the other side of the door. He’ll hear you scream and cry and won’t be able to help you because it’ll be your slutty body the keeps the door closed.” He moved his hand. “Your choice JJ and we know how few of those I give.”_

_Jaejoong whimpered and cleared his throat. “Y-yeah.” He stuttered. “I…I’m just not…not feeling t-too good i-is all.”_

_Yunho muttered something about tapioca and then spoke again. “Take your time baby doll. Daddy will finish the packing okay?”_

_“Daddy?” Kangin chuckled darkly. “Oh that’s dirty but expected from a slut like you.”_

_Jaejoong didn’t fight the tears the poured from his eyes._

_Yunho knocked again. “Baby, are you sure you’re okay?”_

_“Tell daddy to go away baby boy.” Kangin cupped his limp cock for good measure._

_“Mhmm.” Was all he could force out._

_They heard faint shuffling and the zipper of their suite case. “Daddy will be downstairs angel, okay?”_

_Jaejoong didn’t say anything this time. He heard the slowly retreating footsteps until they were gone._

_Kangin unlocked the door and peered outside. Jaejoong took it as his chance to run. He didn’t get far before Kangin grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. Jaejoong feel on his other leg. It would bruise too._

_“You are one kinky little bitch you know that.” He was on top of Jaejoong and started unbuckling his pants. “I do miss you as a slave JJ.”_

_At the sound of zipper Jaejoong’s heart stopped. It was going to happen again, just like all those times in high school, just like daddy just months after he promised himself to Yunho. No. He couldn’t let it happen. “I was never yours.” He gritted out. “And I never will be.”_

_With all his might Jaejoong buckled and elbowed Kangin in the stomach. The man howled in pain and he scrambled for under him. He forced himself to stand and with his good leg kicked Kangin again and again and again. “I am no yours!” he cried._

_“I was never yours!”_

_Kick._

_“I will never be yours!”_

_He collapsed when his right leg gave out. He panted and crawled to door as best he could. Kangin grabbed his foot and pulled him back. He landed blow after blow to his torso. Jaejoong coughed and chocked on blood but kicked and fought back as best he could._

_When they heard the pounding of feet they stopped. Kangin stopped and spit out blood. Jaejoong really did some damage. He punched the boy one final time in the kidney and stood._

_He limped to the door and saw Yunho rounding the corner. Fuck. “You’ve got one persistent master, I’ll give you that.”_

_Jaejoong tuned on his side and curled into himself. He saw a little green foot sticking out room under his bed and pulled the stuffed toy close to him. It was the Kero Keroppie plushy Yunho won for him on their second date. “He’s not my master.” He said, tears running down his cheeks. “He’s my daddy.”_

_Kangin forced him to stand and whipped the blood from his lips. He led them to the door. “You’re right JJ.” He opened the door and walked them out. “I’m your master.”_

_\--_

 

Yunho held the crying boy close and rocked him. They still sat on the kitchen floor, wet from the melted ice, and held each other.

“I couldn’t let him do it again daddy, I couldn’t!”

Yunho kissed and held his tighter. “Oh sweet baby boy, my sweet strong baby boy. I am so sorry I couldn’t get there sooner. Daddy is so sorry.” His own tears started to fall.

Jaejoong eventually tired himself out and Yunho lifted him and took him to bed. The sky was turning a faint periwinkle color signaling the coming of the morning sun. Yunho tucked the tied boy into bed and closed the curtains. He laid on the boy and held the male close, feeling sleep start to claim as it always did when he was tired and had Jaejoong next to him.

He traced the outline of the bruised on Jaejoong’s angelic face. God only knows how many times the man did this to him before Yunho came along.

Jaejoong told him a lot but not everything. He didn’t know why the Kim’s loved Kangin nor what happened that summer day but he knew enough. He now understood why Jaejoong repressed it. Who would want to remember that?

He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the small man. His mind was set. The next time he saw Kangin, only one of them would walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

_\--6 Years Ago--_

_Yunho pulled his winter coat closer around his form to brace the chilly weather as he walked back to his car. The grin on his face turned more and more smug with each passing step. He took out his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one. He stared at Jaejoong as the smoke filled his lungs. The teen was still studying the receipt he left his number on like it was the most important document in the world._

_Cute._

_The kid was a little young but not by much. In fact had this been any other time he would have offered the kid ‘a ride home’. However he was not alone this evening and there was another nagging detail for his apprehension._

_Jaejoong was easily the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Large doe like eyes, insanely soft skin, cherry red lips that would look amazing around his cock, it was enough to make his pants tight and his head dizzy with lust. Yet at the same time, when he looked at Jaejoong, he was remained of a doll that was meant to be left on a shelf and never played with. Everything about the boy screamed child more than vixen. It was a conundrum for the 19 year old._

_HONK! HONK!_

_The sound of his friends’ impatience cleared his haze. How had he ended up closer to the restaurant than his ca-_

_HOOOONNNK! “Would you hurry the fuck up already?! Jail bate can’t see you anymore!” He flipped of Yoochun but none the less quickened his strides to his former parent’s car. He took a long drag from his cigarette. Whatever, Yunho knew the game well, he’d play along._

_Once in the driver’s seat, he started the engine, and drove off, cigarette dangling from his mouth. They had an away game but as per usual, Yunho drove himself with Changmin and Yoochun hitching a ride in the end. Captain or not, the graphic arts student very rarely rode the bus. He wasn’t a hermit or anything but Yunho was only social when necessary. He valued his privacy and found comfort in being alone, a fact his teammates, and everyone else for that matter, knew very well._

_Everyone knew ‘U-know’ Yunho, but no one really knew Jung Yunho. He was liked by many, hated by few, and feared by all. And with good reason. Yunho was a handsome, manipulative, charming male that always got what he wanted one way or another. He was not cruel exactly but his actions were less than kind. Yunho was aware of all these things but couldn’t be bothered to care._

_“Hellooo? Earth to Yunho? You get his number or what?” Called Yoochun from the backseat._

_The slightly older male laughed and took another drag from his cigarette. “Nah, I gave him mine instead.”_

_“You honestly think a guy who speaks about the same as a three year old is really going to call you?” Asked Changmin from the passenger seat._

_“Not without mommy and daddy’s permission of course.” Added Yoochun with a snicker._

_Yunho took another drag. “Ha ha ha. Watch, he’ll call. Besides, when has anyone ever turned me down?”_

_Changmin laughed and rolled his eyes. “Your humility is astounding. Just be careful okay.”_

_“Oh god Min, don’t start.” Yunho groaned. Changmin’s “be nice” rants were rare and few between but still annoying as all hell._

_“I’m just saying dude, he’s 16.”_

_“So fucking what? When I was 16 I-”_

_“Not every 16 year old was like you Yunho.”_

_“Thank god.” Commented Yoochun in the back._

_Yunho looked in the rear view mirror. “Shut up.”_

_“Look, you know I don’t care what you do but go easy on him alright. He probably still sleeps with a night light for crying out loud.”_

_“He’ll have a new reason to fear the dark once Yunho is through with him.”_

_“Not helping Chun.” He glared at his friend in the back._

_Changmin always minded his own, especially when it came to Yunho. The man was like a brother to him and truly the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for. That being said Yunho was a cold, uncaring, grade A, sexaholic, asshole who probably should not be getting involved with a 16 year old whose L’s sounded like W’s and took orders with a hello kitty charm pen. It looked like one of those expensive limited addition one’s too._

_“Why the fuck do you care? It isn’t like he’s some innocent baby or something.” He didn’t believe his own words._

_“Please. Doubt he even knows what sex is.” Said Yoochun as he messed around with his phone._

_Why people kept getting involved with Yunho, was beyond the music major’s understanding. His behavior was not a secret and his past romantic relationships, if they could even be called that, all ended the same; tears, lies, and heartache. The childlike teen would be no different. Changmin’s concern was understandable. Yunho was a great friend but a shitty boyfriend. It was pointless though, Yunho was going to do what he wanted no matter what. He’d give the kid three weeks. He was pretty, maybe he would keep the smokers attention for a bit longer._

_Yunho’s laugh was loud and dark. “Oh don’t tell you two fell for Jaejoong’s innocent bullshit act.”_

_Changmin and Yoochun exchanged a look. “You remember his name?” Asked Yoochun, giving the driver a puzzled look._

_“Yeah, so what?”_

_“You don’t remember anyone’s name. You called Yoochun the long haired fag for like two months.”_

_“Yeah and half your ex’s as- wait what?”_

_Yunho ignored him. “What the fuck is with you guys today?”_

_Changmin dropped the matter. He could hear Yunho’s anger rising and the man was impossible to deal with when he was throwing punches. He’d rather nonchalant, sardonic Yunho any day. Besides, after all Yunho had been through, he earned a lifetime, no limits, free pass to do as he pleased._

_“Yunho what color was Jaejoong’s shirt?” Yoochun asked suddenly._

_Yunho raised an eyebrow at the random question but shrugged it off. “Green and white stripped, why?”_

_“And how would you descried his eyes?”_

_“They’re big, brown, and round, what the fuck are you-”_

_“One more question, who did we run into in the cafeteria this morning?”_

_“The fuck should I know.”_

_Yoochun smiled and looked up from his phone. “He likes him.”_

_Yunho nearly hit a tree. “Fucking Christ man!” Changmin yelled at him._

_“How the fuck do you figure-.”_

_“Because the person you saw this morning was Hyoyeon.” Yoochun informed him. “Remember? You worked with her on that assignment for lit last semester. You dated for like two weeks.”_

_“Oh yeah. She gave terrible head.”_

_“Do you hear yourself when you’re being a dick or do you just tune out as well?” asked Changmin half disgusted._

_“Little of both.” He said, finishing his cigarette._

_Changmin rolled his eyes and sighed. Yunho had an insanely high limbo and stamina for someone who inhaled a pack of tar a day. He got bored easily and most people couldn’t keep up with him. It was why he changed partners so often. Well, that and it was virtually impossible for Yunho to be serious about any one._

_“Also you just described him perfectly.” Yoochun said as he held up his phone showing the picture of Jaejoong he snapped._

_“Fuck off.” Yunho said in deadly tone. He snatched the phone and deleted the photo but not before sending it to himself. It was candid but perfect. Jaejoong was smiling softly as he took their order. The car swerved again._

_“Would you stop trying to kill us?” Barked Changmin._

_“Look I’m not saying you’re in love or some shit because let’s be real, this is still you we’re talking about but you like Jaejoong. You remember him. That alone says enough.”_

_“I remember lots of people.”_

_“Only the ones that are important to you or were a good lay and since you haven’t had sex with Jaejoong yet.” Yoochun trailed off with a grin._

_“Shut up.” Yunho said as he lit another cigarette in an effort to calm his nerves. He pulled into his parking spot in their apartment complex and turned off the engine._

_He didn’t know why he was so annoyed. It wasn’t that inconceivable he like someone it just hadn’t ever happened. He had dated people he had some sort of feelings for but to say he thought anything more of them would be farfetched. Love, fairy tale romances, the shit Yoochun was into, only happened in movies. Yunho’s life wasn’t a movie, he didn’t have that kind of luck. Plus people were messy and fake and…fragile. What was the point of caring when, eventually, time would step in? The day would come when they would leave; in an urn or otherwise and he’s really rather not go through that again. Once was enough._

_“Tell you what.” Said Yoochun. “Date him for a month and then we’ll talk. Think of it like one of your fucked up games or something. You can do whatever you want with him but no getting dumped. If after 30 days you still feel nothing, Changmin and I will do your math homework for the rest of the semester.”_

_“What?!”_

_Yunho quirked an eyebrow. He did like a challenge and hated math. “Deal.”_

_“Fuck you! I don’t agree to this.”_

_“Calm down Min. He likes the kid. Trust me.”_

_“But you suck at math! And what the hell do we get out of this?” asked Changmin worried._

_“I’ll permanently cancel Saturday practice.” Yunho said offhandedly. He was only co-president of the club but captain of the team. It was just his 1 st year but everyone one could see he had the most leadership skills. That and he was a little scary._

_“There is a god.” Muttered Yoochun. “Done. It’s the first so your time starts now.” He got out of the car with Changmin and Yunho following suite. They got their remaining gear out of the trunk and made their way to their separate apartments. Changmin and Yoochun shared a place on the 2 nd floor while Yunho lived alone on the 3rd._

_“Isn’t this kind of messed up? I mean he’s just a kid.”_

_“Come off your high horse Min. I’ll behave. Jaejoong will even fall for me, that’s how perfect I’ll be.”_

_Yoochun snort._

_“What?” Yunho demanded as the pressed the button for the elevator._

_Yoochun rolled his eyes. “He already loves you, asshole.”_

_\--_

 

 

Yunho looked down at the sleeping boy nestled into his chest. He pulled Jaejoong closer and kissed his temple. He brushed away some of his golden bangs and relaxed as he inhaled his sugary sent. “Chun was right.” He whispered. “I _was_ an asshole.”

Their sleep had been less than peaceful, with the events of last night still fresh in their minds yet both men were left smiling. It was mornings such as these, where neither male had nothing better to do than lay with their limbs tangled in the sheets, that left them both contemplating how they ever got on without the other. Even with the memories from long ago flooding Yunho’s head, he still found solace in knowing that it all lead to where he was today. There was little in his past Yunho was proud about but if given the chance to do it all over again, there was even less the now business man would change.

To say Yunho had less than honest intentions when he first started dating Jaejoong would be an understatement. But where he was usually cold, he was kind; his carelessness turned into attentiveness and his malevolent attitude into a benevolent one. There was a lot Yunho had done and said that left his friends confused but made the sparkly eyed teen beam and, bet or not, Yunho rather liked seeing the high schooler smile.

Somehow, somewhere Yunho started to care. His perfect boyfriend act went from convincing to too good. He would pick Jaejoong up from school, help him with his homework, take him shopping and on the rare occasions they were physical, he was so gentle with the child it was unrecognizable. Nights of animated movies and Saturday morning cartoons became his norm and protecting and caring for Jaejoong his purpose. In fact it wasn’t until Jaejoong had surprised him with a cake in honor of their first month together that the bet had wandered back into his mind. It annoyed him to allow Yoochun to be right but Yunho wasn’t going anywhere.

Maybe it was how Jaejoong called him Yunnie or how he would blush when they held hands or shy away when they kissed. Perhaps it was the boy’s noticeably submissive nature or the fact that he was the one who (unknowingly) initiated their power exchange. Maybe it was how sweet he was, or his thoughtfulness or maybe…maybe it was the simple fact, that since his parents’ untimely passing, Jaejoong was the first person to tell him ‘I love you’.

The when and why disappeared with time along with the truth behind why Yunho had called him that Saturday morning. It was irreverent and would only serve to hurt Jaejoong if he ever found out. Yunho never mentioned it and Changmin and Yoochun stayed quite as well. They were content with no longer having to wake up at an ungodly hour every Saturday morning and happy their friend finally found someone.

Jaejoong made a pained noise in his sleep bringing the other back to reality. Yunho let go slightly to alleviate the pressure on the child’s bruises and rubbed his back in apology.

He sighed. The cause of his baby’s pain was still out there and no doubt try and return. Yunho already made up his mind about what to do with the vial man but there were still so many unanswered questions.

Just who the hell was Kangin exactly? When did he start abusing Jaejoong and for how long? Was he around when they started dating? And if so, how had Yunho not noticed anything? Jaejoong wasn’t any good at hiding things from him. The boy was such a terrible liar it was adorable. Yunho could read Jaejoong like a picture book, he was supposed to just know everything, whether Jaejoong told him or not and yet… He had not the slightest clue his angel was harboring such a hellish secret.

And that was another thing. How the fuck did someone as sweet and delicate as Jaejoong get mixed up with a pompous, barbaric asshole like Kangin in the first place? It made no sense! Kangin’s presence alone was satanic. Jaejoong, while a little gullible at times, could sense danger a mile away. He had great instincts and made his discomfort known. Unless someone he trusted told him otherwise, it was highly unlikely he never tried to get away or tell someone.

That someone may have been his family. From the looks of it, they knew Kangin well and adored him. Even Jinhee of all people spoke about that monster with favor. Maybe they set them up or forced them together. Or maybe they were just that stupid to not notice anything.

But whether or not they knew Kangin’s true colors, things still didn’t add up. The Kim’s, though self-absorbed and deep as a puddle, loved the youngest member of their family. Even Mrs. Kim, who was a lot of things, was not truly as evil as she put on. For all the times that Yunho had gone toe to toe with the woman he knew one thing was true, she loved her son and favored him above all her other children. She was the definition of a helicopter mom which was odd because she hardly ever home. She was a messed up, manipulative woman in desperate need of concealing but she treasured Jaejoong and god did Jaejoong love her back. She would have known. Jaejoong would have gone to her before anyone else.

Also if Jaejoong and Kangin were really an item at some point in time, why didn’t Mrs. Kim ever mention it? She hated Yunho and would do anything to see them apart. Bring up an ex who she clearly liked seemed right up her ally.

Yunho groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. This was getting complicated and he was getting a headache. He’d call Kris or Leeteuk later see that they knew. For now, there were other things that needed his attention.

Yunho gently ran his fingers over the soft, thin, white leather collar secured around Jaejoong’s neck. _‘Property of Jung Yunho - Daddy’,_ was inscribed in the inside. Jaejoong had worn it every day since that day five years ago when Yunho had given it to him. There was tiny lock in the back that only Yunho had the key to and unless it was bath time or they were switching it out for another, Yunho never took it out.

Now however the beautiful symbol of their love and devotion had been tainted, dirtied by another’s hands. A person whose hands Yunho would like to see removed. He laid a feather lite kiss to each purple and blue bruise surround the otherwise imperfection free neck, silently vowing to heal the visible and the not so visible wounds. “Don’t worry baby. Daddy will fix this, I promise.”

Yunho pushed aside the duvet and rolled on top of the sleeping boy. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt to examine the damage. The swelling was down but not by much and Jaejoong’s ankle looked worse than before. The graphic artist’s first aid skills were above average due to his years of having to patch up himself but he no doctor. He didn’t want to but it looked like he would have to call and make an appointment.

His anger started to rise again. Yunho was a very, very selfish man. So much so his friends found it worthy of worry but Jaejoong belonged to him, willingly so. He didn’t even like anyone looking at Jaejoong for too long let alone touch him. Doctors, Kangin, his mother, it didn’t matter. The mere thought of another touching what belonged to him was infuriating. Jaejoong was his, end of story. It was Yunho who protected him. He was the one who loved him and fed him and cherished him and helped him grow. Didn’t that mean anything?

It meant everything to Jaejoong, a child who while privileged was dealt a horrible hand. How could anyone be so heartless to a child?

For that’s what Jaejoong was, what he wanted to be, a child. An innocent, imaginative little boy who just wanted to play and be loved; who liked making flower crowns in the summer and snowmen in the winter. Never was there a more pure and loving soul and it was Yunho’s job, his purpose, to protect that spirit and give him all the love and happiness the world had robbed him of.

Yes, Yunho was dangerously possessive. He heard it every other Wednesday from his shrink and at least once a month from Yoochun and Changmin. But how could he not be? Where he tore Jaejoong built back up others just wanted to step on the rubble. Where he entertained every silly little thought and question others mocked and ridiculed. Where he held the boys hand as he learned to stand on his own two feet, others just wanted to trip him. His obsession with Jaejoong’s safety and wellbeing stemmed from the fact that too few people had caused the doe no harm. He had gone through hell and back for someone so young and Yunho would be a horrible daddy if he let it continue.

He watched Jaejoong like a hawk because if he didn’t, it left way too much room for the unknown and Yunho hated the unknown. There were too many factors and variables out of his control. Like the time Heechul had taken Jaejoong to that club without his permission or the time where Jaejoong had wandered off on one of their trips to the amusement park. Those moments, much like last night, set his fears into overdrive and enacted a part of him that made him a nightmare for anyone that got too close. He went a little overboard (as he often did even when Jaejoong wasn’t involved) but when there was a threat, a problem, a danger of some sort, no matter how small or insignificance Yunho took it seriously.

And Kangin was all those things and more.

He was an unknown, a factor with no product, a force powerful enough to hammer away at the sanctity he built and ruthless enough to try and take Jaejoong away from him. If not physically, than mentally. That was what truly terrified the 25 years old, for one was inevitable but the other only just recently crossed his mind.

The thought was ludicrous really. Yunho trusted Jaejoong and knew the boy loved him and would never leave him for another. Kangin was not powerful enough to do that but he was not powerless. He had fear on his side, a fear so strong and terrible Jaejoong forgot that there was nothing to fear. He forgot about his daddy, the love of his life sworn to protect and watch over him. And if Kangin was that powerful, what was stopping him from terrifying Jaejoong enough to run. And if Jaejoong ran, Yunho wasn’t sure he would be able to catch up. What if Jaejoong didn’t want him too?

A dark and foreboding presents came over him as the thought fought and struggled with him mind. He leaned into the crook of Jaejoong’s neck and kissed if gently. No, such events would never transpire. He’d be dead before they could ever take form.

Yunho discarded his and Jaejoong’s cloth easily and playfully flicked each one of his pink nipples, fascinated as they rose and hardened quickly. Jaejoong made a noise but otherwise stayed fast asleep. Yunho chuckled. “You’re such a slut for me baby, even when you’re passed out.” He hungrily sucked and lapped at Jaejoong’s nubs, not bothering with being too gentle. His baby was a very heavy sleeper.

A shiver visibly ran through Jaejoong when Yunho’s erection brushed his own. The elder smirked and continued to slide their bare erections against one another. It was fascinating the watch Jaejoong’s aroused state as he slept. The boy was mess as his instincts took over for his sleepy head. He was louder, more bold, especially now as he tried to take hold of his own reddening cock. Yunho grinned as he pushed the hand away and guided in back the nice place above his head, secured by his own powerful hand.

“Naughty, naughty baby,” He said sweetly. “You know that belongs to daddy, not you.” He wrapped his other hand around both of their erections and slowly pumped them together, chuckling darkly as Jaejoong moaned and tried to turn away. “Oh no, you want to leave daddy? No, you can’t do that.” He whispered sinfully. “You’d miss my cock far too much to even think such a thing.” Yunho continued his assault and expertly sucked and nipped at patches of perfect skin. He quickened the pace of his hand and sucked and bit at Jaejoong’s neck. His little one could not stop mewling and twisting under his skillful touch.

Another desperate moan left Jaejoong’s tired lips as Yunho pressed his thumb into his slit. “What a cute little whore I have, already to cum from such a simple touch. And people say I’m the addict.” Yunho laughed again at Jaejoong’s response of more squirming and tired moans. He followed the beads of sweat running from Jaejoong’s forehead with his tongue. He placed a final kiss to his forehead and moved down to engulf Jaejoong whole, savoring the sweet taste of his pre cum and sweat. Everything about Jaejoong tasted oh so sweet.

In that moment the little doe decided to wake up, his eyes wide and wet as a long moan tore through his throat. He tilted his head down to see his daddy bobbing his head up and down at an excruciatingly slow pace.

For Jaejoong, there was no better way to wake up. Naked and at the mercy of his daddy. It made him feel so loved and wanted. His daddy was so good to him even after he was so bad. He had hurt his daddy so much and here he was getting pleasured. He didn’t deserve it. Jaejoong knew his daddy’s fears, he knew Yunho didn’t handle lost well yet he risked his own safety, the thing he promised to be mindful of, for his own selfish reasons.

Yunho pulled up and sucked almost painfully at Jaejoong’s head before letting go with a pop. He gripped the base of his cock tightly and watched as Jaejoong’s face contorted with pain and lust. He whimpered in protest but otherwise stayed silent. “Good morning sweet boy.” He whispered sweetly before smashing their lips together in a hungry kiss that was just as sloppy and rhythmicless as the ones they used to share.

Jaejoong squirmed and whimpered as Yunho tightened his grip. “Daaddyy.” He drawled out.

Yunho took the pillow soft lip between his own teeth and sucked hard. He let go and explored the warm channel with his own wet muscle. “I know what you’re thinking baby and no this isn’t a punishment but there is a lesson to be learned. Don’t move your hands.” He took his hand from Jaejoong’s wrist and pumped a bit of lube into his hand to slather on his cock.

Jaejoong licked his lips in anticipation but his daddy said there was a lesson he needed to learn. He’d do his best to pay attention but honestly, it be hard. It was always so hard to focus when Yunho was inside him.

“Who do you belong to?” Yunho asked as he positioned himself at Jaejoong’s hole.

“Daddy.” Jaejoong answered automatically with a smile.

Yunho smiled back and kissed his cheek softly. “That’s absolutely right baby doll. You are mine, and nothing is ever going to change that. Nothing at all.”

As soon as the words left his lips, Yunho pushed it. Jaejoong’s eyes grew wider. The lack of prep burned and created the delicious feeling he became addicted to. Yunho might as well have taken him raw because the bit of lube he used was almost nonexistent.

Yunho kept his thrust slow but deep, pulling out almost all the way just to snap back in with full force. He groaned low. His baby’s impossible tight and warm channel always made him lose focus.

He griped Jaejoong’s chin and made their eyes meet. “You belong to me.” He growled possessively. “I and I alone own you. All of you. What I do with you is my choice. How or when I fuck you is my decision.”

Jaejoong could only nod his head as he half listened to Yunho. He was too desperate to do anything more.

Yunho sped up his thrust and tightened his hand. “You are my whore, my bitch, my cute little cock slut and you wouldn’t have it any other way would you baby?” Jaejoong frantically shook his head. “And why’s that?”

Jaejoong’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as every push had him choking on his own breath and seeing stars. Yunho was hitting his prostate dead on again and again. It was painful and delightful all at once. It had him forgetting his sense and time and everything all at once. He wasn’t supposed to do that.

Yunho hooked two fingers into the side of his mouth jolting the boy to the side to grad his attention. “I believe I asked you a question angel. Do I need to repeat myself?” He grunted out.

Jaejoong whimpered as he forced the words out. “B-because I love daddy an-and daddy’s cock feels so-so oh! Feeellsss soo g-good.”

Yunho chuckled and sped up even more. “No one can say you aren’t a bright one, that’s for sure.” He removed his fingers and went back to gripping Jaejoong’s hip, his other hand never stopped it’s vice grip at the base of Jaejoong’s length.

Jaejoong moaned loudly once more and Yunho brought their lips together yet again. He swallowed every sweet noise rip and rang through Jaejoong’s dry, tired throat as he kept u the brutal pace. “Daddy, p-please.” He begged against his lips. “Huurrts.”

Yunho chuckled and continued to pound into the smaller male painfully. “I know baby, I know but need to learn your lesson first.” He rolled his hips in a manor so delicious Jaejoong throw his head back into the pillow, biting his lip to stifle yet another scream. Yunho contorted his flexible body to get a better angle but was still mindful to the boy’s injuries. Although, the amount of endorphins running through Jaejoong’s body made it so he probably couldn’t feel a thing to be honest.

Jaejoong buckled and arched as he was nearing his peak. Yunho grip harder and Jaejoong came dry. “Dadddyyy.” He whined as the over stimulation started to hurt.

“What did I say Joongie. I own you remember? I’ll give you as much or as little as I want and you will do I say because really what more can you do?” He began stroking Jaejoong in time with his thrust.

The little doe’s eyes widened but he otherwise stayed silent. Yunho kissed and bit his swollen lips more, happy Jaejoong was finally paying attention.  “Good boy but then again you’re always a good boy for me aren’t you Joongie?” The boy nodded. “Then be a good boy and never forget this. You are mine. Mine to play with, mine to fuck, my responsibility. It is my honor to protect and love you. Take that away from me again, I won’t be so nice.” He tightened his grip but kept up the quick pace.

Jaejoong nodded in acknowledgement and understanding. He had let his fears blind him and that wasn’t fair. Never again would he do such a thing. After all, what was there to fear when his daddy was there?

Yunho licked the shell of his ear and nibbled on the lobe. Place refinement wasn’t necessary but it never hurt. “You want to cum don’t you baby boy?” Yunho teased. His own orgasm was nearing but he kept it away.

“Y-yes, daddy. Please.” He crocked out. Even lost in lust and close to the edge, Jaejoong’s voice still sounded like sugar and kittens.

Yunho growled and bit his neck again. “Then cum for me baby. Let daddy see you come undone.”

With an arched back and final cry, Jaejoong did he was allowed, followed by Yunho just seconds later.

As the pair rode out their high Yunho places hot kisses all over Jaejoong’s hot sensitive skin as he held the boy securely in his arms. “Mine.” He said more to himself.

“Daddy’s.” Jaejoong smiled back.

Yunho chucked and kissed his lips. As he withdrew from Jaejoong, the generic chime of his phone interrupted their moment. Without letting go of the boy that was currently nuzzling his arm, Yunho answer it. “Hello?” He said uncaringly.

“He lives!”

Yunho smirked. “Hey Chun.” He held the device to Jaejoong. “Say hi to Chunnie baby.” He said teasingly.

“Hi Chunnie.” He said cutely in hoarse voice.

Yunho laughed and took the phone back. “Bad time?” Yoochun asked.

Yunho lazily sucked on one of Jaejoong’s nipples. “Kind of. Just make it fast okay.”

“You two are like rabbits.”

“Tic toc Chun. I really do have better things to do.” He tickled Jaejoong’s side and delighted in the boy’s giggles. It was a little odd. Normally Jaejoong wouldn’t be so open to another presence after sex. Oh he was a total exhibitionist for sure but Yunho always had to bring it out of him. It could be sub space. They hadn’t done anything too taxing for that yet here he laid uninhibited and without so much as a blush was on his face as Yunho chatted with his longtime friend. It was strange.

“Right, anyways you dated Joy back in college yeah?”

“Who?” he asked as he scooped up some of his cum and fed it to the happy boy.

“Joy Park or Sooyoung I should say. She had her hair half green too I think.”

Yunho sat up a little. “You called me to ask about an ex who gave shitty head?” He eyed Jaejoong. The little thing was still happily sucking away at his fingers. Now Yunho knew what was up. Jaejoong regressing wasn’t anything to worry about but it did mean he was getting absolutely no work done today. He sighed again and cradle the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he fed Jaejoong more cum. “I slept with her like twice I think, hardly counts as dating.”

“Told you!”

“Damn it!” He heard Changmin say in the background.

“What?”

“Min ran into her yesterday. They hit it off but he’s debating whether or not to call her. Hates being your seconds.”

“Who didn’t you screw?” The accountant asked.

Yunho shook his head and rolled out of bed. Jaejoong popped up confused. Yunho kissed him and pulled the sheet back over him. “I’ll be right back angel. Daddy’s gonna start your bath okay.”

The younger nodded in understanding but never took his eyes off his daddy.

“Aw how cute.”

Yunho’s expression changed. “You have until the tub fills to explain to me why you felt the need to call me about a girl who gave awful head.”

“You think everyone gives awful head.”

“You never had Jaejoong.” He said absent mindedly as he added bubbles to the bath. Was it wrong he was half hard already?

“Oh god.” Changmin complained.

Yunho laughed again ignoring his erection. “If it helps there is this intern on my floor. She stares at you whenever you come by. I don’t know her name but-”

“Is it Krystal?!”

“What did I just say?”

“Is that a yes or a no?”

“No. She’s just a temp anyways.” One who did not understand boundaries at all, he might add. Krystal was a great assistant but Yunho would fire her the second he could. Her low cut tops, short skirts, and flirty words did not make his job easy. Sadly, she didn’t exactly work for him, nor the company, there was little he could do. A few more weeks and she would be gone though. He hoped.

“Moving on, put Jae on, I wanna say hi and see if Su told him anything.”

“What do you mean?”

“His husband put him out.” He heard Changmin yell in the background.

“He did not put me out! We had a fight and I left.”

“So he put you out.” Yunho stated tuning the water off.

“No. I choose to leave because-”

“He told you to leave.”

“Min your firm handles half the artist under my label, I will tell them to walk.”

“What label? You’re a song writer and composer, they own you!”

Yunho laughed as his friends bickered and fought as he got the key to Jaejoong’s collar. It wasn’t 100% waterproof.

“Anyways,” He said once they calmed down. “Junsu hasn’t called since Friday when he left for his parents.”

“Oh yeah, how did that go?”

Yunho looked at Jaejoong through the door way. His adorable face was still focused on him as he checked the bath water. It was a little too hot. Oh well, he could kill time for it to cool. “Worse than expected if you can believe.”

“He okay?” Yoochun asked, worry evident in his voice.

“I hope so.” He said setting a towel down next to the key. And idea popped into his head. “Actually maybe you can help.”

“Sure man, anything for Jae, shoot.”

Yoochun and Jaejoong were close but there little to slim chance Yoochun knew anything at all because if Yunho didn’t, Yoochun sure as hell didn’t either. At least, that’s what the brunette hoped. Still it was worth a shot. “We ran into a couple of people he went to high school with. One of them kind of got to him.” Kangin was need to know information. He didn’t want to reveal too much.

“You got a name?” He asked, genuinely wanting to help.

“Kain, Kyu. Kangin?” He heard a click and some movement. Yoochun must have taken him off of speaker phone. “Chun?”

Yoochun was quite for a moment. “Yeah.”

Yunho’s eyes narrowed. “What do you know?” He kept the venom from his voice but it was hard.

“Chill man. Su mentioned him like twice okay and it was by accident. I’m not even supposed to- ”

“Talk.” He demanded. He was being unnecessarily cold because judging by the pianist tone, he really didn’t know much.

“Ass.” Yoochun whispered under his breath. “You didn’t hear it from me okay. He’s an ex or something. I think. They were a thing or had a thing going on back in high school but then didn’t. I’m not really sure how to classify it.”

“Speed it up Chun.” Yunho said through gritted teeth.

“Right, sorry. Anyways their families were friends and set them. They didn’t work obviously and Jae hates him. They had this huge fall out in front of the whole school. Jae told him off and everything. Now they don’t talk or see each other.”

“Timeline.” He seethed. Yoochun really didn’t know much but he knew more than him, and that was upsetting.

Yoochun was taken aback by his friends tone. “Um, Kangin was a senior when they were freshmen- That’s really all I know Yun. You’re going to have to talk to Junsu if you want details.”

“I gathered.” Deep down Yunho knew he was going to have talk to the soccer player if he ever wanted the whole story but he was not looking forward to it. Junsu didn’t talking to him willingly, he doubt the man would answer his questions. He didn’t hate Junsu or vice versa but their friendship was not one of their own creation. They were friends because of mutual friends and while there were unkind to one another behind closed door and not, Yunho always got the feeling that if Junsu had the option he wouldn’t have anything to do with him.

“Uh, Yunho?” Yoochun asked with caution. “Did something happen?”

“Something.” He said cooly. “I gotta call you back Chun okay. See ya.”

“Okay, later.”

He put down the phone and went to retrieve Jaejoong from the bed. Looks like he would be making two calls today.

 

_\--8 years ago--_

_Jaejoong fidgeted in his suite and loosened his tie. The cloths, though expensive and designer, felt itching and uncomfortable on his delicate 14 year old skin. “Mama how much longer do I have to ware this?” he asked._

_The woman who stood next to him gave him a gentle glare. “Until I say so dear now stop fidgeting, you’ll wrinkle your suite and you want to look nice for mama’s friends don’t you.”_

_“Yes mama.” He said sadly. He really didn’t want his mama to be upset with him. “Can we go to the park later?” he asked hopefully. His mama was so rarely home these days. He didn’t want to waste his time. He wanted to play with her and show her how he learned to jump from the swings like a big boy. It was a little scary and he couldn’t jump as high as Junsu but he was still really good at it._

_“Hush.” She hissed. “Now I want you on your best behavior when our guest arrive. Understand? You remember everything those nice doctors told you or I will be very upset with you.” She emphasized her point by giving his arm a pinch._

_Jaejoong winced but didn’t pull away. “Yes mama.” He said obediently. “Then can we go to the park?”_

_“Be a good boy and I’ll let one of the maids take you.” She replied sternly._

_Oh but he wanted to go with her. He sniffled and palmed away a tear. She never played with him anymore._

_“Don’t you dare start-”_

_“Mrs. Kim, they are here.” A maid said._

_Mrs. Kim’s entire being changed. “Wonderful! Please send them in.”_

_The maid bowed as she departed and returned moments later with a man and a woman and a boy about Jaejoong’s age but much larger than he._

_Jaejoong made to hold his mother’s hand for comfort as he always had a hard time meeting new people but she was already gone from his side._

_“Areum, Chul! How are you? How was Paris?” She chirped in that overly high fake voice of hers. He hated that voice. It hurt his ears. Mikyeon noona started doing that too recently._

_They hugged her back and chatted on about old times and college. His mother made up some lie about his missing father. Jaejoong was not ever sure where he was._

_He looked to the boy who stood across from him. The glare and presents of the boy made him feel cold and naked. He wanted to tell his mama but he knew she wouldn’t listen._

_“He looks like a girl.” The boy said. Jaejoong looked down at his shoes. His mother said it was modern thing to do, wearing shoes in the house._

_The man laughed. “Well that’ll just make things easier huh son.” The boy rolled his eyes._

_Jaejoong was so very confused now._

_His mother gave a fake laugh and clapped her hands. “Why don’t I give you two a tour of the house? Jaejoong play nice with Kangin alright? He’s going to be you’re new special friend.” She hugged him and then left. Jaejoong wished she hadn’t have let go so soon._

_Jaejoong stated back at the boy. He didn’t understand what his mother meant but he was determined to make her proud and maybe even a friend. Maybe Kangin was special because he wouldn’t make fun of him. “H-hi, Kangin. D-do you wanna g-g-go to the pa-park with me?”_

_Kangin glared at him and punched him hard in the gut. Jaejoong fell to his knees in pain. “Freak. Can’t believe my parents stuck me with you.”_

\--

 

“Head up baby doll.”

Jaejoong looked up at his daddy’s command. The man grinned at his as little droplets of water dripped from his hair and rolled down his chiseled naked body. He stood in front of Jaejoong with a blue towel hanging low on his hips. Tan bare skin was all his doe eyes could see. His daddy was so perfect and so very beautiful. How did he ever get so lucky?

Yunho kissed his lips briefly and towel dried his head and neck. It was then Jaejoong realized something was missing. He whipped his head around and whimpered, one hand on his neck in a failed attempt at comfort.

“Joongie it’s okay, it’s okay. See, it’s right here.” Yunho quickly fastened the thin white piece of leather back around Jaejoong’s neck. “You’re still mine baby okay.” He held up the small key and locked the collar in place.

Jaejoong relaxed instantly. In this state he saw his collar as a privilege, not a choice as Yunho had explained to him right before putting in on him. It wasn’t a symbol of trust but a sigh that he was wanted. It gave him peace; a place to belong and be himself. Without it who was he?

On any other given day he could properly grasp the meaning of his collar and was acutely aware of his choice. He knew that while there may be a lock on it and only two keys (a spare for just in case) to that lock, at any given point in time, he could ask for the keys and Yunho, with a heavy heart, would give them to him. However asking for that key also meant his daddy would no longer be his daddy. It was a scenario his head and heart simply could not grasp. A future without his daddy? That was unthinkable.

Jaejoong sat contently on the toilet seat as his daddy finished drying him off. Yunho lifted his leg to examine is ankle causing him to wince in pain.

“Still hurts?” Jaejoong nodded. Yunho sighed. “Okay angel don’t worry, it’ll go away soon. For now can you be my big boy and hold on for just a little longer?” He nodded once more feeling better when he saw his daddy smile. “Good boy.” Yunho lifted him easy and set back down on the bed as he searched for cloths for both of them.

Jaejoong’s silence was nothing new to him. It wasn’t his norm but it also wasn’t that unusual either. But it was a commonality on those rare days in which Jaejoong regressed into somewhat of an actual infant.

Jaejoong hummed a simple tune as Yunho pulled on some lounge pants and put him in a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. He grinned at the sight of his daddy’s old lacrosse shirt. He loved wearing his daddy cloths. They were always so big on him and smelled extra nice.

Yunho kissed him on the noise and picked him up again to take him down to the kitchen for a late lunch. “Cartoons daddy?” He asked cutely.

Yunho smiled as he placed him on the couch. “Whatever you want baby doll.” He tuned the TV and set it to a kid’s channel. He placed extra pillows around the boy to keep him comply and a blanket on him to keep him warm. He kissed the boy once more and was off to make lunch. The open floor plan of their home made it so all Jaejoong had to do was turn to the right and he would see his daddy because much like that of a real baby, if he could see his daddy, he wasn’t there.

Yunho pulled fruits from the fridge and began making a simple fruit salad. He wasn’t a chef like Jaejoong but he had come a long way since his days of burning water. He had to. He had learned early on that Jaejoong was always little and therefore would always need him. There was not little space he went into and no normal he ran back to when he was done. He was just little, and as long as Yunho was there in his life, he never had to be anyone else.

The constant need for guidance and care was why submission came easy for Jaejoong. Having others (now just Yunho) telling him what to do and how was comfortable for him. Of course this also made him an easy target for others to take advantage of him (i.e. his mother, Kangin) but, once again, that was what Yunho was for. He weeded out the bad and only allowed Jaejoong to surround himself with people who loved him and cared.

Yet even in such a loving and supportive environment that fostered growth and happiness, Jaejoong still had his days. Weeds still grew. Some were so strong that not even his daddy could uproot. Jaejoong was a sponge and impressionable at that so it didn’t take much for his mind to wander back to that horrible, dark place it was trapped in back in high school and even before that. It was scary place but it was familiar and Jaejoong liked familiar.

However the darkness was taxing on his little being and wasn’t long before he forgot simple things like how to speak properly or even spell his name. He would cry randomly because he wouldn’t know how to articulate his feelings, mumble and make odd sounds as he begged for attention, pout and throw awful temper tantrums when he didn’t get his way. The regression lasted anywhere between a few hours to a few days and unlike most times when Jaejoong ventured to the dark parts of his mind, Yunho could not save him. All he could do was sit and wait it out.

Their cause was unknown but Yunho had his suspicions. They almost always followed a particularly stressful event or when something Jaejoong was not prepared for was thrown in his life. His parents would lock him away with a special nurse until he was ‘normal’ again. That never helped and only forced Jaejoong to come back instead of helping him find his way. Patience, love, and nurturing were vial in a babies’ growth and development and because Jaejoong was much like a real toddler that’s exactly what he needed. And Yunho was more than happy to give it.

He praise him for eating all his food, help him clean up his toys, reward him for doing things he was expected to do on any other normal day.

The rules were different during Jaejoong’s state of regression. There were no expectations of him, no guidelines for him to follow. So instead of making lunch for himself and his daddy, sat curled into the couch, watching his favorite animated penguin, as Yunho fed him spoonful’s of fruit and sweet cream.

“One more bite Joongie.” Yunho said as he steered the last scoop of food to the doe’s mouth. Jaejoong happily ate it, oblivious to the little bit of cream that got on his chin. Yunho licked it away and kissed his cheek. “All done.” He sang.

“All done!” Jaejoong echoed.

Yunho laughed and held the boy tight. He released him and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll be right back baby. Daddy has to grad some papers from his office real quick okay.”

Jaejoong relayed his understanding with a nod and snuggled back into his blanket as Yunho stood and walked to his office. If he was staying home the whole day he might as well get some work done.

~

Yunho adjusted his reading glasses as he went over the ad champing proposals for and insurance company his team had come up with. They weren’t awful but they could be better. Then again how did one make insurance look appealing? He was good but not that good.

He looked at all the files and papers and his opened laptop all around him on the couch and coffee table. The scene reminded him so much of his college days, where he would spend hours doing homework or studying for an exam. The only real difference was he was getting paid now and Jaejoong was singing along to Frozen instead of doing his own work.

The boy had moved to the floor some time ago to color in one of his large coloring books and Yunho took the liberty of claiming the couch.

Yunho took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. It was late in that evening and he would need to get dinner stared soon but he continued to sit and stare at the domestic life he never imagined himself in. He had eaten, Jaejoong was slowly coming back, the kitchen was cleaned from last night and this afternoon, and their shopping bags were out of the car and in their closet for Jaejoong to organize later.

“Let it go, let it go!” Jaejoong cheerily sang along with the film. He wasn’t even really watching it. He just like the music and Elsa’s dress. He could have just had daddy play the music through their stereo system but he liked this way better.

Yunho chuckled at Jaejoong’s antics and sighed contently. Perhaps nothing about this picture was normal or domestic (what with him baby talking a 22 year old man who was coloring with crayons and singing along to a Disney animated film) but him, for them, it was as peaceful and relaxing as any other lazy Sunday. This was their normal, this was their safe haven that Yunho had worked so hard to build. And while thoughts of death still lingered on his mind, they were pushed aside because now want the time.

And really who could have a dark thought watching Jaejoong giggle and do an impression of the talking snowman.

Yunho’s phone chimed and he reached to answer it. “Hello?” He said lazily.

“Hi Yunho. Is this a bad time?” It was Yesung.

Yunho looked his grinning baby boy and smiled himself. “Not really. What up?”

“You remember that friend from college I was telling you about right?” He said brightly. “Well funny story…”

Yunho half listened to Yesung’s story and half read the paper in his hands.  He leaned back into the couch and relaxed. Normally he would have made up an excuse, hung up, and gone back to his hazy of laziness and procrastination but as Yesung was not a nuisance he stayed on the line. Plus with Leeteuk leaving soon, and Kris…somewhere, he would need a new bridge to Jaejoong’s family. He didn’t like them but he needed to know what was going on with them. Especially if he ever wanted to learn more about Kangin.

He had a mental note to call Junsu as well.

Yesung continued to ramble on about his friend until he said a word worthy of Yunho’s attention. “Did you say doctor?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, Sunny has her own practice in Inchon. She-”

“What’s her number? Does she do walk-ins?” He reached for his notepad and a pen. Jaejoong didn’t like doctors but if this woman was as Yesung claimed she would be different.

“I don’t really know all that but I have her number and address.”

Isn’t that what he asked? Yunho rolled his eyes but said nothing at Yesung recited off the address and number for him.

He told the lawyer thank you and goodbye and dialed the number he just wrote down. As the phone rang it dawned on Yunho that it was after 7. She might not answer- “Hello?”

Never mind. “Yes I’m looking for a Dr. Lee-”

“Oh please just call me Sunny. Can I help you? I’m assuming if you are calling me on this line it’s a special case.”

Yunho was surprised by her forwardness. And her bubbliness. “Yes it is. I think my boyfriend may have fractured his ankle.”

“Did he obtain the injury during play?”

Yunho’s eyes brows shot up. “No, but he does a questionable bruise or two, that’s why I’m calling you.”

The line was quite for a moment. “Not need to justify yourself hun, I understand.” She laughed. It sounded like bells but not annoyingly so. He already knew Jaejoong was going to love her. “Leave Mondays for my special patients. Fridays and Saturdays as well fyi. Is there a time that works best for you?”

He thought for a moment. He had already decided to take that day off to monitor Jaejoong more so he was free. If they went to bed at a reasonable hour, they should be fine. “10 am would be lovely.”

More silence. Yunho assumed she was writing. “Okay, perfect, I will see…”

“Jaejoong.” Yunho filled in. “Kim Jaejoong.” They had gone the whole conversation without exchanging ID. It was so unlike that of most doctors. Yesung really wasn’t kidding.

“Kim Jaejoong.” She said slowly as she wrote. “And you are?”

“Jung Yunho.” He said.

“And you _are_?” Sunny asked again.

That simple stress changed the meaning of that question for Yunho. He only ever heard that question asked that way a few times, and never in a setting as casual as this.

He looked back at Jaejoong who grew a little more invested in the movie as giant snow beat were being fought. He caressed the back of Jaejoong’s head and smiled and he leaned into the gentle touch. Yes, he was Jung Yunho, former delinquent, asshole, playboy who was oddly into video games. But to the boy who sat at his feet, clapping as the snowman fall apart again, he was so much more.

“Daddy.” He answered proudly.


	7. Chapter 7

_-Six Years Ago-_

_Junsu outstretched a hand from under the warmth of his comforter as he blindly searched for his buzzing phone. He groaned out of annoyance for being awoken at the late hour. Who the hell in their right mind would-_

_“Areallycuteguygavemehisphonenumberandhewasreallynicetomeandhadareallynicesmileand…”_

_Oh right. Junsu tiredly got out of bed and started looking for proper clothing. “I’ll be there soon.” He said feigning that he wasn’t as tired as he was. Practice ran late and his coach was going through a nasty divorce but this was Jaejoong. He could sleep later. He finished dressing, grabbed his phone and keys, and headed down stairs._

_Junsu didn’t quite catch everything Jaejoong had said; something about a cute guy? That made little sense. Of course Jaejoong had had crushes before but he never really showed an interest in dating. For someone so obsessed with fairy tales and happily ever after’s, it seemed an odd contradiction but that was Jaejoong. He would get flustered when an attractive person smiled at him but that’s where it ended._

_“Where are you headed off to so late?” His mother asked as he pasted by her in the kitchen._

_“Jaejoong’s.” He said as he continued to the front door._

_“Call if you’re spending the night.” She knew full and well of the life of the boy who lived up the street. She was his mother’s hair dresser after all and Mrs. Kim had a long mouth._

_“Will do.”_

_It was a common occurrence for Junsu to leave in the middle of the night to see Jaejoong and vice versa. Having gone to the same elite primary school together, they had become inseparable at the age of five. In fact, high school was the first time in their long friendship in which they were not attached at the hip. They would often go a whole day without seeing each other because of classes and their ridiculous schedules but their friendship never faltered. They made time for each other and eventually fell into a normal swing. Though if Junsu were being honest, their relationship was anything but “normal”._

_Their friendship was, and had always been, a little strange. They had developed a dependence on one another and were (overly) comfortable with each other. They held hands and even kissed sometime. Arguably they were more than friends but Junsu knew better. Jaejoong was just overly affectionate. And though Junsu caught himself wishing that they WERE more than friends once or twice he willed the sensations away because a bird in the hand was worth two in the bush and Junsu was not a greedy boy._

_When he reached Jaejoong’s house he pulled out his spare key and let himself in. As he took off his shoes, he tripped over the only other pair of shoes in the entry way. He rolled his eyes. Heechul was here._

_The diva, and all his self-adsorbed glory, had transferred to their school a last month and for some strange reason attached himself to Jaejoong. Junsu found the new boy incisively annoying most days but all in all Heechul was a good friend. He was loyal without fault and was a lot less shallow then he let on._

_“Jaejoong give me the phone!”_

_“No! You just want Yunnie for yourself.” Jaejoong replied, holding the slim device out of Heechul’s reach._

_Junsu stared in confusion at the sight of Heechul wrestling the small teen on the bed demanding to see his phone. Not the scene he had been expecting._

_“You wouldn’t even know that to do with him.”_

_“Would so!”_

_“Oh please. He’s not interested in tea parties Jaejoong.”_

_“You don’t know that!”_

_“What?! Oh for the love of- Just give me the fucking phone already!”_

_“What the hell did I miss?” Junsu said catching the attention of the two parties fighting on the small bed._

_“Susu!” Jaejoong squealed, jumping off the bed and colliding with the other. “Cindy is being mean Susu. He want to take Yunho for himself!”_

_“He’s in COLLEGE. Well past tea party age.” Jaejoong just stuck his tongue out at him. Heechul dramatically rolled his eyes and slid into an armchair. He loved the kid but Jaejoong was the very definition of a baby sometimes._

_Junsu sat on the bed and welcomed Jaejoong into his lap. “Who’s in college?”_

_“Some hot ass lacrosse player he met at work tonight.” Heechul clarified as he checked his nails._

_“He’s only 19!” Jaejoong chimed. “Oh but he’s really nice Susu, and tall and handsome and-”_

_“And in college?” Junsu said looking at the smaller boy. He and Jaejoong were the same height but had different builds. “Jae you don’t find that even a little strange?”_

_Jaejoong looked down in thought. “Well at first maybe but-”_

_“But nothing. College kids don’t fuck with high schoolers unless they are trying to FUCK high schoolers.”_

_“Which is why I should have his number.”_

_“Is Hangeng going to be okay with that?”_

_“Why did he say something?”_

_Jaejoong moved from Junsu’s lap with a pout. “That’s not fair. You don’t even know him.”_

_“And you do?” Junsu accused. He was being harsher than he meant. “You talked to him for like what, six minutes? This has creep written all over it Jae. What if he’s not what you think? What if this guy turns out to be like Kangin?”_

_Junsu immediately regretted the words as soon as he said them. Jaejoong was on the verge of tears now and fisted his locks to keep from having a break._

_“Way to go Susu.”_

_“Shut up.” Junsu spat. He gently touched Jaejoong’s leg. “Jae it’s okay. I’m sorry for what I said but I’m just looking out for you.”_

_“He’s different, Jaejoong is sure of it.” The tears had spilled over at this point. “He was kind Su, and funny and handsome, just like a prince and princes don’t hurt people. Only monsters and dragons and bad guys that try to hurt pretty princesses. He wouldn’t hurt me so he can’t be like Kangin. He’s different.” He whipped away his tears and let go of his hair. “He has to be.”_

_Heechul stared at the tearful boy in awe. “I take back what I said.”_

_Junsu was a little taken back. Jaejoong was a fairly good judge of character. He couldn’t read people necessarily but he knew who was safe and who to run from. If he said Yunho was good, than he probably was but if Junsu had learned one thing in the last six months it was that looks could be deceiving and Jaejoong was awfully naïve. As much as Junsu didn’t want to crush his friend’s hopes and dreams, fairy tales weren’t real and neither were princes._

_And Jaejoong knew that too. He was aware that his stories were just stories. He knew the difference between reality and fiction. Yet the boy still believed in the impossible and kept chasing it. It made Junsu wonder if he was a masochist or something because no one could enjoy getting hurt that much._

_Jaejoong needed guidance; protection from a world that wanted to hurt him and a nurturing environment where he was loved, or at least that’s what Junsu thought. Junsu believed Jaejoong needed someone to look after him but Jaejoong believed in fairy tales and ultimately it was his choice to believe and do as he wanted. All people he had a right to choose, Jaejoong was no different._

_“You should call him.” Junsu said flatly. “In the morning I mean. If he’s really all that you say he is than…you should call him.”_

_The soccer player felt like he was throwing his best friend to the wolves or worse but not all wolves ate little pigs and grandmas. That’s what Jaejoong taught him. He would always be there to protect his friend what never would he stifle him or keep him for doing what made him happy._

_And who knows? Maybe this Yunho wouldn’t be so bad._

\--

 

‘When are you free to talk?’

The message was sent to him early this morning by Yunho but Junsu had only just now opened it. He didn’t have practice for the next few days and so he was being lazy. Cheesy morning variety shows in bed and all.

He re-read the short message over and over again. It wasn’t every day Yunho contacted him and as cold as it sounded, Junsu was okay with. There wasn’t much for him and Yunho to talk about. He didn’t hate Yunho, not at all. He like the man a lot. He was nice enough and introduced him to his now husband but more importantly he was a wonderful to Jaejoong. Their relationship was far beyond his understanding but Junsu didn’t need to understand to know that Yunho loved Jaejoong more than water and air. That was all that mattered.

Admittedly Junsu was a bit lonely at first when the pair started dating, but overall he was ecstatic his friend found someone to give him all of the love and attention he so rightfully deserved. His silly little crush disappeared and honestly they saw each other plenty but Junsu was a selfish friend at times. Nowhere near that of Yunho of course but in his own right.

Their friendship didn’t change much if at all, but Junsu was all too aware that by the say so of one man, it could. Yunho had a lot over control over Jaejoong and it wouldn’t take much more than a word from him to end a 12 year friendship. There would be tears but ultimately the child would listen for Junsu knew while Jaejoong loved him dearly, he also took a lot of pride in how obedient he was to his daddy.

Junsu had seen with his own eyes the power Yunho had over the smaller male. Where he led, Jaejoong followed, blindly without question and willingly. Sometimes it was a simple look or a short sentence and Jaejoong would be on his knees ready to fulfill Yunho’s every wish and command. He was like a well-trained dog and if Junsu wasn’t 110% sure Jaejoong was happy and well taken care of he would have intervened a long time ago. His efforts of course would have been in vain for there was no force on this earth that could separate the two.

Now, Yunho would never be so cruel to demand such a thing but the reality was at any given point in time he could and that terrified Junsu. It was part of the reason why their ‘friendship’ wasn’t really a friendship. As nice as Yunho was too him, both with and without Jaejoong’s presence, deep down Junsu feared him and if their last talk was anything to go by, perhaps that was the older man’s goal.

Junsu sighed deeply and ran a hand through his now blue hair. He was being paranoid. Again. Yunho was an all-around decent guy and he probably just needed something. After all, Yoochun’s birthday was coming up and Jaejoong loved to throw parties.

Junsu’s heart sank as he remembered last night. He over reacted. Yoochun wasn’t a freelance songwriter and composer, he was under contract. Sometimes he worked late. It wasn’t his fault he was surrounded by very attractive man every second of every day and Junsu was insecure as fuck. Athlete or not, have you seen some of the trainees these days?! He texted a quick reply to Yunho detailing he was free and proceeded to called the man he loved.

“Hello?” The phone didn’t even finish a full ring.

“I’m sorry.” Junsu said sincerely.

Yoochun was silent for a moment. “Is this the part where I apologize too even though I didn’t do anything?”

Junsu laughed loudly. “Smartass and yes. It would help me feel better.”

Now it was Yoochun’s turn to laugh. “Fine, I’m sorry too bade. Forgive me?” He mocked.

“Always.” Junsu joked.

Yoochun’s laughed died down. “I’ll call next time, promise.” He said more seriously.

Junsu rolled and hugged the pillow that Yoochun slept on. “Thank you. Can you come home now?”

“Miss me that much huh?”

“No.” Junsu said playfully.

Yoochun laughed again. “I’ll head out now. We finished the album yesterday so doubt they’ll require my skills. I missed you too.” He kissed the phone and Junsu made a fake gagging noise though he secretly had a soft spot for Yoochun’s grease.

“By the way, did Yunho ever get around to calling you?”

Junsu raised and eyebrow and sat up in bed. “He messaged me. Why”

“I told him to. Yesterday, he was asking but some guy you and Jae knew back in high school. Kangin I think.”

Junsu almost dropped the phone. He must have heard wrong. Yunho didn’t know about Kangin. Right? Jaejoong for sure never talked about him and last Junsu heard the coward moved to London after graduation. No one had heard from him since.

“Babe? You there?”

Junsu snapped out of it. “Yeah, sorry. Funny thing on TV.”

He doubted Yoochun believed him but the musician let it be. “Hm, anyways give him a ring yeah. It sounded kind of important. They ran into him at Jae’s house and-”

This time Junsu did drop the phone. Kangin was back? But how? And why now after all these years? He was the one who ended things. Junsu didn’t think the guy would ever come back to Korea after all that had happened. But he was back now? To do what exactly?

Never was Junsu so thankful that Yunho had one hell of a bite to back up his terrifyingly possessive bark because if Kangin was trying to step into Jaejoong’s life again, all hell was going to break loose.

 

 

_\--Six Years Ago--_

_“An F again! My parents are going to kill me.” Tiffany cried to herself. She loved science but biology was going to be the death of her. But she had to do well in this class. Without at least B or higher she wouldn’t be eligible for AP classes next year. And without them it was bye bye nursing school._

_Tiffany peered around the shoulder of the adorable boy who sat in front of her. At the top of Jaejoong’s test paper was a huge A+ and smiley face sticker. Their biology teacher shamelessly played favorites. “Seriously? And how did you even get extra points?”_

_Jaejoong giggled and turned around. “I’m not sure. I should ask. How did you do?” She slid him her test. He frowned. “You don’t know what an animal cell looks like?”_

_“Shut up.” She said playfully. “We can’t all be geniuses like you. Besides, it’s no BD. As long as I do well on the next test I’ll be fine.”_

_Jaejoong gave her an odd look. “Fany it’s May, all that’s left is the final.”_

_Shit! “I am so fucked!”_

_Jaejoong pat her shoulder. “Don’t worry Fany. If you want, I can help you study.”_

_Tiffany snapped her head up. “You will? Ohmygod JJ, thank you, thank you! Is tomorrow okay? I seriously have a lot of catching up to do.”_

_The boy thought for a second and then nodded cutely. “I don’t mind as long as we’re done by six. We can meet in the library.”_

_She forced an odd smiled. “Actually let’s do your place.” The bell rang and kids began fleeing the classroom. “Text me your address kay.”_

_Jaejoong’s smile fell a little but he agreed before walking up to the teacher to ask about his test._

_Tiffany began gathering her things. She felt a little bad. She liked Jaejoong but she couldn’t risk being seen in public with him. She was popular and he was... Well it wasn’t her fault people were so awful to him and it wasn’t like she was okay with it. Plus he seemed to be doing fine. He was a lot more upbeat these days that was for sure. He wasn’t wearing his rubber bands anymore either._

_“Ew the freak sits in front of you? Can’t you ask to move?”_

_Tiffany looked up at her best friend pointing to Jaejoong’s unmistakable pink backpack. Actually she choose to sit near Jaejoong because he always explained things to her but she couldn’t tell Taeyeon that. It be social suicide. “Ugh well…of course but like why would I you know? It’s so much easier to cheat off him this way.”_

_Taeyeon nodded. “Good point.” She bent and started rummaging through his things._

_“What are you doing?” Tiffany asked worriedly._

_“Getting the homework for Lit. Daddy’s found out about me paying_ _Baekhyun to do my work for me and was not happy.” She held up the neatly written essay. “I promised I wouldn’t do it again”_

_Tiffany laughed nervously. She prayed the teacher would be smart enough to know that Taeyeon didn’t write that essay. Jaejoong had pretty recognizable handwriting and Taeyeon couldn’t half read._

_“Anyways,” The dancer went on. “We still on for the movie tomorrow?”_

_“Tomorrow?” Tiffany asked. “Oh I’m sorry Tae but I can’t. I have to-” Tiffany fell silent. What was she supposed to say? She could sat she was studying with Jaejoong and Taeyeon would see through any lie she gave her. “Nothing.” She said picking up her bag and leaving class with her friend. “What movie did you wanna see?” She’d text Jaejoong later and reschedule. He would be free. Not like he had anything better to do._

_\--_

 

 

“Daddy’s a liar!” Jaejoong exclaimed.

Never did Tiffany think she would ever see Jaejoong again. Certainly not here in the doctor office she worked at. And on a Monday no less.

Yet there he stood, kind of, clutching an elephant plushie to his chest as he glared daggers into what had to be the single most handsome man Tiffany ever laid eyes on. He looked pissed but next to the overwhelming masculinity of the other man, Jaejoong looked more like an angry kitten gnawing on the ear of a very large, unamused dog.

“I haven’t lied to you baby.” Replied the man calmly, though it was clear his patients was wearing thin. “I said I wasn’t taking you to the hospital and I’m not but we are getting you’re ankle looked at today-.”

Jaejoong stomped his good foot. “But I don’t wanna-”

“Jaejoong enough.” He snapped in a hushed tone. “I know you’re scared but the rules still stand. If you think I won’t punish you in the middle of this office than you are sorely mistaken. Now sit down while I get us signed in.”

Tiffany shameless stared at the beautiful boy who quietly did as he was instructed to do. Jaejoong looked so different now but also not. He was a little taller and blond now and his face had matured some but the childlike air that always followed him still remained. He looked brighter and more radiant then she remembered and there was something so unearthly alluring about him. Even as he childishly fisted his eye and pouted for attention, Tiffany had never seen him look so…well.

Something around Jaejoong’s neck glinted in the light and it then she noticed the elegant white collar around his neck. Her eyes widened. In the little more than five months Tiffany had been working for, she had seen many people walk into the clinic wearing accessories of a similar fashion. Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, Sunny was a regular pediatrician but come Monday, Friday, and Saturday there was no telling who would walk through the door. Still though, Jaejoong? He seemed so delicate.

“Excuse me.” Tiffany looked from Jaejoong to the gorgeous man in front of her. He looked annoyed and Tiffany got the feeling it was directed at her. Staring was a huge no on these days. “He has an appointment at 10. Kim Jaejoong.”

Tiffany was knocked from her stupor. They had an appointment? She flipped through Sunny’s appointment book and sure enough, there was Jaejoong’s name written down for today. How had she missed that this morning? “There’s JJ- I mean Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong haha. Right here.” She prayed the man wouldn’t notice her slip. She wasn’t sure if knowing who a patient was, was against protocol but since even the regulars she only knew by nickname she kept quiet.

She lowered her chair slightly, just in case Jaejoong could see her, and avoided the suspicious gaze of the man in front of her by grabbing some papers from a folder and a clipboard. “Okay.” She said a little too cheerily. “The top form is for today’s appointment, standard procedure stuff, but the bottom two are option-”

“Feet off the seat.” The man said, not looking up from his phone.

“I’m sorry?”

“Not you.” He said pocketing the device and taking the papers from her.

She looked around him just in time to catch Jaejoong putting his put his feet back on the floor hugging his toy tighter. “Wow, you really know him huh.”

“You could say that. Why are they optional?”

“Huh? Oh right, yes, it’s just for our records really. In case you two choose to come back in. Having a file helps us help you. It’s not needed for services but your insurance card is.” She finished with a smile.

The man didn’t laugh at the joke. He handed her the cards and ID before leaving to take a seat near Jaejoong. She shrugged off his polite stiffness. He wasn’t being rude and she could tell his soft side was reserved for only Jaejoong too.

They were so different from the others that came in. The man, Yunho she read from the card, was firm with her former classmate but there was nothing condescending or belittling about it. He was almost parent like with 22 year old and treated him like he was toddler. It was oddly sweet. Like something out of a movie or fairy tale.

Jaejoong crawled up in Yunho’s lap adding to the toddler theory while Yunho continued to fill out the papers. The brunette stopped every so often to whisper soothing words or rub Jaejoong’s back. Never had she seen a couple more in love. She sighed in envoy. Donghae was never that sweet to her.

When Yunho finished, he ushered Jaejoong him off his lap and walked back out to Tiffany. She scrambled for something to do so it wouldn’t look like she was spying. “Do you know when the doctor will be able to see him?” Yunho asked handing her the clipboard.

“It shouldn’t be much longer. About five or- oh, never mind. She’s here now.”

Yunho turned to see a small woman with short blond hair in a pink sundress and white heels kneeling in front of Jaejoong. His brows went up. Tiffany couldn’t help but smile. Everyone was a little thrown off when they met Sunny for the first time.

She was young, only seven years older than Tiffany, and looked nothing like a typical doctor. Her standard dress and heels attire was a far cry for the typical scrubs and sneakers most MD’s sported. She often wore a lad coat or had her yellow stethoscope with her but was without them today strangely.

Sunny smiled softly at Jaejoong. “Now what could possibly have such a cute little thing such as yourself so upset?” She asked with genuine concern.

Jaejoong sniffled as he looked at the new patron in the room. She seemed nice. “I don’t like doctors.” He said in a small voice. “They’re mean and want to take me away from daddy.”

Sunny laughed a little. “Silly baby, no one would ever even think of doing such a thing here.”

Jaejoong whipped away his itchy tears. “Really? This isn’t a hospital?”

“No, not really. I am a doctor and this is a place that can help you feel better when you aren’t feeling well but I wouldn’t say we are hospital. It’s just me and my assistant and we wouldn’t dare think of ever separating you from you daddy dear. We just want to check and make sure that foot is in tip top shape so you can get back to playing and having fun.”

Now Tiffany understood why Sunny left behind any remnants of her occupation. Jaejoong was afraid of doctors. Wait since when? Didn’t he go to college to _become_ a doctor? It then dawned on the young woman. How many doctors would look at Jaejoong and Yunho without jumping to abuse? Their lifestyle wasn’t an easy thing to grasp so the fear was understandable.

“What’s your name?” Asked Sunny kindly although she already knew.

“Ja-j-j-Ja-Jaej-j-joong.” He stuttered out. Why did daddy bring him here? Why couldn’t they just go home? His ankle was feeling much better and he didn’t like this place. His breathing quickened. Jaejoong closed his eyes and dug his nails into his arm.

“Jaejoong stop.” Jaejoong did as the gentle command ordered but didn’t stop shaking.

“Baby, it’s okay.” Yunho said tenderly rubbing the growing red marks. “Dr. Lee, just wants to look at your ankle. No one is taking you away from me, I promise. You need to trust me baby doll.”

Jaejoong went still. _Trust_. Yunho thought he didn’t trust him. But he did! Jaejoong knew his daddy never lied or broke his promises. He took care of him and loved him and taught him and protected him and make him feel special. Bad things only happened to Jaejoong when he didn’t trust daddy. He wouldn’t even be in this mess if he had just told Yunho about Kangin in the first pla… Oh no, now it made sense why Yunho felt like Jaejoong didn’t trust him. He suddenly felt awful.

Jaejoong finally opened his eyes and looked from Ellie the elephant to his daddy. “I’m sorry daddy, I trust you.” He bit his lip “Is Joongie getting punished when we get home?”

“Ohh yeah.” Said Yunho as he kissed the boy’s forehead helped him stand.

Sunny laughed a little and lead them to the back. “Oh I almost forgot. Tiffany dear, can you prepare the X-ray room for us?”

The young nurse cursed under her breath but rose from her seat quickly. If she walked fast enough maybe Jaejoong wouldn’t- “Fany?”

Fuck. She turned and waved awkwardly. “Hey JJ.”

 

~

 

Jaejoong really liked Sunny’s clinic. The examination room he was in was painted to look like they were in the ocean, complete with fish, dolphins and a diver searching for treasure. It smelled of lavender and honey and had a pile of fun books for him to read while he waited. It was such a striking contrast from the other times he had ventured to the doctor in his younger years.

He was in and out in less than an hour with his ankle nicely wrapped up and some mild pain meds. Nothing was broken but a few of the ligaments were torn and two bones were bruised. Sunny said in two weeks he would be walking just fine.

Seeing Tiffany again was a little weird because even though Jaejoong never did disliked the girl, he knew they weren’t friends either. She wasn’t as mean like her friends and when they did have class together she really was quite nice. She didn’t say much but she smiled a lot and made his visit all the more comfortable.

“Ahh!” Jaejoong screamed when Yunho griped hair painfully and yanked his head back.

“You were spacing out again Joongie,” Yunho said sternly. “Not every little boy is lucky enough to have a daddy who willing to take time out of his busy day to correct them when they have been bad. And to think I was even kind enough to give you a pillow for your foot.” He bit into Jaejoong’s neck hard. “Injury or not, don’t think I have any quarrels of taking it away.” He let go of his hair and walked to the far end of the playroom.

Jaejoong focused on his breathing and the scene around him. He was kneeling (on a pillow) on the cold black marble floor of their playroom, hands tied tight behind his back with his less than average member shoved into a too small cock ring, the end of which was tied to a rope attached to one of the D rings on his collar. He knew from the moment they were home and Yunho ordered him to crawl, he was in for one hell of a punishment. Failing to listen to Yunho was worse than cumming without permission. Jaejoong never thought he would say this, but he wished he was back the doctor’s office.

Yunho returned shortly and pushed Jaejoong forward. “Chest down, ass up.” He instructed.

Jaejoong did his best to shimmy into place. Yunho hit his ass with a crop when he didn’t move fast enough. It hurt like hell but as Jaejoong was a very, very sick little boy he relished in the sting and welcomed the burn. He really was bless to have a daddy that loved him so.

Truthfully speaking Jaejoong had nothing against being punished. Though taxing, they were usually euphoric in the end and the boy valued any form of physical contact with his daddy. It was not the act that upset him but rather what lead up to it. Punishments meant his daddy was upset with him, meaning he did something wrong like broke a rule or disobeyed an order. Nothing upset Jaejoong more than knowing his daddy was disappointed or angry at him and he’d gladly take a thousand canings if it meant he would be cleansed of his sins.

Yunho’s large hands kneaded and played with Jaejoong’s ass erupting a small moan from the bound boy. He gave each cheek a hard hit earning a cry of pain. “You really are fucking slut for daddy’s touch aren’t you Joongie?”

When Jaejoong didn’t respond Yunho slapped each cheek again. “AHH! Yes daddy, Joongie is your slut, only yours.” He panted into the cool floor.

Yunho chuckled darkly “That’s exactly right pumpkin but only good boys get cock and you haven’t been very good lately, have you?” The crop came down on each cheek six more times before Yunho put it aside.

Jaejoong whimpered and bit the inside of his cheek to suppress a moan as Yunho slid a lubed up dildo into his hole. “Don’t hold back baby now doll.” He said as he pressed a button on the remote in his hand. “You know how much daddy loves to hear his baby scream.”

And scream Jaejoong did for the large buzzing toy was set to one of its higher levels making him twist and arch him back in delight. A foot pressed hard into the middle of his back. “Stay still or I will get the bars and make you.”

Jaejoong dared to nod ad in doing so pulled at his cock. The toy was turned down and the foot was gone.

Nothing was holding him down other than Yuhno’s words but such was enough to render the little thing completely immobile. The standing male couldn’t but gin at Jaejoong’s humiliating position. He almost laughed at his crocodile tears for he knew good and well how depraved his little slave was. It was made them such a good couple. Jaejoong liked pain and Yunho got off on causing it. However the latter was also aware that he could get carried away sometimes and forget to read or coach his possession through his ordeal and it was due to this fact that Jaejoong was always left able to either use his safe word or single a stop. Punishment or not, Jaejoong’s safety always came first.

Yunho placed two long fingers under the boy’s chin forcing him to look up. Jaejoong whimpered in both pleasure and pain unforgiveable stain. “Comfy?” He mocked. Jaejoong gave a tiny shake of his head as he blinked back tears. “Good now you know how daddy felt explaining to your precious family how I knew nothing about your past relationships.” He let Jaejoong’s head drop.

Jaejoong directed his eyes upward in confusion.

“Oh you didn’t you were getting away with that did you?” Yunho said, voice void of affection. “You damn well know I couldn’t less of a fuck about your past Joongie.” Yunho’s large hand was back in his hair pulling up. “I own you meaning that all your little secrets and your simple thoughts belong to me. But hide something from me again and you won’t be cumming for a month.”

He let go of Jaejoong’s hair and raised the intensity of the toy. On a good day the device was one of his favorites but now he was convinced it was made by the hands of Satan himself. Yunho pushed the thing farther into his channel, brushing against Jaejoong’s prostate faintly. The boy moaned wantonly and tried to move his hips back begging for more. He received another hit for that. “Barely even touched and already such a wreck.”

Jaejoong didn’t dare move or speak after that and instead gave into the torment as he stared into nothingness. He faced a plain patch of painted brick wall. With no visual stimulation he could do nothing more than truly focus on the sensations taking over his body and Yunho’s presence behind him. A warm hand fell to his shoulder and the boy hummed in response. It was a tiny reward for taking the beginning of his punishment well but it was still early.

“Rule number one Jaejoong, recite it. You’re allowed to paraphrase.”

Jaejoong was immediately filled with dread for while he knew his rules very, very well he was horrendous at remembering the order. It vexed the doe slightly because for the life of him he wouldn’t understand why his daddy was so obsessed with the order of them. It wasn’t as if the repercussions of breaking one or the other varied that much in severity. It was still a guideline he over stepped and required some sort of repairman. Yes, some were more important and others but the main five were fixed and non-negotiable. Breaking one of them under any circumstance, unless Yunho said otherwise, was out of the question.

The hand from his shoulder dropped and to Jaejoong’s horror the toy with in him pulsed more. He took too long to answer. “Rule number one is always obey daddy!” He cried. “Jaejoong i-is to always l-l-lisen to daddy and d-do as he s-s-say.”

He prayed for relief but they fell on deaf ears as the toy did not slow down. “And rule number two?” His owner asked coolly.

Jaejoong took a second to catch his breath and think. “Always-always te-tell daddy the truth.” He guessed.

The toy then swirled. “Try again angle.”

Jaejoong let out another scream before taking several short breaths and trying again. “Always. T-trust. Daddy.”

The speed was reduced but the swirling motion continued. “Rule three.”

“N-never lie to d-daddy.”

Yunho hummed in a way that Jaejoong was too distracted to read. “So you do know what is expected of you.” He pulled Jaejoong up by his collar and spoke lowly in his ear. “Tell me Joongie, why then exactly, a very good boy such as yourself chose to break all three?” The speed was back and as Yunho pushed the boy into the pillow the toy was lodged farther.

“AHHH! I’m sorry daddy! Joongie isss s-sso so v-very sorrrryyy!” Yunho pulled his head back and licked a strip up his hot skin. He eyes darkened as he watched Jaejoong’s cock turn terrifying shade of red. “D-daddddyyy, please!”

“You’ll live.” Yunho said coldly. He stood in front of the boy once again the toy went up. “I’m still waiting for and answer Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong took several shaky breaths as he tried to collect his thoughts. “I-I don’t k-kno-”

“Don’t you dare say you don’t know Jaejoong because if you do I will gladly leave you down here for an hour or three until your memory is jogged.”

Yunho’s tone was deadly serious which made the boy shake more which made the head of the brush he prostate again. “J-joongie was s-scared.” He said it a broken voice.

“Of what? What could you possibly have to be afraid of Jaejoong? That’s a pretty sorry excuse considering the multiple times I have told you to give your fears to me. That’s daddy’s job, not yours. You are to hide nothing from me!” The pressed another button.

Jaejoong damned who ever made the cursed thing. “AHHH! B-But J-j-joongie w-was ssscared d-daddy. H-he wasss oh god! H-he was afraid. O-of what. D-daddy would th-th-think. He didn’t want- he didn’t w-want d-daddy to leave h-him.” Jaejoong’s eyes feel back into his head and he shuttered through an orgasm with no release.

Yunho lower the toy to a much softer level and stopped its spinning.  He crouched down and held Jaejoong’s face softly in his hands. “What the hell is it going to take to get you to understand that I’m not going anywhere Joongie?”

Jaejoong leaned into the touch and unconsciously moved up and down on the toy. Yunho slapped the thigh of his good leg. “Stop being a whore for two seconds and listen. I am just as much yours as you are mine love, nothing is going to change that. You cannot let your insecurities or fears cloud your judgment. Don’t you see baby, there is an order for a reason. If you do as I say you will and easier time following all other rules. If you trust me you won’t hesitate to share with me every memory or thought no matter how bleak or dark.”

Jaejoong tiredly nodded again. The vibrations were higher but not unbearably so. “You broke my three cardinal rules baby, twice and in a short amount of time at that. That is not okay. I’d put you in your cage if I wasn’t so worried about your ankle.” Jaejoong tried not to sigh in relief but failed. Yunho chuckled. “Don’t think that means we’re done darling, there are still plenty way get this drilled into you quite literally.

Yunho was on his feet again and began unzipping his pants. Jaejoong couldn’t help but lick his lips. “You are way too excited. Ass up.”

Jaejoong moved at a lighting speed and came dryly once more the second Yunho entered him, toy and all. His daddy fucked him long and hard, alternating between his ass and mouth never allowing the boy his sweet release because only good boys were allowed to cum and Jaejoong had not been a good boy. He lost count the number of times the crop hit him and as he fell into that beautiful land of subspace the ring was removed and he spilled his release all over the expensive marble floor.

 

~

 

When Jaejoong awoke hours later he was clean and swaddled in a blanket on the couch in Yunho’s study. His lower back hummed in pain and a plug was logged inside of him. He didn’t have the strength to be angry though because he still feel his daddy’s sweetness staining his insides and truly there could be no better reward. Plus the plug was on the smaller side and as long as he wasn’t confined to a ring or cage, he was content.

He and caterpillared his way up the couch and rested his head on a pillow at the end. He watched his daddy furiously type away at his laptop and read through papers and files for work. At least Jaejoong figured they were work related because of the annoyed expression on Yunho’s face and how he cursed every so often. Yunho didn’t hate his job per say but he detested incompetence over a great deal of many things and unfortunately for him, the world of advertising was riddled with his biggest pet peeve.

“Sungmin you fucking idiot.” Yunho growled. He instantly softened when he heard a melodious giggle coming from his right. He took off his reading glasses and smiled. “Well good afternoon to you too.”

Jaejoong giggled again and struggled to free himself from his little twin stars blanket. Yunho rose to help him and placed him in a position where he both comfortable and could eat the snack Yunho prepared for him. Yunho held him close as he enjoyed his apple juice box. He took a sip when Jaejoong cutely offered it up to him.

“How you feeling?” He whispered in to his scalp.

“Okay.” Jaejoong smiled as he ate more of his trail mix.

“Don’t just eat the M&M’s Joongie.” His baby responded by eating a few raisins.

They sat in a comfortable silence for an unknown amount of time, Yunho eating most of the peanuts for Jaejoong liked cashews better. When the little snack was over they remained still, happy and content in the late afternoon warmth. Jaejoong snuggled closer into his daddy’s side, the plug inside him metaphorically pushed to the back of his thoughts as he fell into a peaceful lull.

“I’ll be leaving a little earlier than usual tomorrow morning.” Yunho said suddenly.

Jaejoong peaked up. “Why daddy?” He already knew the answer, he just hoped it was wrong.

“I have a lot of work to catch up on baby doll. Also I told Junsu I would meet him at the gym.”

Jaejoong perked up at the mention of his best friend. “Susu! I wanna go too daddy, I miss him.”

“Baby you saw him Thursday.”

“And Tuesday is already almost here! That’s a really long time for best friends.”

Yunho laughed at the boy’s reasoning and gave him a quick kiss on his cherry stained lips. “I’ll tell him to stop by then. I hear he hasn’t picked out a present for Yoochun yet.”

Jaejoong beamed at the prospect of shopping. “Will you be able to join us daddy or do have to stay late too?” The elder was usually home not later than four but it had been quite some time since that was the case.

Yunho sighed. “Daddy can’t promise anything baby doll but I will be home for dinner.” He really was behind on his most recent project to due to the lack of competence from his current team and while he had always exercised his leadership without a second thought, he knew when work needed to be done. Plus he knew Junsu liked having Jaejoong all to himself and sometimes (rarely) Yunho was kind enough to oblige.

Jaejoong was a little saddened by the answer but understood. His daddy was an important adult and had important adult stuff to do. He was just a baby. A baby who still had a great deal of many things to tell his daddy but wasn’t sure how.

It was not fear he was experiencing, not this time, but he remember how when he told his own mother about the first time Kangin forced himself of him and how stoic her face was. It was as if she didn’t hear a word he said but he knew she did because when he tried to tell her again she told him to stop lying. He wasn’t lying but his mama knew best so he convinced himself he must have imagined the whole thing up. But then it happened again and again and again but each time Jaejoong went to his mother or father they ignored him and eventually the teen stopped seeking help because if not even his own family was on his side, than who would be? He had Junsu of course and Heechul too (kind of), but he didn’t want to burden his friends and there was little more they could do besides sleepovers and helping him clean himself up. He tried to talk to his sisters once, but they were around so little it was like he was an only child. And when he did manage to speak with them they brushed him off with things like, “all relationships had their rough patches” and “just talk to him, I’m sure it’s all just one big misunderstanding”. They were the ones that didn’t understand and this wasn’t a relationship was it? Jaejoong prayed it was not.

He could almost feel the cold heavy hand wrapping around his neck to take his life. The constant pain he was in from the tossing and beating was back. He was always thankful Kangin didn’t really start on him until after the weather got a little colder. It made hiding the bruises and contusions easier. It was all coming back to him but as Yunho held his trembling body closer he wasn’t afraid Yunho made him realized that there was a way out of the darkness, there was a life boat waiting for him and if he needed help to get the boat moving, all he had to do was ask.

“Give me your pain Jaejoong.” Yunho said softly. “I will carry the burden for the both of us but you need to let me.”

Jaejoong wasn’t sure where the strength came from, perhaps from the same place that had allowed him to put up a fight against Kangin Saturday night, but he wasn’t sure. He hooked two fingers around his collar and fisted his other hand in Yunho’s lounge shirt.

On second thought, he knew exactly where the strength came from.

“Kangin use to hit Joongie a lot.” He said softly. Yunho pulled the boy into his lap and cradled him. “No matter how much Joongie begged him to stop he never did but…” He took a deep breath. “Sometimes he didn’t want him to. Sometimes it felt nice. Sometimes Joongie would have to do to the bathroom after words because of how good it felt.”

He felt the darkness give way to a morning sun as he tucked his head under his daddy’s, absorbing his warmth, finding refuge in his touch. “Sometime Joongie would pretend Kangin hyung cared about him because why else would he make JJ feel so good right daddy? Maybe mama was right and JJ really did imagine all that bad stuff because even though Hyung really scared JJ he made him feel really good too.”

Jaejoong’s shaking because more violently as the memories he ran so far away from caught up to him. He felt small, insignificant, unimportant, unwanted, unlov- he let out a sudden moan as Yunho slipped his hand into his shorts and slowly twisted the plug.

“Stay with me Joongie.” He said pushing the plug up. “You’re not there anymore, that’s you anymore. You’re with me now and I love you. Daddy’s here baby and he will never leave you.”

Jaejoong took in a lug full of air as the toy pushed against his abused bundle. The fog was clearing and soon he was no longer partaking in the awful he was he was practically sold into but an outsider looking in. He hiccupped and wove his bony arms around his daddy’s neck “Please believe me daddy.” He cried. “Joongie is telling the truth, he promises.”

“I believe you love. I believe you.” He rubbed the broken child’s back and held his head.

“W-what’s wrong with me?! Why does everyone hate me?!”

“Nothing is wrong with you baby doll.” He left the second question unanswered because of the life of him he could not fathom why anyone would wish ill on an angle.


	8. Chapter 8

Edited:

 

At a quarter past six, Junsu stumbled into the gym sporting a pair of dark shades and a disgruntled expression on his face. Yunho didn’t bother hiding his laugh as he finished up his apology text to Jaejoong for not giving him a proper goodbye this morning. “You’re late.”

Junsu ripped off his shades. “Fuck you! Who the hell schedules a work out at 6 a.m. anyways?”

“Athletes. Like you.” He handed the irate man his coffee.

“Shut up.” Junsu glared as he took a sip of his coffee. “I don’t know what’s more unsettling, being up this early during my off season or the fact that you know my order better than my own husband.”

Yunho laughed taking a drink of his own caffeinated beverage. Since he had refused to talk with Junsu in a place where Jaejoong might be near, the café inside the company gym would have to do. Aside from a worker or two, it was empty as most employee’s never stepped foot inside the facility except for maybe weekends so it did guarantee some sort of privacy. There would be no wandering ears and little chance of anyone coming in and accosting Junsu with pleas for a photo or autograph. Also Yunho was overdue for a good work out and it was one of the few places in Seoul, other than Jaejoong’s oven, that made a decent scone.

“How is Chun by the way? He called the other day but he didn’t get to talk much.”

“Same lovable, greasy, fool. He’s worried about Jae.” Junsu took another drink.

“And you’re not.” He guessed looking far more relaxed than he actually felt.

Junsu sorted. “Of course I am. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn’t? But through the years I’ve learned that as long as you’re on our side the worse that could happen is the best case scenario if you weren’t.”

Yunho’s face remained impassive but he was a little surprised. It wasn’t every day Junsu paid him a compliment or praise and it was no secret that the smaller male was a little uncomfortable around him. Yunho would have apologized for terrifying the man how and when he did but he honestly wasn’t sorry. He deserved it and no one knew that better than the blue haired man himself. It be nice if they could be friends seeing how as their lives were forever intertwined but Yunho wasn’t going to lose any sleep over the matter. He was polite at all times and friendly when needed. It was another unideal set up in his life but Jaejoong was happy and Junsu did seem to be warming up to him so he couldn’t complain.

Junsu coughed at the pregnant pause, unsure of how to bring up the topic of their meeting. Thankfully, Yunho did it for him. “What am I dealing with here Junsu?”

Junsu opened his mouth to retort but stopped. In many way’s he was right; Yunho was the only person capable and fit to handle the situation. Junsu still believed the man was overly controlling but at the same time he couldn’t help but marvel at Yunho’s love and loyalty. There was no end to the lengths Yunho would go for his best friend and at a time like this, Junsu was never more thankful.

He took a deep breath. “Honestly, I have no idea. It’s been at least seven years since I last even heard the man’s name. Kangin moved to England right at graduation and Jaejoong put that part of his life to death. He didn’t even tell you which says a lot about how deep he wanted this to remain buried.”

Yunho ignored that last bit. “Start with the who and how.”

Junsu sighed. “Alright but please don’t kill me. I’m just the messenger here, nothing more.” He paused as he gathered his thoughts. “Growing up Kangin had a few issues of his own. The worst of which being his temper. He would find the weakest kid in school and beat the shit out of him. No one knew ‘why’ but story was the kid was more bent than the Han River. His parents couldn’t care less but his grandparents who were huge donors in the fight against gay marriage were very traditional and metaphorically beat it into him that being gay is not the way.”

“How do you know all this? Jaejoong doesn’t even have this much background.”

Junsu shrugged. “My parents were hair dressers to Korea’s rich elite, people talk, it became our dinner conversation. Anyways, Kangin developed some serious self-hate and took it out on whatever boy he felt attraction towards.”

“And that’s where Jaejoong comes it.” Yunho guessed.

“Unfortunately no. See Kangin fucked up a lot of boys. The more he liked them, the more he punched. No one said anything because his parents had money and power so on he went. But one day he went too far and the kid died. Money can buy you almost anything but not the silence of grieving parents.”

“They wanted justice.”

Junsu finished off his coffee. “And rightfully so, but they weren’t going to get it because Kangin’s family boarded the next flight to Europe and left the country.”

Yunho was appalled but not surprised. He figured Jaejoong wasn’t the first person Kangin had abused but he never imagined this. Now it was true his own family had a lot more than they had let on but growing up he was not exposed to the luxuries of doing whatever he wanted without fear of repercussions. He was having a hard time understanding how _no one_ said anything but since dating Jaejoong, he learned a lot about the lifestyles of the rich and powerful. Silence was their bread and butter.

Junsu’s face became grim. “Now Jaejoong comes in. His mother and Kangin’s mother were close friends. I think they were roommates in college or. They stayed it contact the whole while she was away, taking turns and venting about their petty problems and nonexistent ill sons.”

“Kangin’s not sick?” Yunho said in a low tone.

“I’m not warranting his actions Yunho but even you can’t deny that if someone had just helped the kid from early on we wouldn’t even be having this conversation in the first place.”

“Nature always outweighs nurture Junsu. You of all people should know that.” Yunho knew he struck a chord but continued to drink his coffee as if nothing happened.

Junsu recovered quickly and went on. “Point taken. Fast forward to Kangin stating high school and since things had quieted down here, he moved back. I don’t know who suggested it but Kangin and Jaejoong met and here we are. The first few times, Jaejoong’s mom had no idea Kangin was using her son as his own personal punching bag but when she did she was furious.”

“Oh I’m sure.” Yunho said voice heavy with sarcasm.

“Hey believe it or not but there was a time when he meant the world to the woman. Kangin was supposed to never see Jaejoong after that but he developed an obsession with Jae and that’s where things get confusing. I don’t know who came up with this but the plan was Jaejoong would become Kangin’s boyfriend/ toy and in return they would pay for all his medical bills and then some.”

Everything slowed down and Yunho saw white. He was cold. So cold it burned. He had only ever been this cold a few times in his life. The first time was when his parents died. The second, when his first and only visit to his sister while she was committed, and the third was this past weekend. Each time it was like he was standing in snow cover land that was slowly being stained with blood and all he could do was stand there and watch, silently wondering how such a travesty could ever occur. Jaejoong’s parents sold him. They actually whored out their own son for god knows how much money and…what else? Why? For what reason? What could there possibly be to gain from this? His entire being was so twisted in painful confusion that all he could do was stare off in to space. He was full of rage and sorrow, fury and melancholy. He was so loss that the only tangible thing was the freezing cold that flooded through his veins.

“Yunho.” Junsu tried. “I can stop if you want me to.”

“Why?” Was all he was capable of saying.

Junsu bit the inside of his mouth. He had never heard Yunho so shattered. “I’m not sure. I guess they were supposed to help each other. Supposedly, Jaejoong was helping Kangin with his anger and acceptance of himself and Kangin was...”

“Bull shit.” Yunho spat. “You mean to fucking tell me that the reason for this shithole of a mess was so they could fucking ‘cure’ each other? And then what? Were they supposed to get married? Grow old with kids?! _Was that it!?”_

“Yunho calm down. I’m just the messenger remember. I don’t know what the point was, I don’t know what anyone was hoping to accomplish or the intention or anything. Whatever it was it obviously didn’t work but is that really the point right now?” Yunho’s eyes softened, just barely. “Jaejoong needs us, no fuck that, he needs you. I’m going to be honest with you, I didn’t know what to do then and I don’t fucking know what to do now. My best friend was getting beat and raped and I didn’t know what to do!” He paused to catch his breath. “When Jaejoong met you, it was like…his birthday and Christmas and everything he loves all in one. You gave him the time of day and let him be himself. Not many people do that. It was because of you he had somewhere to go where Kangin couldn’t find him. Because of you he told Kangin to fuck off in front of practically the entire school and because of you… He realized he’s not as crippled as everyone thinks he is.” He looked down at his empty cup. “I don’t know what Kangin wants and even if I did I wouldn’t know what to do about it so I’m praying that guy who my best friend worships has an idea.”

Yunho’s jaw locked. He did have an idea but for Junsu’s safety, he wasn’t going to involve him. Ideally he wouldn’t involve anyone but because failure was not an option he knew he would need some sort of help but it couldn’t come from anyone he knew. It had to be an unattached outside force who cared nothing about the situation or outcome. Yes, Yunho had an idea, or a plan rather but he needed more time to perfect it because the tiniest mistake would spell disaster on him and ultimately Jaejoong

From the second he first told Jaejoong he loved him, Yunho made a vow to never hurt the boy. After giving him his collar he made a second vow to always protect him along with a whole host of other promises he had yet to break. Even if by some hellish miracle, Jaejoong woke up one day and walked away, Yunho knew deep in his heart he would still watch over the boy. Jaejoong was the first person since his parent’s death that Yunho had felt anything for. The only person that could make his day with a laugh or an innocent kiss. He was entirely too sweet for his own good and all too trusting and while endearing it did leave the boy venerable to that which would love to take advantage of him. Jaejoong did not have the means to save himself but he didn’t need to for he has something much better. He had his daddy.

Junsu read the silence but didn’t dare say anything out loud. Even if they were virtually alone anyone could be listening and there were still CCTV’s everywhere. If Junsu’s assumption was correct, he couldn’t say or do anything that would incriminate Yunho. “It’s better if I don’t know anything.”

It was a statement but Yunho still answered. “Yeah.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Well let’s get this workout started.”

Junsu’s expression fell. “Wait that’s really happening?”

Yunho chuckled. “I told Joongie we were working out and daddies don’t lie.”

Junsu gagged. “Ugh, can you not around me.” He stood to throw away their cups and headed in the direction of the locker room. Yunho check his phone but frowned when he say that Jaejoong hadn’t even read his text yet. He pressed one on his speed dial and followed Junsu to the back.

It rang and rang but eventually went to voicemail. Yunho made two more attempts only to receive the same thing. Junsu stuffed his bag into a locker. “What?”

“He’s not answering.” Yunho said with worry.

“Maybe he’s still asleep. It’s only 7:30.” Junsu pointed out looking at his watch.

“Maybe.” But Yunho seriously doubted otherwise. He sent a text telling Jaejoong call him as soon as he woke up.

 

~

 

From the moment he woke up, Jaejoong just knew today was going to be a debacle of a day. It all started when he woke up due to his bladder and not the usual series of soft kisses curtesy of Yunho. That alone was enough to make the doe ready to crawl back into bed and wait for the sun to set and raise again. Finding himself alone in bed on a weekday was a bit of a rarity for the little thing because no matter what Yunho had always managed to at least wake him with a kiss goodbye. Anything less sent the little thing into a pout. The morning only worsened when he tripped on his bad foot, found a hole in his favorite jeans, burned his pancakes, and his cell phone was acting up.

It was around 10 when Jaejoong had decided to venture out into the world to get his phone looked at for Junsu was nowhere in sight and his phone was not allowing him to make any calls nor loading any text. He really was in no mood to leave the house and would never do so without first alerting Yunho but he was left with no option. He was already out the door when Jinhee, whom he did not know was still in Seoul, was walking up his drive way.

She came seeking refuge from Seonhee and wedding planning with an offer of lunch and sibling bonding. Jaejoong found it odd that she was assisting with the wedding because he was sure Seonhee had hired a wedding planner leaving virtually little to no work to do. Also the wedding was set for July of next year which could only mean that Jinhee was lying. Which was another rarity. The oddities didn’t end there when she suggest they go to the French place he liked a lot but had not been to, due to its distance.

Jaejoong was already on edge and knew he should declined but as he only ever saw his sister a few times a year he accepted her offer. Never was the boy so upset with himself for being blind to the obvious.

What started out as a nice meal between he and his sister quickly came crumbling around him the moment he caught eye of Kangin walking towards their table. And so here he was, looking down at his half eaten crapes, his sister in front of him and Kangin beside him with a bruising grip on his thigh. He wished he hadn’t chosen to wear shorts. He had nowhere to run, not that he could due to his ankle, and no phone to call for help. Today truly was simply the worst.

Jinhee smiled at the both of them as she played with her salad. “Now Joongie, I want you to know that you don’t need to feel threatened by this. Everyone here at this table is well aware of you and Yunho’s relationship.” Kangin made a point to run a finger along Jaejoong’s collar sending unpleasant shivers down his spine. Jinhee didn’t seem to notice. “This is just a meeting between two old friends. Kangin called me and told me all about what happened between you two and he just feels awful. He wants to make things right but since you’ve been screening his calls I agreed to this little set up.”

Jaejoong was lost. What calls? Kangin didn’t have his number, thank god, and they most certainly were not “old friends”.  Where was this going? What all did he tell her? Was she referring to high school or what happened Saturday? Both seemed farfetched but Kangin was a master mind at deceit and a great actor. There was little he would not do to get what he wanted and Jaejoong had a sickening feeling that he was that something.

“Now I want you two to talk. Pretend I’m not here, I’m just the moderator and Jaejoong please put your phone away, it’s not polite.”

Jaejoong was resilient to move. His phone wasn’t working anyways but he had hope; however after receiving another pinch from the man to his right he did as he was told. He was going to have an all new set of bruises for sure.

He was so upset with himself for not insisting on staying home and even more upset with his sister. How could she do this to him? And how dare she use her therapist voice! This wasn’t one of her couple’s therapy sessions and Jaejoong absolutely hated it. He and Kangin were not a couple and to suggest such was in insult to couples everywhere. Junsu’s had probably already been by his house by now and Jaejoong could only hope he found his note and told his daddy where he was.

“JJ,” Kangin addressed him. Jaejoong never did like that nickname. “I know we have had some problems in the past but I want you to know I’m sorry. I should have never said what I said the other day. It wasn’t right and I apologize.”

Jaejoong didn’t look at the man and tried his best to block out his words. He heard it before. Why Kangin insist on putting on a show for others was beyond him. It wasn’t he wanted to be here either. He probably hadn’t even expected Jinhee to stay hence the fake smile.

“Jaejoong.” His sister prompted. “Don’t you have something to say?” He shook his head hoping this was over and he could go home. “Kangin just apologized Joongie, what do we say when people say they are sorry for hurting us?”

Jaejoong never understood that rule. From the time he was young he was told that if someone apologized you were supposed to accept it. But why? An apology wasn’t a Band-Aid. It didn’t fix things or change them. Half the time the person wasn’t even sorry and almost always did whatever they did again. When people were bad all they had to do was say “sorry” and that was supposed to make everything okay? When he was bad he was punished and though he knew not everyone was as lucky as him to have someone who cared enough to discipline him, he still didn’t fully understand why there wasn’t some sort of repercussion for people and their wrong doings.

Then there was the matter of forgiveness. His whole life people had always told him how forgiving he was. Even his daddy had said it but Jaejoong didn’t want to be forgiving. He wanted to be angry, he wanted people to be sorry and mean it and even then he wanted the option to accept it or not. One time he let Ryeowook barrow his jacket and he got hot sauce all over it but he forgave Ryeowook even though he really didn’t want to because he Ryeowook did pay the dry cleaning so technically it was okay but in the back of Jaejoong’s head he never understood why he was required to forgive. Especially when people didn’t mean their “I’m sorry”. Kangin sure wasn’t sorry and even if he was, Jaejoong wasn’t so certain he would ever want to forgive the man. How could he? Yes, Kangin had introduced him to his love of pain but he also subjected him to a year of living in fear.

 _Fear_. For the first time Jaejoong wasn’t afraid of the other man, and sadly, not because of Yunho. He turned to the man at his right and really looked at him. Unlike him, Kangin aged a lot. The male was only two years older than him but he looked much older than that and unfortunately not in a bad way. His face was more defined and rugged looking. His jawline was sharper too and he had more muscles since high school. He looked very manly and handsome by normal beauty standards but Jaejoong had Yunho and compared to his daddy, Kangin looked awfully plain and tired. For the life of the 22 year old, he could not understand why so many people were going to so many lengths to get him in the same room with the guy? He just didn’t get it.

Was he missing something? Was fate really so cruel? What Kangin had for him wasn’t love and arguably it wasn’t even like yet for some reason the man had found his way back to him. So no Jaejoong was not fearful, he was far too confused for that but above all, the boy was slowly coming to terms with the fact that there were certain things that were just out of his hands. He was never going to escape him and the reason for that was far more painful than anything ever done to him.

“Jaejoong.” His sister said again.

The boy blinked back tears as he tried to comprehend what he just realized. “No.” He said softly.

“Excuse me?” Kangin said, politeness leaving his voice.

“I said no. I don’t forgive you.” He turned to his (former) sister. “Noona, please take me home. I don’t want to do this and I don’t appreciate you lying to me. I would like to go home now.”

Jinhee blinked in disbelief. Kangin glared. “Well what do you know? The baby can use big boy words.”

“Kangin please, that’s not necessary.” Jinhee said aghast.

Jaejoong continued. “You lied to me. Jinhee never lies to Joongie but she did. Why?” The woman didn’t respond and instead looked down at her plate. Jaejoong sighed. “Just please take me home.” He was numb at this point. So numb that there was a weird white noise playing in the background of his head. He was hurt and confused but saw no point in screaming or crying. There was no point.

“Will you excuse us for a moment?” Kangin yanked Jaejoong up by his forearm and dragged him outside. Jinhee made an attempt to stop them but they were already out the door.

The first slap didn’t hurt as much as he was expecting but perhaps it was because Jaejoong was no longer in his body. It was like he was an on looker watching his life go by and all he could do was gasp and cry tearlessly. For the first time ever he was truly questioning the sanity of those around him, namely his family. Jinhee honestly thought she was helping, his father honestly like Kangin, Seonhee actually thought they were a “cute couple back in high school”, and his mother…

Jaejoong received a lot of things from his mother; looks, talent, a sense of style, and brains. The two of them were the smartest in the family, academically and otherwise, and were on a whole other wavelength than the rest of the Kim household. It was why he was so close to her for a time. He was her second shadow but then, all of a sudden, she pushed him away and Jaejoong never understood why. He was a good boy wasn’t he? He did everything she said so why did she go from showering him with affection and love to out casting him and then years later act like she hadn’t. His mother was a lot of things, conniving and sneaky being just two. She always acted with ulterior motives but Jaejoong never thought she would do so towards him. Yet the more he thought about his past and even present, he was starting to think otherwise.

Kangin continued to fondle him with one hand and steer with the other. Jaejoong was so numb he hadn’t even realized he was in a moving car. Building after building past and white noise played on as Jaejoong didn’t even try to fight off his molester.

“What? Not gonna fight me this time?” Kangin mocked.

“Why bother.” Jaejoong replied in a hollow voice as he started out the window.

“Hm maybe that daddy of yours did teach you a thing or two.”

Jaejoong close his eyes to keep from losing his lunch. They arrived at a stop light and it was then Jaejoong noticed what part of town they were in. “Where are you taking me?” He asked with caution.

The car started moving again. “My place to finish our _talk_.”

Jaejoong’s eyes widened. He did not like the look on Kangin’s face, he knew what it meant. He was no longer numb; the fear was back tenfold. But with will came will and with will there was strength. He quickly read the street signs and knew immediately where they were. “We could go to my house.”

Kangin looked at him with disbelief. “Yeah, right. You’re a shit liar JJ.”

Jaejoong bit his lip as they went on. He needed to think fast before he missed his opportunity and unfortunately that meant putting on a show. “Honest. Daddy won’t be home for several more hours and….and we have a play room.” Kangin skidded to a halt and gave Jaejoong a steady gaze. Jaejoong looked forward to maintain his composer. “I-if you t-take the next l-left and then the s-se-second right, we’ll be h-halfway there.” He forced a smile.

The look Kangin gave his was predatory but the car started up again and Kangin pull into the left hand lane to turn. “I always knew you were into weird shit. You just can’t get enough of cock can you?”

Jaejoong forced a laugh and bit his tongue to give him something to focus on as Kangin undid his pants. The moment was so surreal to the blond for it seemed just like week Yunho had said similar words to him and doing the same action. In fact there were a few unsettling similarities between his former school bully and his daddy. They both were crazy possessive, both got off on power, and both were fueled by domination. There were other things too like how they stood and how they spoke, even had similar builds and walked the same. On the surface, they were alike in many ways but deep down where it counted they couldn’t be more different.

Kangin was forceful and bash and unpredictable. Yunho was loving, and patient, and fun. He opened door while Kangin closed them; he was gentle where as Kangin always had a heavy hand. And though they spoke in a similar fashion, Yunho’s words were never empty and always filled with love and honesty. But perhaps the biggest difference between the two of them was that Yunho ruled with trust and kindness but Kangin relied on fear and violence. Both men were alphas but only one was capable of love.

“After the next light make another right.” He instructed as they neared his intended destination.

Kangin laughed. “I rather like this new Jaejoong. Your mother was right you have changed.”

Jaejoong froze. “What?”

“Oh you didn’t know? Your mom called me, that’s why I came back. That and I missed your hot mouth. You know I have yet to find anyone who gives head as good as you.”

Jaejoong felt like he just got slapped again. His mama really was the cause of all this. Try as he might, Jaejoong couldn’t phantom why though. Did she really not love him anymore? Did he do something wrong? Jaejoong couldn’t stand to be in the car another minute. He needed to get away. At the next light, he unbuckled his seatbelt and ran the remaining distance to Yunho’s office.

 

~

 

Yunho impatiently tapped his fingers as Sungmin went on with his presentation. Junsu had messaged him not too long ago saying that he found a note on their front door from Jaejoong stating that his phone was not working and that he was with Jinhee. That explained why the boy wasn’t answering his calls but also raised further questions. Like why the hell was Jinhee still in Seoul? Why did she go to their house and more importantly where did she take Jaejoong? Yunho had tried calling the woman twice but only got her voicemail. He kept checking his phone to see if she had called back.

It was unheard of Yunho not knowing the whereabouts of the boy he loved. It was one of the first things he established when he got serious about the boy because Yunho was a control freak and Jaejoong was accident prone; he _needed_ to know where the boy was at all times. Jaejoong was not capable of caring for himself and in part Yunho was to blame for that for he trained the boy to be dependent solely on him. Hell, there were times Jaejoong literally didn’t breathe without his permission. So for the boy to be somewhere out in the world without his knowledge… Yunho didn’t know what to. At least Jinhee was with him. Hopefully.

“Yunho are you okay?” Taemin, his co-team leader, whispered to him.

“Hm, yeah why?” He said spacing out.

“Because Sungmin stopped speaking like three minutes ago and you still haven’t said anything.”

Yunho’s mind slowly remembered where he was. All eyes in the board room were on him, waiting to hear his response to the camphene idea pitched by Sungmin. Yunho, who was silently freaking out over his missing boyfriend, hadn’t heard a word said. It was silly but he was almost pissed off how everyone seemed so calm when his world was out there without him. He want to just leave and look for the boy but Junsu had promised he was doing just that and to remember that Jinhee was with him. He would be okay.

_Yeah right…_

He sat up straighter and fixed his tie a little. “Right, thank you Sungmin for…that. Who’s next?” He asked looking at Victoria (the intern who had that crush on Changmin).

The girl looked like a goldfish as she franticly raked through the mountain of papers in her lap. Kibum came to her rescuers. “This is the only presentation sir.”

Yunho’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean that’s the only presentation?”

“Well you see sir, it was a group effort and-”

“Oh come off it Suho. You all had two weeks to come up with something plus three extra business days and a weekend and this is the best you lot can come up with?” Everyone looked around sheepishly. Yunho let out an annoyed noise. “40 minuet break and when we come back here someone better come up with something.” He existed the room Victoria and Taemin in tow.

He took long strides toward the elevator as his office was on the seventh floor and they were currently on the third. The firm occupied a seven story building which was a little excessive in Yunho’s opinion but as they were the most successful and sought after advertising agency in Korea so he supposed they had to look the part.

He slowed his pace and eventually stopped short when he felt a presence tailgating him. “Victoria, just because you are an intern and assigned to this project doesn’t mean you are my lap dog. Go take a break or something.”

The overworked young girl gave a thankful smile nodded her head. “Yes, Mr. Jung, thank you.” She turned on her heels and left.

“She had promise.” Taemin commented as they continued walking.

“She needs a back bone.” Yunho corrected. He liked the grad student a lot. She was bright and refreshing with bold ideas and big dreams. But if she was ever going to make it in their world she would need a thicker skin and sharper tongue.

“Not everyone came out the womb ready for battle.” Yunho chuckled at his friend. “But seriously Yunho, you seem distracted, is everything okay?”

Taemin was the closest thing to a friend he had at the firm but Yunho was notorious for keeping his personal life very far from his work life. “Yeah, I’m good.”

At that Taemin let it drop. He knew the probability of Yunho revealing anything about his life was next to none. Besides, he was really only asking out of curtesy. He was not one to meddle or even care about the personal lives of others.

“Mr. Jung wait!”

Yunho turned to face the voice that called out to him. Suho came running up to him with another man walking calmly at his side. The man had a sharp face and cool features. Yunho didn’t recognize him. “I’m sorry Mr. Jung but I overheard you talking a few days ago about a property you wanted to sell.”

“You were listening in on one of my conversations?” He said with narrow eyes.

Suho gulped. “N-no, of-of course not. I-I mean, I just meant that-”

“Breathe Suho, you’re stuttering worse than Luhan ever did.” Suho shot his friend a glare. “Forgive him, he’s not usually this thick. I’m Sehun by the way.”

Yunho didn’t take the hand outstretched to him. “You visit all of your potential clients at work?”

Sehun shrugged and looked unaffected by Yunho’s coldness. “No, I was actually just meeting this idiot for lunch. I had no idea I would be working. Potentially that is.”

Yunho looked at the man with calculating eyes. It was true, he had been wanting to sell his cabin for a few years now but never got around to it. He and Jaejoong hardly ever visited the place anymore and it was just collecting dust now. However, Suho being aware of that little tidbit about him perturbed him slightly. Not that Suho was a particularly bad employee or work mate but Yunho had little tolerance in people meddling in his affairs. Not that Suho was doing that either.

At that moment, Yunho’s phone buzzed. He checked it quickly hoping it was Junsu with good news.

“Nice phone charm.” Commented Sehun gesturing to the Badtz-Maru hanging from his phone. “Gift?”

Yunho withheld the string of curses that was usually on his lips when people pointed out the grumpy penguin dangling from his phone. It was a gift from Jaejoong; that in it of itself was reason enough to keep the angry little thing. He got a lot of shit for it, which he gladly always dished back out, but Sehun didn’t speak with the tone of someone who was mocking him. He actually seemed pleasantly amused and a little happy even.

 

_\--6 years ago--_

_“You have to use it okay?”_

_“And why is that?” asked Yunho trying to hid his annoyance as Jaejoong looped the little charm onto his phone. He really didn’t care about Jaejoong’s Sanrio obsession but why did he have to take part in it? Is this really what good boyfriends did?_

_“Because it’s a present for our one week anniversary silly.” Replied Jaejoong with a giggle._

_Yunho stilled. It had been one week already?_

_Jaejoong mistook his silence and looked up from the phone with a pout. “You don’t like it?”_

_Fuck. He hated seeing Jaejoong upset. How could anyone stand for such a site? It was like ignoring a kitten that was left out in the rain. He couldn’t not do something. He had a soul._

_He smiled softly and kissed the teen on the lips. “I love it. We kind of look alike too don’t you think?” He made a silly grumpy face that had the boy all smiles and giggles once more._

_\--_

 

“Yeah.” He said with the smile at the found memory.

“I get ya.” Said Sehun holding up his phone adorning its own Rilakkuma bear charm.

Yunho’s eyes widened in surprise. Now he was curious. “Younger sibling?”

“No, you?”

“No.”

Sadly for Yunho that’s where their conversation ended as another one of greater importance caught his attention.

“Just like that? Into Mr. Jung office?”

“Yep,” Sulli answered with pride. “He, at least I think it was a he, just ran past the front end and everyone and locked himself inside. Crazy yeah.”

“Totally, you know this wouldn’t have happened if we had pin pads on every door in the first place and not just flimsy locks.” Amber commented.

“Very true. You know the crazy thing is I swear I’ve seen this kid around the office before. I think he might be Mr. Jung’s nephew or cousin or something.”

“Mr. Jung has a sister?”

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to guess who they were talking about or at least who Yunho hoped they were talking about. He ran for the stairs without another word, not having the patience for the lift, and took them two at a time. Thanks to his stamina, he was there in a matter of minutes and was greeted to the site of Krystal arguing with some security guards.

“What do you mean you can’t do anything? Some weird little shit just locked himself in Yunho’s office and you’re telling me you can’t do shit?!”

“We’re not breaking the door down ma’am, it has a key.”

“Then fucking get it.” She spat.

“It should be with you.” The other interjected. “You’re his secretary right? If it’s not then we’ll just have to wait until he comes out or Mr. Jung arrives.”

“And the reason you can’t just get another key is?”

“We don’t make copies of these things for security reasons.”

“BUT YOU’RE FUCKING SECURITY!”

“Is there a problem here?” Yunho asked in an icy tone.

Krystal turned for the innocent men she was berating and put on her face. “I am so sorry about this Mr. Jung, I was hoping to resolve this matter before your meeting ended and-”

Yunho ignored her and turned to the guards. “Leave. Now.”

They exchanged a glance but said nothing as they left.

“Mr. Jung?”

Yunho stared down the girl. God he couldn’t stand the girl. True, she was good at her work and one of the better assistance he’s ever had but she was relentless and pushy; the polar opposite of Victoria. She knew who Jaejoong was or at least what he looked like. Maybe she didn’t know just how truly important the boy was, but the way she would look at the pictures on his desk with pure disgust and hate told him that the young girl knew the blond held more significance in his life than she ever would.

“Oh Krystal, when is your last day again? Next Friday? Or did they extend your stay again and by extend I mean did you request for it?”

Krystal laughed nervously. “W-what are talking about?”

“Oh god please don’t, the innocent act really isn’t cute on you. Let’s get something straight Krystal because you seem to be as incompetent as the rest of the fools around here. You don’t work for me as you told me on your third day here when I tried to fire you, therefore any matter that concerns me, don’t concern you. You are to report to me any problems concerning this space to me and only me and await further instructions like a good little temp should. Which is another reason why you and I will never be a thing by the way because I don’t stick my cock in those that can’t follow simple commands. Now you better pray that whoever is in that room is not who I think it is because if they are and anything has happened to them you are going to have to go down to HR and ask them to re-assign you somewhere else for the remainder of your pathetic stay with us because you really won’t want to work for once I return.”

Krystal stared wide eyed at the frightening man. Yunho had been quick with her before but never had he been so deadly. There was venom in every word he spoke and his dark eyes seemed all the more darker and menacing as he bore into her soul.

“And you’re still here because…?”

She shuttered away quickly and without any real direction.

Yunho heard a sod escape her but ignored it. He took a deep breath and knocked twice. “Baby,” He said softly. “Open up love, daddy’s here now.” When he heard nothing, he frowned. He knew it was Jaejoong so the silence wasn’t because of some awkward slip up. He grabbed his key from his pocket and went inside.

He wasn’t sure what to expect as he walked into the modern office. Generally when Jaejoong visited him at work there were cartoons on the TV or sticker books on the floor and a happy healthy baby boy swiveling around in the arm chair until he was dizzy. Yet none of those things were. There room appeared as empty as it always was when he was not inside. The only sign of life was the sound of soft sniffles coming from under his desk. “Joongie.”

The relief Yunho felt was gone the second he was meet with the heartbreaking scene under his desk. Jaejoong was in the fetal position, a bloody letter opener before him and two long lines on his arm. He was sniffling and crying with his hands over his ears and eyes closed tight, desperately trying the block out the pounding on the door that no longer was.

“Oh baby.” Yunho gathered the smaller male into his arms and held him close. Jaejoong koalaed himself around him and cried into his shoulder. Yunho sat in his desk chair and rocked the boy as he continued to whale. “Oh my sweet boy, what could have made you do this?”

It was at least half an hour before Jaejoong had calmed down and allowed Yunho to treat his self-inflicted wound. In that time he locked his door and told Taemin to start the meeting without him. He had much more pressing matters to attend to.

Jaejoong sniffled and fisted on of his eyes. “I’m sorry daddy.” He said sincerely. “I promise to be a good boy and accept w-whatever punishment you give me very well.”

Yunho sighed kissed the boys temple. “Oh baby doll, we’ll talk about that later alright okay. Right now, tell daddy what happened.”

And Jaejoong did. He told Yunho everything. He told him about his icky morning, about his sister, and about the car ride with Kangin. He even told him about his anger at his mother and his mixed feelings toward the rest of his family. He told Yunho everything because as he had learned long ago, when Yunho wasn’t informed, bad things always followed. But the thing was lately it seemed as though the fates wanted to test that theory.

Even as Yunho held him and told him he was going to take care of everything, Jaejoong wasn’t so sure how true that was. He daddy didn’t lie of course but he couldn’t control the actions of others because despite what Jaejoong wanted to believe, his daddy was only human and not everyone was as obedient as he.

But even in acknowledging that fact, there was still some comfort to be found because his daddy _never_ lied and if he said everything was going to be alright than it really was. Jaejoong didn’t know how but he didn’t need to. He trusted that he daddy did.


	9. Chapter 9

Edited:

**WARNING! Extreme humiliation, cock worshiping, water sports**

It had been three weeks since the incident with Kangin but it felt like a life time ago for Jaejoong and the boy couldn’t be happier. Both his arm and ankle were completely healed, Yoochun’s birthday had come and gone, his phone was replaced, and in the last 23 days Yunho was home for breakfast and returned no later than 4 p.m.

Jaejoong skipped cheerily down the aisles of their local supermarket with Yunho, happily checking off items on their list and twirling in the new sun dress Yunho had surprised him with a few days ago. It was yet another lazy Sunday afternoon that promised just as much joy and leisure as the others before all hell broke loose.

He smiled to himself, humming a made up tune, as Yunho dropped two boxes of Hello Kitty Band-Aids in their cart. Yunho chuckled at Jaejoong’s giddiness. It didn’t take much to bring the boy down but by nature he was a happy soul and therefore it took even less to bring him right back up. It was normal for him to smile for no reason or laugh at an unspoken joke. Given’ the craziness of last month it had been some time since Yunho had seen his baby like that. It was refreshing and yet another reminded of how important it was to keep the child like that; happy and healthy forever and always.

He pick up more medical supplies and dropped them in the cart. Jaejoong hadn’t hurt himself, on purpose or by accident, for some time now but Yunho was always prepared. “Off the cart Joongie, you’re not heavy enough to prevent it from tipping over.”

Jaejoong hopped down obediently from the side he was balancing on and beamed up at his daddy. “Daddy, can I maybe get two things of ice cream this time?” He asked sweetly. He normally got his way with Yunho, as was evident by the amount toys, sweets and overall design of their house, but he knew there was a limit to his daddy’s generosity. That didn’t stop him from testing it though.

The man in question raised an eyebrow at the child. Jaejoong had been extra good lately and Yunho wasn’t above spoiling his baby however he wasn’t a push over either. “Don’t push your luck Joongie, you can get one as usual.”

The doe pouted at this. “Can it be a big one?” He tired.

Yunho chuckled as he picked up a thing of medical tape. “I don’t see why not.”

Jaejoong squealed in delight and kissed the man heavily on the cheek. Before he could pull away, Yunho wrapped an arm around his small waist and whispered huskily in his ear. “Don’t start something you can’t finish baby doll.”

Jaejoong giggled as Yunho tickled his side and kissed his neck. He would have let his daddy continue his playful assault but sadly his new phone sprang to life at the moment forcing him to contort himself in a manner that allowed him to fish it out his bag. Upon reading the caller ID his face fell slightly. He hit decline and put the device away.

Yunho didn’t need to ask who had called. “You still don’t want to talk to her I take it?”

Jaejoong nodded his ribbon tied head. “Does that make me a bad boy?”

“No angle, of course not.” He said rubbing the boys back. “You’re allowed to take as much time as you need.”

“But what if I’m never ready?”

“You will be. You’re much stronger than you think Joongie, remember that.”

Yes, Yunho was over joyed with Jaejoong’s new found ill towards his mother; No, he was not going to break out into song and dance over it. The fact of the matter was whether he liked it or not Jaejoong still loved his mother and the current silent treatment was not without sadness.

The blond never did do well at handling stress. He always resorted to childish solutions like ignoring phone calls and avoidance. He would even hide gifts the person he was upset with gave him and change the topic if their name came up in conversation. The ritual only ever lasted a day or two as Yunho was not about to let the boy revert to his old ways of repressing his feeling and silencing his thoughts but this was different; he hated Jaejoong’s mother and he wasn’t going to lie, he wanted Jaejoong to hate her too. She was toxic and manipulative and an overall bitch but for whatever fucked up reason Jaejoong wanted her in his life. Yunho had a lot of control of Jaejoong’s life and dealing but he didn’t think it was his place to stand between him and his family. Thankfully Jaejoong was a smart boy and had managed to piece together his own conclusion about the woman that wasn’t that far off from the truth. He didn’t know everything but he knew enough.

“Daddy never liked mama.” Jaejoong said suddenly.

It was times like these Yunho wished Jaejoong was a little more naïve than he really was. He had a feeling Jaejoong always knew about his hatred for the vial woman but he liked to believe he was decent at hiding it. “Who I do or do not like doesn’t matter love-”

“But you don’t.” Jaejoong insisted as they walked down the breakfast aisle. “She’s mean to daddy.”

Yunho held back a laugh at the understatement. “This may surprise you baby doll but a lot of mama’s don’t like their child’s boyfriend. “He tried to keep the conversation lite hearted. He didn’t want Jaejoong’s anxiety to spike or worse.

Jaejoong made a face of displeasure and looked at the tiled floor. “I don’t ever wanna see her again.”

Yunho covered his shock with a believable cough. There was a serious note in Jaejoong’s voice that Yunho had only heard a few times. He was angry, actually angry. It took _a lot_ to make Jaejoong anything more than a little irritable and even then not once was the emotion directed at his mother. Sadness sure, annoyance of course, but never anger.

Yunho couldn’t help but feel like his prayers had been answered. This made his job a hell of a lot easier and yet, he was a bit apprehensive. Jaejoong wasn’t angry often and when he was it was a sign he was losing control and losing control meant doing and saying things he didn’t mean. He didn’t want to convince the boy otherwise but he had seen Mrs. Kim be genuinely tender with him (once) and after what Junsu had said he understood why Jaejoong had such a hard time letting go of the woman he adored.

He was torn as was the smaller male. On one hand he just wanted to off the woman like he had dreamed about since first meeting her but he couldn’t take any action knowing Jaejoong still cared for her. However his little confession changed all that. Emotional or not, there was a bit of truth to Jaejoong’s word. Yunho just needed a little more time to see how grounded that truth was. He held the boy by his chin and made him look up. “Avoidance isn’t a solution Joongie. She’s not going to just go away.”

“Why not?”

 _Because she’s a stubborn whore who thinks she has some claim to you._ Yunho laughed cupped his face. “My perfect little boy. I don’t understand you mama beautiful and admittedly I don’t try to.” Jaejoong giggled at that. Yunho smiled at that. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t handle her.” Jaejoong cutely tilted his head at that. “Relax yourself Jonngie and let daddy handle it alright. If the day comes when you decide you do want to face her, I’ll be right there supporting you all the way but for right give it to me.  It’s my job to bare the pain for both of us remember, not yours. Except for when I have you tied up of course.” He added with a wink.

“Daddy!” Jaejoong blushed hard but smile none the less.

Yunho laughed never growing tired of teasing the boy. He kissed him on the lips briefly. “Daddy will take care of it okay.”

“Okay.”

Yunho fixed his hair and adjusted his bow. “Good, now go pick out your ice cream love, I’ll wait right here.”

Jaejoong smiled brightly as the negativity melted from him. He kissed his daddy once more and hurried off in the direction the frozen food section.

Yunho’s smile fell as soon as the boy was out of sight. He thanked heaven that Jaejoong was so indecisive. It gave him time to get rid of their unwanted follower. “So you’re stalking us now. How becoming of you.” He said coolly.

He heard a chuckle as Kangin stepped out from around the corner. “Well shit. And here I thought I was being sneaky.”

Yunho turned and glared at the man. He had sensed the man’s presence minuets into their shopping but stayed quite as the last thing Jaejoong needed right now was another run in with his former abuser. Kangin hadn’t made an appearance but Yunho wasn’t going to let him off scot free. What if he followed them home? “Can we make this quick, I regrettably don’t have time for you today.”

“Calm down daddy, this wasn’t planned. I was in the area visiting a few friends when I saw your car and thought what the hell, it’s been a while. You’re good with him by the way. I would have just told the sissy to grow some balls already and get over it.”

Yunho kept his rage it check. “You know it’s funny. I swore that our next meeting would be the last but since I don’t want to upset Jaejoong for getting kicked out of the supermarket because I got your blood all over their clean floor, you’ll have to forgive me and take a raincheck.” He didn’t miss the fearful twitch that went through Kangin face.

“You should really see someone for your bipolarness.”

“You do know I could always change my mind right? It takes a lot for Jaejoong to be upset with me.”

“That include the bet you made?”

Yunho stilled at the choice of words.

Kangin grinned wickedly. “Oh that’s right, he doesn’t know that the only reason why his precious daddy ever agreed to meet up with him that day was because of a bet.”

“How the fuck do you know about that?” Yunho hissed.

“Or that the only reason why he ever got a boyfriend was because part of the deal was he had to date him for a month. Kudos for going above and beyond the call of duty by the way.”

“I’m not going to ask you again asshole.” Yunho saw red as his muscles tensed and burned. He was seriously considering just ripping out Kangin’s throat here. “How the fuck do you know?”

Kangin’s smirk grew. “Money talks but all I can say is wow. You’ve really impressed me Yunnie. I am not worthy.”

“Excuse me?”

“You bet me man. I just paid for him, you kept him. So what happened did you lose, win?”

Yunho felt his lungs contact. He didn’t give two shits that Kangin knew about the stupid bet he made in college; he only cared how and why.

Kangin never stopped smiling. “We’re more alike than I thought.”

Yunho’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t not like the change in Kangin’s tone. It was almost and amazed and…happy? “I am nothing like you.”

“Oh but aren’t you? We’re both dominants with our own fucked up past though your sister takes the cake. We both crave control, we both get off on pain and, we both used the little freak for our person reasons. JJ is very talented. You’re welcome by the way.

Yunho lost it. He slammed Kangin into a shelf, knocking down a few items, and pressed his forearm hard against his throat. “Listen to me you fucking degenerate,” He growled. “I don’t know who you talked to and I don’t care but I am _nothing_ like. Even at my worst I was fucking golden compared to you. Now the only reason you’re still breathing is because I don’t have time to properly watch the life drain from your eyes but the more I look at you the more I realize beggars can’t be choosers.

Kangin struggled for air but that sickening smirk never left his face. “Careful daddy, you’re scaring the baby.”

Yunho looked at him confused. A heavy thud caught his attention. He looked down to see a tub of cookie dough ice cream roll and hit his feet. He looked up and came face to face with a teary eyed Jaejoong. Yunho immediately released the man and walked towards the child ready to comfort him.

Jaejoong took a step back.

_Oh no._

Yunho tried again only to receive the same action. He bit his tongue to combat the pain in his heart. “Joongie baby.” He said softly. “Please stop doing that, it hurts daddy.”

“Is it true?” Jaejoong asked in a broken voice. He felt like his whole world was coming to an end and in a way it was but it would be okay because Kangin was lying like he always did and that’s what his daddy was going to tell him. Everything would be fine. All he needed was for his daddy to tell him what to believe and he would because Jaejoong was a good boy and he always listened to his daddy.

He wasn’t so naïve to not know that Yunho often withheld information from him. He didn’t mind though, he liked the censorship and knew that if Yunho felt it was important, he would tell him. His life was a fairy tale of Yunho’s creation and Jaejoong was happy staying in his bubble of ignorance because it meant he didn’t have to think or make decisions or be someone he was not. Yunho gave him freedom and love and asked for so little in return. In a way it didn’t matter if Yunho lied because Jaejoong wouldn’t know the difference and in all honestly, the little thing didn’t care. Yunho could tell him the world was flat and that clouds were made from cotton candy and Jaejoong would throw out all his history and science books for daring to go against the man.

He forced a hopeful smile. It would be okay because lie or not Jaejoong would believe whatever his daddy told him.

Yunho closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “Jaejoong please, just let daddy explain and- Jaejoong wait!”

He heard enough. Jaejoong sprinted from the store as fast as he could. The last person he had, the only person he ever really had, was gone.

Not what was he supposed to do?

 

~

 

It didn’t take long for Yunho to found Jaejoong. He wasn’t too worried as the little thing only had only had a few hiding spots. Most were in their home but other was at a park not too far from their house.

Yunho’s heart ached. His baby was sitting on a swing looking broken and defeated, with his hair a mess and his bow was askew. His dress was wrinkled and stained, and one of his ballet flats was missing. The saddest thing was even than he still looked ethereal in the late afternoon sun. As Yunho neared him he could see the caked up tear tracks and dried flacks from a runny nose. “Oh baby.” He whispered, extending a hand to touch the boy’s face. Jaejoong didn’t lean into the touch as he normally did but he didn’t reel back or runaway either. Yunho was content with that. He caressed his cheek for a moment more before taking a seat on the swing beside him.

“Daddy was a very different person when you met him angle. He hurt a lot of people and did a lot of things he’s not proud of but…” He paused and took a deep breath. “When Yoochun bet that I that I couldn’t last a month with you without falling for you, I thought it would be the easiest challenge of my life. But then I actually got to know you and talk to you and I realized I could never walk away from you. I wasn’t long before I learned that I loved you and wanted you to stay in my life. I’m so sorry I hurt you baby doll but you need to understand who I was and what I thought then is not here today and even then it was never the game you think angel. Daddy was just too stupid to admit his feelings.”

Yunho watched Jaejoong for a reaction as the boy continued his lazy movements. “You’re not my daddy.”

That was not the reaction he was expecting. Once or twice Yunho imagined what he would do if this day were to ever come and each time he came up empty because the thought was just so ludicrous he dismissed and returned to whatever it was he was doing. Even now the words didn’t sound real even though they very much did fall from the small boys cherry lips. It had to be some kind of sick joke. “Don’t joke like that baby.”

“It’s true.” Jaejoong went on to say, staring off into space. “You’re not. Daddies are supposed to love their babies and care for them. You don’t.”

Yunho could’ve sworn his heart skipped a beat. He concluded Jaejoong must have spoken with his mother in the time he was away. Only she could be the one behind this. “Joongie-”

“No!” Jaejoong screamed getting off the swing. “You lied to Joongie! You said you never lied but did. Joongie was so happy when we first met because for the first time ever someone cared about him, someone wanted him but it was a lie. A fucking lie! You never wanted me. And saying that you learned to is worse! Daddies are supposed to love their babies unconditionally and without reason. Not because of sex!”

“Jaejoong!”

“You used me! You pretended to care but you used me! Just like Kangin and mama and everyone else. Fuck you! You’re just like-”

“Enough!” Yunho roared. He never truly yelled at the boy before and as soon as he did it he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Even as Jaejoong shrank away from him out of fear and not submission.

The doe was angry, very angry, and once more he was saying things he didn’t mean and acting on adrenaline. Yunho was usually very calm during these times but something snapped in Yunho at the child’s outburst. Jaejoong had no idea what he was saying so Yunho was just going to have to show him.

So what if he lied. He lied a lot actually but never to Jaejoong. Sure, his first month (three months really) with Jaejoong were full of “lies” but not in the way the other thought. The only pretending Yunho did was when he pretended he wasn’t checking his phone every three minutes if Jaejoong had texted back or not. The only acting he did was in front of his friends when asked if he liked the boy or not. And the only real lies he told were when people asked him why he was so tired and he would answered sex when in reality he had stayed up all night watching movies with Jaejoong in a make shift fort. So yes, Yunho lied but never to Jaejoong and that was the truth. To be accused of such, and by the only person he ever gave a shit about, it pissed him off but more than anything Jaejoong had broken a number of rules and emotional or not, Yunho wasn’t going to let it slide.

“On your knees.” He said coldly. Jaejoong didn’t move. “On your knees Jaejoong. _Now_.”

Jaejoong quickly knelt before the commanding man. To say it was more out of fear would be a lie and the child knew that. He simply couldn’t help it. He loved obeying and he loved being rewarded for such. He loved the praise and got drunk off his servitude. It was what felt right and the place he was where he was most comfortable and happy.

But this time, his obedience would not be rewarded. This was one of those rare unheard of time he had lashed out at his daddy. It was more than a simple temper tantrum. He had cursed, yelled, and accused his daddy of things that deep in his heart he still believed to be untrue. His feeling were valid and Yunho never made him feel like they weren’t but it was how he expressed them that had him in the position he was currently in.

Jaejoong knew that no matter how upset he was, no matter the cause or reason, the rules still stood. Unless he was regressing, he was still expected to act a certain way. Anything less resulted in punishment. His punishment for his deplorable behavior was always the same. Yunho would force him to do something deeming, often publicly, and break him until he was cleansed of his wrong doings. It was mortifying and yet somehow in the humiliation there was clarity. Yunho only ever delivered these kinds of punishments when he acted on emotion and not thought. It was meant to remind the deer of his place that no matter what he was feeling he could come to Yunho and be meet with protection and love. He didn’t need to misbehave and shout; he would always be heard.

As the seconds ticked by with Jaejoong as his master’s feet, he began to cool and fall into a peaceful state of mind. He looked up and was met with Yunho’s cold stare. _What have I done?_

Yunho reached into his pocket and took out his blue elephant key ring. Jaejoong had the matching pink one. He had bought them as a white day present years ago and it was just about the cutest thing shitty him ever purchased. Their tales formed the ring and their trunks were covered so that when they met with the other they hooked together as if they were holding hands. They even had little hearts on their cheeks.

Jaejoong was perplexed why Yunho was dangling the object in front of his face. It seemed so very random. He saw Yunho’s car key, the house key, his office keys, a tiny key, wait… His eyes widened and suddenly he was overcome with a new fear.

“It’s a spare. For emergencies.” Yunho stated flatly. Jaejoong didn’t like that. He couldn’t think of a single possible emergency that justified carrying that _thing_ around. “I had it made years ago because I liked the weight it held and meaning it possessed. I never showed to you because I didn’t see the point and it was more to serve as a reminder to me of my commitment and that if I ever failed I would be rightfully stripped of it.”

Jaejoong was shaking. Any other time he would have marveled at his daddy’s words and be filled with love but now, he overcome with a great dread. He dared not speak and prayed that Yunho would just put the cursed thing away.

Yunho knew he was being overly cruel but that was the point. Jaejoong needed to see and feel the gravity of his words. With little effort he pulled the ring apart and took the tiny key off. “This is what you want right? Take it. If I’m not your daddy then take the key Jaejoong. Give me back your collar and walk away. I won’t stop you.”

Jaejoong shook his head furiously and leaned back like it was acid in front of him and not just a harmless metal. He was wrong, so very wrong. “Daddy I’m-”

“Oh I’m daddy again am I? Awe, it the little baby scared of being all alone without his big strong daddy to protect him? You should be angel. Look where I am and look where you are.” Jaejoong looked down but Yunho tilted his head back up with just two long fingers. “You couldn’t possibly survive without me or maybe you could. With that talented mouth of yours and a face that pretty, I’m sure you’d find a new home very quickly. And once they feel how ungodly tight you are they might even keep you around for a while.”

Tears were streaming down Jaejoong’s face but he said nothing. He didn’t want this. He didn’t mean what he had said. He rather be caned or whipped or covered in spiders than this. Anything but this; it was too much.

Yunho could see Jaejoong breaking but he wasn’t done yet. “I have _never_ lied to you Jaejoong and I won’t lie to you now. If you ask, I won’t stop you. I’ll miss you terribly but I’ll live. Maybe I’ll drown myself in my work or go back to my old ways of fucking every attractive thing with a pulse. It’ll be empty but it’ll feed until I find another.”

At that Jaejoong shattered. He flung himself at the still seated man because although his words sliced at his paper skin, his arms were still the safest place the deer knew. He cried his eyes out, sobbing and rambling on about how sorry he was. Yunho could only half understand the boy but he comforted him no less, petting his head and rubbing his back. He let out his own sigh as it was a taxing expectance for him as well. A life without his baby? It was inconceivable. He tucked the key safely away in his pants pocket and continued to calm his little one.

“Don’t ever leave me daddy.” The little thing pleaded. “Please do be like everyone else.”

Yunho held the trembling boy tighter. He wasn’t sorry about scaring the boy and because of such he took fully responsibility in building him back up. Physiological or physical, punishment or play, Yunho took after care very seriously. “Never angel. Daddy’s not going anywhere. I could never let my sweet boy go, never. But I can’t force you either baby doll, that’s why you can’t just say things like that.”

Jaejoong cried harder. It was the one burden Yunho could not (would not) carry for him. His life, his submission, his collar, Yunho may have been the dominate but Jaejoong was the one in control. He hated it.

The choice was important as Yunho explained to him early on. It was healthy and necessary and what set them apart from abused. It was reassurance that no matter what his daddy would never abandon and would only let him go if he said so. It made the boy sick. How could his daddy entrust him with such a thing? Jaejoong didn’t want an option, he didn’t want the choice. He wanted Yunho to keep him, to bend him and break him as he pleased; to love him, care for him, forgive and guide him for the rest of his days. He wanted to live knowing that no force, not even himself, could take him from the only life he knew. He didn’t want a choice.

What if one day he really did try to leave? What if he was really ‘freed’? Then what? Could he come back? Would Yunho let him? Would the man even still want him?

Jaejoong knew in his heart of hearts that Yunho loved him more than life itself and never meant any harm by never telling him of the bet. Truthfully speaking Jaejoong could have gone his whole life never knowing that aspect. There wasn’t much about Yunho he didn’t know but if didn’t know now than he didn’t care to know ever. In a way he cared not what the other felt as long he blessed him with his presence and touch because Yunho was right, he wouldn’t survive without the man. And so like the baby he was he clung to his daddy because even the physical act of not having something to hold on to was much too frightening for the child right now. A life without Yunho was not one he could see himself living.

“Shh, it’s okay Joongie, I’m still here.” And oh how thankful Jaejoong was to such. Blissful and joyous and relived that his stupidity wasn’t taken seriously. He wiped his face in Yunho’s shirt and took in a much need lung full of air. “That’s it angel, just relax, I’ve got you.”

“I’m sorry daddy, Joongie said a lot of mean things to you that weren’t true.”

Yunho chuckled and kissed the boys head. “It’s alright love you are forgiven but you know that your punishment is far from over, correct?” His hand slipped lower down Jaejoong’s back. “You really hurt my feelings baby.”

Jaejoong lifted his head from Yunho’s lap. There was more? He can’t say he was surprised but still after _that_ , wasn’t he clean now?

Yunho stared out into the late summer evening, never taking his hands off of Jaejoong’s face. It was nearing seven but as the sun was only just starting to set and make way for the moon and stars, there was still an ampule amount of daylight left that justified a stroll or a jog or some other outdoor Sunday evening activity. The park wasn’t crowed but people were out and about, here and there, minding their own and enjoying the warm air.

Jaejoong could feel their presence along with a pair of eyes or too. He was thankful that from the back no one could tell who he was or even what gender he was. He was also close enough to Yunho that when the man started undoing his pants no one could see the prize presented to him.

Jaejoong bit his lip as his mouth started to water. He had long since accepted his appetite and sexual hunger for his daddy but he was still a little shy about it, especially in public which while yes, was a kink of his, was not one he was particularly proud of.

Yunho placed a lone finger under his chin, indicating for the child to look up. “Go on sweetheart, make daddy feel better. Show all these nice people just how sorry you are and how much of a slut you are for me.”

Jaejoong reddened but the same time he could feel himself growing hard. Truthfully the second Yunho began undoing his belt, he was twitching. His daddy’s cock was beautiful and tasted heavenly. Granted Jaejoong hadn’t seen or tasted many dicks in his life but he was sure that his daddy was gifted with the best. Any other time this would be a glorious reward for the small man but as the sound of children and elderly couples played it the background, he knew it was anything but.

Yunho waited patiently as Jaejoong took in the sight of him. It was adorable really. Every time was like the first time Jaejoong saw him, mesmerized and drooling (minus the fear of how it would fit). “Look at you.” Yunho said in a sex laced voice. “One minute you’re threatening to leave and the next you’re a horny mess practically drooling for me. You are one fascinating creature baby doll.”

Jaejoong’s cock twitched again in his girly panties and he simply couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned forward and suck delicately on Yunho’s mushroom tip. The elder groaned in delight and gripped his golden locks. “Yes, that it baby. Make daddy feel better, suck on my cock like you mean it. It’s like candy to you isn’t it baby doll? Can you imagine yourself being without it? I don’t think you can. What will you use as a pacifier at night? What will fill you up so deliciously and beat you raw? You need me Jaejoong for only I can satisfy your sick needs. Isn’t that right?”

Jaejoong bobbed up and down taking a little more of Yunho each time. He hummed in delight as Yunho ribbed length filled his hungry mouth. Pearls of sweet cum dripped down his throat making him dizzy and wanting more. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, using the little power he had to demand Yunho feed him with his seed. On lookers be damned, he lost the ability to care anymore.

“Oh my word, is she alright?”

Then again…

Yunho smiled sweetly and waved the 50 something year old woman off. “It’s alright, just a little tired is all.”

“Aren’t we all. Take the little thing home, alright. It is a school night after all.” The woman waved one more time and continued her jog.

Yunho’s smile grew into something devious and he gripped Jaejoong’s hair harder and began slow but deep thrust. “How do you think she thought you are angel? 16? 14? 12? That’s little you are Joongie. You suck me dry and take my cock up your tight ass for hours and people will still think you’re a baby. But you like that, people seeing you as small and innocent and treating you as such. And yet behind closed doors, or not, you are nothing but a greedy cock whore for me.”

Jaejoong started to tear up. It was true, so very true. Yunho always knew what to say, when to say it and how. He was once again hyper aware of their not so privet surroundings but his cock was so painfully hard he was torn between saying fuck it and trying to regain some of his self-respect back. But then again, Yunho was the master and commander of that too.

“I bet you’re painfully hard right now huh.” He mocked thrusting harder into Jaejoong’s relaxed throat. “Hard just for eating my cum. Haha, I haven’t even touched you princess but you’re so much of a slut that simply the act of my cock going in and out of one of your holes is enough to make your pathetic dick hard and desperate.” He moved his hips faster. “Do you get it now Joongie, how perfect we are for each other. How essential we are to each other’s being. How it doesn’t fucking matter how we got here but the point is we are here now.” Yunho was close but he held off for sake of his speech. “You were made for me Jaejoong and I for you. Remember that and remember your place. You belong to me for the rest of your days but pull a stunt like the one you did today again, well, daddy can’t promise he’ll be so forgiving next time.”

Jaejoong started to gag as Yunho shot his sweet load down his abused airway. He did his best to adjust and swallow all that was given to him like a good little boy. He savored the salty sweet taste as his daddy’s words rang true in his heart and soul. Yes, this was where he belonged, this was right, how could he ever think otherwise. So what his daddy was a different person when they met, people changed, he was the perfect example of that. Whoever they were then, whatever happened prior to their meeting no longer existed. The slate was wiped clean and just like the end of all his punishments, he was reborn and given a fresh start.

Yunho pumped a few more ribbons of cum into Jaejoong mouth but never let go of his hair. He stilled and waited and Jaejoong moaned and played with his semi hard length with his tongue. “Are you ready Joongie, daddy’s not done yet.”

Jaejoong looked up and blinked twice letting Yunho know it was okay. He’d never deny his daddy’s need just as the man never failed to feed him his.

The first time Yunho pissed in his mouth he felt so dirty and beautifully violated. Yunho had to cut the scene and console him for hours that he was a perfect little angel and so good to him. He was past that now but Yunho still always made sure Jaejoong was aware beforehand just in case he wanted to say no. He never did, and he never would. He knew how much his daddy loved it and oddly, he did too. Degradation and eroticism went hand in hand in his book.

Yunho slumped back into the flimsy seat when he was done. Jaejoong looked up at him with bright eyes and a soft smile. Yunho returned the loving stare and pulled the 22 year old into his lap. “My perfect beautiful little boy. You took you’re punishment so well princess, daddy is so very proud of you.” Jaejoong blushed at the praise and locked lips with the brunette. It never ceased to warm his heart how Yunho was always ready to kiss him so matter what act he had just preformed. “You make me so happy angel.” He whispered against his lips. “I love you so very much.”

Jaejoong’s heart soared. Yunho professed his love to him every day but that didn’t stop his little heart from doing backflips every time. “I love you too daddy.” He replied in a scratchy voice.

Yunho laughed at the sexy sound.

“Daddy?”

“Angel?”

“Can Joongie cum too?”

Yunho laughed joyously and kissed the boy again. He explored Jaejoong’s warm channel with his wet muscle and slipped his hand into the boy’s cotton panties. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

 

~

 

After another two rounds, Yunho had bathed, fed and put Jaejoong to bed. They had to order in as their groceries never did make it home and their kitchen was ghostly bare. Jaejoong said he would call Changmin and have him take him shopping tomorrow. The accountant had the day off and as long as there was a promise of a home cooked meal he wouldn’t protest.

Yunho yawn. He was sitting in his office, blindly reading through work emails and the like. Most were congratulatory on his last project and its success, some were related to his next one, and others requested his thoughts on ongoing one’s and reviews on his team members. He made a mental note to write Victoria one hell of a letter of recommendation. He hoped the girl would stay but knew her sights were set on the states. She’d do well there. They would allow her to grow.

He skimmed a few more when a Facebook alert popped up. He hadn’t been on that sight in ages and wouldn’t even have were it not for Jaejoong. He was the SNS junkie. He clicked it. It was a friend request for Ryeowook with a message complaining about how he and Kyuhyun were evil meanies for never telling him he had an account. He hit accept with a small smile and was about to close his laptop when a thought hit him.

He went to his friend’s list and began sifting through potential suspects of who the fuck Kangin could have possibly talked to.

Yoochun know enough to never talk to the beast and Changmin hated people so they were out. His co-workers too since they knew next to nothing of his personal life, so that left everyone he knew from college, and that was not a small list.

The bet, much like the rest of his escapades in university, was no secret. Practically everyone on campus knew of his relationship with Jaejoong and then some. He was the talk of the campus for a while and among his ex’s and pervious bed mates, a little longer than that. U-Know Yunho, taken. No one could believe it; that is until the reason why he was off the market became known. Still, that was over six years ago and most of the people who knew about it would have either forgotten about it by now or were out of the country. So the question remained, who did Kangin talk to? And more importantly why?

Was it to hurt Jaejoong? It worked sure but the man must have known it wouldn’t have done any lasting damage. It wasn’t like Jaejoong was ever going to leave him, as cocky as it sounded. So what was his aim?

Yunho closed his laptop, no longer caring who from his past sang. There were bigger things for him to worry about such as what else did Kangin know about him and why was his so interested in his past and present anyways. It didn’t make sense. Jaejoong was his obsession, he shouldn’t matter. Granted, Yunho himself went out of his way to learn about his enemies before he destroyed them but that didn’t seem the others style. Kangin was all action without calculation. He was the guy in the ring who relied on brute force instead of strategy. Even the way he looked and carried himself screamed muscle head, not mastermind.

But then again…maybe that was the point.

Maybe Kangin was so smart that he knew how to fool everyone into think he was the idiot joke you loved to hate. Maybe he was cunning enough to piece together his own master plan to do…whatever.

He was the one who tricked Jinhee into luring Jaejoong to him and he somehow fooled an entire school into thinking he was a straight upper classman looking out for the weird little gay kid (which was even stranger to Yunho since from what he could tell half that school was batting for the other team). Kangin wasn’t as stupid as he let on and unfortunately for Yunho that raised several red flags.

Yunho thought he had the man figured out but that was just the tip of the iceberg. There was no telling what else the man was capable of and more importantly what he wanted. Yunho had thought it was Jaejoong but his actions today proved him wrong. Kangin could have easily snatched up Jaejoong when Yunho sent him to another part of the store but he didn’t. He could have made his presence known earlier but remained hidden. It was almost as if Jaejoong wasn’t his focus today at all but that was ludicrous seeing how as the man was all but obsessed with the boy for the last several years. So what was he after today?

Yunho was a man of few fears but a lack of control made the top of the list. Kangin was becoming more of a threat with each passing day and for reasons the graphic artist did not know but he was done waiting around to find out what.

He played with the elegant white business card on his desk. Yet another unknown in his life albeit this one not at all threatening.

 

_\--Two Weeks ago—_

_“Sehun, you know where I live.” Yunho stated confused. Honestly what else do you say to a man whom you recently just met a few days ago shows up on your door step?_

_“Krystal gave me your address. I hope you don’t mind my little visit but you missed our meeting so I went by your office but they said you called in sick.” Sehun looked the healthy looking man over._

_“Yeah, I’m not feeling all too well so-”_

_“Daddy!”_

_“Give me a minuet love.” Yunho called back into the house. “I’m sorry but this really isn’t the best time…”_

_“Go, I can wait.” Sehun said with a smile. Yunho left him on the porch without another word._

_Curiosity got the better of the business man and he stepped over the threshold. Between the entry way and the little bit of the living room he could see, it looked like Yunho had a kid. A young one too. Suho told him Yunho was unmarried and without children and Sehun doubted the man was so secretive he had whole family and didn’t tell anyone. He didn’t care much either way but a part of him was hoping that-_

_“Joongie I told you to stay in bed sweetheart. Your ankle hasn’t fully healed yet and you have a fever.”_

_“I’m sorry.” Said the tired looking little thing on the stairs. “Who’s at the door daddy?”_

_Yunho scooped up the small male and took him back up the stairs. “No one you need to worry your pretty little head about. Come on, daddy will put a movie on for you.”_

_“Will you watch it with me?”_

_“Of course.”_

_Sehun smiled at the pair and took a card out of his pocket and wrote on the back. He left it in the key bowl next to two cute elephant couple keyrings before leaving. He hoped Yunho would call. He had a feeling the man would need him._

_\--_

 

Yunho stared at the small piece of paper in his hands.

_I do more than sell houses._

He doubted Sehun’s many talents referred to any service he would require but he was a relator and Yunho would need to get rid of a property very soon. He still had a few things to figure out and there were a few documents he still needed but he was sure that in three days time he would be ready.

He was about to call Sehun when there was a soft knock on his door. He checked his watch and saw that it was after one. Where did the time go?

Another soft knock. “It’s alright baby, you can come in.”

The door opened slightly but instead of Jaejoong it was Kero Keroppi that greeted him. Yunho smiled at the child’s antics. “Well hello Keroppi, could you tell Jaejoong that I’m not upset that he’s out of bed. Yes it’s well past his bed time but he’s not in any trouble.”

The plush frog disappeared and a few seconds later Jaejoong was stepping around the door and closing it gently behind him. He pitter pattered across the hard wood flooring in his hello kitty slippers and night shirt. Yunho rolled back in his chair so the child could crawl in lap.

“And just what is my little princess doing out of bed so late?” He questioned gently stoking the boy’s head.

Jaejoong looked up with a pout. “Keroppi said I wasn’t in trouble.”

Yunho chuckled and kissed his nose. “And he was right but daddy still wants to know what’s awoken his little angel.” He said honestly. “You didn’t have a nightmare did you?”

Jaejoong shook his head and Yunho relaxed. “I had to potty and daddy wasn’t in bed. Keroppi got scared so I agreed to help him look for you.”

Yunho smiled at the cute lie. “Well here I am Kero Keroppi. I’m just getting some work done.” He said to the green toy.

“So late?” Jaejoong interjected.

Yunho smirked. “I thought Keroppi was the one that was worried?”

Jaejoong looked like a goldfish. “W-well yeah just, you know…just…I’m the only one that can understand so you have to talk to me so I can translate. I’m really good at translating remember daddy?”

Yunho smiled sympathetically sensing something was wrong. Jaejoong did not liking waking up along, especially at night but this was more than that. He pick them both up and took them over the couch by the fire place. Jaejoong sat across his lap and hugged the toy tightly. “Tell daddy what’s wrong baby.”

Jaejoong looked at his lap. “Joongie’s not in any trouble anymore right?”

“No of course not, baby, you took your punishment very well remember.”

“I remember but this is the fifth night in a row daddy was working instead of sleeping. I thought I did something wrong.”

Yunho sighed. It was true he had been sleeping less. Being at home more often didn’t mean he was free of other responsibilities and duties. He still had a lot of work to do and more so if he was going to do what realistically needed a week and a half more.

Yunho wasn’t intentionally neglecting his baby, he never would do such a thing unless he had done something really bad but there were that’s that needed to be done. He liked think he had covered it up well but Jaejoong was a perceptive little thing and able to sense when something in his perfect cotton candy world was askew. It was a gift Yunho hated some days. “You have done absolutely nothing wrong baby doll I promise.” He said kissing his forehead. “Daddy just has some very important things he has to take care of that can’t wait until morning. Sometimes he doesn’t finish everything in the day.”

“Is it because I’m in the way?”

Yunho looked appalled. “What? No, Jaejoong how could you ever think that?” He scolded lightly.

Jaejoong caved into himself a little. “I don’t know. You’re distant, I can feel it.” He buried his face in his stuffed toy. “Joongie thought maybe he did something wrong and daddy was giving him less attention as punishment.”

In any other relationship Jaejoong may have appeared as overly needy and dramatic but as he was not use to having anything less than Yunho’s full and undivided attention, his daddy was more than understanding of his concerns.

He tiled Jaejoong’s head up. “I am very sorry if you are feeling neglected Joongie but it has nothing to do with you alright. I really do have some very important things I have to take care. Be patient with daddy and he promises things will go back to normal real soon, okay?”

“Can I help?”

Yunho chuckled at the child’s innocence. “No baby, this is grown up stuff.”

Jaejoong could see that this was where the conversation was ending and accepted it as so. He really wanted talk more but he knew when to stop prying. If he needed to know, Yunho would tell him eventually. Also he was very tired.

He yawned and stretched in a kitten like fashion. “Okay. Can I sleep here while you work? Keroppi and I don’t want to be alone and we promise to be very quiet.”

Yunho laughed again. “I’m actually done for the night love so no need for that. Daddy can come to bed with you. And you know if ever you, or Keroppi, get lonely or scared you are always welcome to come find me to keep you company. I can’t promise to keep you entertained but I’ll be here.”

Jaejoong smile brightly and nodded. He was more than happy with that. He stood up from Yunho’s lap and walked hand in hand with him to their bedroom. Once he was once again snuggled into his side of the bed he felt sleep slowly start to take him.

“Thank you for telling me your feelings Joongie.” Yunho said as he changed his cloths. “Daddy is very proud of you for sharing your thoughts and not keeping them bottle up.”

Jaejoong smiled sleepily at the words. “Proud enough to give me a reward?”

Yunho chuckled as he climbed into bed. “That depends, how tired are you?” He joked cheekily. He kissed Jaejoong slowly and lovingly.

“I was thinking more along the lines of a puppy.” He said cutely when Yunho pulled away.

The elder raised an eyebrow. “I can’t just fuck you like usual?”

Jaejoong giggled and rolled away so that he was no longer facing Yunho. “Good night daddy.”

Yunho held him close and kissed his neck. “Good night baby….tease.”

Jaejoong cutely kissed the man’s arm wrapped around him and settled into a peaceful slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay so I know don't talk much on this site but I just wanna say I love you all very much and your support means a lot to me. (I'm a lot more active on AFF is you ever wanna say hi). I know you guys know what's up because AO3 let's me go crazy with the tags and warnings so I don't really feel the need to say this but read with caution kay.

 

 

When Kangin opened his eyes he was no longer in his bed or his luxury high rise or someone else’s abode he took pleasure in for one night. He was alone, on the floor, and cold. And while on more than one occasion he had found himself in a similar position, it was usually in the company of clothing and familiar surroundings. And less restricting zip ties on his limbs as well.

He couldn’t fully remember the events that happened last night that would land him in such a predicament but he was fairly certain it was not of his own free will. Such a notion was terrifying for the 24 year old seeing how as in the past he was on the giving end of this exchange. If it could even be called that.

His head was pounding but he remembered he was on his way to a party. That much was still fresh it his mind. Why he would be doing such on a Wednesday night, he didn’t know, but a text from Taeyeon came to mind. Or was someone else? Maybe Kangta? The information escaped him, along with any idea as to whether or not he even made it to the damn club at all. He had never blacked out this bad before. Perhaps he should stop pre-gaming for a while.

The thumping in his head continued leading him to believe that this was more than just a nasty hangover. He felt like he had been hit with a semi or something much more potent. His whole body ached and his insides felt like they were on fire. His neck and shoulder were pulsating too, out of time with the rest of his body, and there was a horrid taste in his mouth.

_What the fuck happened?_

Kangin fought through the haze and forced his spinning head long enough so that he could get a better grasp of his situation. He was bound, by what felt like to be multiple zip ties around his arms and legs; he was naked, boxers and all gone; and he was ungagged meaning that whoever the hell was behind all this was probably somewhere in the house waiting for him to wake up. At least, that’s what he would have and had done.

He looked around the room from his position on the floor. He was in what looked to be a cabin of some sort, complete with all the amenities and touches of the modern world. It was nice and expensive looking. Places like this always went for an unnecessarily high price. Coming from money himself, he knew a few families that had a place just like it or similar. They all paid well and above what was reasonable in his mind for a dump. But whoever owned this place obviously didn’t care about it judging by the thin coat of dust on the furniture and the stale smell in the air. He guessed he was the first person in the place in a long time.

An hour or more passed and panic stated pledging Kangin’s senses. The odds were not in his favor. He didn’t know where he was or why he was there or who was behind all this and to top it all off his nudity lead him to believe that whoever kidnapped him, was using him to fulfill some sick lumberjack fantasy. He couldn’t bottom. His pain tolerance was shit for one.

Just then he heard the sound of keys followed but the opening and closing of a door. So the guy wasn’t in the house. Great. There went his chance for calling for help.

He heard what sounded like another door, but softer and more muffled this time, opening and closing and beer bottle (the pricy kind too, he knew from years of experience) being cracked open as well. He rolled from his side to his back and then his front when he realized the angle as shit and he couldn’t see anything. A sheet of sweat began coating his already clammy flesh as the footsteps of his captor grew louder and clearer. He tried breaking free of his bonds but quickly gave up. There was no point.

A shadow loomed over him. He strained his neck and looked up. His eyes narrowed. “You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

Yunho chuckled darkly taking a drink of his beer. “You’re not surprised.”

 

_\--Earlier that morning--_

_“Open up baby doll.”_

_Jaejoong happily did so as Yunho fed him another bite of chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream. His little tongue flicked out the catch the bit that ended up on his cheek. Yunho cooed at him and kissed his sticky lips._

_Whatever negligence Jaejoong had been secretly feeling the past few days vanished just as fast as they had appeared. Other than his rather late return home from work last night, his daddy had been nothing short of affectionate, cuddly, and doting. In any other relationship, Yunho would come off as overbearing and then some but as Jaejoong loved being spoiled and coddled and every sweet thing in between, the attention was just the right amount of love for him._

_Jaejoong could be almost as selfish as Yunho sometimes. He came first in the older man’s life so when he didn’t he got a little upset. He was full and well aware that his daddy had other responsibilities of course. Yunho was very important man with a very important job at a big fancy company that sometimes called upon him more often than either of them liked. Sometimes work was first and though Yunho was quite good at maintaining a balance between work and life for the most part but it still happened. Jaejoong normally didn’t voice his kitten anger at the matter for he knew his daddy didn’t mean it but sometimes it was too much. He wanted all of his daddy all the time. Was that so wrong?_

_But none of that mattered now. He was the center of his daddy’s world and that’s all that mattered._

_Yunho fed him another bite and kissed his temple. Jaejoong sighed happily. It was perfect summer morning, where the earth was lovely and warm and he had all the time in the world. He felt like a princess as the birds sang to him; wanted because of Yunho’s love. He really couldn’t ask for anything more. He took a sip of his apple juice (that had little flavor thanks to the sweet flap jacks) and snuggled further into the solid muscles of the man he worshiped. Yunho pet his head as he drank his coffee, enjoying the peaceful morning as well._

_Once they were done with their breakfast, dishes washed and put away, they were back in their bedroom; Yunho getting ready for his day and Jaejoong sitting in the middle of the large mattress criss cross apple sauce. He played with one of his plushies as Yunho dressed in clothes that weren’t casual but not exactly formal either. He wanted to ask what the man was up to for it was far too late in the morning for him to be heading to work and he hadn’t set out cloths for Jaejoong either so that meant they weren’t going anywhere together. The doe was perplexed but he had long since learned to silence his curiosity. Yunho was full of fun surprises and Jaejoong absolutely hated spoiling them. Besides, if it was important, the man would inform him._

_Yunho finished buttoning up his shirt and turned to the quite boy. He motioned for Jaejoong to come closer and kissed him sweetly when he did. “Daddy will be back soon baby doll, alright.”_

_Jaejoong’s face fell a little at the lack of information he received but he was good boy and didn’t want to question the man. Yunho had his reasons and they were consistently good with the best intentions that were always in his favor. “O-okay.” He mumbled with a forced smile._

_Yunho frowned. He knew it wasn’t going to be this easy. He sat on the bed and pulled Jaejoong into his lap. “What is it baby doll?”_

_“Where are you going daddy? And why can’t Joongie come with you?”_

_Yunho gave him sympathetic smile. “I have a meet today sweetheart but it won’t take long, I promise.”_

_“For work?” Inquired Jaejoong referring to the man’s state of dress._

_Yunho kissed him again and held him close. “Not exactly baby. It’s a lunch meeting. But it won’t take more than a few hours hopefully.”_

_“Oh.” Jaejoong chimed with relief in his voice. That made sense. “You’ll call if it goes over right?”_

_“Of course.” Yunho promised with another kiss._

_And there it was. The first lie Yunho had ever told Jaejoong. He didn’t feel as bad about it as he thought he might. Oh he still felt pretty shitty, but more than anything he felt angry. Angry that he had to lie at all; angry and disgusted with himself for letting it get this far. But the lie itself wasn’t the only problem. Jaejoong’s readiness to believe him no matter what he said…it was infuriating and enduring all at once. The beautiful creature, the one he created and crafted, the one he was ready to kill for, he wasn’t worthy of him. He had no right to even breathe the same air of such an angel and yet, for all intents and purposes, it was he that gave said person life._

_There was level of trust between the two men; one that went well and beyond the understanding of their loved ones and even themselves sometimes. Jaejoong blindly hung on every word Yunho said and Yunho, in turn, never gave the other reason to do otherwise. The very foundation of their relationship was cemented in that sacred bond; that trust Yunho spent a year building up from almost nothing._

_And just like that it was shattered._

_Jaejoong kissed him sweetly on the cheek, unknowingly pulling the man from his self-loathing. “I’m sorry you have an icky meeting to go to daddy but I’ll be a good boy until you get back. I promise. So comeback home safe okay?”_

_Yunho stared in awe at the smaller male. The goodbye was no different than what was said every morning before Yunho left for work and for such reasons Yunho forced himself not to think on the matter much longer for if he did Jaejoong would have easily sensed something was up (i.e. the lie Yunho was taking to his grave)._

_With his resolve set and emotions in line, Yunho kissed the fragile little flower one last time before leaving for his “meeting”. “I’ll be home by 5.”_

_“Okay.” Jaejoong said with a smile, ignoring the fact that it was only after 11. Maybe the drive was long. Maybe he was stopping to get Jaejoong a present. Maybe he was finally getting a puppy or a kitty! “I love you.”_

_“I love you too baby doll. More than you could ever know.”_

_\--_

 

Kangin laughed bitterly. “Huh and here I thought you were all talk.”

“That was your first mistake my- well, I’m I can’t rightfully call you my friend. I always do what I say I will. I’m a man of my word.” He turned and walked away.

Kangin rolled to front and tried to scoot and sit up against a wall. He sat up against the side of the fire place. Not too far from him were the fire tool, including a shard enough looking spike. How had he missed that before? Maybe if he moved slowly and quietly enough, he could- He heard a click. “Don’t even think about it.”

He looked up to see Yunho pointing a six shooter revolver at his head. His eyes widen.

“You and I have a lot to discuss Kangin, but don’t think that I’m afraid to use this. It’ll be far more merciful than anything you deserve but it’ll get the job done.” Yunho said casually.

“And what would that be?” Asked Kangin in a fearful tone.

Yunho raised an eyebrow and looked from the gun to Kangin. “You really can’t tell? On come on Kangin, I thought you were smarter than you looked.”

“Thanks?”

“That’s not a compliment.” Yunho said in a deadly tone. He put his hand down and moved to sit in the arm chair across from across from Kangin. “Let’s play a game. Joongie loves games.”

“Don’t I know it.” BANG! “OW! FUCK!” A bullet grazed his arm. From this distance, it was clear Yunho missed on purpose.

“Watch your mouth.” Yunho said flatly. He took another sip of his beer. “Now let’s try this again. We’re going to play a game. I ask you a question, you answer truthfully, and then you’ll ask me a question and I’ll answer truthfully. It’s a game Joongie and I played a lot when we first started seeing each other.” Kangin kept his mouth shut this time. “He suggested it so we could get to know each other better. The same fact stands here. Only we’ll be skipping the guessing and prizes. And I won’t be kissing you at the end of the night.”

“Poor me.” Kangin said rolling his eyes.

“You can go first.”

Kangin straightened up against the wall. “Alright. You have a gun, you got me out here, pretty sure no one knows I’m out here, why not just kill me now?”

“What a waste of a question. I already told you, you don’t deserve anything that merciful. Granted you don’t deserve half of what I’m about to do to you either but since I can’t do anything to Jaejoong’s bitch of a mother, you’ll be making up for it. I apologize in advance.”

“You’re not sorry.”

“And you’re awfully calm for a dead man.”

Kangin snorted. “Oh come on. We both know you’re not actually gonna kill me. You can’t. People will notice I’m gone, eventually it’ll get traced back to you and you’re end up in prison, leaving poor JJ all alone and left to fend for his weird fucked up self-” BANG! “AHHHHH!”

Yunho stood, gun in hand, and grabbed a roll of bandages from the table and wrapped them around the leg he just shot. “Don’t get the wrong idea.” He said tying the medical cloth tight. “I’m only doing this so you don’t bleed out.” He leaned in close and pointed the gun at Kangin’s limp dick. “I’m not gonna say this again, watch your fucking mouth, and if you honestly think I haven’t pulled out all the stops to make sure nothing happens to me or my baby boy you are very sorely mistaken.”

He point in the direction of the end table. “See that.” He said referring to some files on it. “You’re already dead. Death certificate signed and everything. Your parents were so heartbroken to hear the news. Car accident if you’re curious. There were no survivors. Thank god you’re a borderline alcoholic otherwise no one would have believed you crashed head first into that tree at 200 kilometers per hour.”

Kangin’s blood ran cold. “How the fuck did you- AHHH!”

“Ah ah ah. Mine turn remember?” Taunted Yunho, pressing the hot metal barrel against the part of Kangin’s arm he grazed, making the man cry in pain. “Who did you talk to about me?”

Kangin took several deep breathes and forced his eyes open. “You’ve broken a lot of hearts and pissed off a lot of people before you got with our JJ AAAHHHHHH!”

Yunho pushed the head of the gun in to his wound. “You mean my Joongie. Not your JJ, or you slave or whatever you may have once called him. He is mine now. You were the kid on the playground who kept stealing other kids toys yelling ‘mine’ weren’t you?” He removed the gun and walked back to his seat. “So you got with one my ex’s. Was it Jessica? She never did forgive me for sleeping with her brother. Never mind, it doesn’t matter. You’re turn.”

Kangin blinked back tears. “Where the hell am I?” He grunted.

Yunho smiled brightly. “You’re in my cabin of course.”

Kangin made a face. “You own a cabin.”

Yunho chuckled. “Well not for long. The only reason I bought the thing in the first place was because years ago when I was training Jaejoong I needed a place where he could scream all he wanted and not disturb anyone. The neighbors were getting’ nosy.”

“Oh but of course.” Said Kangin sarcastically.

“But since we both hate the outdoors and own a home now, it doesn’t get much use anymore.”

Kangin nodded. “Funny, I never picked him as someone loud. He usually just cried with me.”

Yunho laughed. “You really aren’t helping yourself.”

“Whatever, just go.”

Yunho leaned forward in his seat. “Why Jaejoong. Why out of every guy you could of and did have, why him? From what I heard, you got around before you settled down.”

Kangin chuckled and let his head fall back against the wall. “How do I put this so you won’t shoot me again? It wasn’t just his mom handing him to me on a silver platter. He makes me feel things you know. Things I hate, things that piss me off. He’s fucking weird as shit and acts like a fucking baby half the time but…I feel things for him. I don’t want to, but I do.”

Yunho took a swig of his beer and eyed the man. Kangin actually liking Jaejoong wasn’t something he had planned for and he could tell the man wasn’t lying. The revolution through him off for a moment. “So you liked him. That equals beating and raping him? You really don’t get how the dating thing works do you?”

Kangin smiled. “What can I say, I’m a complicated man.”

“You’re a sick man.”

“And you’re not?”

Yunho chuckled. “We are not the same.”

Kangin deadpanned. “You can’t be fucking serious? Look at me. You think I haven’t done the same or worse before? Only difference is by now my cock would have been up someone’s ass. I hate to be the one to tell you this daddy but you and I are a lot more alike than you think. We think the same, act the same, talk the same, have the same fucked up kinks, hell we even fell for the same freaky little kid. Let me ask you something, when you have sex with someone, not counting Jaejoong, do you think of yourself or them? Let me guess, you’re a great fucker but a selfish lover right. And when you see other people you find attractive, do you think they might have a nice personality or how beautiful they would look gaged and bound on you bed? Face it daddy, we’re the same. Only difference is-”

“The only difference is I love him.”

Kangin kept laughing. “You still don’t get it do you? You think I would have hopped on a 10 hour flight for just a good fuck? Of course I fucking love him. I hate it, but I’m not stupid. He was different from the others. He actually liked the things I made him do. He enjoyed being degraded and hit. I would tell him how worthless he was and watch him get hard. It was disgusting but I couldn’t turn away. It fueled me and always left me wanting more.”

Yunho finished his drink. He was quite for a moment, just staring at the monster before him with wonder and pity. That’s when he started to laugh, hard. He even bend over in his seat and held his stomach from the pain of laughing so hard.

Kangin frowned. “The fuck is so funny?” He demanded.

“Haha you! Haha!”

“Fuck off!” He spat.

Yunho whipped his eyes that were tearing up. “Haha it must piss you fuck off.” He said rising.

“What AHHH!”

Yunho yanked the man by his hair until their faces were a hair a part. “All those similarities and Joongie still picked me over you. Maybe we aren’t so different, you and I, but one thing is for sure.” He looked down at Kangin’s limp crotch. “My dick is bigger.”

Without warning he stabbed a syringe into Kangin’s neck. The man howled in pain as his eyes widened and his muscles clenched. “So you don’t pass out on me.” Yunho said with a vial grin, pushing the opaque liquid into Kangin’s system.

He left Kangin to convulse on the floor while he went to the kitchen to grad another beer. He took his time opening it and drinking the bitter contents. He hummed a happy tune as he walked the short distance back to the living room and saw Kangin drooling on the floor. Just for shits and gigs he shot the man in the arm not already wounded. Kangin screamed louder than he had before.

“Huh, so it does heighten your senses, good to know.” He replaced the gun with the knife on the table and a thick rag. “Don’t worry, I won’t shot you again. I only have three bullets left anyways. Wouldn’t want to waste them.”

Kangin took several deep breaths. “You’re a fucking psychopath- mm MMMM!”

“Oh if only I had a thousand won for every time I heard that one.” Yunho said dramatically, tying the cloth in place, between Kangin’s lips. “Now this is really only so you don’t bite your tongue and end our fun prematurely but feel free to scream all you want okay.” He patted Kangin’s cheek for added effect.

The 24 year old screamed into the rag. Despite his dizziness and nausea from the adrenaline mix with something else shot, he still tried pleading for mercy with his tearful eyes. “Awe is the big bully finally scared now?” Yunho mocked in a sickeningly sweet voice. “It sucks being on the other side of abuse doesn’t it?”

With the sharp blade, Yunho drew thin, deep cuts into Kangin’s sweaty chest. His hand moved effortlessly and skillfully even as the man below him tossed and turned, trying to escape the pain.

“Joongie is not the biggest fan of blood play.” Yunho said absentmindedly. “He says he’s okay with it but I know my baby so I keep it mild if we ever do. You wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with that would you? His dislike I mean.” Kangin furiously shook his head. “You might as well fess up now man, look around you! You’re not going anywhere.” At the last stroke he flicked his wrist and cut off one of Kangin’s nipples. “Whoops. Guess I’m a little rusty.”

He stoop and pulled a howling Kangin along by his hair towards a full length mirror. He throw the man down harshly only to make him sit up in his knees. Yunho harshly held the man’s head in place forcing him to look at himself. With heavy eyes Kangin examined the damage. His legs and arms were purpling from the binds. He was covered in blood and nasty bruises and carved into his chest by a seasoned hand was the word ‘RAPIST’. He’d knock out if it weren’t for the adrenaline.

Yunho knelt his face to his ear. “I think it looks great.” He whispered. “I ever wrote it backwards so you could read it.” He laughed. “You know what’s funny? I have said those exact words to Jaejoong before only I used a permeant marker, not a knife.” He smiled and moved the rag from Kangin’s chapped lips to he could speak. “Be honest with me Kangin, how many times have you seen Jaejoong, or anyone really, just like this? Broken, afraid, hopeless? That’s another tiny difference between you and me by the way. I can count on one hand the number of times I’ve seen my angel with the same look in his eyes as you have now. You’ve probably lost count long ago.” He finished off by swiping the knife over is right ear, cutting off half of it.

“AHHHHH!”

“Did you get into a lot of fights as a kid?” He asked walking to table to get his first aid kit. “I sure did. It’s why I know so much about first aid and what the human body can endure. After my parents death I was so angry I picked a fight with just about anything with a pulse. I had to learn to patch myself up.”

He took a drink of his beer before returning with the kit. “What am I saying, of course you fought, we’re the same! Oh but that’s right, you probably focused on the kids a third your size right so you have no idea what I’m even talking about huh? That makes…” He pretended to be in deep thought. “How many differences is that between us now? I lost count.”

Kangin watched as Yunho wrapped up his ear. It was rushed and shabby but it stopped the bleeding. Yunho left for the kitchen again, leaving him to stare at his reflection in the mirror. He sighed. He was really going to die here. And something about that fact was not as terrifying as it was originally. He was still scared shitless of course (he was a shameless coward) but he figured if he was going to go he might as well give in to the side of him that, that camp his grandparents sent him to tried to cure him of. That was his favorite summer ironically.

“I was so pissed when I saw he choose you over me. That was four or five years ago I think.” He coughed. “I had gone over to his parents’ house and saw him wearing a collar. It was the first time he didn’t submit to me and all I could think as I tried to force him to stop moving so much was what’s this guy got that I don’t? What does he do that I didn’t? And then I met you and I found my answer. Nothing-” Kangin was stopped short when Yunho hit him across the face with the gun.

“I said you could scream, the taking part is over.” Said Yunho in a board tone.

Kangin spit out a tooth. Yunho forced him up one more, pushing him against the foot of the couch for balance. Kangin’s good eye widened when the cool barrel of the gun was shoved into the back of his throat gagging him.

“You are really trying my patience and that is very hard to do.” Said Yunho in a deadly tone. “But I’m gone do one thing for you Kangin before I finish you off, something someone should have done for you long ago.” He took the safety of the gun. “I’m going to fix that fuck up mind of yours.”

Yunho hit one on his cell phone, put it on speaker and waited. The phone didn’t even finish a full ring.

“Hi daddy!”

“Hi Joongie, how’s my princess doing?”

Kangin’s eye grew wider. Did Yunho seriously just call Jaejoong? Right now? Of all times?!

Jaejoong giggled. “I’m okay daddy. Kroppie and I did the laundry and now were watching a movie.” Kangin tried to yell around the gun. Yunho shot him an evil glare and shoved it further down his throat. “Is your meeting over daddy?”

“Not quite love,” Replied Yunho in voiced that was the polar opposite of his current actions. “But things are going a lot faster than I thought.” He looked down at Kangin and grinned.

Jaejoong made squeal of happiness and Kangin started to panic. What the fuck was he thinking earlier, he wasn’t ready to die! And not with his former high school toy on the phone, probably able to hear his labored breathing at that.

“Can you do something for daddy little one?”

“Of course daddy, anything.” Eagerly answered Jaejoong.

Yunho’s face grew lustful. “Go into our bedroom princess. Open the bottom drawer of our nightstand, and pick out a toy.” There was hesitation on Jaejoong’s side. All that could be heard was the sound of a kid’s film playing in the background. Inside Out Yunho guessed. “Joongie?”

“R-right now daddy?” Jaejoong asked, less eager this time.

“Yes angel, right now.”

“But daddy, what about your meeting?”

“It can wait,” Yunho said sweetly, never losing his calm. “Do as I said baby.”

“O-okay.”

There was soft rustling on the other line. Yunho muted his side of the line. “He’s making sure Kroppie is comfortable and can still watch the movie. He is too cute.” He explained to Kangin.

The man tried making a distressed sound one more time. Yunho shot him in the foot to finally quite him.

“I picked it.”

Yunho took the phone off mute. “Which one did you get love?” Asked Yunho, like he hadn’t just shot someone.

“…the pink one.”

Yunho’s smile was laced with pride. “Perfect. You must really miss me huh baby.” He pushed the gun back into Kangin’s mouth. “Prep yourself love, three fingers max.”

“Yes daddy.” Complied Jaejoong.

“Awe pumpkin don’t sound so embarrassed. It’s just you and me.” He gave Kangin a knowing smirk. “Do you want daddy to coach you?”

“P-please.” Asked Jaejoong breathlessly.

Yunho chuckled softly. “My sweet baby boy. I’m sorry I’m not there to stick my thick cock into you tiny little boy cunt. Trust me, I really wish I was.” Whether it was of conscious thought or not, Yunho began moving the warm burred in and out of Kangin’s mouth in time with Jaejoong’s breathing. “Mmm just like that baby doll, you’re doing so well beautiful, don’t stop. God, I can see you now. All sweaty and hard for me. Is your little baby cock hard for daddy?”

“Y-yesss.”

“Why don’t you touch it princess, give it nice squeeze just like daddy would.” Jaejoong did so and let out a soft cry. “Perfect. Are you ready for your toy?”

“Ye-yes d-daddy.”

Kangin stated gagging on the barrel, his own length growing at Jaejoong’s voice and actions. There was no way the kid was faking, he was doing everything Yunho was telling him too and it was amazing. It was like walking on to a movie set, only the actors kept on acting as if you were nothing more than an extra who walked into the shot. It was hypnotic, sick, alluring. They were in their own little world. Kangin was sure that if he got up and ran for his life, Yunho wouldn’t even notice. He would have tried too, had it not been for the painfully tight zip ties and gun that kept him in place.

“Put it on three baby doll. Use lube if you need to.” Husked Yunho, licking his lips.

“Oh daddy, daddy please. I need more.”

“Fuck yourself with it Joongie. Pretend it’s me thrusting in and out of you. Hard and fast. And don’t you dare let go of your cock.”

“Aaahhhh, da-daddy.”

“That’s a good little slut, keep fucking yourself darling. There just like that, keep it up. Mm daddy is so proud of his little whore. Think you can skip four and go straight to five?”

“I…I…oh god daddy, I-I can’t hold it.” The buzzing from the vibrator started to drown out the small males moans but Yunho heard him loud and clear. Kangin did too.

Yunho laughed. “That’s a lie if I ever heard one. You’ll hold it for, won’t you darling. You know what happens when you cum without my permission.”

“Ye-yessss daddy.”

“Hold it.” Yunho muted the line again, put the phone on the couch, and pick up the discarded knife. He went behind Kangin and cut three of his fingers clean off.

“AAAHHHHHHH!!”

“Remember where you are.” He growled. “This isn’t a fucking show.” He shoved the gun in his mouth again and returned to Jaejoong. He hit unmute. “How about now baby, still thing you can hold it?” He said sweetly.

“D-daddy please, I’m begging you!”

“Alright baby on the count of three, you can cum. One…two…”

“Oh god daddy please!”

“Three.”

Jaejoong screamed out his orgasm into the phone stating Kangin. He was still leaking without even being touched. He was missing fingers and still incredibly turned on. It was just about the hottest thing he ever witnessed, or heard rather. It was nice final experience, even if it did involve him gagging on a revolver and losing three fingers for it.

Yunho hummed. He was coming back to reality. “Such a good boy. What a good and perfect little boy I have.”

“Th-thank you…d-daddy.”

“Are you alright love, do you want daddy to stay on the phone with you a bit longer?”

“I-I think I’m okay. I just wanna sleep.”

“Okay baby doll take a nap. Daddy is very proud of you Joongie and he loves you so very much. I’ll have to give you an extra special reward for doing so well.”

“Really?” Jaejoong asked sleepily.

“Mm hum. Send daddy three pretty pictures before you go to sleep beautiful. I love you.”

“I love you too daddy.”

Yunho hung up the phone with a satisfied look and tent in his pants. He returned his attention to back to Kangin. “One, two, three, four, and-” His buzzed alerting him that Jaejoong had sent the first picture. “God bless this boy and his flexibility.” He said looking at the image.

He turned the screen to Kangin. The man’s eyes widened at the sight of Jaejoong on his back, with his hand around his cock and the not so small pink vibrator in his ass. There was cum all over his hand and the toy, no doubt for add effect to the image, and just enough of his face was showing that Kangin could see him biting his puffy red lips.

“That is submission.” Yunho said pocketing the device. “I didn’t have to yell, I didn’t have to scare him, I didn’t even need to be there. All it took was a gentle command from me, and he did it. Don’t believe the porn Kangin, that’s not how it works.” Yunho’s phone buzzed twice more in the silence but he ignored it. He’d look at the pictures later.

He pulled the gun from Kangin’s lips, switched on the safety and let it fall. “What? No smart ass remark?” Kangin continued staring into nothing. “I do hoping you are listening to me because I am not going to say this twice. Whatever you did to Jaejoong, whatever ‘lifestyle’ you forced upon him, I spent a year training him, teaching him to unlearn every fucked up thing you told him. Whatever you took from Jaejoong it wasn’t submission. That’s not something you can take. It’s given and I truly do feel sorry for you because you will never know what it feels like to receive such a gift.”

Kangin looked at his killer, anger in his eyes. Yunho raised an eyebrow and waited. “Fuucckk yooouuu.” Kangin seethed. “Y-you think you’re better than me? Huh? I was the one that showed that little freak who he really was! I’m the one that awakened that fucking part of him!”

Yunho sighed. Kangin had lost way to much blood. The opium he had mixed with the adrenaline was making him delusional. He turned from the fuming man and picked up another syringe. This one a sedative, meant to calm him but keep his body awake and aware of the pain.

“I truly do feel sorry for you Kangin. Angry, lost, alone. I know what it’s like. Had it not been for Jaejoong I might have ended up like you. Minus the whole bleeding to death on someone’s floor that is.” He administer the shot and watched as Kangin intently relaxed. He walked to the kitchen. “Maybe it’s because we’re so much a like that I pity you but you have to understand,” He picked up the large butcher knife he left heating up on the stove. “I can’t let you live. You hurt my baby, and I can never forgive that. You weren’t the only one but you are the only one I can do something about and for that, I’m also sorry.”

He walked back to Kangin and shoved the dirty rag into his mouth. He lowered the hot knife to his leaking cock. “Now, let’s take care of your little problem.”

 

~

 

Ding Dong.

Jaejoong groaned as he rolled in the bad. He been asleep for less than 10 minutes when someone dared to approach his home.

Ding Dong.

He pulled the duvet over himself to hopefully muffle the maddening gentle sound. If it was a package the mailman could just leave a notice, and if it was one of his friends they would have called ahead of time or been blowing up his phone, nagging at him to open up, meaning that whoever was currently at his door step was no one he needed to seriously worry about. All he wanted was sleep.

Ding dong. Ding dong.

He groaned and rose again to rid himself of the visitor. He grabbed one of Yunho’s T-shirt and a pair of boxers before making his way downstairs.

Not counting the others that were always in play, Yunho really only had two rules the blond was to follow while he was alone home; always look through the peephole first and never open the door for strangers. Jaejoong was very good at obeying his daddy’s rules, especially the ones that applied to his safety but today was an exception. He knew a mild punishment would come his way once his daddy was home but as he looked upon the woman with a small face, almond eyes, and perfect cupid bow lips, stranger didn’t seem a very fitting title even though he knew for a fact he had never met this person before in his life.

At least not formally that is. And he didn’t think old pictures counted.

She looked about his age, maybe younger but not older, and she was taller as well but again not by much. She was beautiful really. Her simple A line dress addling to her carefree and effortless look and it’s baby blue color highlighting the beauty of her sun kissed skin. She wore no makeup or jewelry; her only accessories being kind eyes and a tender smile that could have lighted up all of Seoul. But for more reasons than one, that expression did not sit right with the 22 year old.

Yunho talked so little of his sister and due to the awful things she had done Jaejoong had always pictured her rather unsightly. It made sense in his mind. Bad people look bad. He now realized that was a very unfair assumption especially considering Yunho’s Adonis like looks. Of course his sister would be stunning as well.

“Um, hello?” Jihye said softly, breaking the awkward silence. “I’m sorry but I’m looking for Jung Yunho? I was told he lives here. Is he home by any chance?”

Jaejoong continued to stare at her in amazement and discomfort. “He’s not here.”

Her smile fell a little in disappointment. “Oh. Well, um, do you know when he will be back?”

“No.” He lied. He figured it be okay to lie to her. Yunho would forgive him.

“I see.” She said, giving him an odd look. Jaejoong failed to fight off the blush that creeped up his neck. He now wished he didn’t look so disheveled. And that he showered. Or at least sprayed himself with something so that the smell of sex wasn’t so strong on him. “And you are who exactly? A homes keeper or something?”

The obvious insult broke the spell. “I think you should go now.” He began closing the door.

“Wait! Please!” She said as she put her hand and foot through the door. Jaejoong involuntarily flinched when their skin almost made contact. “I’m, I’m sorry I just…can you at least pass along a message to him for me? Please. It’s very important.”

Jaejoong said nothing as he hid on the other side of the door.

“You know who I am don’t you?” Silent. “I’ll take that as a yes. Can you tell Yunho I’m sorry. I know it’s not enough and it doesn’t even begin to cover what I did but I mean it. I’m so sorry. And I would like to see him before I leave. To at least try and make amends-”

“You’re leaving?” Jaejoong interjected suddenly.

Jihye smiled. He hated how alike it was to Yunho’s. “Yes. I’m moving to America. It’s been well over a decade and I’m sure most people have long forgotten everything but the people in charge of my case think it would be best if I-”

“Yunho remembers.”

“Pardon?”

Jaejoong stepped from around the door. “You said people have forgotten everything. Yunnie remembers.”

She laughed nervously. “Well yes, that’s a given but-”

“He still has nightmares too.” Jaejoong went on. “Well their not really nightmares since they don’t always happen at night and he’s not actually asleep when he gets them but it’s the only word I think of to describe them.”

Jihye stared at him bewildered. “Who are you?” She asked again. Judging by his state of dress she could make an educated guess but since when was her brother gay?

Jaejoong ignored her. “He doesn’t know I know, about the nightmares. Or about the long walks he takes just before coming home from work, or that when he’s locked himself in his office, he’s not always working. Sometimes he is but mainly it’s because he’s thinking about what you did.”

Jihye stood there with her mouth open, what could she say?

“He doesn’t want me to know so I don’t tell him that I know but I do go to him. When he’s not in the house I call. I’ll make something up, which isn’t hard because I do miss him and want him to come home. Other times I won’t say anything and just snuggle with him or make him laugh. I need him, I always do but during these times he needs me. Even though I’m the one he’s comforting and holding it’s not about me, it’s not for me. It’s for him, to bring him back. I can’t tell him that I know and there’s not much I can do for him in general but letting him take care of me, it comforts him somehow. Joon-I think it gives him something to hold on to. Something to ground him and remind him that he hasn’t lost everything.”

Jihye was crying now but her face was not that of someone who was sad or heartbroken. Tears were streaming down her face but she looked angry and pissed. Jaejoong took that as a sign that their conversation was coming to a close. “You should go now Jihye.” He said while closing the door. “I’ll tell Yunnie you stopped by because I’m not allowed to keep secrets from him-”

She gripped the door with her hand. “I don’t know how you think you are but you can’t keep my brother from me, I’m his sister and that means a lot more than whatever fucked up relationship you have with him.”

Jaejoong gulped. “Please just go.” He whispered.

Jihye eyed curled for a moment longer, making him feel smaller and more exposed. Jaejoong nervously bite his lip and looked around their street for some sign of Yunho’s car. He really wanted his daddy right now.

“Pathetic.” She hotly degraded. “I’ll let you in on secret freak, I’m not allowed to be within 100 meters of him, that’s the real reason why I’m leaving. My P.O. doesn’t trust me, and with good reason, but there’s nothing stopping me from being around you.”

Jaejoong shook. How was this possible? I had been 13 years! Why were they so similar? She wore the same face he did when he was telling someone off.

“You think you know my brother but you don’t. That fact is kid he doesn’t love people, he only cares about his family. That’s how it’s always been and you shaking up with him doesn’t mean anything. How long has he been fucking you because there is no way you top. A few weeks, a month?” She crossed her arm and finished with a smug grin.

Jaejoong frowned at her. “Six years.” He said flatly.

Jihye’s eyes widened. Jaejoong wished he hadn’t said that. While she was distracted he slammed her hand with the door. When she let go screaming in pain, he closed it again and locked it. He could still hear her howling and banging on the pretty wood, yelling evil things at him and calling him nasty names. Jaejoong put his hands over his ears and ran upstairs. He went to their bedroom and hid under the bed. Even though he could no longer hear Jihye’s enraged calls, he still kept his ears covered.

 _Daddy will be home soon,_ he told himself as tears welled up in his eyes. _He’ll make her go away. Everything will be okay once daddy is home._

 

~

 

Yunho lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it. He held the toxic fumes in his lungs for moment longer than usual before blowing it out. He examined the little stick in his fingers. “Death Sticks” as Jaejoong called them. Yunho chuckled at the thought. He could practically see his baby, wrinkling his nose and puffing out his cheeks, refusing to give Yunho a kiss until he brushed his teeth at least twice. He was so adorable when he tried being bossy.

The sound of spurting blood pulled him from his happy thoughts. He looked at the dying man next to him on the floor.

Oh right.

He lazily took another drag and tapped the ashes into the thin slit he cut along Kangin’s throat. Kangin had been virtually lifeless shortly after Yunho cauterized and made him into a living ken doll, he nearly forgot he was there. He was breathing. But just barely and since his vocal cords had ripped from screaming he had been quite as a mouse. The older male, who felt no remorse at all, couldn’t help but wonder if he had gone too far. He could have left the man’s eyes alone at least.

Yunho stared in to his lifeless eye, completely calm and void of all emotions. In truth he was tried and just want to return home to Jaejoong. Torturing the man had become dull and after seeing the last two pictures Jaejoong sent him, sitting in a blood stained room with a man he hated, waiting for him to die was the absolute last place he wanted to be. He took one more drag before putting his cigarette out in a hole where Kangin’s ear once was.

Yunho stood and cracked his neck then rolled his shoulders. He almost collapsed from exerting too much energy and not eating properly.

 

_\--Four years ago--_

_“Daddy you have to eat. It’s the only way you’ll get better.”_

_Yunho turned in the bed to face Jaejoong. “Says the boy whom I’ve had to bind to this very bed on many occasions just to take his meds.”_

_“Soup isn’t medicine.” Jaejoong defended._

_Yunho sighed. “Please baby, let daddy rest a little while longer. I’ll eat then.” He then broke into a violent cough. Jaejoong helped him sit up and rubbed his back._

_Yunho blew his nose as Jaejoong set up the small table with soup, a tissue box, and some orange juice over him. Yunho glared at the little pieces of chicken and noodle. “I’m not winning this am I?” He said in clogged voice._

_Jaejoong giggled and shook his head._

_\--_

 

Yunho downed another beer. On muscle memory alone we walked down the little hall way to the bedroom and from there to the attached bathroom. He turned on the water, as hot as it would go, and stepped inside. He hissed at the burned but relaxed as his skin got used to it.

 

_\--Six years ago--_

_“Yunnie, please don’t use all the hot water again. I still have to shower too.” Jaejoong wined in Yunho’s bathroom. He loved staying over at Yunho’s apartment but he could do without the cold shower mornings._

_Yunho pulled back the shower curtain and looked at his pouting boyfriend. “Then why don’t you join me?” He asked with a smirk._

_Jaejoong’s face turned beat red at the sight of Yunho’s wet athlete body. Sure he had seen the man naked before but it still did things to his little mind._

_Before he could utter a word, Yunho pulled him into the stall, cloths and all. Jaejoong jumped at the heat and used the taller male as a shield. Yunho laughed at Jaejoong’s antics._

_The younger frowned. “That’s not funny and now I’m all wet.”_

_Yunho’s eyes turned predatory as he gently pushed Jaejoong against the shower wall. “And you weren’t before?”_

_Jaejoong’s blush deepened and he looked down. He hated how bad he was at this stuff. Yunho was so experienced and he was so…so… Yunho kissed his lips and smiled sweetly at him. “Love you.” The elder said._

_Jaejoong looked up with a small smile of his own. “Love you too.”_

_\--Two years ago--_

_“Daddy are you in there? Can Joongie join you?” Asked Jaejoong as he opened the shower door. He peered around their large bathroom and looked for his caretaker. The shower was running but Yunho was not inside. “Daddy?”_

_Just then, large powerful arms scooped him up and took him inside. “Good morning baby doll, and why yes, I would love some company with my shower this morning.”_

_Jaejoong giggled when Yunho kissed him on the nose. “Wait daddy, I still have cloths on!”_

_\--_

 

Yunho’s chuckled at the present memory. Oh how he missed the feeling delicate hands scrubbing his back; the touch of soft skin and smell of cinnamon rolls because Jaejoong liked to stock up on holiday soaps.

 

_\--Five years ago--_

_“You think six bottles is enough?” Joked Yunho as Jaejoong filled the little basked with body washes and lotions like ‘warm cinnamon rolls’ and ‘dance of the sugar plums’ and ‘freshly fallen snow’. What did snow even smell like?_

_Jaejoong stopped digging in the tub and looked at his daddy. “Do you think I should get more? Christmas is the only time out of the whole year Etude House carries these and I don’t wanna run out so I have to-” Jaejoong stopped when a kiss landed on his head._

_“Forget I asked baby doll, pile away.” Yunho held up a second small pink basket._

_Jaejoong smiled at him._

_\--_

 

He turned off the now cool water and rested his head against the wall. He was red from the hot water and a little disoriented from the heat; the little droplets of water cascading down his body mixing with his sweat.

 

_\--1 year ago--_

_“Daddy are you okay?” Yunho looked up to see Jaejoong standing outside the shower with a big fluffy white towel in his small hands, just like how Yunho would do for him after a bath. “Please come out daddy. You’ve been in there for over an hour. Your breakfast is getting cold.”_

_Yunho blinked twice to clear his mind of thoughts from his past and smiled at his present. He turned off the tap and opened the door. “I’m sorry precious, I didn’t mean to make you worry.”_

_\--_

 

Yunho’s eyes flew open. He flung the shower curtain back, nearly ripping it, and stared into the empty foggy bathroom. His ragged breathing was slowly coming to a calm as he stepped out of the tub and sought out clean cloths and a towel.

 

_\--Five years ago--_

_Yunho cursed as he looked under his bed for a clean shirt. He had an exam in less than 20 minutes and if he didn’t leave soon- He stopped short when he nearly collided with Jaejoong holding up a clean pair of jeans and a shirt._

_“I just got them out of the dryer so they’re still warm.” He informed with a small smiled._

_Yunho graciously took them and pecked him on the lips. “And here I thought I was the daddy.”_

_Jaejoong giggled as Yunho quickly put them on and then left._

_\--_

 

Yunho felt heavy as he dried off. He told himself he was just tired and hungry and mentally exhausted for reason he was not ready to face or understand. He just wanted to go home, he needed to go home. He laughed bitterly at the thought. Home use to be the last place he wanted to be but then again it wasn’t really a home until a 16 year old with a love of sweets and baby animals made it so. He was the daddy and yet, on more than a few matters, Jaejoong took care of him.

 

\--Five years ago--

Yunho took and deep breath and looked down; characteristics that were not common of him. “I’m not sure where to start.” He said looking at his feet. “I’m sorry I haven’t been visited lately, or in the last couple of years really but, I’ve been busy. I got into Korean University, Changmin did too but you probably already saw that coming.”

A gentle squeeze to his hand gave him the courage to look at the two earns before him in the funeral hall. “I miss you, a lot.” He said teary eyed. “But I’m okay and Jihye is getting help. I have a boyfriend now. We’ve been together for, well it’ll be two years come March. I think you guys would love him.” He looked down at Jaejoong. “Umm, you wanna say anything?”

Jaejoong smiled softly at him and never let go of his hand. “Hi Mr. and Mrs. Jung,” He said, bowing politely. “I’m Jaejoong. I’m sorry we could never met but I promise I’ll take very good care for your son.” He looked back at Yunho. “He takes care of me too. We take care of each other because we love each other.” He looked at the earns again. “He’s a very man and I love him a lot and…I hope you have a very Merry Christmas.” His other hand went up to his collar. “Should I tell them daddy?” He wishpered.

Yunho shook his head with a twisted smile on his face. “No, baby.” He said whipping his eyes. “I think my parents would rather not know.”

\--

 

Jaejoong had always been there for him, giving him his all and then some. A place to return, a warm heart, open ears and arms, and all around love. Yunho couldn’t help but be a little over whelmed by his memories because they were almost just that memories.

He wasn’t sure he could ever be able to live with that. _Just_ memories.

He found a pair of sweats in a drawer and an old tank top that was a little too small for him and threw them on. Jaejoong would question he change of dress but Yunho would just leave in at they were ruined at his meeting. The boy didn’t need to know with what. Once clean and in fresh cloths, he went back into the living room to gather the rest of his things. Kangin still hadn’t moved from his curled of position on the floor but it wasn’t Yunho was expecting him to.

“You what’s really sad about this whole thing,” He said picking up his keys. “I have to thank you. If you weren’t so awful to Jaejoong I might have never gotten with him. He saved me. It’s too bad he couldn’t have saved you.” He picked up the gun and used its final bullet to shoot Kangin in the head from a distance. He didn’t want get have change again. He was out of cloths. He wrapped the gun in an old t-shirt and left.

As Yunho stepped into the warm summer afternoon he felt, refreshed. New almost. The fresh air was a nice change from the stuffiness of the cabin and daylight was welcomed from the dark he had submerged himself in. It helped to clear his head and sober up. He walked down the short path to his car but stopped dead in his track when he saw that his Audi was not alone.

Sehun was leaning again his own sports car casually chatting away on the phone. Yunho suddenly wished he hadn’t wasted that last bullet on a dead man.

“I love you too baby, bye bye.” He hung up and walked towards Yunho who was several meters away. “Well you were in there awhile, everything good now?”

Yunho acted on instinct and pointed to useless gun in the man’s direction. Sehun held up his hands. “Whoa there friend. No need to be using that thing again. I come in peace.”

Yunho glared at the man but dropped his hand. He rather liked Sehun and was in no mood to spill anymore blood. He was far too tired. “You’d do well to not speak of this to anyone.” He said coldly, walking to his car.

“Your secrets safe with me. I was just waiting for you finish up so I could clean up.”

Yunho deadpanned. “Come again?”

Sehun fiddled with his phone. “Don’t worry, I have a team that does this for me. He is dead right? Because Chen doesn’t do alive.”

Yunho was very confused. “Why are you here?”

“You’re house looks like that of an exhausted mother with young twins and a husband who never helps out.” He said closing his phone. “Imagine my surprise, and delight, when I learned you only have one little one.”

Yunho’s eyes widened at the choice of words. “How did you know?”

“You’re home and phone charm were a dead giveaway. Plus I heard him call you daddy once or twice. He’s cute. Jaejoong right?”

The disorientation Yunho was feeling earlier was back along with nausea. Just how much did the Sehun know? “Why are you here?” He asked once more in a scratchy voice.

Sehun’s eyes remained calm and kind. He reached into his car and took out a bottle of water. “There is no end to the lengths I will go to protect my little Lulu.” He explained handing the bottle to Yunho. He cautiously took it. “A couple months ago I came home to find him huddled in our bedroom crying his eyes out and thinking that I was going to leave him because someone kissed him. Now I know my Lu and there was no way he would ever _let_ anyone do such a thing and judging by the scratched and bruises that I didn’t leave on him, I knew there was more to the story. So I did some digging. I won’t bore you with the details but the short version is my father knows people and therefore I know people. It wasn’t long before I learned what fool would dare attack my Luhan. I would have done away with him myself until I learned Luhan was just one of many little boys who unfortunately ended up in this barbarian’s path.”

Yunho took a ginger sip of the water. “Kangin.” He said.

“That’s his name.” Sehun affirmed. He looked wistful before continuing. “I have a photographic memory. It’s both a blessing and a curse. I can’t unsee anything but oddly enough there is very little I want to erase from my mind.” He point to the direction of the house. “Reading what that _thing_ did to your baby, it made the list.” He eased his gaze. “I really wanted to kill him then, do the world a service in a sense. But knew I had no right. I only had your name but after seeing a picture of Jaejoong, it was a school ID portrait, nothing too privet, I knew had to meet you. I wanted to see if you were like me. And if you knew. Thank god Suho complains about his boss all the time.”

Yunho chuckled nervously. “I’ll let up.”

“Nah, he needs someone to push him. Anyways, when we did finally meet I knew then you probably already had a plan of your own and decided I wanted to help.”

“So you did it secretly?” He said finishing the bottle. “And I didn’t know shit until recently.”

“Really?” Asked Sehun surprised.

“Don’t rub it in. So what is it you do? Or do I want to know?” Yunho asked. Sehun told him a lot but he still had questions. Just how safe was this guy?

Sehun smiled. “You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?” He ran a hand through his silver hair and laughed. “You’re a good man Yunho, I admire you. Like I said, my father is a powerful man and by blood I have power as well but you are the very last person who needs to fear me. I’m on your side. You can trust that.”

Yunho squatted and held his head. Sehun gave him another water bottle. He cracked it open took a long drink. “You’re tired. You should go home, be with him. I can take care of things here.”

“Just how much do you know about me?”

Sehun shrugged. “More than the average person but compared to Jaejoong, nothing I’m sure.” He helped the slightly taller man stand. “I know this is a lot to digest.” Yunho snorted. “But I hope it doesn’t affect your perception of me too much. Luhan would love a friend.”

Yunho chuckled at that. He watched as another car pulled up next to Sehun’s. “You’re a dangerous man Oh Sehun.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Touché. But as long as you are not a danger to me or Joongie, I’m sure we’ll meet again.” He began walking to his car until remember something and back peddled. “You do actually do work in real estate right?”

“Yeah, that is still the profession I put on paper.”

Yunho chuckled again and handed to man a file. “You’ll need this than.”

Sehun opened the folder. “A death certificate?”

“It’s a copy, just in case. The papers for the cabin are behind it.”

Sehun looked them over. “Thank.” He called.

Yunho opened his front door and looked at back that silver haired man one more time. “Thank _you_.” He said sincerely. He gave the man a tired smile, got into his car and left.

 

~

 

“Joongie? Where are you hiding silly boy?”

Jaejoong’s eyes fluttered open. He lifted his head only to bump it against the underside of their bed. Tears filled his eyes and he whimpered at the pain. Large hands grabbed his ankles and pulled him from underneath.

“Awe pumpkin.” Yunho cooed, trying to hide his laughter. “I didn’t mean to scare you are you alright?” Yunho cradled him and rubbed his head.

Jaejoong got fussy in his hold. “It’s not funny.” He winced.

“Little funny. What were you doing under there anyways?”

Jaejoong looked like a deer in head lights. He wasn’t ready to talk about this just yet. “I-”

_Meow. Meow._

Jaejoong stilled. Without another word he raced down stairs leaving virtual trail of smoke in his wake. Yunho laughed and stood to follow him. He was barely down the stair when he heard the excited scream in the living room. Jaejoong ran back to him with two small kittens squirming in his arms.

“Really daddy? Really?!” He all but screamed.

“Calm down baby doll they’re only yours for the next two weeks. Ms. Park who lives down the street will be out of town and since she knows how much you love playing with-”

“EEEEEEEE! Oh yes daddy I will take extra special care of them! I’ll feed them and love them and wash them and walk them-”

“Jaejoong their cats.”

“They still need to be washed and get their exercise.”

Yunho laughed kissed the excited little thing on the head as he smothered them with his chin. “If they get more attention them me, we’re giving them to Junsu.” Yunho loved animals just as much as the next person with a soul but he was not overly fond of the idea of having them as pets. And trips to the pet store were only leaving Jaejoong sadder and sadder each time he returned home with nothing.

“Thank you so much daddy. This is the best surprise ever!”

“You’re very welcome angel. Now, what were you trying to tell daddy?”

Jaejoong’s face fell once more. He put the kittens down and looked away. “You won’t take the kitties from me will you?”

“What? Of course not Joongie, why would I do that?”

“Because Joongie was a bad boy.”

Yunho misunderstood. “Oh honey, no you weren’t. Today wasn’t a punishment, I promise. You were a very good boy while daddy was away.” He reassured making Jaejoong look up.

Jaejoong shook his head. “No I wasn’t, I was bad boy. A very bad boy.”

Yunho’s face became skeptical. “Jaejoong what happened?” He said in a less gentle voice.

Jaejoong was close to tears now. “I opened the door for a stranger.” He said meekly. “Except it wasn’t a stranger. Not really. It was Jihye.”

And just like that, everything Yunho had been through and done today, was for nothing.

Jihye was out? But how? And why? And the fuck did she know where he lived? He only ever visited the hospital once and back then he was still living in the old house more or less. They didn’t have his current contact information.

Jaejoong hiccupped. “I’m so sorry daddy. I know I shouldn’t have opened the door and I know I should have called you but you were busy with work and I didn’t want to bother you and I thought I could make her go away, really, but she didn’t and-” Jaejoong was cut off when Yunho pulled him into a powerful embrace.

“Did she touch you?” He said with venom not directed at the boy in his arms.

“N-no.”

Yunho sighed and relaxed. This was his fault. If he had been there today, this wouldn’t have happened. They could have avoided this trauma, at least for Jaejoong’s sake. And now that Jihye knew where they lived and what Jaejoong looked like, Yunho knew she would be back.

Yunho held Jaejoong tighter as thoughts of what his sister might try to do to the younger. “Daddy’s not upset with you love, and you aren’t in any trouble.”

Jaejoong looked up surprised. “I’m not?”

“No.” Yunho led them over to the couch. He instructed for Jaejoong to take and seat and kneeled in front of the childlike man. “I’m very sorry you had to go through that along baby and I promise you, you will never had to deal with that woman ever again alright. She will _not_ be coming back here Jaejoong. I won’t let her hurt you.”

Jaejoong whipped his eyes and nodded to show that he was listening.

“Deep slow breaths Joongie, there you go, just like that.” He cupped Jaejoong’s face giving him the physical contact he needed and waited for him to catch his breath. “Whenever you’re ready love, tell daddy everything that happened.”

Jaejoong nodded once more and scooped up a cat that was nuzzling his feet. He took another deep breath before starting the story, from the beginning.

 

A/N 3: How’d I do?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Newly edited but one fact remains and that is **_HEAD THE WARNING!_**

WARNING: extreme humiliation, heavy bdsm, watersports, rimming, snowballing, urethra play, e-Stim, breath play, extreme sadist Yunho (?). I don’t know, just remember their both into it kay. Seriously, you **_need_** to remember that. (Also get a snack cause you’re gonna be here for a bit again.)

 

 

“The fuck do you mean Jihye is back?!”

“They let her out of the coco hut?”

Changmin gave Yoochun a disapproving look. The song writer merely shrugged his shoulders.

“You heard me.” Yunho said to his two best friends as he raised his glass to his lips and took a drink of its dark and bitter contents. “And keep you’re fucking voices down, Jaejoong’s right upstairs sleeping.”

Changmin fell back into the cushioned chair in which he was seated with a very confused and very worried expression on his face. He had to admit when Yunho called him, well after midnight, with instructions to come over and very little detail as to why, he had a hunch it was something important but he hadn’t expected this. Jihye? He thought they were done with her. And why was Yunho so disturbingly calm about the whole thing? He of all people had reason to be freaking out. “But I don’t get it. They just released her? I thought she was for life?”

“Pretty much.” Said Yunho answering Changmin’s first question. “And they can’t commit her for life, unfortunately, only extend her ‘treatment’. It’s a hospital not a prison.”

Yoochun snorted as he leaned against Yunho’s bookshelf. “It’s a fucking looney bin-”

Changmin whipped around and glared at him. “Not helping Chun.”

Yoochun ignored the comment he heard a thousand times. He’ll admit he wasn’t the most tactful person but he was honest and since when did Yunho care about tact. “So what happens now? Jaejoong goes into hiding while we form an elaborate scheme to get rid of the bitch.” He half joked.

“Nothing.” Yunho said evenly, eyeing the empty crystal in his hands. He never took himself for a whisky man but lately he had been developing a teste for it.

Changmin and Yoochun exchange a curious and worried glance; not far off from the one they wore back in high school whenever Yunho would come into class after doing something he shouldn’t have, like beating the shit out of someone, and then acting like there wasn’t blood on his knuckles.

“Um, what?” Asked the pianist.

“Jaejoong’s sister got us these for Christmas one year.” Yunho said, examining the expensive crystal in his hands. He held it up to the light, playing with the rainbow of colors that bounced of it. “Seonhee is one selfish bitch but she has great taste.”

Yoochun’s eyebrows shot up. “The hell’s wrong with him?”

“I have no idea.” Changmin replied. “Ya, Yunho, this is kind of important don’t you think?”

Yunho went on as if they said nothing, looking into the pretty glass. A soft smile graced his lips and had Changmin and Yoochun not known any better they would have thought Jaejoong had just walked into the room for there was no other explanation as to why their longtime friend was smiling so fondly and happily. “It’s pretty isn’t it? Kind of reminds me of the clear Gameboy Advanced I had as a kid.”

 

_\--13 years ago--_

Knock, Knock.

_Yunho gasped and quickly hid his Gameboy under his pillow. He scrambled to get back under his blanket and pretend like he hadn’t been playing Sonic for the last half hour. “Come in.” He said in a voice that was supposed to sound like the person on the other side had just woke him up._

_His mother opened the door and gave him a knowing smile. “Really?”_

_Yunho sat back up with a sheepish smile and a little relief. His father, while easy to fool, would have been a little ticked he was up so late on a school night but his mother was a little more forgiving. Also it was futile trying to pull a fast one on her. “What gave me away?”_

_“The light from the attachment your father got you. It’s spilling out from under your pillow. And the door.” She said closing the door behind her. “So what level were you on?” She asked walking towards his bed with an ice pack in hand._

_“16.” He said proudly saving his game and turning the toy off._

_“Kirby has that many levels?” She asked gently placing the ice pack on his swollen eye._

_“I was playing Sonic mom. Kirby’s for babies.” He corrected, replacing her hand with his own._

_“Says the boy who just last week had a near meltdown that he was still stuck at 99.9% on Nightmare In Dreamland because he couldn’t find the last door.”_

_“It was frustrating, I’m allowed to be upset.”_

_“That’s why you cried?”_

_“Mom!?” He cried. He never understood why his parents loved teasing him so much. Weren’t they supposed to protect you from bullies?_

_She laughed. “Dearest apologies my sweet child. If it pleases the court, might you find it in your heart to forgive simple me?”_

_Yunho laughed. “That doesn’t even make sense.”_

_“I’m a mom, everything I say makes sense.” She ruffled his already messed up hair and took a seat on the bed. “How’s the eye?”_

_He shrugged. “Okay I guess. It doesn’t hurt as much anymore.”_

_She nodded. “You’re a good big brother Yunho and your father and I are very proud of you but next time, just run okay. You’re not the best fighter.”_

_“They were picking on her mom. Calling her a dog killer and all that shit.”_

_“Watch it.”_

_“Sorry. But what was I supposed to do? You and dad always tell me it doesn’t matter if I win or lose so long I fought for what I believe in.”_

_“And do you believe that you sister didn’t kill that dog?”_

_Yunho unconsciously rubbed the bandages around arm where said animal bit him not five days ago. “Not on purpose.”_

_His mother smiled sadly at that. “I guess I should tell you the real reason why I came in here then.”_

_“It wasn’t to take care of me?” He asked trying to lighten the mood._

_His mom chuckled softly and pat his leg. “Oh that’s right, I still have to do that for you but no. Your father and I decided that it would be best for Jihye, and you, if she went away for a bit.”_

_“You’re sending her to that boarding school in Busan aren’t you?”_

_“Yeah.” His mother confirmed, not having much else to say._

_Yunho simply nodded, having seen this coming for a while now. Jihye wasn’t like other girls her age. She was different and not in an acceptable way. She was violent, failing school (which was odd to him since his parents were always saying she was too smart for her own good), and had love for him went beyond that of a sibling and was slowly growing into something their parents could no longer over look. He would miss her but he couldn’t deny that a part of him was relieved. Jihye was a huge responsibility his parents unknowingly dumped on him. He never told them half of what she put him through and he never would. Some time away would be good for her. Plus the school sounded really nice from what he read in the brochure and online. It was fairly expensive and he wondered where his parents got the money but all in all this would be good for her. It wasn’t like she was going away forever._

_“You okay?”_

_Yunho thought for a moment. In truth he was suddenly feeling very tired and wanted to sleep. “I guess. When does she leave?”_

_“After New Year’s.”_

_\--Four months later--_

_“Oppa, oppa?”_

_“What is it Jihye.” Yunho grumbled from under his comforter._

_“I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?”_

_“No.” He said flatly. “Go back to bed.” He didn’t mean to sound so cold but she would be leaving in a week and his father told him he needed to stop coddling her. It would only make things harder if he didn’t._

_“Your mean.” She wined._

_Yunho forced himself to ignored her and put a pillow over his head._

_The young girl pursed her lips, unhappy that he wasn’t bending to her will as quickly as he should. “I’ll tell you what mommy got you for Christmas.”_

_“Cloths and new art supplies.”_

_“I’ll tell you what daddy got you.” She tried again._

_“The newest Smash Bros game and a PlayStation 2 to replace the one_ you _broke.” He shot._

_Jihye stomped her foot. “Ooppaaa, I said I was sorry and you never only time with me anymore and-”_

_“Oh my god!” Annoyed and desperate for some shut eye, Yunho threw back his covers and looked down at the pouting girl. “If I let you in will you shut the hell up?” He hissed._

_Jihye gasped and grinned. “You said a bad word!”_

_“Just shut up and get in already.” He held up the blanket and let her crawl in just like he did almost every night since she learned how to get out of her crib. “Happy?”_

_“Yes.” She giggled and tucked her head under his chin. “I love you oppa.”_

_“Whatever. Love you too.”_

_\--Several day later--_

_“Mom! Dad! Crap, please wake up.” Yunho cried as he shook their lifeless bodies. He thought the choking was just another mean prank from his dad. He’d done stuff like that before. But then his mom started and then all of a sudden they both just stopped; falling over in their seats, eyes open and blank._

_“Haha okay dad you can stop now. You got me.” He told the man while still holding his mother’s cooling hand. It had been over two minutes and neither of them had moved. Yunho was staring to realize this wasn’t another terrible joke. Tears started to fall. “Mom? Mom if you can hear me I promise, I swear, I’ll never lie again and I’ll stop saying bad words and…and I’ll eat all my vegetables too just please. Please wake up. You’re supposed to take care of me remember? Haha you still got like five years to go. You can’t leave me yet.”_

_He cried until the sound of footsteps caught his attention. He turned around. “Oh thank god, Jihye you have to call 119. I think mom and dad ate something and—”_

_“Monkshood leaves.” The little girl said._

_Yunho sniffled and whipped his eyes. “W-what?”_

_“Monkshood leaves. Jinsul’s mommy works with flowers. I took some from her garden and mixed them in with the salad before dinner.”_

_Yunho looked at his little sister in confusion and disbelief. Jinsul’s, a girl who lived a few houses down from them, mother was a botanist who specialized in positions plants. She kept the most deadly ones in locked greenhouse in her backyard. “Jihye, Monkshood’s are poisons, you know that. Why the hell would you put it in their food!?”_

_“As an early Christmas present Oppa. They were going to send me away remember. Now they can’t do that. Now we can be together forever and no one can take you away from me.”_

_\--_

 

“She’s going to kill him.” Yunho finally said after coming to.

Changmin shook his head. “That’s not going to happen Yunho.”

Yunho laughed bitterly. “She killed two full grown adults when she was nine Min. People who loved and took care of her. You really think killing Joongie, some she has no attachments to, is going to be difficult for her? Please, you know as well as I do that now that she’s out, it’s only a matter of time. Everything I did yesterday was for nothing.”

Changmin wasn’t sure what that last part meant and didn’t ask. “Well, nothing has happened as of yet right? She scared him a little, sure, but Jaejoong’s still breathing isn’t he? Look, between you and me, and Chun and Junsu and all our other friends, Jaejoong will be fine. She won’t be able to touch him.” He tried to smile but failed. “You’re not the only one that loves him Yunho. Between my annoying little sister and nagging parents, he’s done a lot for me too. Haha he’s like a little brother to me now. Nothing is going to happen to him. I won’t _let_ anything happen to him.” Changmin said squeezing Yunho’s hand.

Yunho tiredly looked at his hand and then at his friend. It was just he and Changmin in his office now. Yoochun probably stepped out after seeing where the conversation was going. The musician knew all and well about his past but Changmin was there to experience it with him. That created a different sort of bond between them that, thankfully, Yoochun never questioned or got green eyed over. He was too understanding and laid back to get jealous.

Yunho wished the man had stayed though. Yoochun was good at keeping things light and his not always funny jokes were well welcomed. There was a reason why he called both his friends and not just one of them. He needed both of his friends. Changmin, who could put down his analytical personality for a moment in replace of his rarely seen sensitive one, was not the sap that Yoochun was but still a comfort and the voice of reason in a time of need. And Yoochun who often came off as a joker and grease ball was one of the most caring people Yunho knew. They got him, not on the same level as Jaejoong, but more than anyone else to date. They knew him, they understood him, they had his back through thick and thin and the simple truth was Yunho loved them. He could talk to them without fear of judgment or need of explanation and sometimes Yunho needed to talk. Even if he only said about five words. The  only other person in the world he could do that with was fast asleep upstairs in their shared bedroom and Yunho refused to taint such innocence any more than he already had.

The drained business man’s eyes drifted to a photo on his desk. It was a selfie Jaejoong had taken of them one morning years ago, when he was still in college and the other in high school. Yunho felt like he looked like utter shit in the photo. He was half asleep, there was drool on his chin, and hair was a matted mess but it remained one of his favorites for the simple fact that Jaejoong took it and looked absolutely radiant in it. His smile was bright and his eyes sparkling as he took the picture of the two of them lying in bed together in the early morning light. Yunho couldn’t forget the day, or the night before, even if he tried.

 

_\--After five months of dating--_

_“Say cheese!” Said Jaejoong brightly as he held his cellphone up above their heads._

_Yunho groaned when the unnecessarily loud click went off. He buried his face deeper into the crook of Jaejoong’s neck. “God Joongie, do you have to do that now? It’s fucking five in the morning.”_

_“It’s 5:03 in the morning.” The boy corrected with smile._

_“Of course it is. How simple of me to forget such an important detail.” Yunho grumbled sarcastically._

_Jaejoong giggled softly at the man’s grouchiness and continued taking pictures with his phone, making silly faces here and there until a comfortable silence fell over the two of them once more. He put his phone aside and sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, absentmindedly tracing invisible patters on the arm Yunho had thrown over him. He was content in the moment and happier than he ever thought possible as he looked back over the last five months that seemed to have gone by in a flash. He was thankful and welcomed the change but his mind was still alight with what happened last night._

_“Did you mean it?” He asked softly._

_“Mean what?” Yunho grumbled._

_Jaejoong turned his head to where Yunho’s was, now buried in a pillow. “About being my daddy. Did you mean in?”_

_Yunho raised his head and looked into Jaejoong’s fearful eyes. He reached out a hand and gently cupped Jaejoong’s face, running his thumb over the apple of his cheek in an attempt to calm him. He’ll admit, in the heat of the moment, he may have said somethings that he probably shouldn’t have or at the very least waited until he was absolutely sure about what they both wanted. They had only been dating five months and while that may have felt like a lifetime for Yunho, it was only but a page for Jaejoong. They spent nearly every day together and yet there was still so much they didn’t know about each other; so much growing they both had left. But it was too late to think about that now. The words were said and Yunho couldn’t take them back. Not that he wanted to._

_“Every word.” He whispered back._

_Jaejoong tried to smile but his trembling bottom lip wouldn’t let him. He harshly fisted his eyes and they started to get hot and blur his vision. Yunho rolled them so the Jaejoong laid beneath him and he on top. He soothed the whimpering child with kisses and other loving promises. “I love you baby and I’m not going anywhere. I hope you can believe that now.” He whispered against Jaejoong’s lips._

_Jaejoong hiccupped and wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck. “I-I love you too…daddy.”_

_\--_

 

Yunho wasn’t sure when he started crying but as the first tear rolled down his cheek, tickling his skin, he didn’t bother to suppress the others. It had been a long time since he cried and seeing no other reason to keep the tears at bay, he allowed the sobs to overtaking his body as his friend held him and rubbed his back.

Yunho was a very prideful man, more than a lion most days. He took pride in his work, his stamina, his voice acting talents that delighted Jaejoong every night during story time, but nearing the top of the list was his stability. Was it perfect? Far from it, but went factoring in his less than pleasant childhood, Atlas looked feeble compared to him. There was very little that could falter that stability or wreak his mental state but everyone, even the unshakeable, had their breaking point.

Fear, doubt, and even Jaejoong himself were enough to push Yunho over the edge. Enough to veer him off course and take both his pride and the walls he spent years cementing into place on a hellish joy ride that seemed to never end. It was rare, him breaking down so intensely, especially since Jaejoong was usually there to stop anything from going too far (he hated to admit) but Yunho was human, and therefore capable of pain and tears just as any other man. He was just capable of bearing a lot more than most.

“I can’t lose him Min.” Yunho managed to say, eyes never leaving the photo of such a contrastingly happy day. “He’s all I’ve got. I can’t lose him.”

Changmin remained and silent and just continued rubbing the other’s back, fully aware of just how much the small male meant to him. He never told Yunho this, and god willing he never would, but he was always worried about his relationship with Jaejoong. Oh he loved the childlike man dearly and he would never wish for their love to end, but he feared for his friend. Yunho wasn’t well and while Jaejoong made things for him endlessly better in every way shape and form, what happened when he was gone? What happened if the boy decided to leave? What happened when Jaejoong was no longer enough? These things were all possible, and to certain extent, inevitable.

Nothing scared Changmin more than the day Yunho would return to his old, angry, and violent self. He was a loyal friend but he was sure if he could handle that Yunho again after having this one in his life. It was for that reason and that selfish reason alone, that Changmin prayed every night that whatever it was Jaejoong gave Yunho or did for him, would never run out. The day that their two souls were no longer together, be it by fate or otherwise, was one he rather not think about for he feared neither male, whom he had grown awfully attached to, would make it. “You have my word Yunho, nothing is going to happen to Jaejoong. I promise you, we’ll keep him safe.”

A whole new wave of emotions hit Yunho harder than ever before causing him to hold on to Changmin tighter.

_We’ll keep him safe._

It was almost laughable. That was his job, not theirs! Keeping Jaejoong safe and happy and loved and well, it was all he ever thought about. It was his purpose in life; his one true calling. It was why he scared off anyone that got near the boy for so many of them had ill intentions. It was why he was so anal about knowing his whereabouts every second of everyday, why his missed work yesterday, and had blood stained cloths in the trunk of his car and made friends with a mafia boss’s son! Everything Yunho did, every single choice he made, was for benefit of the boy he fell in love with when he was just 19.

And now, it would all be for nothing.

It was pointless, fucking pointless! This was why he never took any sort of relationship seriously. This was why he never wanted to get close to anyone, why he never let anyone in. It was this feeling, this one right here. The one of pure helplessness and hopelessness that he hadn’t felt since he was 12 years of age. He was so scared then, and he was scared now. Nothing had changed. He hadn’t gotten any better, he wasn’t stronger. He was just as pathetic and useless and powerless as he was that day his whole life taken away from him.

He should’ve known better. He should’ve never let his walls crumble. He should’ve filled in the cracks the second them appeared. He had several chances, many moment to walk away with little more than a scratch and yet…he only fell harder and dug a grave far deeper than need be. He was so stupid, worse than Yoochun ever was. He should have never fallen love with—

“Daddy?”

Yunho’s eyes flew open at the sound of the voice that made him whole and destroyed him at the same time. He focused his hot, wet eyes at the blurry vison of the boy that would surely be the death of him.

“Daddy what’s going on? Why are you crying?”

Yunho let go of Changmin and hastily wiped his eyes. “Hey baby.” He said with a shaking voice. “What are you doing awake? You know you’re supposed to be in bed.”

“You never came to bed so Keroppi and I went looking for you.” He said handing Changmin his toy and a fussy kitten. Yunho wasn’t sure which one. He couldn’t tell them apart. “Daddy please tell me what’s wrong.” He asked again putting his legs through the arm hole of Yunho’s office chair and straddled his lap. “Why are Minnie and Chunnie here? And why are you crying?”

Yunho sniffled and laughed as Jaejoong attempted to whip his face with the sleeve of his night shirt. “It’s complicated love.” He said truthfully. “And a bit of a long story too.”

Jaejoong pouted and hugged the man. Yunho’s arms automatically went around his smaller form face buried in his golden locks, senses already filling with something much more pleasant. “Please tell me what’s wrong daddy. Joongie wants to help.”

Yunho gulped and searched for an answer. What could he say? A lie sounded so good right now but also so very wrong. He already spent all of yesterday lying to the child and he feared that if he continued, it may become a habit. Besides where did he even start? His hatred with himself for loving another to a dangerous extent? His anger that there was still someone out daring enough to try and separate them? Or should he start with the fact that even not, at the age of 25, his little sister whom most days he’d forgotten about, still scared him more than he was willing to admit, even to himself. None of those seemed okay to tell a person who feared conniving dogs when the mail was late and honestly he himself wasn’t even sure he had discovered the root of his problem. Then again, maybe he had. Maybe he always knew but like Jaejoong, ignorance just seemed like a much nicer place than reality.

He took a deep breath. “I can’t tell you.” He finally said.

Jaejoong untucked his head from under Yunho’s chin and looked up at the man. “What?” He said stunned and a little hurt.

“I can’t tell you baby and I’m not going to lie to you either. I’m sad and that…that happens sometimes and when it does, well, daddy can’t always give you an answer why. There is one, but he can’t tell you. Not right now at least.”

Jaejoong’s doe eyes were wide and brimming with tears of his own. His daddy couldn’t tell him? What did that mean? He was about to argue but Yunho stopped him with a sweet kiss on the lips.

Yunho held his face. “Hey, you trust me right?” Jaejoong nodded to the best of his abilities given the other currently cupping his cheeks. “Then give me time. I give you all the time the world to gather your thoughts don’t I? Can you do the same for me? Give my some time baby doll and daddy promises you, he’ll answer any question that is plaguing that pretty little head of yours, okay?” He finished with rubbing their noses together.

Jaejoong didn’t giggle like he normally would have at the affectionate action. He was still a little confused by Yunho’s request. It was an odd one and one had not been expecting nor heard before and therefore wasn’t all too sure as to how to go about carrying it out. How much time did his daddy need? What did he need time for? Why did he always feel that Jaejoong would be more of a hindrance than help? The last part he had gotten pretty good at blocking out but it still hurt to know that Yunho rather suffer alone than let him help. Jaejoong had sever anxiety but he always let his daddy helped him out whenever he got stuck. Why couldn’t Yunho do the same? Granted this was the first time he knew of that Yunho was not quick at recovery. He always knew the what, why, and how to fix it too. He was a pillar of sorts. Always sure of himself and without fault. He was perfect. Maybe that’s why he didn’t want Jaejoong’s help. He didn’t need it. He didn’t need Jaejoong.

“Stop.” Yunho scolded softly. “I can read your mind angel, remember? I need you just as much as you need more only in a different way. And daddies are only human. We’re not perfect, no matter how hard we try to be.”

Oh but that’s not what Jaejoong meant at all. He knew Yunho wasn’t perfect but for him and his cotton candy world that got off on pain and ice cream, he and their love and their life was the very definition of perfection. Maybe it wasn’t the healthiest or the _“best”_ but what did that matter as long as they were happy and not hurting one another. Without consent anyways.

Perhaps it was unfair of him to think such a way but it was the truth and because it was the truth he couldn’t change it. But since his daddy could read his mind and always knew how he felt, perhaps instead of thinking why his pillar of perfection and strength was so unwilling to talk to him, he should be thinking what could possibly have turned his daddy so topsy turvy that he was unable to sort out his thoughts and broke down in a way that Jaejoong had only ever seen twice before.

He didn’t understand and while Jaejoong had grown accustomed to being left in the dark, the exact opposite was true in regards to Yunho. He always knew how to read the man, what he was feeling, doing, and if for some odd reason he did not, his questions were often answered without ever being spoken. But now he didn’t understand and although a large part of him was hurt that the other was unwilling to change that, he trusted him and therefore if his daddy needed time, then Jaejoong would stop the clocks so his daddy could have all the time he wanted.

“Joongie, do you understand baby?” Yunho asked him after a prolonged moment of silence.

Jaejoong popped back to reality and smiled softly. “I do.”

Yunho smiled himself kissed the boy on the forehead. “Good. Now go back to bed sweetheart. I’ll be up there to join you soon.”

“Soon?” Jaejoong asked, taking the cat and frog from Changmin’s hands.

“Soonish” Yunho promised. “Just let me finish up with Minnie and Chunnie okay?”

“Ew, it’s gross when you do it.” Changmin complained.

Yunho glared at him. “Fuck off.”

Jaejoong giggled and made his way to the door. “Good night daddy. Good night Minnie.”

“Night Jae.” Changmin said with a small wave.

He looked to Yoochun who stepped back into the room some time ago. “Good night Chunnie. By the way you should call Susu and let him know where you are he texted me a while ago but I was too sleepy to answer.”

“What the hell? I left a note this time. Why didn’t he just call me.” Yoochun asked alarmed.

Jaejoong shrugged. “He said he tried, six times but you wouldn’t answer.”

Yoochun checked his phone and saw that it was dead. “Shit. Hey Min, mind if I-”

Changmin handed him his cell without another word. “How you are married and I’m single will forever be a mystery to me.”

“What can I say? Don’t hate the player.”

“Yoochun you may have made out with over three hundred men, but you’ve only slept with three. One of which is you’re pissed of husband.”

“You’ve kiss over three hundred people?” Jaejoong asked with a gasp following Yoochun out the door. “How did you do that?”

“Alcohol and college-”

“Chun.” Yunho warned.

“You know what, why don’t I read you a story to help sleep.”

“You don’t do the voices right.”

Yoochun stuck his tongue out at the yawning male and made to call his paranoid husband. Changmin took the liberty of closing the door while Yunho slumped in his seat with a sigh, head tiled upward and hand over his face. Neither knew where to go from here nor what to say but Changmin decided to take it upon himself and break the silence first.

“So,” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. “What now?”

Yunho shrugged and began fixing himself another drink, the light and happy air that Jaejoong provide already beginning to evaporate. “I have no idea.”

“Well,” said the accountant cautiously, “what do you know?”

“That my only living blood relative is a murderer and is going to kill my boyfriend the first chance she gets.”

“Yunho I know this is how you cope but you could at least be a little serious.”

Yunho glared at his friend over the top of his drink. Changmin instantly regretted his words, terrified at how quickly his longtime friend could change moods. He could count the number of times Yunho had given him that look. It wasn’t many, hence why their friendship had lasted so long. He wished Jaejoong was back to soothe the irate beast. It wouldn’t be much, as the younger male had bared witness to Yunho’s ice and fire before, but at least the boy could distract him. A little.

“Okay,” Yunho said in tone that was both cheery and cold. “Let’s be serious.” He opened a drawer in his desk. “This is a file continuing everything the ‘looney bin’ as Yoochun so eloquently calls it, gave me when I called and asked for information on Jihye. Notice the two measly little pieces of paper.” He put it down and picked up a much ticker one. “And this filed is filled containing everything my not really assistant Victoria was able to get when I asked her to go down there on her lunch break today calming that she was a distinct cousin. It’s a fucking novel.” He let it drop with a thud causing Changmin to flinch involuntary. He leaned forward in his seat. “You and I have been friends for a long time Changmin and because I really do value our relationship I’m going to put this much more nicely than I had originally planned. I am serious but I can’t do shit because the day they locked her up the judge issued an ageless restraining order against her in my name. They won’t tell me anything because by law they can’t meaning that I can’t do shit to protect him other than hooking him onto his leash, wrapping the other end around my hand, and taking him with me everywhere I go.”

“Don’t you mean _a_ leash?” Changmin asked immediately wishing he hadn’t.

“No.” He finished with a glare that was slowly dying down. He leaned back in his seat, drink in hand and turned his head towards the curtain covered window. “I’m scared Min. I don’t know what to do, what she might do, and that scares me.” He looked back to his friend. “What if she actually does try to hurt him? How am I supposed to prevent that? I can’t even be in the same room as her.”

Changmin rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know Yun but we’ll figure something out. We always do. Like how whenever there was a pop quiz back in high school that the other didn’t study for. We mastered the art of switching papers and taking the test for one another.”

Yunho laughed and took a sip of his drink. “How I pasted English.”

Changmin smiled. “And how I made it through Chem. This isn’t that much different. It’s just another problem without an unobvious answer. But we’ll find it. We always do.” He picked up the heavier file and flipped through it. “Maybe something it here could help us- good lord, they gave her all of this?”

Yunho swirled his drink and took a sip. “Admittedly, no. About a third of it is leftover stuff my aunt had before she offed herself. I saved it thinking it might be useful someday.”

Changmin nodded and picked up the thinner file. At that moment Yoochun walked back in with a much less strained expression than when he left. “He’s younger than me, runs around with attractive athletes all day-”

“Getting all hot and sweaty.” Yunho added playing with his drink.

“But I-”

“The out of shape songwriter who tells lame jokes.” Changmin suggested.

He glared at them. “Fuck. Both of you.” He plopped down in a chair and crossed his arms. “What I miss?”

“Not much.” Changmin said dumping the thicker folder in his lap and picking up the thinner one.

Yoochun kicked him and flipped to a random paper near the back. “Whoa, Yunho your aunt uses to visit Jihye every day? Now we know why she committed suicide.”

Changmin hit him over the head with the other folder in his hands. “Honestly Chun, sometimes you can be so-”

“Wait let me see that.” Yunho said reaching for the file in Yoochun’s hands. “I didn’t know she went every day. I only knew about the Sunday visits she tried dragging me to. I went to like two of them before everyone realized seeing my face wasn’t helping any.”

“Sis had it that bad huh? OW! Fuck you Min.”

Changmin rolled his eyes and turned to Yunho. “You never read any of this?”

Yunho didn’t look up at him as he flipped through the papers. “If I wrote TW on the cover would that explain things to you?”

“Point made.”

Yunho sat up a little. “Huh. Apparently Jihye was supposed to be released just after a year of treatment.”

“Are you serious?”

“All that got was a ‘huh’?!”

“It’s all right here in this letter.” Yunho said handing the document to Changmin.

“Dear Ms. Song.” He looked at Yunho with questioning gaze.

“Mom’s maiden name.” He provided.

“Ah. Dear Ms. Song. We thank you very much for you for your helpful comments and commitment in the treatment is Jung Jihye, your niece. After careful consideration and much thought, the judge has decided to honor you request and allow Jihye to move into a recovery home to continue her treatment near family. Again we thank you for input and support and trust that Jihye will only continue to improve with your love and encouragement. Sighed, Dr. Seo In Guk, head of staff at Seoul Mental Health Hospital, Gwangsan branch.”

“That’s it? A couple of visit and she’s free to go?”

“Yoochun the woman visited her for an hour every day for more than a year. Plus she was going to a recovery home, she wasn’t totally free. Maybe Jihye really was getting better.”

Yunho folded his hands to keep them from shaking. “No. Something’s wrong. Look at the date she was supposed to pick Jihye up. It’s the day before she killed herself.”

“What happened to her?”

“Are we sure it was suicide?”

“I was the one who found the body and the empty pill bottle Chun. I’m sure. Jihye must have done something.”

“But what? She was locked up? A bigger question is what your aunt could have said to influence their decision. I mean I know she was a nurse and all but both the judge and doctors assigned to Jihye had to sign off on this.”

“We at Seoul Mental hospital and Clinic firmly believe in family support. Family members and close friends are strongly encouraged to visit patients and provide feedback on their progress, if any, that they see. If evidence provides, families may ask that patients be moved into their care or to a recovery home so that they may continue their treatment and ease back into society safely and easily.”

Yunho and Changmin gave Yoochun equally puzzled looks. He shifted his eyes between them and held up some papers he found in the thick folder. “I work in the Korean music industry. You learn to read contacts.” He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “But why a halfway house. Your aunt was a nurse. She could’ve taken care of Jihye. If she really wasn’t coco anymore I mean.”

Yunho looked down at his glass. “It was because of me. And the restraining order. She couldn’t take Jihye home because I was there.”

“But why keep it a secret?”

“Maybe she wanted to but knew I would have been against it. Maybe she was going to do it the day she died.”

“But why couldn’t the recovery home pick her up?”

“They were going to but Yunho’s aunt had to be present according to this.” Answered Changmin looking over a form.

“And because she died and my father had no siblings, there was no one to pick up Jihye or continue seeing her.”

“Meaning the judge just kept renewing her stay.”

“Mm, new judge.” Yoochun said holding up another letter. “The original one in charge of her case retired three years ago.”

“Fuck, that judge knew the case inside out. A new one wouldn’t know who was family and who wasn’t. Anyone could have claimed they were family, spend some time with her, and send in the request.” Changmin said leaning against the desk.

“Exactly.”

“Wrong.” They turned to Yunho who looked worse for wear. “Jihye had no friends, no one other than my aunt was visiting her.”

“What about other crazies?” Asked Yoochun. “You, know people obsessed with the case.”

Yunho shook his head. “She was nine Chun. No one knew what she looked like, what hospital she went too and no one other than family was allowed to see her.”

“Then maybe-”

“Look, other than me there are only four living people on this earth that even know I have sister at all and three of them are in this house. No one else could have visited her.”

“Use to be four people.” Yoochun said under his breath.

“Victoria doesn’t know anything. She didn’t ask questions either.” Said Yunho growing very tired of their talk. He graded the glass on his desk and finished his drink.

“That’s not who he was talking about.” Changmin clarified, eyes focused on the dead giveaway in the room.

Yunho looked at his two friends in confusion and then followed their gaze, eyes landing on the now empty crystal glass in his hand. Realization hit him harder than anything else that night. He closed his eyes and stood up. Without a second through he sent the expensive crystal hurling into fire place.

“You’ve gotta be _fucking_ kidding me!”

Clearly he killed the wrong person.

 

~

 

“Would you like another cup sir?”

“Huh?” Yunho looked up to see the waitress batting her heavily charcoaled eyes at him. “Sure.” He said curtly, his own eyes moving back to the envelope in his hands.

She poured his cup and leaned over a little too much. “You know, I’ve never seen you here before. Did you just move into the neighborhood?”

“Why are you still here?” He asked the girl annoyed. Had he been in a better mood, he might have been less rude but he did not care and the girl had been aggravating him since he walked in to the café, he cared not and didn’t watch as she walked away embarrassed and little peeved.

He took a deep breath and took a sip of his hot beverage. It was the beginning of summer and all of Seoul, if not all of Korea, was already growing tired of the heat and humidity but Yunho still preferred his coffee hot and steaming. The heat calmed him. Much like how nicotine once (and on occasion without Jaejoong’s knowledge) did.

He checked his watch for the umpteenth time and sighed. He was early but he knew she would be too and he’d rather sit and wait for her than have it the other way around. He wasn’t sure if his nerves would be calm enough to not run at the sight of her if he was not already seated.

With the help of Changmin and Yoochun, it took little more than a few days to find out which halfway house Jihye had moved to; her story of how she would be leaving the country soon was an obvious lie as a call to the home proved she would be staying there for the next six months. That amount of time allowed for too much to happen in Yunho’s opin-

The little bell on the front entrance rang, signaling the arrival of a new costumer. Yunho went stiff. He purposely took a seat near the back facing away from the infernal thing and without any windows nearby. He didn’t want to spend the whole afternoon watching for her. Again, he didn’t think his nerves could stand it. She would find him or, if he was lucky, miss him by a hair.

He sighed in relief when the seat before him remained empty. He knew this was important and something he had to do but he wasn’t going to lie; had Jihye not come to his and Jaejoong’s home three days earlier, he wouldn’t be here now. And had she not interacted with Jaejoong in a threatening way, he sure as hell would not have gone out of his way to find her and schedule a meet up.

Yunho spent the greater majority of his life forgetting he even had a sister at all. He preferred it that way and if he had his way, that’s how his life would have continued. Having Changmin go by the place she was staying and arrange this thing, was not something he could have ever foreseen. Whether he liked to admit it or not, he was still haunted by what she had done and, in a way, still dealing with the aftermath. He never got any real help for it; he was too resistant then and now it just seemed pointless. He had a new life, he had Jaejoong, he was happy.

Parents were supposed to die before their children, even if for Yunho 12 seemed far too early, it was the way things worked. He knew that, and he accepted it. If Jihye hadn’t poisoned them they would have died some other way eventually, he accepted that. Still, there were days he found himself really missing them. He had moved on yes, but there was a part of him, the part that Jihye stole, that simply could not.

He smiled sadly. His mother would have loved Jaejoong. He could practically see them in the kitchen sharing story after story, laughing at his expense. His father would have adored the child as well and constantly be lecturing Yunho to not screw it up. They would have gone on outings and trips and have dinner every Sunday because that’s what families and did and what his mother would have wanted. It was a happy thought, having his family to share in his joy, but Yunho never allowed himself to dwell too much on it. It was only when Jaejoong and he were cuddled up by the fire place, sipping peppermint coco and munching on gingerbread did he ever allow himself to imagine what could have been at the boy’s request.

 

_\--Two Christmases ago--_

_“Did your mama like gingerbread daddy?”_

_Yunho laughed softly as he held Jaejoong by the fire with a blanket over them. They had actual heat but Jaejoong liked the novelty of turning it down and lighting a log. “No, she hated the stuff. The smell alone nauseated her. But my father had spent a year in America and grew addicted to it so once a year she indulged him.”_

_Jaejoong hummed in acknowledgement and took a sip of his hot chocolate. “I wish I could have met her.” He said sadly. “Do you think she would have like me?”_

_Yunho smiled a sad smile of his own and fought back tears. He kissed Jaejoong cheek and nuzzled his neck. “She would have loved you. But not nearly as much as I do.”_

_Jaejoong turned and smiled up at the man. Yunho surprised him and bit the head off his cookie. “Daddy!”_

_Yunho chuckled and swallowed, then brought the pouting boy in for a deep kiss._

_\--_

 

The door rang again and before Yunho had time to ready himself, the seat before him was already filled with the woman he had not seen since he was 13. He dug his nails into his pant leg at the sight of her. It wasn’t right. Jihye looked every bit like their late mother and nothing pissed him off more.

“Wow,” she said softly in a voice that was too pretty to be her real one. “You look just like dad.”

Yunho’s gaze fell to the two mugs sitting in front of him. He pushed the fuller one towards her. “I didn’t know what you liked. If it’s cold, you can get more. Refills are free when you buy a pastry.” He said in an uncomfortable tone.

Jihye smiled at him. “No this is fine, thank you. It’s too hot for coffee anyways right.” She laughed a little and Yunho cringed at the bell like sound. “But then again you were always doing weird things like drinking hot soda in summer or craving bingsu in winter.”

Yunho didn’t smile or even really look at her. He was too busy trying to hold himself together. It had been 12 years. He had 12 years to prepare for this and all he could do was look at the ground as she spoke because he couldn’t handle looking at her. Like when his aunt dragged him to see her. He couldn’t speak; only look at the beige tiles and cry. He slipped his hand in his pocket to and felt for his elephant keyring, silently reminding himself why he was doing this.

Jihye remained silent for a while and Yunho didn’t offer any words himself. He didn’t know what to say, where to start and soon grew comfortable in the quite that lulled over them in cozy café. Had anyone walked by and spared them a glace, they may have thought they were a couple on blind date set up by friends, too shy to speak to one another. Only the very observant would have noticed the similarities in their eyes and skin tone and guess that they were related. That was another thing that bothered Yunho; how much they resembled one another. He couldn’t deny she was blood, even if he tried.

“You know,” She sated suddenly, pulling Yunho from his thoughts. “When Changmin came to see me the other day and said you wanted to meet up, I could hardly believe it. But here you are, right in front of me, after all this ti-”

“Can we not do this?”

“Not do what?” She asked confused.

Yunho gestured between them. “This. You, me, acting like everything is fine between us and that what happened didn’t…happen.”

“I-I never said-”

“I still see them sometimes. I can still see mom gasping for air and clutching her chest. Kind of a hard image to forget.” He took a sip of his coffee and counted to ten, hating himself for being so close to losing it.

Jihye brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “This isn’t going to be a very friendly chat, is it?”

“No.” He told her coldly.

“Then can you at least give the chance to say how sorry I am?”

He laughed bitterly. “Oh I’m sure you are.”

“I am.” She said, hands reaching for his. Yunho moved his away and under the table. “I-I hurt you.” She went on. “I hurt us.”

“And mom and dad, let’s not forget them. You hurt them the most.”

She sighed looked away. “Oppa please. I didn’t understand back then…what I did. But now-”

“Now what? You realized killing your family is wrong?” He spat clutching his cup.

“Oppa.” She pleaded.

“And stop fucking call me that. I’m hardly you’re brother anymore.”

She looked away, near tears now. “I remember when we were little,” She began. “How much you took care of me because mama and daddy worked so hard and couldn’t always be there. I remember how whenever I was scared you would let me sleep with you and how you always held my hand and walked me to school and how…whenever mama and daddy got into a fight you would tell me that that’s what happened sometime when two people loved each other very much. They fight and sometimes forget they love each other. But one of them always helps the other remember.” She reached out her hand again and took a hold of Yunho’s before he could move it. “I know how much you love me oppa, and I’m willing to do whatever it takes to help you remember.”

Silence fell between them once more. Yunho focused on his breathing and clutched the envelope in his other hand. “Why did you do it?” He said softly, eyes finally meeting hers. He already knew the answer but he so desperately wanted for it to change. “Why did you...” He trailed off. “They loved you Jihye. They never did anything to you and you just…why?”

Jihye looked down at her cup. “I didn’t…the thought of now being with you scared me. It still scares me. You’re more than just my brother Yunho, you’re my everything. I love you, more than I should and I know it’s wrong but you have to understand-”

“Actually I don’t.”

“What?”

He took her hand off of his and folded both of his in front of him, all traces of sadness gone. “I said I don’t have to understand you Jihye. I don’t have to understand why you did what you did or that you weren’t in your right mind or any of that shit. I don’t have to understand because despite what you and countless other people may think, ‘understanding’ isn’t the same as coming to terms. Don’t get me wrong I tried to at one point but the truth is, I don’t get you. And I don’t want to. If I did what does that say about me? I’m fucked up enough as it is. Understanding you, isn’t gonna help me but giving you this,” He pulled out the envelope he was hiding under the table and handed it to her, “just might do the trick.”

Jihye looked back and forth between him and the folder with questioning eyes. She folded back the tan flap and looked inside. Her eyes went wide as she read the folded up documents she found inside. “Oh my god. Is this-”

“Don’t get too excited. There’s more.”

She dug deeper into the thin package and pulled out a second, smaller envelope. It was filled with a large volume of notes. “What the-”

“That,” He said point to the piece of paper on the table. “Is your medical file. The real one, by the way, not a copy. I also took the liberty of putting your case papers, some stuff aunt Yeeun had, and a few others things about you in there. Your whole life is in that folder Jihye, I’m giving is back to you. This is me coming to terms and ‘forgiving’ you for what you did. It’s yours, on one condition. You take the money and agree to leave the country. For good.”

Jihye’s narrowed and she looked up at her brother. “Is this some sort of sick joke?”

Yunho smirked at the chance in tone and voice. “There’s the sister I know and love.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh come off it. Is this because I scarred that freakish little…thing at your place the other day? I wasn’t really going to do anything to him you know.”

“What too many witnesses? I guess I should be more thankful that my neighbors are so nosey then.”

“What the hell is wrong with you? Is it so fucked up to believe I changed?”

Yunho chuckled. “How cute, you’re cursing now.”

“Fuck you.” She spat arms crossed.

“Now Jihye, this is a good thing. I don’t hate you anymore and there’s more than enough cash inside that envelope to buy you a one way plane ticket to just about anywhere in the world. If you’re smart there’ll be a little left over to help get you settled when you get to where ever it is you are going too. I’m being quite generous don’t you think. Considering the situation.”

“Oh?” She said in the same mock sweet voice as him. “Is that so? And why should I listen to you? You’re just trying to get rid of me Yunho, just like mom and dad. Well guess what _oppa,_ thanks for the offer but I’m gonna pass. Having my life back would be great but I don’t really care. I have nothing to be ashamed of and once my time is up at that god forsaken house I’m free to do as I please. The sick little girl is healed and since I was so small and innocent back then, I’m sure people will forgive me. I’ll take the cash though. My guess it’s not where near the amount that money grabbing little whore you keep around has fucked out of you. Face it Yunho, we’re family, it’s gonna take a lot more than this to get rid of me.” She smiled at him in victory.

Yunho’s smirk grew wider and more wicked with each word she spoke. He laughed a little. “You’ve been away for a long time Jihye so instead of beating your face into the tile like I would normally do after a statement like that, I’ll let you off with a warning. Don’t bring up Joongie. I don’t take too well to people speaking ill of him. And here’s another fun fact sister, you’re no longer the only one in this tiny family of ours with blood on their hands because you love someone a little too much. That’s why you should listen to me as well by the way.”

Jihye’s eyes grew wider than before as Yunho’s words sunk in. “You-”

Yunho put a finger to his lips. “Shh, let’s not attract too much more attention to ourselves than we already have okay.”

Jihye looked around the room. The café was crowed but not lively. There was not enough noise and buzz to drown out their conversation or distract the other costumers from what was going on in their little corner of the room. It didn’t help that she and Yunho stood out either. Many people were looking their way, some more shameless than other.

She glared at her brother. “I’m not above making a scene.”

“Nor I but you should know that, that restraining order against you is still well and active. What exactly happens to you if you’re found anywhere near me? You get locked back up? Real prison time? I’d love to find out but something tells me you wouldn’t. Then all that work you and Mrs. Kim put in would be for nothing.”

Jihye’s face turned into one of surprise. “Ho-How did you-”

“Not many people know where I live sister. Even less know you exist. It wasn’t hard putting two and two together. I have ask though, whose came up with this bright idea exactly? It couldn’t have been her. I’d like the think that Jaejoong’s mother doesn’t hate me so much, she’d rather see him dead than with me.”

“I-”

“Weren’t going to do anything right? I heard you the first time but we both know that’s a lie. You killed out parents Jihye, people who would have killed for you. You honestly expect me to believe harming my baby boy wasn’t something that crossed your mind.”

Jihye looked away and down. “I really wasn’t going to hurt him.” She said softly. “She told me he was there and that if I wanted to see you, I wouldn’t have to get rid of him but I wasn’t going to do it. I just want to scare him enough to make him go away. But then I actually saw him, wearing you’re cloths, smelling like sex and I got so angry that all I could think was-” She stopped talking when a blade was placed under her chin.

Yunho smiled softly at her. “Last warning.” He said and moved the knife away from her. “And I highly doubt that when the old hag said ‘get rid of him’ she meant permeantly. She’s crazy, but she loves her kid. So much so she used you without even thinking of the repercussions. Oh the lengths we Jung’s will go to get what we want. Our whole family is sick. What’s left of it anyways.”

Jihye’s mouth opened and closed a few times, still terrified that her own brother, who she killed for, was willing to kill her. And in such a public place too. Just how special was this kid?

Yunho’s smile grew into a smirk once more happy that their conversation was coming to a close. He finished his coffee and took out his wallet to put some money on the table. “For the drink.” He said. “And a passport which I’m sure you don’t have. I’ll give until the end of next month but that’s it. If I find out you’re still in Korea by then, we’re gonna have a serious problem.”

He stood up, pushed his seat in and began walking away. “Oh and one more thing.” He turned around and held the knife against her neck. He whispered into her ear. “Come anywhere near my Joongie again, I’ll slit your fucking throat.” He kissed her on the cheek and stood up straight. “You should be thankful sis, the last guy didn’t get off so easy.”

A tear fell from her wide almond eyes but Yunho didn’t see for he was already out the door.

 

~

 

Yunho sat in his car, long passed his lunch break, parked outside of his office. He was all ready to go back to work but he just couldn’t quite bring himself to walk inside the building. Seeing Jihye had taken more out of him than he had expected and he wasn’t confident enough in himself to be around other people just yet. He even bought a carton of cigarettes, hoping they might calm his nerves. He hadn’t lit one yet to tired and distract by the citizens of Seoul, foreign and native, went about their busy Friday afternoon.

And to think, he still had more one vial human to visit, but that was for another day.

He held the lighter to his face when a little girl all dolled up in a pretty little summer outfit caught his eye. She giggled as she pulled along an exhausted but happy looking male. Yunho figured he was either her father or brother based on the way he was looking at her adoringly. He was holding a whole host of shopping bags as well with labels from every kind of toy store and children’s boutiques alike. Yunho chuckled to himself and put the cigarette back in its box; thinking of how many times Jaejoong had him in a similar situation. The thought warmed his heart and calmed him more than a smoke ever did.

He sighed. According to his dash, it was 2:10. His day was far from over so there was no sense in drawing it out with doing nothing. He was about to get out of his car when the buzzing of his phone alerted him to an incoming call. He considered ignoring the device as the vibration patters and ring were general and not one he had assigned to a specific person but today he was in a well enough mood. He could give his caller some time.

“Hello?” He said in a polite voice.

“Yunho, I see you are doing well.” Sehun said from the other line.

“Well enough.” He told the man. He made a mental note to give Sehun a personalized ring. They were steadily becoming friends and he rather liked the younger male. He had a feeling he would be seeing more of him too. “How are things with you?”

“Good as well. No complaints.”

“Ask him daddy, ask him.” Yunho heard in the background

“I’m getting to that baby, give me a minuet.”

Yunho chuckled to himself. “Hi Luhan.” He had heard the cherub’s distinct voice more than a few times in his short chats with realtor that he was able to pick it out rather easily. Sehun worked from home and Yunho was learning that, that meant Luhan was by his side 90% of the time. He was a little jealous actually. He wished he could stay home with Jaejoong all day.

“Hi Yunho!” His happy voice chimed.

“Okay Lulu, let daddy talk now.” Sehun said sounding far away. “Sorry about that.”

Yunho chuckled. “Nothing to feel sorry for, Joongie does it too from time to time.” He told the other, thinking of all the times Jaejoong added his two scents into his phone conversations.

“Speaking of Jaejoong, I know we only recently just met and we aren’t that close yet but I wanted to know if you and he would like to come over to our house for lunch next week.”

“Next week?!”

“Luhan, if you interrupt me again...anyways how does Sunday work for you?”

“Why can’t they come this Sunday?”

“Last warning Lu, don’t push me.” Yunho heard Sehun say in a stern voice.

Yunho scrunched his brow. “Well actually-”

“But daddy, I don’t wanna wait to meet Jaejoong anymore.”

“Corner now.”

Yunho could blinked and rethought what he was going to say. The fact that it was Luhan who was extending the invitation and not Sehun himself changed things.

“Again, so sorry about that. So Sunday, how does 1p.m. sound?”

Yunho was going to say no but now he wanted to say yes. He more than anyone knew the importance of people like Jaejoong and Luhan being around others like them. It was vital to training and acceptance. It was why Kyuhyun and Ryeowook were among the first of his friends to meet the then teen. But even that was a struggle for the first few minutes.

It wasn’t that Jaejoong was socially inept. In face he was more extroverted than inverted when around the right people in the right setting. But the child also had crippling anxiety than often prevented him from meeting new people. Hell, the boy had to rehearse what he was going to say when asking for help in a store. So as much as Yunho wanted to say yes to Sehun, or rather Luhan’s offer, he had to keep in mind that Jaejoong might not be up for meeting someone, like him or not, at this time in a setting he was unfamiliar with. It was nothing personal, just the way the boy was.

But Sehun and Luhan were different. They weren’t just two random people he had run into…exactly. They were kind and Luhan seemed positively adorable. He doubted the little was still in his training phase; the boy probably just never met anyone of his own class and was excited to do such. While Yunho wasn’t quite fond of the idea of meeting at the others home but he feared somewhere public might prevent the two from being themselves. Plus a week would be enough time to prepare Jaejoong and worse come to worse they could always cancel.

“Yunho? Are you still there?” Sehun inquired when the other had been too quiet for too long.

“Sure.” He finally said. “Next Sunday sounds great.”

“Excellent. I’ll send you directions to our home when the date draws closer. Does Jaejoong have any allergies?”

Yunho smiled at the thoughtful question. “None. He’s not a picky eater either.”

“Wonderful. We’ll see you then. Goodbye.”

“Bye.” He said and hung up.

 

~

 

The walk to his corner office seemed to take longer than usual. As it was late in the afternoon and a Friday at that, the agency was alight with commotion and people running around, to and fro, trying to get things done before their two days of scheduled freedom. For Yunho, this meant more people stopping him for either his help or approval on a project and occasionally just to talk with the hopes of getting ahead in the company by befriending him.

Yunho’s job was mainly finalizing visual ad campaigns and preparing proposals for different clients. He often went around to the different teams, assigned them projects, and checked their progress as they went, adding input when needed and praise when warranted. On rare occasions, such as his luck running out on him, the heads of the company would give him a ‘high priority’ assignment and assign a team to assist him with it. It was a far cry from his college days when all he want to do was design and work with computer graphics but the pay was excellent and people decent enough so he kept the complaining down to a minimum.

A small smile graced his lips when he saw that the only occupant near his office door was his new secretary, Yuri, furiously trying to figure out the computer system at her desk. She was hired maybe two days ago and while she had yet to get uses to the chaoticness that was the advertising world, she was working hard to prove herself. She reminded Yunho a bit of Victoria, minus the clumsiness.

“Welcome back Mr. Jung.” She said brightly, standing up and bowing deep upon seeing him.

“Yuri.” He said just as kindly as the girl had yet to rub him the wrong way. “Any calls while I was away?”

“None.” She said smiling and shaking her head. “Oh, but you do have visitor though. A really cute one too.”

He didn’t see her wink, too busy looking at the papers she handed him. “How fascinating. Send them in, in about five minutes alright. I’ll be ready for them then.”

“Oh, their already inside.”

He looked up at her, warm eyes gone. “You let a stranger into my office. Because they were cute?”

She gapped like a goldfish. “W-well it seemed really important and he was really nice too and-”

He sighed and pinched his brow. “Did they say what they were here for?”

She looked down at her clapped hands. “Not specifically. But they did say they know you and that you wouldn’t mind if-”

“I know a lot of people Yuri, that doesn’t mean anything because more likely than not, I do mind. A lot.”

She flinched at the words and he turned down the ice. “You’re forgiven this time Yuri as I don’t hate you yet, but know that I will if you continue to act without thought.” Her shoulders slumped at his words. “In the future don’t let someone into my office just because they’re attractive or give you some story.”

“Yes Mr. Jung.” She said sadly.

He straightened his shoulders and walked inside, preparing for the worst.

“I’m terribly sorry for keeping you waiting…” He trailed off when he saw that the room was empty. In fact it looked as though no one had ever been in there at all. Yunho was confused but didn’t question it. Maybe the person go tired of waiting or maybe the girl made a mistake. It was possible. She was new after all and a bit scatter brained as a byproduct of trying to be perfect.

He walked the short distance to his desk and set his expensive briefcase down on the glass countertop. He shrugged off his suite jacket tossed it over the side of the couch. It landed with a soft thud and a quite hum.

He looked toward what should have been a soundless object surprised and alert until a tuff of blond hair peek out from over the top. A wide smile took over his face when he realized who his visitor was. Yuri was right, he was very cute indeed. He walked back to the front door and popped his head out. “Take the rest of the day off.”

Yuri blinked up at him in surprise. “S-seriously?”

“Seriously.” He told her still smiling.

“Am I fired?” She asked terrified.

“Not at all.” He slid back inside, closed the door and locked it.

He turned around to see an adorable Jaejoong yawning while he sat on the armrest of the couch. “Hi daddy.” He said with a sleepy smile, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey baby doll,” He said, stalking towards the small male. “Did you have a nice nap?”

“Mm hum.” He reached up and pecked Yunho on the chin.

Yunho chuckled and leaned forward, causing Jaejoong to fall back and be caged in by his arms. “Don’t take this the wrong way sweetheart because I am overjoyed to see you, but what are you doing here?” He asked. Normally Jaejoong would have called ahead. He was supposed to if he was planning on leaving the house without Yunho’s prior knowledge.

Jaejoong smiled and wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck, stealing a kiss on the lips. “I got lonely.”

Yunho smirked and slipped his warm hands under Jaejoong’s thin V neck. “Oh? Is that all?” He husked, nibbling on the boys ear. “Or did my baby boy have something else he desperately needed to share.”

Jaejoong bit back a moan. “I…I was worried too.” He confessed.

Yunho pulled back and looked Jaejoong in the eye. “Worried about what love?”

“About you daddy. Are you really okay? I know you said you were and I know we already talked about this but…I’m still worried. Like you just said things were fine to make me happy.” He said, thinking back to the talk he and Yunho shared not too long ago.

“Did y make you happy?”

“Daddy!”

Yunho sighed and rested his forehead against Jaejoong’s cool one. “Trust me baby, I’m good. I wasn’t but I am now. You don’t need to worry about me-”

“You always say that but you know I can’t help it. Daddy deal with so much and won’t ever let Joongie do anything to help him. I feel so useless.”

“Oh princess.” Yunho pulled them into a more comfortable position with Jaejoong nestled underneath him and he on top; the arm of the couch no longer in the smaller’s lower back. “If only there was a way to make you understand how much you do, do for me every day. I wake up every day not hating the world for one. I’m a better person because of you Jaejoong, I don’t know how to make you see that. Lots of people change when they meet someone, for better or worse, but with you, I’ve changed for the better.”

“And the best version for me right?” Jaejoong half recited with a small smile.

Yunho kissed him softly on the lips. “That’s exactly right love.”

Jaejoong continued to smile as a soft blush painted his cheeks causing him to look away for the older male’s powerful gaze. Yunho gave him a knowing smirk and nuzzled his cheek. “I know that look.” He said chuckling. “What’s on your mind baby? Or do you want daddy to guess?”

Yunho already started moving his hands once more, caressing and messaging Jaejoong’s sides.

“I want a fresh start.” Jaejoong said faintly.

Yunho pulled back and looked at him surprised.

In the last two months, the couple had been through more stress and turmoil than most dealt with in a year. A lot had been on the doe’s mind lately. It ranged from problems with his mother (whom he still hadn’t spoken to) to issues revolving around Kangin (whom he was fairly certain he knew what became of though his active mind did it’s best to remain ignorant). He was spiraling and had already regressed twice which was almost unheard of for such a small period of time. He tried his best to deal with what he was feeling in a fashion that was mature and adult like but he was failing, and truth be told he didn’t want to try anymore.

As childish and selfish as it sounded Jaejoong wanted things to go back to the way they were before. He wanted to go back to the days of seeing Yunho off to work and doing mindless household chores until he came home to shower him with love and affection. He wanted to get lost in their playtime once more and spend hours in shopping centers buying stuff they didn’t need and gifts for friends for no reason. He wanted to stay up late playing video games with him and go on random weekend trips to Busan or Jeju Island. And he wanted to hold games nights again, with Junsu and Yoochun and Changmin and whoever he was seeing at the time even though Yoochun always cheated but that was only because Junsu was crazy competitive and a little scary when he was losing. He wanted to hang out with Heechul and Hangeng again and listen as the former tried to speak Mandarin but failed miserably and spend time with Kyuhyun and Ryeowook and play with their puppies and whatever other animal Ryeowook was pet sitting.

He wanted to have lunch dates with his sisters again because even though they weren’t the best people they were still his family and loved him dearly. He wanted to go back to pretending his mama was perfect and that his papa didn’t hate him. He wanted a family again and not think or know the worst about them. He wanted Kangin to disappear again and for Jihye to be little more than a nightmare.

But more than anything else Jaejoong just wanted to go back to the days of building a fort with his daddy with Christmas lights decorating the sheets and lots of pillows and his laptop playing an old movie like the King and I or Gone with the Wind while they curled up with one another and half paid attention to what was happening on the screen because they had seen the movie a thousand and one times before. He wanted his normal back because even though it was “normal” it was his. He wanted it and he wanted it now because this reality he was being forced to witness was not what he signed up for.

Jaejoong liked whimsy and squiggly lines but he also appreciated some sense of order in his world as well. His daddy provide that, along with a safe environment where he could dress up in pretty dresses and host tea parties. He could be himself and not be afraid but the events of the last two months rodded that from him and he just wanted to wash away the grime and act as if it never happened.

Yunho looked into Jaejoong’s large round eyes making sure he heard the little thing right. To say Jaejoong never initiated there play would be a lie but it was rare for the doe to speak so boldly about something he wanted. Starting fresh was not something they did often, they didn’t need to. It was like purging for them. A way to help each other let go and release all the tension held inside of them brought on by a whole host of unwanted hardships and activities. In actuality it wasn’t that different from other scenes they played out but the emotions involved were different and for them that was all the explanation they needed for they had nothing to prove to no one. Not even each other.

The other already knew everything. That was the beauty of trust.

Yunho kissed Jaejoong deeply one last time, suddenly feeling very selfish and low that he had forgotten that Jaejoong was probably feeling just as strained and fatigued as he. The little thing had about a thousand thoughts a minuet and though Yunho worked hard and succeed in easing the boys mind most day he couldn’t stop him from tapping into his emotions and feeling what the elder was. He constantly told Jaejoong not to but he stopped scolding him for it. He really couldn’t help it, it was who he was and Yunho wouldn’t dream of asking him to change a single thing.

Yunho rolled his tongue in Jaejoong’s warm cavern making the other erupt in a desperate moan. He pulled away and whispered against his lips. “Let’s go home baby but I warn you, daddy hasn’t been feeling very well lately. This may take longer than usual.”

“Promise?” Jaejoong asked with a gleam in his eye.

Yunho chuckled and kissed him nose. “Slut.”

 

~

 

Jaejoong welcomed the large gag Yunho pushed into his mouth, none too gently one might add, and was currently strapping around his head. It had a large dildo on the end stretching his jaw painfully wide but he ignored the pain and relished in the euphoric feeling of it pushing into his throat.

“Comfy?” Yunho mocked patting his cheek.

Jaejoong tied speaking with his eyes but the man had already turned away from him.

Jaejoong rested his head against his arm which was suspended above his head with the other by unforgiving nylon ropes and a chain for reinforcement. There was a long spreading bar placed between his legs, cuffed around his ankles and hooked to the ceiling as well. Yunho had also been kind enough to push a large padded mat under him too. The ropes have never broken yet but it was better safe than sorry.

“I just thought of the most fun game baby doll. Would you like to hear it?” Yunho asked from behind him, hot hands roaming up and down his chest.

Jaejoong could only hum and arch his back as Yunho pinched his nipples in an unforgiving manor.

“Good.” He breathed. “I’m going to let you cum as much as you want tonight okay? But there’s a catch. Every other time skeet squirts from your little baby cock, I’m going to attach two of these pretty little electro pads somewhere on your body. And on the times that I don’t hook you up, I’m going to turn up the current by three. How does that sound? We’ll keep doing this until let’s say we reach 60 on the control box. Make it that far, and then I’ll fuck you.” He chuckled darkly and pushed a tale with his needed equipment closer. “If you don’t pass out by then that is.”

Jaejoong’s eyes went at what Yunho told me. He was already painfully since the fingering he was forced to endure during the car ride home (where he was sure many people saw him) but now this? He had never even made it past 40 and now he was supposed to endure 60? He didn’t even know the power went that high.

Yunho removed his belly button ring and set it aside. He picked up two of the TENS patches and placed them one above the other on Jaejoong’s leaking cock. The gagged male started breathing heard and struggling in his restraints.

“Shh, be still Joongie, be still.” Yunho lulled him, cradling his head against the lower part of his bare chest. “You asked for this remember?” He reached out to turn on the power box. “And I’m so very glad you did.”

He flipped the on switch.

Jaejoong screamed against his gagged and buckled in his confines as a sharp current shot back forth between the two black squares on his length.

Yunho laughed and played with the cum pooling on Jaejoong stomach with his finger. He raised his hand to his lips and sucked on his index finger gingerly. He closed his eyes and hummed. “Mmm, I’ll never be able to get over how sweet you taste baby. Must be all that sugar I let you eat.” He slowly trailed his fingers up Jaejoong’s stomach and grinned. “Most people it just rots them from the inside but you’re just the opposite, aren’t you baby boy. You were born dirty so there’s nothing left to corrupt.”

Jaejoong’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he arched his back about nothing and came hard. The shocks continued and like Yunho promised, he raised the power levels by three clicks. Jaejoong whimpered as the shocks became sharper and more painful.

Yunho chuckled and held his face by pressing his fingers into his cheeks. “I suggest you calm down love because we just barely topped 30. I will never understand how such a greedy little whore like you, who begs for a cock shoved up his ass every night, can turn into such a withering and moaning mess after the simplest touch. It’s a little sad actually.” He pushed his face away and walked towards the table. “That reminds, you’re supposed to call me when you leave the house.”

Jaejoong cracked one tired eye open and looked at Yunho who was holding a studded paddle in his hands and wearing an evil grin. Jaejoong started shaking his head furiously.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Yunho tisked. “You know the rules Joongie. You are to call me when you leave, when you arrive at your destination, and when you return home. How else am I supposed to keep tabs on my little boy and make sure he’s safe? I appreciate the surprise but you were being reckless love and need to be punished.”

Jaejoong groaned to himself. He knew what he did would warrant so sort of reprimand but now? Couldn’t it wait?

As if reading his mind, Yunho spoke again. “I know angel. I should have punished you earlier before we ever started playing. I’m being a bad daddy huh?” Jaejoong started shaking his head once more. His daddy could never be bad. He was perfect. “Tell you what, instead of the usual 10 I’ll cut it down to six. It was a minor offence and your heart was in the right place plus,” He held up the paddle so Jaejoong could see it better. “This is going to hurt.”

Before Jaejoong could properly comprehend Yunho’s warning the first slap landed on his right ass cheek. He screamed louder than before as the spot where the paddle hit burned as if he had just been hit by a thousand tiny lightning bolts. It was then Jaejoong understood why Yunho had waited until now to punish him and was only going to hit him six times. The studs were metal. Meaning they could and were conducting the electric current traveling through his erection.

At the second hit, Jaejoong also understood why Yunho choose such a large gag for him. The dildo prevented him from accidentally biting his tongue.

The third hit brought tears and pleas for the man to stop.

Fourth hit, fifth hit, and finally the sixth. Jaejoong was in awe he didn’t pass out from the unbearable pain.

“Good boy.” Yunho cooed setting he paddle aside and moving to grab two pads. “My little slut takes his punishments so well.” He placed one on each burning cheek.

When the shocks started to pulse back and forth between all four pads Jaejoong took a second to be stunned and question what happened. He hadn’t cum. Why was Yunho doing this to him?

“You seem surprised.” Yunho said coolly, scrapping his nail hard over one of Jaejoong’s nipples. “Weren’t you listening to me baby. I said I was going to let you cum all you wanted. Then I said that every time cum seeps from your overgrown clit I was going to alternate between pads and the power box.” He attached a leash to one of the D rings on Jaejoong’s collar. “You don’t need to cum for cum.”

He pulled Jaejoong’s head up and made him watching his quivering cock. “Watch.” Yunho whispered into his ear.

Jaejoong blinked back tears as he watched a bead of cum leak from his tip. It hung like dew on a leaf until the power of gravity pulled the light weight substance down.

“Plop. There it goes.” Yunho turned the power up by three.

Jaejoong moaned and cried, unable to scream any more. He tried to hold back his second orgasm, he really did, but Yunho must have sensed something for he was none to kind when he ran a finger up Jaejoong’s length and pushed it into his slit.

Jaejoong cried through his release and two more pads were placed on his bruised ass.

“Oh I know honey, I know.” Yunho said, nuzzling his sweaty cheek. “Do you want daddy kiss it better.”

Jaejoong wanted to shake his head but Yunho gripped him by the root of his hair and made him nodded. “Yeah?” He said with fake surprise. “Well okay but only because you asked so nicely. You’re lucky I indulge your slutness. I can only imagine what you would do if I wasn’t here to feed you.”

Yunho stalked towards Jaejoong’s ass pulling him as he went. The spreading bar had stretched him so much that Jaejoong was left exposed in the most humiliating way. “So very beautiful.” Yunho breathed. He licked a long line from the curve of Jaejoong’s ass all the way to his quivering hole. He wrapped the end of the leash around his hand to free it up and spread Jaejoong’s cheeks even wider. He pushed his tongue into the taint and licked and slurped to his heart’s content.

Jaejoong’s rolled into the back of his head and if weren’t for Yunho constantly yanking his head forward by the neck, he would have let it fall back. His whole body felt like it was on fire and cold at the same time. He was over sensitive and Yunho’s flickering tongue wasn’t helping. He wanted more but he also wanted less. He wanted Yunho to hit him again but he also wanted the pain to stop. Jaejoong was losing it as a fog of pleasure clouded his mind but the biting pain kept him awake.

Yunho spit and used his thumbs to force Jaejoong open even more. He swirled them around Jaejoong puckered entrance harshly until another idea came to mind. He moved the two TENS on Jaejoong’s cock to his balls, but not before adding two more to his inner thighs, and unbuckled the gag around his head.

“D-d-d-daddyyyy, p-please. Can’t. Joongie can’t-”

“Hush.” He told him biting the child’s lip. “I don’t wanna hear you talk. I wanna hear you scream.”

Without further warning he shoved the toy into Jaejoong’s barely prepared hole and ducked down to take his cock whole.

“AhhhHHHHHHH!” Jaejoong screamed. “St-stop. D-daddy stop-”

“Shut up.” Yunho growled at him, pushed the two in and out at a painful pace. “We both know that if you really wanted me to stop, you know what to say but you’re not going to say it are you whore. Nooo. You like it when daddy beats you and defiles you. You love it when I eat out your little boy cunt and make you take a thick cock. Hahaha no, you don’t want me to stop, you want more and lucky for you I’m feeling very generous this evening.” Dipped his head back down and bobbed up and down Jaejoong’s red and pained cock.

Jaejoong cried as he felt another orgasm building. He was in so much pain but Yunho was right, he wasn’t going to use his safe word. It wasn’t that he hadn’t used it before or was afraid to do so but the face was everything Yunho said was true. He did love being defiled, he did cave cock, he never wanted the burning and stinging and throbbing sensations to end. His conscious mind may have been begging for a rest but the rest of him, the part that Yunho was speaking too, only wanted more. And harder this time.

Because he wasn’t getting any rewards for holding it in, Jaejoong let loose. His ability to care went out the window as he came a third time in Yunho’s mouth. The elder sucked him for all he was worth and when he was done, went around Jaejoong’s tired and spent body and force fed him his seed.

Jaejoong gagged and coughed as Yunho forced him to drink his spill but he gave in because there was something just so fulfilling about the action. Yunho pulled back first from the harsh kiss and cupped Jaejoong’s cheek. “Want more?” He asked in a tone that wasn’t really a question.

Jaejoong gasped and struggled for breath but as tired as he was, he managed to force out a “Yes.”

Yunho smirked at him and undid his pants. It was only then Jaejoong realized the other male wasn’t fully nude. The contrast in their appearance and rolls turned him on even more but before he had time to process the thought further, Yunho had shoved the full of his hot erection into the boy’s tired mouth.

“Opps, before I forget.” He reached over Jaejoong and turned up the power on the box.

Jaejoong screamed around Yunho’s cock, sending beautiful vibrations up the elder’s spine.

“Yesss.” He hissed face fucking Jaejoong.

The angle was shit as Yunho was standing upright and Jaejoong was hanging for the ceiling with his head turned, and there was little more the tired male could do other than swirl his tongue around Yunho’s head and shaft, but it got the job done and left both males happy.

Well as happy as one could be considering.

But Jaejoong was happy. Truly. He could never get enough of Yunho’s cock no matter the situation. He tried to deny it in the pass feeling ashamed and disgusted with himself but a little training from Yunho turned that around in an instant. There were times the other would push him to his knees in a fairly public place and demand him to beg for it; take him by the hair and force him to take him whole. It was humiliating and degrading and yet liberating and loving as well.

Jaejoong was the one who consented to it. He was the one who gave the okay. He was the one who could stop it just like now but he didn’t because he had reached the point where he couldn’t dream of doing such.

All too soon Yunho pulled away robbing Jaejoong of the sweetness he was yearning for. The bound boy struggled and made a noise of distress until the first white ribbon landed on his cheek. Jaejoong opened his mouth wide and tiled his head every which way hoping to catch even a little of Yunho’s release on his tongue. When a little landed on his lips he sucked on the eagerly like a baby to its bottle.

“Still thirsty?” Yunho asked him, holding his hair in a vice like grip.

Jaejoong whimper and nodded his head feeling betrayed and rodded of what he really wanted.

“Then open wide.” Yunho said in a dark voice.

Jaejoong did and remained so until Yunho had finished pissing into his mouth. It was little hard to drink and keep his mouth open at the same time so he ended up choking a little but Jaejoong wouldn’t trade the feeling for anything else in the world.

“You’re a mess.” Yunho told him, lazily pumping the large two in and out of Jaejoong’s raw whole.

“Yes.” Jaejoong hissed.

Yunho chuckled and moved his lips up and down Jaejoong’s clammy neck. “And we’re still a good six notches away from 60. Do you really think you deserve to be fucked by daddy?”

Jaejoong didn’t answer. He never felt like he deserved it but he worked so hard to make it so he was deserving of his daddy’s love. He asked for so little from Yunho and received so much more then he felt he deserved. He was thankful, he really was, but that didn’t stop him for felling guilty. Especially in moments like these.

Yunho didn’t like his silence and yanked on his leash, strangling him a little. He held his face close to Jaejoong’s and growled into his ear. “You reek of piss and cum. There’s a dildo up your ass and not two minutes ago one in your mouth. You don’t make the rules Jaejoong, I do so when I ask you a question I expect a fucking answer. Is that clear?”

Tears sprang for Jaejoong’s eyes. “Y-yesss daddy.”

“Now do you deserve my cock?!”

Jaejoong sniffled and cried. “No.”

“But you want it.” He stated, hand speeding up the pace of toy.

“Oh god yes!”

Yunho chuckled and licked his ear. “That’s right baby I am your god now tell me how badly you want my cock.”

Jaejoong struggled for breath. “I want it.” He cried.

“I don’t believe you.” Yunho hissed.

“I want it daddy. I want it, I want it, I want it! Please let me have your cock, please. I’ll be a good boy, I swear. I’ll be the bestest little boy ever just please, let me have it.”

Yunho hummed in thought and pushed the mat around with his foot. With expert maneuvering and quick hands he had Jaejoong landing on his back with a soft thud. He rolled the crying boy with his foot and pushed his head into a pool of cum that had dripped from his body.

“Clean up your mess and I’ll think about it.” Yunho told him curly.

Jaejoong whimpered as he hurriedly licked up the mix of new and old cum, praying that he would please Yunho. When he was left licking nothing but blue tarp, a heavy hand came down into his hair and lifted his head up.

“Good boy,” Yunho cooed at him. “You even got the piss I dropped. I’m so lucky to have found a dirty little minx like you. You really do want my cock don’t you.”

Jaejoong whimpered and cried so more. “Y-yes.”

Yunho chuckled. “Okay sweet pea but there’s just one problem. We never made it to 60 on the electrodes box and the rules of our game clearly state that once we reach 60, it is then and only then that daddy can fuck you. You don’t want daddy to cheat to you.”

Jaejoong cried harder. He had almost forgotten about the box. In face he had completely forgotten about it. But the only way he could have done that was for Yunho to have shut off the device. But when did he do that? And why?

“I have an idea Joongie, do you wanna hear it?”

 _Not really._ “O-ok-k-kay.”

Yunho drummed his fingers again the TENS box he had set on the floor. “Our little toy here goes all the way to 80 and I have two more set of TENS to use. That’s four in total. I’m going to hook them all up to you in the prettiest fashion and put your favorite toy down you’re little boy cock. Hold it for 10 tiny winy little seconds and I’ll give you want you want. How about it?”

Jaejoong couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Yunho was trying to kill him he was sure of it. He couldn’t survive that much torture. And a sound rod too (which was by _NO_ means his favorite toy by the way). His cock would become a real life conducting rod. He couldn’t do it. He didn’t want to do it, there was no way he could-

A gentle hand carded through his hair. He turned his tear stained face to the side to see Yunho looking at him with love and care and little worry too. He closed his eyes and bit his lip when the same gentle hand helped him to his back.

No he could do this. He wanted to do this. Yunho was still there. No matter how lost they got in their play, no matter how out of control things seemed to get, Yunho was still there and that three seconds of love and reassurance was all Jaejoong needed to be reminded of that. He trusted his daddy and allowed the man to do to him as he pleased.

It was what he was made for after all.

With his hands cuffed to the spreading bar and the TENS arranged in a linear pattern starting for his the curve of his ass done to his knee, with two on the insides of his thighs, Yunho deemed him ready for the final step. With a lubed up sound he instructed Jaejoong to hold very still until it was fully in. Jaejoong bit the inside of his cheek and squinted his eyes shut at the intrusion.

“Good boy.” Yunho said, minus the mocking tone this time. “On three. One…two…”

He flipped the switch.

Jaejoong felt nothing and everything all at once. He opened his mothing thinking he was admitting a scream but only silence came out. Tears fell from his eyes as powerful pulsed up and around his lower body, with his cock at the source of it all. He didn’t know how long it had been but before he knew it he was convulsing; his body tight and arching every which way. Two long fingers were shoved into his mouth and he bit down on them.

“Five.” He heard Yunho say.

“Four.” He wasn’t going to make it.

“Three.” He couldn’t do it.

“Two.” No more.

“Yu-”

“One.”

All at once the electricity stopped, the sound ripped from him, and his limbs free. He rode out a painful orgasm, a small amount of cum squirting from his tip followed by a long and steady flow of pee. He curled within himself only to be pulled for the comfort of his arms and pushed into the spilled urine.

“Clean it up.” A cold voice said.

Jaejoong shock and cried as he tried to raise his head to do as he was told. Did he fail? He didn’t know. He was so close to using his safe word he wasn’t sure if it counted or not. And just like the other two times he had called Yunho by his name since agreeing to their roles, he felt like a disappointment. He didn’t want Yunho to count it, he wanted to be rewarded but now he really didn’t deserve it.

He sodded as he cleaned the mat of his piss and small amount of cum. The dildo that had been inside him for quite some time had finally been removed. Something about not having it to keep him full any long made him feel ever worse.

“Do you still want it?” A voice asked in a tone he did not recognize.

“Ye-e-sss.” He cried. “I want daddy, I want him inside me, I want-”

He didn’t finish getting out his demands when strong arms pushed him onto his back and followed by a mushroom tip into his hole.

Jaejoong’s eyes went wide and a stupid smile took over his face. Yesss, this was what he wanted this was what he needed, what he craved.

Yunho trusted into him at a jack hammer pace, seeing no reason to go easy on the spent boy. It was only a matter of time before Jaejoong passed out. As it was, he was already tendering on the edge of subspace and Yunho was going to let him fall because that was what the boy wanted.

He crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss and smiled when Jaejoong laughed into it and wrapped his tired arms around him.

“I love you.” Yunho told him. “So fucking much.” He empathized his point by thrusting harder and sharper into the boy, finding his prostate and hitting it dead on.

“Daddy. Oh daddy. My daddy.” Jaejoong cried when Yunho continued to hammer into him, hitting his spot mercilessly.

“My baby.” Yunho laughed. He took a hold of Jaejoong length and pumped him in time with his thrust. “One last time baby, for me. Cum for me.”

“Oh daddy.” Jaejoong sobbed. “Can’t. N-no more.”

“You can and you will Jaejoong, do you understand me? You can and you will. On my count.”

“Oh daddy, please no.” He couldn’t cum anymore, he really couldn’t. He was tired and while this was not the most he had cum in a day, it was the most he had cum in such a short period of time. And with little to no time to recover at that. He just wanted to be full now.

Yunho’s eye’s turned wicked as he snaked his other hand up and pressed it in to Jaejoong’s windpipe. “One.” He said pressing his firmer.

Jaejoong gasped and struggled for breathe. There was nothing in his lungs and his vision was growing splotchy.

“Two.” Yunho said way too slowly. He stole a kiss from Jaejoong’s chapped lips.

Thrust losing their rhythm and hand getting tight and tied, Yunho took Jaejoong’s ear into his greedy mouth and sucked in it. “Three.” He whispered and let go of Jaejoong’s throat.

Jaejoong arched his back for the umpteenth time and cried as he came painfully for the last time, with the glorious feeling of Yunho filling him to the brim, before everything went black.

 

~

 

That’s all Jaejoong saw when he awoke an undetermined amount of time later. Nothing by white light and white sky and white sides with no lines to determine whether they were walls or not. He was left alone, standing in a blank sea of white nothingness and was quit confused as to how he got there.

He looked at his hands and then at his feet. He should have pondered his nudity more but considering the events that had only just taken place, moments before, he left the thought alone.

It was all so odd to him as he looked around the empty space. He was very confused and yet…happy. Almost giddy even. Like the feeling one gets when they breathe in too much helium (which Yunho told him never to do, no matter how badly he want to make his voice sound funny).

Although he had no clue where he was or why, he was content enough to not question it or conger up an escape for the space was of no threat to him. He was warm and his body felt light and alive. Like if he really wanted to, he could do a little hop and go floating up into the sky. The idea seemed rather tempting until a gentle humming, seemingly coming from nowhere, caught his attention.

It was like a mantra, calling out to him; sounding so soft and low. He couldn’t make out the tune or the voice but it left him feeling even warmer than before. A smile graced his lips as he started walking in a random direction hoping to find the source of the sweet sound. He took a step, and then another, and then another until a terrible throbbing shot up and down his back rendering him useless and still.

And then, just like that, he woke up.

Jaejoong squinted his eyes shut the moment they fluttered open. The humming stopped and in its place was a deep but happy sounding chuckle. The sound was pleasant and equally as lovely but Jaejoong rather the humming more and therefore pouted and made a silent sound of disapproval.

“Come on Joongie, it’s time to wake up now.” The soft voice told him. He assumed it was also the source of the humming and laughter.

A tiny part of him wanted to ignore the voice and drift back into the warm white but to disobey the gentle command seemed so very wrong to him. With the little strength he had, he forced his eyes open, and came face to face with his daddy smiling down at him ever so lovingly.

The man rested his he head on his arm and caressed his cheek. “Welcome back baby.” He said with a hint of tease in his voice.

Jaejoong blinked a few times as his mind did its best to quickly process what he was bearing witness to. Once he brain was done reading the pictures his eyes sent to it, he grind with an airy laugh.

Hi daddy, he thought he said but no sound came out. He tried once more and then pouted when, once again, the same happened.

Yunho chuckled and rung out a washcloth. “Still no voice huh.”

Jaejoong made to shake his head but instead only winced when the same terrible pain he felt in the white was back. This time tugging and pulling at the sore muscles in his neck.

“Shhh.” Yunho murmured to him, though he made no sound. He helped Jaejoong to his side so he wouldn’t have to tilt his head anymore then he already was. “Blink once for yes and twice for no, alright?”

Jaejoong blinked an okay and smiled once more.

Yunho kissed his damp forehead and continued to wash his face clean of any grim that might be left on him, with his favorite elephant wash towel that also doubled as a hand puppet.

“You gave me a bit of scare there baby doll.” Yunho said to keep Jaejoong awake and out of subspace. “That’s the longest you’ve ever been away from me.”

Jaejoong mouthed a tired ‘I’m sorry’ and blinked three times for good measure, hoping that the gesture meant something.

“No need to feel sorry love, it’s no ones fault.” Yunho shifted somethings around in the water and helped him sit up on his knees. “No come on Joongie. Lean on me so I can get your back.”

Although it was a request, it was Yunho who moved the child in a more upright position; gently messaging his back with soap and warm water.

As Jaejoong hung there, held up by his daddy’s powerful arms and head on his strong shoulder, he took notice of where he was. They were in their very large bath room, lights dim and heat on high so that even though he was half out of the water he still felt warm and cozy. He himself was in their in ground bathtub while Yunho knelt on the steps to clean him just as gently and lovingly as he did almost every night.

Jaejoong wasn’t all too sure of the time but judging by the sky lights, he guess it was late into the evening, bordering on night time. He smiled and giggled soundlessly as he watch the twinkling lights above him, happy that Yunho had chosen a home for them in an area with little light pollution.

He rested his head back down on his daddies shoulder and sighed contently. From his positon he could see that his daddy had changed out of his slacks and into low riding navy sweats and a tight white tank top. He giggled again when he thought of how perfectly the man matched the color scheme of their bathroom.

He winced when Yunho’s hands had drifted lower to his bruised behind and abused hole.

“Sorry.” Yunho told him earnestly, kissing his shoulder in apology. He slipped his hand out of the wash cloth and opted for his bare hand alone.

The already heavy room filled with the scent of sweet cinnamon and vanilla when he pumped some of Jaejoong’s body wash into his hand. Jaejoong relaxed into the comforting aroma as Yunho worked as gently as he could to clean him out.

“Such a good and perfect little boy I have.” Yunho cooed at him. “Always listening to daddy and obeying him very well. Now lie back baby. I’ll be back in just a moment.”

He shifted the doughnut back under Jaejoong’s behind and eased him back into the water, resting him against the pillows attached to the side of the bath. He kissed his cheek and stood to walk to the other side of the room.

Jaejoong wanted to protest when his daddy left his side but smiled again when seconds later Yunho returned with a fluffy white towel that had a hello kitty hood attached to it. As Yunho rinsed him off with the detachable shower head, Jaejoong found it odd that his bath was already over. Then he saw how few suds were left in the water and slightly pruned hands. He figured he must have been out for quite some time for Yunho have washed his hair and the rest of his body already. The man usually took around 30 to 40 minutes caring for him after a scene like that. And then he changed cloths too.

Yunho drained the tub and pulled him into a propped up position steading him with an arm. Jaejoong was thankful to for the assistance. He was so boneless he wasn’t sure if he could stand on his own. The towel was wrapped around him seconds later with the hood on his head. “Up we go.” Yunho told him, carrying him out the door and into the connecting room.

He laid him against the bed and tenderly dried him off with the towel he was wearing. “All clean.” Yunho said, rubbing their noses together. Jaejoong silently at the affection.

“How are you feeling?” Yunho asked him, reaching for a bottle of lotion. “Anything hurt?”

Jaejoong lazily blinked twice for no and watched Yunho’s face as he warmed the lotion in his hands.

“Really? Not even your little bottom?”

Jaejoong was going to blink no but then paused, thinking the question over. He blinked once and mouthed ‘a little’.

Yunho chuckled and massaged his feet first. “I’m sorry about that dear. Maybe we won’t do that again.”

Jaejoong’s eyes grew wide with alarm and he made a bunch of strange mangled noises in the back of his throat.

“Shh. Calm down Joongie, calm down. Don’t over exert yourself. We can talked about what you liked and what you didn’t like a little later, okay.”

Okay, Jaejoong blinked, even though he wanted to say he liked everything.

Yunho smiled and made his way up Jaejoong’s hairless calves. “I take it you had fun then?”

Jaejoong smiled widely, his cheeks glowing pink and not for the heat. He blinked a very confident yes.

Yunho chuckled as he got more of the floral smelling product and warmed it in his hands. “Good. I’m glad.”

 ‘Daddy?’, Jaejoong asked with his eyes.

“Yes baby, I had fun too. _Lots_ of it.” He winked and kneed Jaejoong’s thighs with thumbs.

A comfortable silence fell over the couple and Yunho resumed his mumming. Jaejoong now recognized the tune and an old k-pop song that was one of his favorites. He would have sung along if he could but just listing to Yunho’s deep voice hum out balloons was enough for him.

It was a fascinating contrast, his daddy. One minute he could be cold and harsh and the next minute warm and caring. He could be so gentle and tender, as if he feared Jaejoong was made of porcelain and would break if he wasn’t careful. But at the same time and to the same amount, he was so heavy handed Jaejoong feared he _would_ break. There was kindness and love in his eyes but also mischief and something wicked as well. To most people the man was bipolar and in need of some serious help but for Jaejoong, he was perfect balance of everything he needed and wanted plus so much more.

At a glance, and even on paper, Jaejoong couldn’t be more opposite of the man he had fallen in love with. It was like they opposing forces of the highest power. His daddy was manly, he was girly. Yunho was strong with hard and defined features. He was softer and frail looking. Where the other was stoic, he was a ray of emotions and where Yunho was an adult and responsible, he was childlike and often forgetful. They were the very definition of “opposites attract” but to Jaejoong, they couldn’t be more linear.

Yunho could be just as playful as he, and he could be just as dark as the other. The reality was they complimented each other and in more ways than one, needed each other to survive.

Jaejoong and giggled when Yunho tickled his sides and kissed random spots on his body. “Finished!” The older man said triumphantly.

Jaejoong forced his hands to come together and clapped a little. His strength was slowly coming back to him

Yunho threw his head back and laughed then leaned down to kiss his lips. “Silly boy.” He rolled of the side of bed and walked to their dresser. “Do you jammies or my clothes?” he asked looking back.

Jaejoong pointed towards and the man until his hand dropped, too tired to go on.

Yunho rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I don’t know why I asked.”

Jaejoong smiled as Yunho rummaged through one of his draws in search of warm, oversized cloths. This was what he needed, he thought. To tired and drained from sex to function on his own and loving hands to care for him afterwards. How many people could say they had that? He remembered in the beginning of their relationship, he uses to think he was dirty and disgusting for wish Yunho would be more violent and dominant when they were physical. He remember the feeling of shame he would get when he saw the man being forceful to someone else and wishing that he was on the receiving end of that humiliation. He thought something was wrong with him and to this day, he still kind of did but there was something about the way Yunho made him feel in the moment; the way he loved him and kissed away the pain he inflicted afterwards that had him smiling from ear to ear and wanting more.

So what if it was wrong. For them, it was right.

“Arms up.” Yunho said holding up and old hoodie.

Jaejoong stared at him for second and then tried to follow the simple command.

Yunho laughed and kissed his belly (which at some point was treaded with his piercing again). “Only joking baby doll. Let me help you.”

Yunho sat Jaejoong up and guided his hands into the sweatshirt and helped his head pop through the whole. He flipped the hood over Jaejoong’s head and pulled the draw strings into a cute bow, just the way the boy liked it. “Comfy?” He asked.

It was the same word asked to him hours ago but the tone and setting were so different. Jaejoong blinked and unconsciously nodded his head.

“Well look at that.” Yunho said affectionately. “My little one has some of the best stamina in the whole wide world doesn’t he? Think you wrap your arms and legs around me so we can go downstairs for a snack?”

Jaejoong nodded a little too eagerly and ended up hurting his head. Yunho laughed and picked him up like a real baby; one arm under his ass and legs, the other cradling his head to his shoulder.

Downstairs they went but instead of heading to the kitchen like Jaejoong expected, Yunho took them to the living room and propped him up against several pillows and pulled a blanket over him. “Still okay?” Yunho asked concerned.

Jaejoong nodded his head in approval but felt his daddy couldn’t see him in the darkness. Then, as if on cue, the lights came on but it was not the normal living room lights, they were Christmas lights. Hundreds of them twinkling and glowing softly making Jaejoong gasp in delight. He really was out for a long time, if Yunho was able to pull all this off.

Yunho climbed into the make sift fort and opened his laptop. He never understood when they couldn’t just use the TV but doing it this way, like they were back in school, made Jaejoong happy and that was all he really wanted.

Jaejoong hopped up and down (sort of) giddily and grabbed an innocent kitten that was trying it’s best to sneak past him. He snuggled closer to Yunho who was putting their copy of Casablanca into the CD player. As the menu came on screen, Yunho pulled Jaejoong even closer to him and handed him his Pochacco mug filled with tea.

“I want all of it gone by the time Ilsa confesses she’s still in love with rick, understand.” Yunho told him with mock stern.

Jaejoong giggled again as he took the mug. This time a tiny sound came out. Yunho smiled at him pulled a try of healthy snacks closer to them. He moved the curser to hit play and leaned back against the couch with Jaejoong and a struggling kitten in his arms.

Jaejoong looked up at Yunho with love and worship in his eyes. He never understood how he of all people, someone so very messed up and damaged, ever got so lucky. Then again, maybe it wasn’t luck at all. Maybe it was just fate. How else could one explain how two very different people, from very different walks of life met, and fell in love. And if Jaejoong was sick for feeling the way he did, then so be it.

He now understood why his daddy was so afraid all the time; why he was the way he was. The thought of not having his daddy to love and care for him, to tear him down and build him back up again, he couldn’t imagine. And the fates willing, he never would have to. At least not for a very, _very_ long time.

Yunho popped some kettle corn into his mouth and looked down at the smiling child. “What?” He asked with a knowing smirk.

“Never leave me.” Jaejoong managed to get out. His voice was barely above a whisper and came out broken and raspy but Yunho understood him crystal clear.

Yunho’s face morphed into a more serious one when Jaejoong didn’t say the simple I love you he was expecting. He brought their lips together in a simple, lingering kiss. “Never.” He whispered.

There was no unless, no until you say so because if Yunho were being honest, he didn’t thing he had it in him to really let go of Jaejoong if he ever choose to leave.

And that was all Jaejoong ever wanted.

He laid his head back against his daddy’s chest and sipped his tea. Yunho moved the curser and hit play. They settled into a comfortable position once more as the opening credits came on screen.

“I love you daddy.” Jaejoong finally said.

“I love you too baby. So, so very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: Fear not, I’m not quite done yet and there is still some cute Jaejoong/ Luhan stuff on the way and maybe a chapter more. I have a few other things in the works so this took a second to get out but be patient with me like you always are. Thank you so much for all of you for your comments and love and I will hopefully see you again very soon.


	12. Chapter 12 (Epilogue)

\--Three months later--

 

Jaejoong juggled with his keys and bags as he cradled his cell phone between his head and shoulder. He closed the door of the car with his hip and walked through the door in the garage.

“Yes I’m home now... Okay daddy… I love too bye bye!” With expert maneuvering he hung up his phone and dropped it in a random reusable bag. He just got home from visiting Luhan. Even though the child never left the house and watch an endless amount of YouTube tutorials and how to videos, he was not the best cook. A great baker, when he didn’t get too excited (impatient) and followed the steps correctly, but the boy was almost as bad as Yunho once was.

Sehun usually took the liberty of making their meals or ordering food for them but since Jaejoong loved cooking (and was quite good at it) he offered to make lunch for the three. It wasn’t easy. He had to pack up half his kitchen and most of the ingredients since he wasn’t too sure what Sehun and Luhan did and didn’t have, but the afternoon was just as fun and lovely as it always was whenever he spent it with his two new friends.

Once inside the house he dropped the bags in the kitchen, for the dishes and other utensil to be put away later. He skipped to front door to drop off the keys to theBentley Continental, that Yunho almost never drove, and opened the door to get the mail which should have arrived while he was away. As soon as he stepped onto the front step though, a very large box stood in his way.

“Well hello.” He said happily. “And who might you be from?”

He didn’t think he had ordered anything recently and his Hello Kitty waffle iron wasn’t due to arrive from Japan for another several days. But Jaejoong got the feeling that this was not a package he ordered nor a “toy” Yunho wanted to surprise him with for the return address was that of his childhood home in Gangnam. Even stranger was that instead of his mother’s elegant scrip and name at the top, it Seonhee’s in her usual blocky, girly font.

Mail long forgotten, Jaejoong couldn’t fathom why his sister would be sending him something from that address when she lived in Deajeon. He knew she had moved back to Seoul for a short time to be with Yesung but he figured the two would relocate to somewhere in between the city since he really couldn’t leave his job at the law firm and she wasn’t about to leave her practice either. He didn’t think that they would still be staying with his parents.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he pushed the heavy box inside, figuring his question would be answered once he opened the parcel. He made it as far and the entry way to living room when his muscles and eagerness could go no longer. He wondered how Seonhee or even their mailman delivered the package at all. She had virtually no upper body strength and he was an aging man.

He looked about the room and the kitchen for something to open the box but frowned when he remembered that Yunho kept all the sharp object locked up and away when he was not home. He settled for a pair of dull craft scissors and tore into the box. He wasn’t too sure what to expect but a bunch of old stuffed animals and bubbled wrapped items was not it.

“Lady Bearington!” He cried holding up a brown teddy bear wearing a pearl necklace, a fancy hat, and a lace dress. “I thought I lost you forever.” He gasped. “And Sir Cuddles Worth too!” He said holding up a penguin in a top hat. “You have a cousin now but I think you’ll like him a lot. Daddy got him for me. Oh wait you haven’t meet him yet. You’ll like him too though, he’s really nice.”

He set the toys aside and pulled out the first safely wrapped up item.

“Silly Sir Cuddles, how would I know what it is? You were the ones inside the box.” He giggled. “I have to call noona and thank her for finding you and Lady Bearington. I haven’t seen guys since mama took-”

He fell silent and his smile slowly faded. It his hands was a trophy he won back in middle school for the science fair one year. He remembered Jinhee had to pick the thing out of the garbage clean it up for him after he threw it away because his father yelled at him for only getting second place. It even still had the 1st place sticker she put on it to cheer him up.

 

_\--10 years ago--_

_Jaejoong sniffled cried into his pillow until he felt gentle hands running through his hair and down his back in an attempt to calm him. He shifted and put his head in his sister’s lap, staining her pricy jeans with his tears._

_“Oh Jaejoongie, I’m so sorry.” She said sadly._

_“He hates me noona. He really hates me!”_

_“No baby, never. Papa is just a grumpy old man who doesn’t really know how to show love anymore. He didn’t mean it.”_

_Jaejoong wiped his eyes and blew his nose into the tissue she handed him. “I j-just want him t-to to be proud of m-me. I worked so hard n-noona. I spent a week graphing data alone.”_

_Jinhee had to admit. It was amazing all that her 12 year old brother managed to do in seven months. She thought for sure he would have won first prize but maybe middle school wasn’t the best place to showcase “why current stomach cancer treatments aren’t working”._

_“Oh honey, I know. Those judges were stupid not to give you first.”_

_He sniffled. “You really think so?”_

_She handed his newly cleaned trophy with a 1 st place sticker on it. “I know so.”_

_He smiled and hugged her._

_There was a knock at his door. “C-come in.” He said in a happier voice._

_Seonhee poked her head in. “I see someone is feeling better.” Jaejoong nodded and snuggled into Jinhee’s side. “Does that mean Mr. should have gotten first place because volcanos are so ten years ago is ready for cake?” She said holding up a simple pink round cake with a blue atom on it._

_Jaejoong giggle. “A volcano didn’t win Noona. Hyejeong and her stupid solar oven did.”_

_She laughed. “Not the point Joongie.” She said walking into the room._

_“Yeah and we all know that bitch cheated.” Mikyeon added holding forks and soda cans._

_“Must you always be so vulgar?” Seonhee scolded._

_“I’m 16 and mistreating, I think I’m excused.”_

_Jaejoong giggled and took a soda handed to him. “You did all this for me?”_

_“Kind of, we made the cake but mama suggested it.” Mikyeon said, taking a seat on the floor._

_“She’s really sorry she couldn’t make it by the way, Jaejoong. She knows how important this was to you.” Said Seonhee cutting cake and handing him a slice._

_Jaejoong nodded sadly but kept a smile on his face. “It’s okay. I know she’s busy. Beside I have you guys.”_

_Jinhee kissed his forehead and brushed his hair back. “And you always will.” She took a bit of cake and spit it back out into a tissue. “Oh my god, it’s half raw inside.”_

_“Seonhee made it.”_

_“You were supposed to set the timer!”_

_“And you trusted me!”_

_“We should have used_ _Hyejeong oven. It melted a whole marshmallow.”_

_“Kid finds the cure for cancer and yet he doesn’t know how oven’s work. You’re lucky you’re cute Joongie.”_

_They had a good laugh and ate around the not fully cooked parts._

_\--_

 

Jaejoong put the trophy down next to his toy penguin and pulled out the next item. This time it was his old Little Twin Stars keepsake box, filled with trinkets and treasures and other precious little things for his adolescence. He thought he lost that too. Well not really. He hid it under some loose tiles in his bathroom but when he had gone back to retrieve it because he was moving in with Yunho, he couldn’t find it. He cried after almost two weeks or searching for it. He pulled out a sheet of five photos taken from a photo booth of him and Yunho. They were taken within their first weeks of dating.

He ran his thumb over Yunho’s smiling face. Looking back on it, Jaejoong couldn’t but feel that maybe the elder forgot he had made a stupid bet with his friends. He certainly never made it seem like he wasn’t genuinely interested in Jaejoong. He harshly fisted his eyes as the tears started to fall. When he (thought) he had lost the photos, Yunho had taken him to the exact same photo booth in the same shopping center, years later to recreate the lost pictures. He remembered what Jaejoong was wearing and what position they were in was a mystery to younger. For Christmas he had the photos blown up so that they could be put on display in their living room and never lost again. They remained one of Jaejoong’s favorite Christmas gifts. He never noticed how depressing he looked with his long black hair back then. Thankfully, in the new ones, he had it dyed brown.

He put the photos back into the little box and dug deeper into the large one. Inside he found more precious stuffed animals, a few dressed, some clothes, and a couple of old picture books and teen novels he was slightly ashamed he had read and loved. It was like his old bedroom, or what was left of it anyways, in a box. But he still didn’t understand why Seonhee was sending it to him. Why not his mama and why at all? He walked back to the kitchen, teddy in hand, and retrieved his phone.

On the fourth ring his sister picked up.

“Hello?” Her fake cheery voice rang.

“Noona. It’s me.”

“Oh hi Jaejoongie! How are you?” This time it was her real happy voice that greeted him.

He smiled. “I’m okay. How are you? How are things with the wedding?”

She sighed. “Ugh, don’t even talk to me about the wedding. What is the point of a wedding planner if they aren’t even going to listen to you? I’m a lawyer! I get paid to yell at people and make them listen to me not the other way around. At least now with mama I can get a word in.”

Jaejoong forgot all about the box. “Gone?” He asked. “Noona, what do you mean mama’s gone?”

“Don’t you remember Joongie? She and daddy moved away like a month ago.”

Jaejoong felt his heart stop. “She moved? To where?!”

There was silence on the other end. “Oh my god you didn’t know. Shit, I am sorry Joongie. One of should have told you but then we just kind of assumed you would be the only one she told.”

“Where noona, where did she go?”

“I don’t know Jaejoong. She didn’t tell us. Just, one day she and daddy were here and then, almost overnight, the house had a for sale sign in front of it. I’m handling the many loose ends they didn’t tie up. That’s why I sent you all your stuff from your old room. I found somethings in other hiding places too I think you forgot about. I thought you might want them back. Did you ever get that by the way? I was going to mail it but then Jinhee said she was going to give to you. I don’t know which she ended up doing. Oh god Joongie I should have thought to tell you, I’m sorry. I just thought-”

Jaejoong dropped his phone and ran to the front door. Without another thought, he grabbed the keys, got in the car, and left.

 

~

 

“Joongie! I’m home. And I have a surprise for you.” Yunho listened intently for the sound of a sweet voice to answer him or the lite pitter patter of socked running towards him when he stepped inside his home. He frowned when all he was greeted with was silence. “Joongie, did you hear me baby doll?”

He knew Jaejoong was home, he called ahead and said he was. _And_ he knew that Jaejoong had been _extra_ careful about remembering things and being on his best behavior because _he_ knew that after the debacle that was three months ago there was not a whole lot that the elder could handle. At least for right now anyways.

Yunho was still recovering. They were still recovering and Jaejoong had been nothing but perfect and compliant with his daddy’s every wish, even the not so reasonable ones, in an effort to restore their lives to its once lavish luster. Hence the Gucci gift bag in Yunho’s hands. The child was well overdue for a little something sweet.

Jaejoong was home, he had to be. He was probably just upstairs, taking a shower, and couldn’t hear his daddy’s greeting over the running water. That was the thought Yunho gripped onto as he took the stairs two at a time towards their shared bedroom where he knew the child must be. He could almost hear the little babe singing an old song or humming a made up tune as he made a right down that hallway.

“Joongie, I do hope you’re getting a head start on your bath little one.” Yunho said is a sing song voice. “Otherwise daddy is going to start pulling his hair out.” He forced his clenched teeth to unclench.

Despite his mini prayers, Jaejoong was not inside their bedroom nor its connecting bathroom. Yunho set down both his briefcase and the small Gucci bag and checked under the bed.

Then the closet.

Then the bathroom closet.

And finally Jaejoong’s playroom.

But when the doe wasn’t there either, quietly playing with his dolls or reading in a fort, Yunho started to panic. “Angel if you’re home you need to answer daddy right now!” He called throughout the large home.

He ran about the upstairs, tore about the downstairs, until his gut lead him to the garage where their second car was also missing.

He slammed the door shut with a force strong enough to rattle the pictures and artwork on the walls. At the same time his heart skipped a beat, and his nerves spiked, his phone buzzed to life.

“Jaejoong?” He asked before the person on the other line could answer.

“Um, no, this is Luhan.”

He sighed in disappointment. And a little relief remembering that Jaejoong had gone out to visit the other submissive today. “I’m sorry Luhan, I’m just a little all over the place today I suppose.” He said with a halfhearted laugh. “Is Joongie still with you by any chance? He said he was home but I think he may have just said that so he wouldn’t get in trouble for not being home on time.” That was another possibility that had taken place before. He hoped that was the case this time as well.

“No, I’m sorry.” Yunho’s hand tightened around his phone. “He left a while ago. That’s why I’m calling. He left his jacket at my house. I think he forgot he was even wearing it since it’s still kinda hot outside. I tried calling him too but he won’t answer his phone.”

Yunho cursed when he nearly tripped over what looked to be some sort of lame trophy; the kind they gave out at middle school competitions or community sporting events. He looked at it confused but what really caught his attention was a stuffed toy penguin sitting next to. He saw a nearly identical one sitting in his igloo home up in Jaejoong’s playroom just moments ago. What was this one, and a bunch of other stuff, doing in their hom-

He lifted his foot and Jaejoong’s cell phone, thankfully undamaged due to its heavy duty case. “It’s okay Lu.” He said cutting the rambling boy off. “I think I know where he is. Bye.”

“Okay, bye bye.”

Yunho hung up the phone and up turned the flaps on the box to look for the return address.

“Of course.” He sighed when he read the Gangnam address. He knew exactly where Jaejoong was.

 

_\--Three months ago--_

_Today would make a total of two time Yunho had been in the Kim garden. The other was the dead of winter with the only lively and pretty thing being Jaejoong trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue. He didn’t get much of the hype back then. Now however, in heat of summer, he was beginning to see why Jaejoong referred to the space as the place where fairies lived and magic took place. The garden really was like something out of one of his many picture books. The grounds were immaculately kept and filled with all kinds of flowers and plants, both exotic and native which Yunho did not think was good for the rest of Korea’s eco system. He lived next to a botanist for years, he knew a thing or two about plants._

_There was a cobble stone walk way that lead wonderers around the enchanting place and a little pond with cute fish and few frogs too. He wondered how they survived the cold months. Where they went the pond would freeze. He got a grim feeling that in Jaejoong absence, said place was an old shoe box in dug up soil._

_Actually probably just the soil._

_Morbid feelings aside, the place was beautiful. It spanned the entire backyard and wrapped around a bit of the estate. In the center of the grounds, by the pond with the fish and frogs that wouldn’t make it to Christmas, sat a little sitting area perfect for things like tea or a lite snack for two people. It was there Yunho sat, in the matching chairs, legs crossed and posher lax, at the little glass and iron table he could only assume cost way more than any man would deem reasonable for such a small thing. It too matched the feel and fanes of the opulent space. The top was a one of a kind stained glass piece that sat a top wroth iron legs that were painted a timeless shade of white, crafted with a little bit of weathering to give it that antic feel. To make the place even more magical, vines sprouting flowers and buds has managed to wrap themselves around the legs of the table, making the one of kind man made piece look as if it was always there._

_Yunho allowed himself to admire the beautiful piece for only a moment and then reminded himself where he was and why. And just like that, the work of art he pictured Jaejoong sitting at as a child became little more than trash in his eyes for it belonged to the woman sitting in front of him._

_“I didn’t poison it.” Mrs. Kim said courtly, her arms crossed and her foot tapping at the air._

_Yunho’s eyebrow raised. “Excuse me?”_

_She gestured to the ice tea sitting in front of him. “Your tea. It’s not poisoned. It wasn’t meant for you in the first place therefore I didn’t poison it.”_

_He rolled his eyes. “Good to know.” He said, not making any move to drink the beverage._

_“Why are you here anyways?”_

_“Awe, is old age making you forgetful mama? You invited me, remember?” He answered with a sick smile._

_She scoffed disgusted. “No, I invited my son. Not you.”_

_He laughed. “Well he didn’t wanna come so here I am.” He lied. Jaejoong didn’t even know his mother had messaged him at all, let alone that Yunho had responded pretending to be him. She made things too easy for him_

_“You’ll forgive me if I’m not over joyed._

_“Done but I have to say Mama Kim, I’m a little hurt. I thought this would be the perfect time for us to catch up and chat. Like about what you’ve been up to or Seonhee’s wedding or say how the fuck you managed to get my bat shit crazy sister out of the nut house.” She stiffened. He pointed at her and smiled. “There’s the look I was searching for. Go ahead get your denial over with. Jihye already outed you by the way, but she’s insane so who really believes her right?”_

_Mrs. Kim quickly fixed her face and pretended to examine her perfectly manicured nails. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”_

_“That’s one, you want another?” He asked. “I already allowed enough time for you to bull shit because I knew you weren’t going to make this easy for me.”_

_“Ha, you’re just as insane as your sister.”_

_He held up two fingers. “That’s two, wanna go for a third? It’s you’re last one mama, so make it count.”_

_“Stop calling me that.”_

_Yunho looked up and pretended he was in deep thought. “I’ll count it. Okay, now that’s out of the way, let’s get to the part where you confess, say you’re sorry but not really yada yada yada. I’ll let you decide where you wanna start.”_

_She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink._

_Yunho smile feel a little. “I said where mama, not when.”_

_Mrs. Kim kept her lips closed and turned her head ignoring him._

_Yunho sighed and leaned back in his seat. He took out a small vial from his suit pocket. “Okay if you wanna skip to the part where I slip this thing of peanut oil into your drink to kill you and make it look like an accident fine but don’t said I didn’t give you a chance have a triumphant famous last words.”_

_She whipped her head back around. “How dare you joke about-”_

_“Who was joking? You might not want to finish your tea by the way.” He winked._

_She quickly dumped the contents into a bush. Yunho laughed and took a dink of his own. Glared at him._

_“Oh come one learn the take a joke. I wouldn’t let you die that fast, where’s the fun in that.”_

_She narrowed her eyes at him. “Is that what you were thinking while you were castrating Kangin?”_

_He grinned. He wasn’t surprised she knew. “Maybe. What gave me away?”_

_“You’re not denying it for one. That’s a bit incriminating. You’re being a little too open about murder don’t you think.”_

_He snorted. “Please, the helps knows how to shut up, you’re children aren’t home, and your husband is half deaf. I have nothing to_ incriminate _me. As far the world knows that man died in a horrible car accident. Tragic really.”_

_“Car accidents do leave you with a missing eye.”_

_He shrugged. “So I went a little overboard, who cares, he was cremated.”_

_“And his earn with his mother and father who will be on a flight back to Shanghai in less than 72 hours. You sir, have earned yourself a bow.”_

_Yunho took a drink of his tea. “Is this how you morn because you don’t really sound like someone who cares all that much.”_

_She met his eyes. “Am I so transparent?” She laughed. “His mother is one of the few real friends I am so blessed to have but she is an idiot through and through. She didn’t even question her own son’s untimely demise or why the body was turned to ashes without her consent. She also didn’t question why her four year old kept getting kicked out of daycares for hurting the other children. You didn’t murder anyone for murder only refers to the killing of another person or a flow of crows. You took out an animal whom I can’t say I liked all that much. Kangin may have fooled everyone who crossed his path but I wasn’t one of them._

_“Believe it or not he wasn’t as dumb as he looked. He knew how to use his looks and strength to his advantage and was a master at manipulating people to get what he wanted. He tricked an entire school, minus one biology teacher, into believing he was kind the upper classman who looked out for the ungrateful little weird kid who wasn’t really a victim of anything at all. His own family couldn’t even see him for the animal he really was. It’s a bit of a relief if anything that he’s dead. I suppose you are looking to a thank you.”_

_“No. But an explanation as to how you knew your son was being abused yet you continued to allow it would be nice.”_

_She scoffed. “I didn’t know.”_

_“Really? You put all that together but you didn’t know your son was being beatened and ra-”_

_“Of course I knew about that. I knew everything, all of it. Every cut, every bruise, every…time he would lock himself in his room and just cry. I knew it was all his doing. I knew what was going on.”_

_He gave her a questioning look. “I thought you said you didn’t know.”_

_She bit her lip; just Jaejoong so often did. “I meant, I didn’t know… I didn’t think- Oh look who I’m talking to, it’s not like you’re even listening to word I’m saying.”_

_“I’m still here aren’t I? You’re still breathing.”_

_She sighed and dusted her dree for invisible dust. “What a relief. Fine. Since you’re not going to let me walk away from this one alive, I might as well tell all. As I’m sure you are already aware, Jaejoong is little different from most people.”_

_“If that’s your way of saying gay masochist with crippling social and psychological anxiety than yes, I whole heartedly agree.”_

_Her eye twitched. “He’s different.” She said again. “I don’t know why, I don’t know how, but he is. He always was. While most little boys wanted trucks and action figures for their birthday, he wanted a dollhouse and all the matching accessories sold separately. I thought he’d outgrow his little quirks but he never did. It only got worse.”_

_Yunho bit the inside of his cheek to keep him quite._

_“My husband blames me.” She laughed. “Can you believe that? He says that I’m the one to blame for how he turned out, that I encouraged his behavior from the very beginning because of soft I was on him and how doting I was. I admit I may have spoiled him a bit too much when he was small but I had the good sense to stop. His memory never fails to leave out that small detail. He also contently forgets how I’m the one that loved him enough to try and fix him and not just ignore him hoping he’d snap out of it. Or yell at him thinking that if I was loud enough something would get through. I took the time and the energy to set up appointment after appointment to see every doctor and specialist in Korea because that’s what mothers do, they care. And I cared. I still do. Because a part of me agrees with my husband. It is all my fault.”_

_Yunho looked away for a moment. He wasn’t looking for her sad back story, he just wanted a why. “Where does Kangin fit into all this?”_

_She took a breath and fixed her already perfect hair. “I’m assuming you already know about the boy he killed?” Yunho nodded. “Well Nari, Kangin’s mother, called me almost every day while she was away in Europe, in tears mostly. My phone bill was hideous. Anyways, she hated it there but apparently there was some ‘school’ there designed to help boys like Kangin so she stuck it out. It was honestly just an overpriced day care for trouble boys. Kwangjo wanted me to send Jaejoong there too but I didn’t think that a place running with delinquents would be good for him. He’s too fragile for that.”_

_“Who the hell is Kwangjo?”_

_She gave him an incredulous look. “His father. Do you not know our names?”_

_“You never properly introduced yourselves to me and I found bitch and asshole to be more fitting.”_

_“How charming.”_

_“Yeah I’m pretty cute. Please continue.”_

_“For future reference I’m Areum.”_

_“I don’t really care at this point.”_

_“Moving on, the school closed for one reasons or another. I think one of the teachers was touching students inappropriately. So instead of looking for a new place to drop the little demon off at, I suggested to Lily that she come back to Seoul. From our talks it sounded like Kangin was getting better and I thought that Jaejoong could use a friend. I was never a fan of Junsu.”_

_“So you picked the violent idiot. That was a stupid move on your part.”_

_She smiled sadly and nodded. “I’m not going to argue with you on that one.” A tear came to her eye but she refused to let it fall. “Jaejoong was in the hospital for three days after meeting that boy. I thought lost him. I’ve never been more terrified or angry or sad in my entire life and I’m including that time Mikyeon took her college tuition and went to Greece for a year.” She paused for moment. “I can’t begin to explain to you what it’s like you have your whole world ripped away from you.”_

_“Think I have a pretty good idea.”_

_She nodded again, looking off into space; looking more like her son than ever before. She was biting her lip, balling her hands into fist in her lap, and wore the same look as Jaejoong whenever he was on the verge of an episode._

_And then it hit Yunho. Jaejoong was his mother. Not just in looked and mannerisms but mentally as wel. She had anxiety, he could see it now that she was letting her guard down, and manic depression and a weak grasp on reality too. These things weren’t hereditary but somehow, Jaejoong and his sponge like behavior, soaked it._

_He felt an oddness in his heart towards the woman. He spent years hating her, it was fairly easy, but now he could almost understand her. Mrs. Kim, Areum, must have subjected herself to much of the same ‘treatments’ as Jaejoong. Korea was advanced but they were still a little archaic in the world of mental health. It was a placebos and “don’t be so sad or worry so much” talks. Whatever Areum was taking or did, she must have convinced herself it worked and when she saw what Jaejoong was turning into, when she unconsciously gave him what she wanted, she panicked. And went with the rout she believed to work. It didn’t excuse her actions but it did provide a glimpse into her madness._

_Yunho knew it wasn’t sympathy he was feeling for the woman but much his anger was boiling into something else. Pity perhaps._

_“Right. Any who when Lily and her husband showed up and I nearly beat the two of them into the ground. They said some crap about how Kangin was better but Jaejoong triggered something in him. I didn’t know what that meant and I still don’t. Then they made me an offer._

_“Kangin wasn’t the same since he met Jaejoong, even I saw it. Lily and what’s his face were hoping that by being around Jaejoong some of his sweetness would rub off on him. They thought that if we made them a couple, they could help each other. I of course said no at first but then I thought about it. I thought about how, when Jaejoong thought no one was looking he would play with hot wax. How he would cut himself, burn himself, or snap his wrist with a rubber band and I thought that maybe, just maybe, if he had someone to control him and help him out of his sickness he would get better. I thought of how my love and devotion to him crippled him and that this would be the only way to make him strong again. And that if all else failed he would get what he wanted; someone to fuck him and hit him. It may seem counterproductive to put him with another man but I had accepted that part of my son. It was the other stuff I could not.”_

_Yunho stared wide eyed at the tearful woman. There were so many things he wanted to say but none of them seemed fitting or powerful enough. How could a mother do this to her own child, see how it hurt him, and still stand by it? More importantly, how daft was she that she couldn’t see herself?_

_She bused away a fallen tear. “It was hard. It was so hard watching my baby boy in pain and not being able to doing anything about it; to know that I was the cause of it. He needed me but… I honestly thought that this, or that rather, was what was best for him. My being there only made things worse so I made the sacrifice and distanced myself from him. I stopped being his mother and I don’t expect or seek any forgiveness for that but I saw a change. Slowly he started to get better and when Kangin came into the picture things sped up so fast. I was so…happy for him, proud of him. I still kept my distance but I cheered him on from afar.” Her face hardened. “And then you came in and all our hard work went down the drain.”_

_Yunho sighed. Yes, it was pity he felt. Jaejoong really did make him soft. “Areum, you’re looking for someone to blame and I get that now but you need to-”_

_“You ruined everything!” She shouted. “Do you want to know why I hate you so much, why the site of him with you is so infuriating!?”_

**_Because it’s a loved you always wanted but never received._ ** _**You’re jealous.**_

_“It is because you made him weak. I may have crippled him but you broke his legs. You took him away from me and turned him into your little toy or slave and just- You ruined everything. He was getting better. He was gonna go to college, was going to college but then you just had to come in and fuck everything up! You-”_

_He laughed rendering her silent. Yunho really didn’t free sorry for the woman but just like Kangin, it wasn’t enough to bury his hate. He bore daggers into her head. “I didn’t take him from you._ You _gave him away long before I ever came into the picture, to someone who continually beat and raped him I might add-”_

_“I hated him to! Do you think I liked what he was doing?”_

_“Then why the fuck didn’t you stop it!? You could have stepped in and actually been his mother but instead of being concerned with his wellbeing you cared more about what everyone else would think and whatever sick idea you concocted in your head. You weren’t crippling his Areum. You were giving him what someone show have given you and for that I will apologize for you’ve been wronged but you can’t blame me and think that what you didn’t was right.”_

_“He stood up to him eventually didn’t he?”_

_“Oh my god I could strangle you! You can’t honestly sit there and tell me you think it’s because of anything you did! I’m the one that gave him strength! I’m the one that pushed him. You didn’t shit other than abandon him.”_

_“Don’t you dare to talk to be like that. I’m his mother, I made him!”_

_“I MADE HIM!” Yunho shouted standing from his seat. “You broke him, destroyed him and scatted the piece all across the globe. I’m that one the built him back up. It must piss you the fuck off to see yourself and what could have been. It must piss you off to see him and then yourself and see that no one ever gave a damn about you except for him. You may have given birth to him, carried him for nine months but I am proudly responsible for making him into what he is today. So yes mama, I took your precious baby boy from you, but I’m not sorry. You threw him away.”_

_“Well thank you for taking my fuck up of an offspring and making him into your willing little fuck toy. What a fine job you’ve done Yunho. BRAVO!”_

_He raised his hand to hit her but stopped and settled for turning over the table and smashing the counter top and the glasses on it instead._

_He ran a hand through his hair to try and calm his breathing. “You claim to love and I don’t doubt that you do but you are a sick woman and if you honestly think I am ever going to let you see him again you are sadly mistaken.”_

_She stood as well. “You can’t forbid me from seeing my own child.”_

_“Watch me.” He shot as he towered over face, their faces close. “Who do think Jaejoong seek permission from when he wants to go visit his mama? I’ve trained my little fuck toy very well. He doesn’t disobey or question me. You got one part right, all he needed was a steady hand and a little control in his life.” He turned away from her and began walking away._

_She ran after him. “YOU CAN’T TAKE HIM FROM ME!”_

_He turned around and faced her. His eyes grew a little wide at the site of the usually pristine woman. He had never seen her so raw and unguarded. Her hair was flying out of her once clean bun and her dress was askew and wrinkled. It startled and frightened him how quickly she had crumbled. It was like she was a real person for once._

_He didn’t fight back his grin. He got to her and that made him so very happy._

_She cried and cared not of her ruined make up. She fell to her knees. “I know I messed up, I know what I did and I have been paying for it ever since but you can’t take him from me! I love him! He’s all I have. You said so yourself, no one has ever wanted or loved me. Even after I made myself perfect, no one wanted me. Not my husband, not my ‘friends’, not even my own children. Can you believe that? Four kids and only one of them loves me. Do you know what that does to a mother? What that does to someone like me!? Seonhee was just nine year old when she told me she didn’t want her mommy to pick her up from school anymore. Jinhee never liked me, she too much like her damn father and don’t even get me started on the little wench Mikyeon…” She took a breath and pushed her flyaway hairs out of her face. “You can’t take him from me. Please. Please he’s…just please.”_

_Yunho’s heart started to feel a jolt of sympathy but his face stayed hard and voice cold. He knew where she was coming from, what she wanted to say but he wouldn’t let her say it. She didn’t have the right to. “I can’t let you near him. This shit of making him better, you’re not in your right mind Areum. You’re dangerous. You let my murderous sister on the loose just in the off chance he may run back to you. You brought his abuser back in to his life for reasons I still don’t fully get.”_

_“And how are you any better?!” She cried. “Are you not dangerous? Are you in your right mind? Are you not a murder?”_

_He gritted his teeth and then stopped for she was right. He was all those things and more. “I am not a danger to him.” He said voice softer now but face still stony. “And I never will be. You don’t wanna hear this but I love him and that kills you because no one other than Jaejoong as ever said that to you and meant it. You could’ve kept being his mom. You could’ve kept spoiling him and doting on him and he could’ve been all yours. He probably never would have met me if you had done those things. But you didn’t and he did met me and as long as he’s with me I will protect him, even from you. I won’t let_ MY _baby boy go back to that dark place you sent him to ever again.”_

_She looked up at the sun and blinked back tears. “What a relief.” She said sarcastically. She looked at the ground and then at him. “Is this is this the part where you kill me now.” She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away._

_“No.” He said surprising them both. “I was going to, but you’re almost not worth it. You’re sick and for that reason I’ll cut you the same deal I gave my sister. Leave Korea, without a word to anyone, take you’re soon to be dead husband with you, and don’t come back. If your other kids really don’t care about you, they won’t ask questions. I’ll give you two months to get your affairs in order but if by that time you are not gone, I’m sure I can find the strength to carve you up as well.”_

_She nodded, mouth hanging open and eyes blinking back new tears. “Okay.” She said quietly and broken. “I’ll do it. On one condition. Every couple of months I want updates. I wanna know how he’s doing, what he’s up to, what new color he dyed his hair, and pictures. I want pictures too. Preferably without you in them.”_

_He put his hands in his pockets. “Done. When you figure out where ever it is you are going, send me the address. But if you send anything to him, email, text, whatever, it stops.”_

_She blotted her face with the sleeve of her shall. “Understandable.” She said in a more dignified voice. “You said I have two months?”_

_“Yes. And not a word to him.”_

_“I can make that work.” She started walking towards her house. “I meant what I said.” She called getting his attention. She looked back at him. “I hate you. But if I have to leave my son in the care of someone else then I- I guess…” She didn’t finish she sentence and she didn’t need._

_Yunho gave her the first real smile he ever gave her. “Thanks.”_

_She huffed and walked inside her home._

_\--_

 

~

**_Age 4_ **

_“Jaejoong, guess who’s here to pick you up?”_

_Jaejoong turned away from his blocks and smiled at the nice daycare lady. He looked up towards the sign in counter and ran. “Mama!” He shouted._

_The woman put down the pen and smiled at him. “Hi baby.” She said picking him up and kissed all over his face._

_“Oh mama Joongie miss you soooo much!” He cried hugging her around the neck._

_“Oh sweetie, mama missed you too. Why don’t we grabbed some ice cream before we head home hmm?”_

_“Weelly?! Oh mama youw da bestest!”_

 

**_Age 6_ **

_“Wook papa, Wook!” Jaejoong squeaked hopping up and down trying to look over his father’s desk._

_“Not now, Jaejoong. Papa is working.” He said not looking up from his papers._

_“O-oh but p-p-papa you ha-have wook. Seee!” He stood on his tippy toes and placed the paper in his hands on his father’s desk._

_The man took the basic looking paper covers in stars and jungle stickers._

_“J-joongie got a hun-hun-hundred present on his f-f-first test ever!”_

_“Wow, you know what animal live where.” He said unimpressed._

_“And that’sss n-not a-alll papa. Joongie can sp-sp-spell their n-namess too!”_

_The man looked closer at the paper and saw that Jaejoong had written all the animal names, and spelled them perfectly too. He nodded and smiled. “Well I’m impressed Jaejoong. Very good.” He patted the small boy on the head making him giggle. “Now we have to do is fix that speech thing of yours and you’ll be at set for University just like your sister next year.” He joked with a smile._

_Jaejoong giggled some more and hugged his father’s leg._

 

**_Age 11_ **

_“M-mama?”_

_“Yes Jaejoong?” The woman answered without looking back at her son who was standing behind her in his pajamas._

_Jaejoong bit his lip. His mother hadn’t spoken to him since they got back from the doctors. And that was before lunch time. He spent the whole day wondering what he did wrong but he couldn’t figure it out. He just didn’t know. He hoped enough time had passed for her to forget about it too._

_“I-it’s t-t-t-time f-for my st-st-stowy.” He said holding up a picture book with a princess on the cover._

_“You’re old enough to read yourself stories Jaejoong.” She replied, turning the page of her own novel._

_The boy felt his bottom lip tremble. He forced himself not to cry. She hated it when he cried. “Oh b-but mama does the bestest w-v-voices.”_

_“Best voices Jaejoong.”_

_“W-wha-”_

_“The word is best, not bestest. That’s not a word. You’re grades show you have some intelligence so speak with it. And enough of that stuttering. No one can understand a word you are saying.”_

_He looked down at his feet. “Sowy.”_

_“Sorry.” She said harshly._

_He winced. “Sorry.”_

_“No go to bed, you have school in the morning.”_

_He wiped his eyes of tears before she could see them. For once he was glad she wasn’t looking at him. “Yes mama.”_

_“Good night Jaejoong.”_

_“Good night mama.” He turned and headed out of the sitting room. “I love you.” He said before he forgot._

_There was a pause, a long one that almost had him turning away in pain. “I love you too dear.”_

_His heart swelled and he scampered back upstairs._

**_Age 16_ **

_“Now don’t let Lady Bearington fool you, she’s really nice, she just pretends she’s not.” Jaejoong told his new Keroppi plushie. “Oh and you’ll love Coco, she’s a frog too!” He turned down the hall in the direction of his bedroom. “But you’ll be staying Luci the whale for a while. She’ll take good care of you while I’m at sch- Mama w-what are doing?”_

_“Yes take those too.” She told a moving maid. “Oh hi honey, how was class?”_

_He didn’t answer her. “Mama what are doing t-t-to my room?” He watched as people took some of his things out the door. “W-where are they taking my st-stuff?”_

_“Jaejoong you’re 16 now. Don’t you think it’s time we update your room a little.”_

_“B-but I liked my old r-room.”_

_“Oh honey I know but your old room was for a baby Jaejoong. You’re not a baby anymore.”_

**_But I wanna be a baby._ **

_“NO! Not Lady Bearington! Oh please mama don’t let them take her!” He cried as he watched them take away his favorite teddy bear and her chair. “What are you doing!? Sir Cuddles is afraid of the dark. Don’t put him into a box.” He ran for the movers only to be pulled back by his mother. She held him firmly by the forearm. “Mama please, tell them to stop.”_

_“That’s enough now Jaejoong. This childish behavior has got to end. You’ll like your new adult room, you’ll see. Change it good. Now give me the toy.” She held her other hand out._

_Jaejoong held onto his frog tighter. “No.” He said terrified._

_“Jaejoong.” She said in warning._

_“No, I won’t let you, I can’t. He was a gift.”_

_“Lots of your toys were gifts Jaejoong-”_

_“But Keroppi’s different mama. Yunnie gave him to me. He’s special.”_

_“Jaejoong I don’t even know what that means. Now give me the toy.” She reached for it._

_He put the doll behind him. “Please mama. I promised Yunnie I would keep him safe and love him forever and- mama please.” He begged as he played tug of war with her._

_“You need to grow up Jaejoong and clearly who or whatever this Yunnie is isn’t helping. Listen to mama, I love you remember? I know what’s best for you, now give me the dame doll!”_

_“NO!” Jaejoong bit his mother’s hand making her cry out in pain and letting go of the doll. Jaejoong ran into his bathroom and locked the door behind him._

_She growled and banged on the door. “JAEJOONG COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!”_

_Jaejoong put his hands over his ears and cried. When he felt the door no long shake and the shouting stopped he removed his hands from his ears. “Don’t worry Keroppi,” He said, smiling at the injured toy. “I promised Yunnie that I’d take extra special care of you and keep you safe.” He retrieved his Little Twin Stars box from under his sink and took out a Pororo band aid. “These are my super-secret, extra healing power band aids. Mama only buys boring one’s now so I have to hid these from her.”_

_He pealed back the adhesive tape and wrapped the children’s band aid around the nub that was hanging by a thread. He kissed the spot when he placed the band aid and hugged his new toy._

_And just like that, the best day of Jaejoong’s life, turned into his worst night to date._

~

 

Jaejoong looked about his empty bedroom clutching his teddy bear to his chest. The room was so cold and bare now. Even when his mother had forcibly taken away all the things he grew up with and loved, he didn’t remember the room ever feeling this cold. Or lonely.

The once peach walls that were painted white and then peach again, were now a natural beige color to attract potential buyers. His dresser with all its little nick nacks and treasures was gone and replaced with a more mature looking chest of drawers. And his single bed was now a full size mattress on an elegant looking bed frame with simple green sheets making the room look neither masculine nor feminine.

His bedroom has already under gone one unauthorized make over, this was the second and he hated this one more than the last. There was no personality in the space, no heart. Even his bathroom had been sterilized. Nothing but neutral colors with boarding accents and décor. It was like he wasn’t even standing in his old room at all anymore but instead yet another plan old cookie cutter house in an upscale neighborhood with high ceilings and false memories.

Jaejoong looked to corner by the window where his tea set once sat. He could almost see his former self, dressing up his toys and put them in their respective seats for Sunday tea. He still did that, Sunday tea. Only he had more than just his silent toys to keep him company.

He walked into the bathroom and saw himself getting ready for school. Washing his face, styling his hair, applying make-up to cover up the bruises and marks left behind by some bully or Kangin the day before. He remembered when Yunho found his make-up and how angry he had been when he learned what Jaejoong was using it for. His anger wasn’t directed at him exactly, rather the fact that he had been keeping the pain he was stuffing a secret.

That was his first punishment, he thinks. The first real one anyways that ended in him begging for release and warm washcloth wiping his face clean of cum and lipstick.

He saw the bath tub and the generic plastic curtain hanging over it and he thought of all the times a nurse or one of the nicer maids would bathe him when he had regressed and couldn’t do it himself. He liked being bathed. Yunho did it almost nightly for him and always after playtime as an essential piece to his after care.

Eyes becoming wet and chest beginning to ache he left the room and wandered about the long halls.

Stock photos replaced ones of his family and instead of his mother’s exquisite and sometimes avant-garde art, the walls and corners were decorated with timeless pieces and classier works.

Jaejoong hated it. And he hated all the people walking in and out of the house too. It was an open house dinner party to show off the home to potential buyers as they were. Rich snobs, and business highbrows. All making plans and guesses like what to do with the many rooms and why there were two kitchens.

This wasn’t right. This was his mama’s house, one that she had designed and over saw the building of right after she had gotten engaged to his father. His parents married early, well his mother married early, and this was the house she had lived in since she was two years younger than he. It was a wedding gift of sorts from his grandparents. They provide the funds needed to build the place. He never met his grandparents but he’d like to think that they were like the one’s on American TV shows; loving and sweet if not a little senile and racist.

He wandered into another room and it was only went he noticed the large bare walk in closet leading to an ever larger bathroom with a claw foot tub and black and white tiling did he notice he was in his parents room.

He quickly closed the doors behind him remembering how much his mother hated having the doors open for all to see into her most privet quarters. This was the only room in the house that was left untouched and for that he was thankful. The dark wood furniture was still there; the lighting and carpeting stayed the same as well and to Jaejoong’s delight, her oversized California King bed still had its usual sheets and many pillows. He stepped out of his slippers and crawled into the large bed.

 _So that all my children can cuddle with me_ , she once told Jaejoong when he asked why her bed was so big. And cuddle he did until one day she stopped allowing him into bed with her. He was around nine at the time and so confused why his mama didn’t want him around anymore. She partially begged for attention from his sisters. She always had his undivided attention and unconditional love but it was like she didn’t want it at all.

And that hurt.

The tears started to fall then and he pulled the duvet over himself to quite his sobs. He didn’t know why he was crying, why he was so sad. For most of his life his mother was awful to him. He ignored him, subjected him to awful treatments, gave him away to a man that nearly killed him, and was just flat out mean to everyone he loved and cared for. There was a time when he just didn’t see her or his father at all. It made spending the nights at Yunho’s quite easy as no one was ever looking for him but secretly, Jaejoong wished his mama would call him and demand to know where he was because when she went into his room to check on him, he wasn’t there. She only ever did that once but Yunho’s cock was so deep inside him at the time that he was too distracted to “properly” take her call.

He dried his eyes in the burgundy sheets and snuggled further into the feather down pillows. Next to the bed was a night stand that usually housed some book, her sleeping pills, and whatever hair accessories or jewelry she had forgotten to take off when going about her nightly routine. Curious, he reached and opened the top drawer. With a small smile he pulled out a small hair comb with a lotus flower on it.

His father gave it to her if he remembered correctly. There was a time when not a day went by that she didn’t find some way to wear what she called her signature piece. Then the days turned into weeks, and them into months, until finally Jaejoong stopped seeing the thing all together.

He felt weird holding it. It felt heavy and big in his small hands. He knew his parents had problems but he didn’t think she would purposely leave something so priceless. It was like she left behind a piece of her soul.

A thought occurred to him.

He crawled out of the bed and put his toy outside the door. “Give me a minute Lady, I’m gonna talk to mama.”

He closed the door back and turned off the lights. He placed the comb on the nights stand and turned on the lap. Then he slipped back into the bed and rested his head on a pillow, facing the illuminated treasure.

He swallowed not sure of what to say first.

“Hi mama.” He began. “I know you think this is silly but remember when you told me that the heart of a home is the place where people gather the most? Well, you also told me the heart of a home’s owner is their bedroom. I know you’re gone but…a part of you is s-s-still h-here I think.”

He sighed and looked away for a moment. “Sorry about the stuttering. I know how much you and papa hated that. You hated a lot of things about me. How I talked, how I dressed, the fact that I like boys more than girl. I tried, to be what you wanted, to not be so much like…this. But I failed you. I’m sorry.

“I hated myself for a long time because that’s what you taught me. You taught me that being me and what I am isn’t okay. I wanted to change, I really did but I just- I couldn’t do it. I thought I was going to live my whole life alone and hated and…” He sighed. “But then I met Yunnie. And I learned that there are other people out there, people like me, and their happy and loved and okay. I wanted that and Yunnie gave it to me. He’s the bestest daddy ever and I know that that’s not a word but he lets me say it all that I want and give me kisses when I do.

“I’m so happy now mama. I still have not happy days but for the most part I’m really happy. Yunnie makes me happy, my friends make me happy, I make me happy. I don’t hate myself as much anymore. I thought that was what you wanted. For me to be happy. That’s why you went to so much trouble to-to…make me normal I guess. But even after I showed you how happy I was, you still hated me. You hated how I talked, my cloths, the person I love, everything.”

He started crying. “I don’t get it. Why did you hate me so much mama? You uses to love me but then you stopped and then all of a sudden you started to hate me and…I just don’t get it? What did I do that was s-so…bad for you to hate me?”

He used the flat you wipe his eyes and nose. “I guess it doesn’t matter anymore cause you’re gone now. Whether that means you’re _gone_ like Kangin or off somewhere else, I don’t know. And I don’t care. I love you mama but you don’t love me back. I thought you did…but you don’t. Because if you did you wouldn’t have done all the things you did. Yunnie, daddy, taught me that.”

One of the doors opened and closed but Jaejoong didn’t hear it.

“He also taught me that it’s not healthy to love something or c-care about something so much and not have that something love or care about you in return. That’s why I stopped loving papa. And stopped caring about Mikyeon noona who thinks I don’t know that she’s flirting with daddy but I do and that’s why she not allowed at our house.” He said angrily with a pout.

His eyes softened. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to stop loving you but I… I think… m-me not being sad that you’re gone is a start. I’m a little mad you didn’t say goodbye but you left me you’re comb to make up for it.

“I have to take something back. I did change, just not in the way you wanted. Five and a half years ago daddy made a really big promise to me. He said that he would always protect me, and always guide me, and always love me and help me just as I’ve helped him. I still don’t know what I did to help but that’s not the point. He also said that together we would grow into the best versions of ourselves and into even better versions for each other.” He smiled and felt the other side of the bed sink. “I think I did that. At least… daddy says I did.”

Strong arms wrapped around his torso and he placed one of his hands over them. “You were right mama. Change is good. I see that now.”

A kiss was placed at the base of his ear.

“I’ll miss you mama but everyday that’ll change too. I won’t miss you as much and I think that good because you really hurt me. And you never said you were sorry. You weren’t sorry.”

His lips started to tremble and instead of words all that came out were choked sobs. He rolled and folded himself into Yunho’s side. The larger male gently rubbed his back and kissed every patch of skin he could reach. “It’s okay Joongie, it’ll be okay.”

“W-why daddy? W-why did she h-hate me so m-much?”

“Oh baby, she didn’t hate you.”

“Yes she did.”

“No she didn’t.”

“Then why?!” Jaejoong looked up at the man with a tear stained face and runny nose.

Yunho smiled softly at him and cleaned his face with soft towel he borrowed from one of the bathrooms. “She didn’t hate you baby. She loved you very much. She still does. But your mama wasn’t a…happy person. She didn’t like herself and when she looked at you she saw too much of herself and she didn’t like that. Breathe Joongie, stay with me.” He held Jaejoong’s face and counted to help him calm his breaths.

When Jaejoong had relaxed, he continued. “I think your mama did want you to be happy but because you _found_ you’re way to happiness, and she didn’t understand that kind of, she didn’t like it.”

“People don’t like that they don’t understand. And fear what they don’t like. And hate what they fear.” Jaejoong recited sadly.

“Unfortunately.” Yunho said. “Your mama didn’t understand you baby because she didn’t understand herself and like many people, she didn’t try to. It wasn’t you she hated. It was herself. And sadly, inexcusably, she used that hate to hurt you.”

Another tear fell from Jaejoong’s eye. “I miss her daddy.”

“I know baby doll.”

“But I don’t want to.”

He laughed a little. “I know that too.”

“So why does it hurt so much?” He asked desperate.

“That I don’t know love. But I do know that one day you won’t hurt anymore. Just like how all your pretty bruises heal, and ugly fade, this too, little by little, won’t hurt so much until poof. The pain is gone.”

Jaejoong smiled sadly and leaned into share a kiss with his daddy. Yunho indulged him in a slow, sensual give, adsorbing all his sadness and filling him with need and love. When they pulled away they rested their foreheads against one another.

“You were right daddy, the pain does go away.” He smiled.

Yunho laughed. “I don’t think it fades that fast baby doll.”

“It does. Because I have you.”

Yunho smiled and kissed him once more. “I love you baby.”

“I love you too daddy.”

Jaejoong turned and became the little spoon once more and snuggled with his daddy. After sometime another thought popped into his head. “Am I getting punished when we get home?”

“What do you think?” Yunho asked half asleep.

Jaejoong pouted knowing what was coming. “EWW!” He cried when Yunho stuck his tongue in his ear. “Daddy!” He hit the laughing man on the chest.

“That’s for running off. As for not calling and having me run around this house and ours like a mad man, you’re writing sentences.”

Jaejoong’s eyes went wide. “But daddy-”

“Let me finish. Considering the circumstances, you’ll only have to give me 25, not 50.”

Jaejoong smiled again. “Okay.”

“I’m still ringing you though.”

Jaejoong puffed his cheeks. Yunho laughed and poked his cheeks. Jaejoong erupted in a fit of giggles too.

“Why is this bear out here?”

“Maybe someone is getting freaky haha.”

Yunho and Jaejoong tuned just as the doors opened to reveal to formally dressed women staring back at them.

“Oh my god!” One of them cried.

Out of habit, Jaejoong blushed and hid his face. Yunho grinned and put his hands behind his head.

“Well hello ladies. I do apologize but you know how it is.” He pointed at the one on the right, “Well maybe you don’t but that’s beside the point.”

“I’m calling the police.” Said offended and stomped off with her friend behind her.

“Daddy why did you say that!?” Jaejoong asked.

“Because old habits die hard baby now come on. Let’s get out of here before they can write down our plate number and Changmin get kicked out for eating all the food.”

“Minnie’s here?”

“Someone has to drive the other car back.”

Jaejoong giggle as he graded his bear and took off with Yunho pulling him along by the wrist. Halfway down the hall he stopped. “Wait I almost forgot.” He dubbed back to the room and picked up the comb off the nightstand.

“I’m happy now mama. I hope you’re happy too.” He put it in his pant pocket and turned off the lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whhhaaatttt!?!?! My first story ever is finished?! Well Kind of I still got part two of the Epilogue to write but I’ll post it to I’ll Protect you which you all should subscribe to if, like me, you are sad that this wonderful journey is over. It's on my AFF right now but once I get an actual chapter up I'll post it here too.
> 
> Really quick thank you everyone who encouraged me, how stuck with me and cheered me on during this insane roller-coaster that was my life and this fic. I can’t even begin to tell you guys how much you all mean to me and much this fic means to me. I know there were some good times and bad times and times you just wanted me to update haha but through it all you guys were there for me. You may not know this but, when I am at my lowest and my anxiety is at its highest this is where I come because rereading your comments or seeing “so and so had just subscribed to your story!” makes everything not so bad anymore.
> 
> I love you all and will see you very soon. Just gotta finish up some JaeHan fluff haha. (by the way I just learned that that’s a real ship can you believe it?! I mean I know Luhan is total Jaejoong (and Yunho too) fanboy but to ship them? How does that work? Who’s the top haha.)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dear sweet lord do I suck at summeries. Thank to everyone for giving it a try haha. Uhh, just to you all know there are other, like a whole LOT, of characters and relationships in this, I'm just to lazy to type them. I'm super SM biased so watch out. I'm also super old school (real talk, I still listen to H.O.T.) 
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Love you all.


End file.
